New World
by Yami Aku
Summary: Et si Harry et Draco se retrouvaient malgré eux dans un autre monde et que face aux problèmes ils devaient s’entraider. Et si tout ça avait un lien avec Narcissa Malfoy. Futur HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Remerciement :** A louvegrise ma bêta que j'aime.

**Note :** Projet dont j'avais parlé et qui se trouve dans mon profil. Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres projets, j'avais juste envie d'écrire autre chose. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

**Chapitre 1 :** La sphère de Naya

Poudlard, école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne. Immense château caché aux yeux des moldus qui permet aux jeunes sorciers dès l'âge de 11 ans de s'entraîner à la magie. Le directeur de cette prestigieuse école n'est d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, protecteur du célèbre Harry Potter.

Ce monde de sorcellerie vécut des années de terreur et de chaos à cause de Lord Voldemort, cependant un bébé grâce à l'amour de sa mère le vainquit et le calme revint sur ce monde. Malgré cela le bébé perdit ses parents dans l'affrontement et passa ses onze premières années dans l'ignorance la plus totale concernant ce monde où il était né. En effet, il grandit chez son oncle et sa tante qui ne lui apprirent jamais qu'il était sorcier. Mais les erreurs furent réparées lors de sa onzième année.

Depuis maintenant cinq ans, il apprend la magie, étudie les sortilèges, apprend à connaître ce monde si différent de celui où il a grandi. Ainsi que le rôle qu'il a eu et aura dans l'univers magique dont il fait partie.

Mais la vie calme des sorciers fut de nouveau changée, il y a deux ans, par la renaissance du Lord Noir, Voldemort. Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, dut de nouveau l'affronter, il y eut alors une perte importante à ses yeux, Cédric Diggory. Les mangemorts firent d'autres victimes, la terreur s'abattit sur le monde. La peur, le sang et les morts se multiplièrent. L'Ordre du Phénix pour lutter contre les mangemorts fut réhabilité dans le secret.

L'année dernière Harry Potter apprit l'existence d'une prophétie, celle-ci le liait définitivement à Voldemort. Il perdit son parrain ce qui creusa une nouvelle brèche dans son cœur déjà douloureusement atteint.  
De l'autre côté il y eut aussi des pertes. Lucius Malfoy fut emprisonné en tant que mangemort et la haine entre les maisons de Poudlard augmenta. Surtout entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Ennemis depuis la première année.

Nous sommes donc à présent à Poudlard, en sixième année après tout ça. L'année scolaire a recommencé depuis peu et déjà il y a de l'animation.

- Potter ! Il est hors de question que je fasse la punition seule !

Un jeune homme de 16 ans, blond, les cheveux plaqués en arrière par une couche incommensurable de gel, des yeux bleu-gris dardant des éclairs en ce moment précis, une peau pâle et laiteuse entretenue avec soin comme tout aristocrate qui se respecte, avait ses poings sur les hanches. Il avait une musculature correcte due à une activité sportive malgré le fait qu'il gardait ses rondeurs enfantines. Il faisait facilement une demi-tête de moins que son vis-à-vis mais savait se faire respecter lorsqu'il se faisait entendre.

Le dénommé Potter se tourna vers le jeune homme pas du tout inquiet par le ton de celui-ci.

- Mais voyons Malfoy, tu le fais si bien.

Lui était brun, une chevelure assez excentrique qui partait dans tous le sens, des yeux d'un vert émeraude ensorcelant, une peau un peu halée à force de travailler en plein air durant les vacances, une musculature tout aussi correcte que le premier malgré les quelques carences encore visibles dues à une sous-alimentation durant son enfance. De plus il avait commencé cet été un entraînement pour pouvoir vaincre le mage noir durant les grandes vacances, ce qui l'avait aidé à garder une forme bien meilleure que les années passées. Seule sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair montrait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu.

- Potter, tu vas venir m'aider tout de suite, après tout c'est de ta faute si nous sommes en retenue !

- De ma faute ?

Le brun releva un sourcil à la phrase qui venait d'être dite.

- Dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas moi qui ai déclenché cette bagarre dans le couloir ce matin et qui nous a valu une semaine de retenue ?

- Puis-je te rappeler par la même occasion que ce n'était pas moi non plus mais ton ami la belette rousse !

Harry ne répliqua pas et se contenta de soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Ron avait tout déclenché et ce sont eux deux qui avaient été accusés et convoqués pour une punition. A croire qu'on ne voulait plus les croire lorsqu'ils osaient se défendre de leur non-rôle dans la bagarre.

Il regarda le blond s'asseoir sur une table et lancer un sortilège de nettoyage sur les chaudrons. Snape le leur avait interdit mais il n'avait pas pensé que Malfoy désobéirait.

- Tu as peur d'abîmer tes mains Malfoy ?

- Oui, elles viennent d'être manucurées, cela te pose un problème Potter ?

- Aucunement.

Harry fit de même sur sa pile de chaudrons tout en repensant à l'année d'avant. Sirius était mort, cela l'avait beaucoup affecté mais il avait voulu devenir plus fort pour se venger. La prophétie était tombée en plus sur son dos, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de soucis dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas le choix, soit il tuait Voldemort, soit ce serait lui qui le ferait. Il n'y aurait qu'un seul survivant et le nom n'était pas donné.

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'infortune. Il n'avait plus entendu parler de Lucius Malfoy, excepté lors d'un affrontement au début de l'année. Que son père soit en prison ne rendait pas le blond aussi triste que si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde. Il avait l'air ailleurs, et puis d'ailleurs comme il l'avait si bien dit, ce n'était pas lui qui avait déclenché la bagarre.

Il soupira et relança un sort pour accélérer un peu le processus de rangement. Dès que tout fut fini, il restait environ une heure avant que leur professeur ne leur permette de quitter la salle. Cela allait être fort long.

Draco s'assit confortablement contre le mur d'un côté de la salle et Harry fit de même de l'autre côté. Le temps lui sembla long. Pas de bruit, un silence total envahit la salle.

- Dis Malfoy, tu penses qu'on fera quoi demain ?

En ayant marre du silence, il avait tenté de commencer une discussion mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas de réponse. Sa tentative de communication venait d'échouer.

- Je t'ai parlé Malfoy !

Il se leva pour voir pourquoi il ne recevait pas de réponse. Il avança dans l'allée et arriva à l'endroit où était assis le garçon. Il sourit en le voyant endormi. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi surtout alors que lui-même était dans la même salle. Il était donc tout simplement endormi, sa tête reposant sur son épaule et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Cela cassait le mythe du parfait petit lord qu'il était. Harry s'agenouilla près de lui et le regarda ainsi. Ne dit-on pas que lorsqu'on sommeille on réveille le vrai soi ? Et bien là, Harry se disait que si Malfoy était aussi calme qu'il en avait l'air en ce moment même, sans le masque qu'il portait, alors ils auraient peut-être pu être amis.

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Etre ami avec le Serpentard, cela ne lui était jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit. Il avait été tellement épouvantable lors de leur seconde rencontre, sur le coup de la colère il avait préféré Ron, mais quand il le voyait comme ça, il se disait que les choses auraient pu être autrement, qu'ils auraient pu être amis et ennemis avec Ron. Après tout, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne finisse pas à Serpentard. Pourquoi les choses n'auraient-elles pas pu être autrement ? Il soupira de nouveau et reporta son regard sur le visage pâle. Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy pleurait-il ? Il en fut surpris et assez décontenancé. Jamais Malfoy n'avait pleuré devant quelqu'un et encore moins devant lui. Après un moment d'hésitation à le réveiller pour faire cesser ce malaise, surtout sachant pertinemment qu'un cauchemar n'était pas agréable, il décida de le laisser là et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Malfoy se serait alors poser des questions et puis ça aurait dégénéré et il ne voulait pas d'une punition de plus.

Il se rassit à sa place, ne pouvant empêcher son cerveau de lui passer et repasser cette image.

Snape arriva enfin pour les libérer, voyant Draco endormi il se permit d'esquisser un sourire qu'Harry ne manqua pas. Le professeur de potions le réveilla gentiment et le blond retourna à son dortoir complètement à la masse. Il était vraiment fatigué en ce moment et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était dans cet état-là.

Harry retourna à son tour dans son dortoir, le visage de Draco pleurant lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi cela l'avait tant marqué mais une chose était sûre, il avait vu une autre facette du Serpentard. Il se fraya un chemin dans la salle commune avant de rejoindre son lit, toujours cette même pensée en tête.

oOo

_Une douce lumière argentée l'enveloppant, une fleur au centre d'une salle, toute de cristal, étrange. Elle brille d'un éclat presque impossible. _

_La salle est circulaire et au centre se trouve cette fleur. _

_La magie en émane, rien d'autre que la magie ? Si, il y a aussi autre chose, quelque chose de plus important, quelque chose d'indéfinissable pour lui. _

_L'image change et un château apparaît, grand, beau, avec des jardins magnifiques. A croire que tout ici n'est que vie. _

_Puis tout devient noir, peur et souffrance pour laisser place à un lourd silence. _

_Une fillette apparaît, elle est translucide, comme si ce n'était qu'un fantôme, un être irréel. Elle le regarde, ne dit rien mais le regarde. Un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle est jolie et pure mais quelque chose ne va pas dans son regard. Elle tente de lui parler mais aucun son ne passe ses fines lèvres. _

_Elle disparaît doucement, puis plus rien. _

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, prit sa douche et descendit dans la salle commune. Peu de personnes étaient déjà debout. Il attendit un peu puis Ron lui sauta royalement dessus afin de savoir comment cela s'était passé mais le brun lui en voulait encore de s'être battu dans le couloir et surtout que seuls lui et Malfoy aient écopés de la punition. Et puis il y avait eu ce rêve, cette étrange fillette.

Hermione aussi semblait fâchée contre le roux, elle avait passé la soirée à lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il aille se dénoncer pour qu'Harry ne reçoive pas toute sa stupidité dessus mais Ron n'avait pas voulu. D'une part il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Malfoy et d'autre part rien que l'idée d'avoir une retenue alors qu'il était Préfet et qu'il n'avait pas fini son devoir de potions à rendre pour le lendemain l'avait irrémédiablement fait choisir le plan de ne rien dire. Hermione avait été outrée qu'il le prenne ainsi alors qu'Harry était son meilleur ami mais le roux lui avait dit que pour une fois qu'il pensait d'abord à son travail et son rôle de Préfet, elle râlait. C'en avait été trop pour les deux et chacun était parti dans sa chambre. Bien sûr le roux savait que la jeune femme avait raison mais son ego lui disait de ne pas le dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie qu'une fois encore elle avait raison.

Harry ne se préoccupa donc pas plus de lui et puis il avait mal dormi, comme si un danger lui tournait autour mais il avait l'impression de ne pas être le seul concerné. Il avait remarqué la tension entre Ron et Hermione, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Il était fatigué de ces deux-là en ce moment.

- Allez Harry, ne boude pas !

- Je ne boude pas Ron.

Hermione fit signe à son ami de se taire et d'arrêter de le chercher. Puis elle se mit à la gauche du brun et commença à lui parler doucement.

- Alors ?

- Et bien ça a été 'Mione. Retenue toute la semaine avec Malfoy pour des choses où nous sommes totalement innocents. Je trouve ça génial !

Harry avait dit ça assez fort pour que Ron entende bien mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille. Il se laissa tomber à table, son regard se posant immédiatement sur celle des Serpentard. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à régler ses comptes. Il y avait de l'agitation chez les vert et argent.

Pansy Parkinson tentait de calmer un Draco passablement énervé qui beurrait son pain ou plutôt n'allait pas tarder à passer à travers.

- Je suis désolée Draco.

- Ne dis rien ! Tais-toi ! Une semaine de retenue avec Potter par vos fautes !

- Mais…

- La ferme !

La jeune fille se tut, Crabbe et Goyle ne dirent rien. Ils étaient aussi en tord et surtout ce que personne ne comprenait, c'était pourquoi le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait puni qu'eux deux. C'était étrange de faire ça, normalement il aurait dû punir tout le groupe mais non. Il avait reporté ça sur les deux leaders des maisons. Il fallait dire aussi que la scène avait mal interprété. Durant la bataille, Draco et Harry s'étaient interposés entre les protagonistes et bien sûr le professeur de défense avait cru que c'étaient eux qui se battaient et aucun de leurs amis n'avait démenti.

Les cours passèrent donc, Ron essayait de faire passer l'orage entre lui et Harry. Pansy tentait de faire la même chose avec Draco. Son soi-disant fiancé la snobait réellement mais de toute manière c'était un peu la même chose tous les jours. Le soir arriva vite et ils retrouvèrent le professeur de Défense, le professeur Wey, devant la grande porte.

- Bien, je vais vous mener à la salle que vous devrez nettoyer ce soir. Elle est assez ancienne et je sais que les elfes ne s'y rendent pas. Vous aurez donc du travail.

Les deux garçons le suivirent en silence. Leur professeur était tout de même étrange, brun avec des cheveux bien coiffés en une fine queue de cheval, des yeux noirs qui faisaient vibrer les élèves. Sa voix était rauque et son corps finement musclé. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents professeurs. Une aura de mystère planait autour de lui. La rumeur disait qu'il était Auror.

- Vous y voilà, je reviens vous chercher dans trois heures, ne faites pas de bêtise. Je veux que tout soit propre.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était sombre, même pas une fenêtre pour éclairer les lieux.

Harry prit sa baguette et lança un sort de lumière sur les bougies afin que celles-ci s'allument puisqu'elles ne semblaient pas le faire d'elles-mêmes. Ils découvrirent alors une salle circulaire, toute faite de marbre noir ou plutôt gris parce que la poussière au sol ne laissait pas les couleurs passer. De longs pylônes faisaient le tour de la pièce et ils étaient gravés dans une langue qu'ils ne lisaient pas. Ce qui attira leur attention fut l'autel au centre de la pièce. Sur un petit promontoire, enfin plutôt un socle rond, se trouvait une boule en cristal qui faisait facilement trois fois leur taille. Elle avait un aspect féerique et étrange.

Harry la regarda comme s'il l'avait déjà vue avant, il en était sûr. Draco s'en approcha mais s'arrêta dès que son pied toucha la première marche. Il recula en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malfoy ?

- Rien Potter, j'ai juste cru que… Non, laisse tomber. On s'y met !

Draco commença à ranger. Harry ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Malfoy avait hésité à avancer mais laissa tomber et se mit lui aussi à sa tâche.

La salle fut découverte avec émerveillement, chaque dallage nettoyé représentait une sorte de fresque au sol. Et à la fin lorsque tout fut propre, ils distinguèrent le dessin d'une magnifique rose cristalline. Enfin c'est ce dont on avait l'impression. Ils se dépêchèrent de faire le reste, s'entraidant, la curiosité de découvrir les mystères de cette salle ayant pris le dessus sur leur animosité. Chaque fois que Draco découvrait une image, un tableau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler Harry qui faisait de même de son côté. Ils avaient pratiquement fini et aucun des deux ne se critiquaient. Pas une seule dispute n'avait éclaté entre eux. En fait ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait vraiment attention à la personne qui se trouvait réellement à côté de lui. Ils venaient juste de partager quelque chose sans rien d'autre. Ils finirent par s'allonger au sol afin de faire une petite pause.

- Dis Malfoy, tu ne sens pas quelque chose ? demanda Harry avec un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Comme quoi ?

- Cette salle, elle contient plus de magie que les autres ?

- Le Grand Harry Potter sent la magie ! Cela ne m'étonne même pas ! dit le blond avec ironie.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne sens rien ?

Draco ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de laisser son esprit vagabonder dans la pièce. Non, il ne sentait pas ce dont parlait Harry. C'était pire, il entendait des voix. Déjà tout à l'heure en s'approchant du socle, il avait entendu une petite voix féminine qui lui disait de s'approcher mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Là encore elle revenait. Comme une ritournelle.

- _Viens vers la sphère, fleur de cristal, viens, touche la._

La voix se fit tout d'un coup autoritaire. Il se releva d'un coup, les yeux dans le vague.

- Malfoy, ça va ?

Harry vit le Serpentard se mettre debout et s'approcher mécaniquement de la boule du centre. Il vit aussi une mince fumée noire l'entourer progressivement. D'où venait cette fumée ? Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

- Malfoy ?

Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit le garçon. La fumée devenait plus épaisse. Il s'interposa entre lui et la boule. Il la sentait, la magie, le flux tournait en spirale autour du blond comme si elle venait de lui. Mais en regardant de plus près, non, elle ne venait pas de lui, elle tourbillonnait simplement autour de lui pour le mener vers cette sphère. Harry commença à paniquer. Il avait l'habitude des choses étranges mais même si cela commençait à devenir une habitude, sur le début ça lui donnait toujours une impression d'incompréhension et d'impuissance.

- Malfoy, ressaisis-toi !

- Tu ne l'entends pas ? Elle m'appelle !

- Qui ?

- La fille, là, juste derrière toi.

Harry se retourna d'un coup et manqua la crise cardiaque. La fille de son rêve lui souriait. Non, elle ne lui souriait pas à lui mais à Draco.

- _Petite fleur de cristal viens à moi. Ne l'empêche pas d'avancer, il doit toucher la sphère. _

Elle était floue, translucide comme un esprit, comme dans son rêve. De longs cheveux bouclés volaient autour d'elle, une robe légère couvrait un corps paraissant bien frêle, ses yeux étaient sans vie et elle tendait les mains vers Draco l'incitant à venir, à la suivre.

- _Viens, approche, suis-moi !_

Elle disparut dans un éclat de rire pur comme l'eau de source. Draco avança encore d'un pas. Harry l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de toucher la boule. Il ne devait pas laisser le blond suivre cet esprit. Il devait faire en sorte qu'il reste dans cette salle avec lui, qu'il finisse avec lui le nettoyage et qu'ils en sortent tous les deux. Il voulut crier une nouvelle fois contre Draco pour lui dire de reprendre ses esprits mais à ce moment même leur professeur entra dans la pièce.

- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy vous avez… Monsieur Malfoy, ne faites pas ça !

Trop tard, la main du blond toucha la boule et la fumée devint bien plus épaisse. Draco sembla revenir à la réalité et regarda Harry qui le tenait par la taille avant de se sentir aspirer ailleurs. Ils tombèrent en arrière et l'atterrissage fut plutôt raté. Draco se retrouva assis sur Harry.

- Malfoy, tu m'étouffes !

- Ose dire que je suis gros, Potter ! dit Draco outré.

- Non tu ne l'es pas, mais tu pèses ton poids tout de même !

- Venant du Grand Potter je prends ça pour un compliment.

Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce du regard suivi de près par Harry.

- Où sommes-nous ? questionna Harry sans attendre vraiment de réponse.

- Au manoir Malfoy si ce que je sens est bien exact. Mais je ne connais pas cette pièce.

Harry regarda Draco surpris que le blond puisse lui répondre puis il détailla la pièce. Elle était semblable à celle de Poudlard. Draco s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut le couloir de chez lui. Ils étaient bien arrivés au premier étage du Manoir Malfoy.

- Etrange ! Comment cela se fait-il que l'on soit chez moi ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à le demander à ton amie.

- Amie ?

- Oui, la fillette qui t'a demandé poliment de toucher la sphère. Sphère qui nous a téléportés chez toi on ne sait trop pourquoi.

- Tu l'as vue toi aussi ? demanda Draco.

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu trouves cela étrange ?

- Oui. Parce que c'était ma mère mais encore enfant.

Draco sembla un instant mélancolique mais mit un pied hors de la salle sans en rajouter. Harry, lui, se rapprocha de la boule, posa sa main dessus mais rien ne se passa. Ils étaient bel et bien coincés ici. Et puis comme si ce que venait de dire Malfoy lui sautait au visage, il rejoignit le maître des lieux.

- Comment ça ta mère ?

- Rhoo Potter ne pose pas de questions si tu sais que je ne pourrai pas répondre, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Harry n'ajouta rien et se contenta de visiter des yeux le manoir. Il était grand, spacieux, des tableaux représentant sûrement et principalement la famille Malfoy, des armures se trouvaient un peu partout. Tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un manoir bien entretenu se trouvait là. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer la visite, un bruit sourd dans la salle en dessous d'eux les fit sursauter. Ils se couchèrent afin de voir ce qui se passait plus bas par la balustrade de l'escalier.

- Des mangemorts ? questionna Harry cette fois-ci attendant vraiment une réponse.

- Cela m'étonnerait, Mère ne les aime pas. Elle a placé un sortilège depuis l'arrestation de Père autour de la demeure afin que personne ne puisse entrer sans avoir prévenu par une lettre avant.

Harry se dit que Narcissa Malfoy était vraiment une femme intelligente et prête à tout pour défendre sa famille. Mais il tilta tout de même sur le fait que les mangemorts n'avaient pas le droit de venir alors que le blond était supposé en faire partie. Ce qui voulait dire que son compagnon d'infortune n'en était pas un. Il revint à l'instant présent lorsqu'il sentit Draco se contracter alors qu'il se pencha un peu plus pour voir ce qui se passait en bas. Harry regarda à son tour et se cacha un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je… Draco ne finit pas sa phrase.

Une voix qui n'avait rien d'humain leur parvint. Elle avait quelque chose de cassé et d'irréel. Elle résonnait dans toute la salle en contrebas.

- Il y a quelqu'un à l'étage, Grim.

- Je monte voir, Gram.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent sans un bruit, évitant de se faire voir par la même occasion, et filèrent en vitesse dans la première pièce qui se trouvait être la chambre du blond. Ils refermèrent la porte aussi silencieusement qu'ils le purent. Harry, une fois sûr que la porte était close et à clé, se retourna pour voir où il se trouvait. Il se retint de siffler.

- Malfoy, tu ne vis pas n'importe où !

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui non plus et…

Harry bâillonna de sa main la bouche du petit lord, il n'avait pas l'intention d'attirer le monstre dans cette pièce.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. On fait quoi maintenant.

Draco chuchota à son tour pour lui répondre.

- J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que sont ces choses…

- _Ce sont des démons de l'ombre !_

Ils se tournèrent vers l'apparition. La fillette était assise sur la commode près de la fenêtre. Elle avait perdu son sourire enfantin pour un visage plus sérieux.

- Des démons de l'ombre ?

- _En effet. Je n'avais pas prévu que vous seriez deux. Enfin ce sera plus simple, surtout si vous êtes tous les deux. _

Elle fit un sourire rempli de mystère avant de descendre du meuble et de faire quelques pas dans la salle.

- Prévu ? Vous voulez dire quoi par prévu ?

- _Cela n'a point d'importance. Laissons tomber ceci. Suivez-moi avant qu'ils ne vous trouvent et ne vous tuent. Vous n'avez pas encore le pouvoir de les battre. _

Les deux adolescents n'eurent pas besoin d'en entendre plus et suivirent l'apparition. Elle les mena à une porte cachée dans le mur et ils traversèrent un long couloir lugubre et peu utilisé. Draco fit de grands gestes devant Harry, le brun sourit en le voyant se prendre toutes les toiles d'araignée. Ils débouchèrent après quelques mètres dans une grande salle, blanche cette fois-ci. Elle ressemblait aux deux premières si ce n'était que celle-ci était illuminée par de toutes petites lucioles qui voletaient autour d'eux. Au centre il y avait une sphère semblable aux deux autres. Sauf qu'autour de celle-ci on pouvait voir une fumée rouge et noire tourner en spirale.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Draco.

- _Votre moyen de fuite. _

Harry, n'aimant pas trop cet endroit de par son degré de magie élevé, se retourna rapidement vers le blond pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce qui allait se passer. Tous ces flux lui donnaient mal à la tête.

- Pourquoi ressembles-tu à ma mère ?

La fillette eut un sourire triste cette fois-ci. Elle fit quelques pas avant de mettre ses bras derrières son dos et de prendre un petit air désolé.

- _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En attendant, faites attentions tous les deux. _

Harry et Draco regardèrent la fillette s'évaporer tout doucement puis la sphère se mettre à briller étrangement, les lucioles se mettre à voleter de plus en plus vite et la fumée noire s'épaissir dangereusement.

- Bon je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix !

- Pour une fois Potter, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux et touchèrent ensemble la sphère. La fumée accéléra son tournoiement, le sol se mit à trembler légèrement et l'impression de disparaître se fit sentir à son tour. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre instinctivement puis plus rien. Juste un sentiment de chaleur.

oOo

**Poudlard, lors de leur disparition. **

Le professeur Wey donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et s'élança dans les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin qu'il tomba sur lui sortant de son bureau. Dumbledore qui avait senti quelque chose d'étrange partait pour se renseigner. Rien ne lui échappait dans ce château et ses informateurs allaient bientôt lui faire part de ce qui se passait. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la visite de son nouveau professeur aussi essoufflé.

- Que se passe-t-il Carim ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas senti. La sphère de Naya, dans la salle de la Rose. Elle s'est mise en marche.

- Qui l'a fait fonctionner ?

- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy !

- Harry et Draco, ce n'est pas possible.

Le professeur s'écroula à genoux au sol, se tenant fermement la poitrine.

- La troisième sphère s'est mise en marche. Ils ne sont plus ici.

- Comment cela plus ici ?

- Ils ne sont plus sur Terre.

Dumbledore regarda Carim tomber au sol à bout de souffle, inconscient. La sphère de Naya s'était réveillée, un fait qui n'avait pas été prévu. Cela voulait dire que la lutte du pouvoir était en marche. Mais pourquoi Harry et Draco étaient-ils concernés par ce qui se passait là-bas ? Et puis comment Carim avait-il connaissance de cette sphère ? Des questions qui n'avaient pour le moment pas de réponse.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui va se passer pour une majeure partie hors de Poudlard. J'avais envie d'autre chose, de changement. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura inspiré à suivre le déroulement de cette histoire.

**Kisu**


	2. Lieu inconnu

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Remerciement :** A louvegrise ma bêta que j'aime.

**Note :** Projet dont j'avais parlé et qui se trouve dans mon profil. Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres projets, j'avais juste envie d'écrire autre chose. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

**Chapitre 2 :** Lieu inconnu

Harry se réveilla le premier, allongé sur quelque chose de peu agréable. C'était dur, et en plus de cela, un bruit lui martelait le crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était mais c'était assourdissant. Il se releva passant une main dans ses cheveux pour aller masser son cuir chevelu douloureux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que ses yeux s'agrandirent pour rester béats devant ce qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis se pinça. Cependant il était toujours au même endroit et voyait toujours la même chose. Devant lui se trouvait une vaste étendue d'eau. La mer, s'il en jugeait par l'air plutôt salé. Mais il n'en était pas certain. Ce ne fut seulement pas ça qui accapara son cerveau un peu plus longtemps, mais une question assez bête.  
Depuis quand l'eau avait-elle cette couleur-là ?

Un gémissement lui parvint à sa droite et il put voir Draco se réveiller doucement, passer une main sur son visage pour se frotter les yeux.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? C'est encore plus bruyant que Vincent ou Grégory en train de ronfler.

S'il n'était pas dans cette situation, Harry aurait pu rire et répondre quelque chose de méchant, mais quand il voyait le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux ça ne lui donnait vraiment plus envie de quoi que ce soit. Si, rentrer chez lui. Parce que c'était sûr, il n'était pas chez lui.

- Malfoy, je serais toi, je regarderais de mes propres yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se pa…

Draco ne put finir sa phrase. Tout comme Harry, il resta sans voix à la vue de la mer. Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche puis la referma, telle une parfaite imitation de la carpe en manque d'eau.

- Pas la peine de faire le poisson, Malfoy.

- Par Salazar, j'ai dû vraiment me faire mal en tombant.

- Non non, crois-moi Malfoy, tu vois bien la même chose que moi.

- Ce n'est pas possible Potter, la mer ne peut avoir cette couleur.

- Et bien si. Elle l'est bien. Un beau violet pastel. Ou plutôt mauve je dirais.

Draco passa une main lasse sur sa figure en signe de fatigue. Il se laissa retomber en arrière en étouffant un petit bruit. Harry lui se leva et regarda autour d'eux. Au moins une chose de normal, le sable était jaune, enfin jaune, les petits grains étaient de plusieurs couleurs, variant entre le jaune, le mauve et l'orange. Mais cela ne paraissait finalement pas plus bizarre que ça. Après tout, la mer était bien mauve, pourquoi le sable ne serait pas étrange.  
Il continua son observation. Ils étaient en bas d'une falaise qui montait assez haut. Il aperçut vite un petit sentier qui la gravissait. Apparemment c'était leur seul moyen pour quitter cet endroit sauf s'ils voulaient tenter de braver la mer, surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait traîner dans ces eaux-là. Il sortit sa baguette afin de voir si au moins ça marchait. Il lança un sort simple mais rien ne se passa. Il retenta encore une fois mais toujours rien.

- Ça ne marche pas.

- Tu croyais quoi Potter ? Qu'en étant dans un monde qui apparemment est très loin d'être le nôtre, la magie allait fonctionner.

- Et bien figure-toi que j'avais tout de même le droit de rêver.

- Dans ce cas rêve bien Potter. On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

- Et la faute à qui ?

Draco se releva d'un bond et fit face à Harry. Une veine battait rapidement sa tempe et la tempête se préparait dans les yeux du blond. Oser lui dire que cela était de sa faute.

- Tu insinues quoi là ?

- Juste que jusqu'à présent c'est toi qui as touché la sphère. C'est une espèce de plasma ressemblant à ta mère enfant qui nous a entraînés dans l'autre salle. C'est elle qui nous a dit de toucher l'autre sphère. Sans oublier que nous avions des démons de l'ombre, enfin des monstres, au cul qui se trouvaient étonnamment dans ta maison.

Harry avait déballé son sac d'une traite, faisant passer toute sa colère sur le blond. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il put lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Même si le masque était toujours posé, il n'empêchait pas Harry de pouvoir lire en lui. Il s'en voulut d'un coup d'avoir crié parce qu'il était aussi en faute. Il n'avait pas réussi à retenir le blond, s'il l'avait fait, ils ne seraient pas là. Cependant le mal était fait, il avait parlé.

- Merci Potter de me rappeler à quel point je suis en-dessous de toi. Excuse-moi aussi de n'avoir pu converser avec le plasma de ma mère enfant et lui demander gentiment de nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Excuse-moi encore une fois d'avoir été aussi surpris que toi tout simplement parce que ma mère est portée disparue depuis pratiquement deux mois.

Et sur ces mots Draco partit gravissant le chemin pentu qui l'emmènerait vers le sommet. La vue là-haut lui permettrait de visualiser le lieu dans lequel ils étaient tombés et puis surtout de s'éloigner de Potter.

Harry en entendant ce que venait de dire Malfoy se sentit mal, il venait perceptiblement de faire enrager le Serpentard et surtout d'appuyer bien fort sur une blessure que lui-même n'aimait pas ressentir : qu'on parle de ses parents disparus. Et c'était le cas pour Malfoy. Sa mère comptait apparemment énormément pour lui et il venait de le lui balancer en pleine poire.

Il hocha la tête se traitant de tous les noms. Rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier, il se mit à la poursuite du blond qui avait déjà pas mal avancé. Il ne le rattrapa pas tout de suite, il semblait qu'il avait des ailes sous les pieds et que quoi qu'il fasse, jamais il ne le rattraperait.

En arrivant en haut, il fut surpris de voir la vue qu'il s'offrait à lui. Il ne s'y attarda cependant pas parce que le blond continuait d'avancer en colère. Il put juste voir que la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. Il se mit à courir après Malfoy en lui hurlant de l'attendre mais il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de le faire.

Draco était en colère, il n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup Potter, mais qu'en plus il appuie bien sur le fait que c'était de sa faute, que c'était en partie sa mère qui les avait fait venir ici, ne faisait qu'ouvrir un peu plus la plaie béante dans son cœur. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, il s'était laissé attirer par la voix et la force de la sphère, mais de là à tout lui mettre sur le dos, c'en était trop. Que Potter se démerde tout seul tiens, ça lui fera de belles jambes.

Il ne fit même pas attention au paysage, ni ne vit qu'il entrait dans un champ de fleurs jaunes magnifiques. Il sentit juste la douce odeur puis la main de Potter se poser sur son épaule. Harry venait enfin de le rattraper et c'était dans un champ plutôt étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de pétales, ni de fleurs d'ailleurs et pourtant la roseraie de Poudlard était fournie.

- Malfoy écoute-moi, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit. Ok ? On oublie ? On est tous les deux dans cette merde et…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, quelque chose n'allait pas. Devant lui Draco s'agenouilla pour caresser doucement une fleur. Il la cueillit et la montra au Gryffondor.

- Regarde comme elle est belle. Elle a la même couleur que le soleil.

Harry releva un sourcil en voyant Draco lui dire ça comme un enfant. D'ailleurs il ne portait plus son habituel masque froid. Il semblait soudainement émerveillé par ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Une douce mélodie se fit alors entendre, glaçant le sang dans les veines du brun.

_Viens, petit être, dans notre champ tu te trouves._

_Regarde les fleurs, si belles et si douces._

_Leur odeur si délicate enchante bien des sens. _

_Avance, petit être, viens, rejoins-nous. _

Draco suivit la voix. Harry, qui entendait la musique mais qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose, vit Malfoy partir vers le centre, sa fleur à la main. Il se mit à sautiller comme un enfant de cinq ans. Harry passa une main sur son front, il faisait chaud, l'odeur des fleurs commençait à lui donner mal au cœur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odeur si douce au début devenait beaucoup plus âcre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour déchiffrer la suite.

_Viens, petit être, dans notre champ tu te trouves._

_Ton cœur blessé appelle à l'aide et nous l'entendons. _

_Enfant tu es et tu resteras. A nous tu es et tu le resteras. _

_Avance, petit être, viens, rejoins-nous. _

Harry qui commençait à comprendre le sens des paroles rouvrit subitement les yeux et au lieu de voir le magnifique champ de fleurs jaunes, ce fut un champ de cadavres qu'il vit. Réprimant l'envie de vomir, il chercha du regard Draco et le trouva à genoux devant un monticule de crânes, le sang coulait encore de certains. Il se pencha en avant pour vomir pour de bon. L'odeur, c'était celui du sang et de la pourriture. La voix qui lui semblait si belle au début était à présent rocailleuse.

_Viens, petit être, dans notre champ tu te trouves.  
_

_L'amour te manque, tendresse tu recherches. _

_En ta douleur refoulée, nous remplacerons ta mère. _

_Avance, petit être, viens, rejoins-nous. _

Le sang dans les veines d'Harry se glaça. Il vit une superbe créature apparaître juste à côté du blond. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés cachant son visage, un corps de rêve, moulé dans une fine robe légère. Elle se pencha sur l'adolescent, caressant de ses longs doigts la joue pâle. Draco regardait toujours le crâne comme si c'était quelque chose de magnifique, de nouveau pour lui. Tel un enfant qui avait un nouveau jouet. La créature tourna son visage vers Harry se sentant épier. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière en voyant les deux orbes or et surtout le visage immonde, mi-beau mi-dévoré par les vers. Elle lui sourit et continua son manège vers le Serpentard.

_Viens, petit être, dans notre champ tu te trouves._

_Avec nous pour l'éternité, tu resteras. _

_Ta beauté est sans pareil, tu seras notre merveille. _

_Regarde- moi mon enfant, regarde-moi et embrasse-moi. _

Harry pâlit. Draco tourna son visage vers le monstre. Leurs lèvres étaient à deux doigts de se toucher. Prenant son courage gryffondorien à deux mains, il se rua sur le couple en hurlant.

- Malfoy, réveille-toi ! Malfoy !

L'écart se réduisit entre les deux personnes. Draco avait les yeux vides, aussi vides que le néant. La créature continuait de chanter ses douces paroles.

_Ne l'écoute pas, petit être._

__

Il ne te veut que du mal.

Cœur de souffrance et de haine.

Prends plutôt mon amour pour toi.

Harry entendant les paroles suivantes n'avait qu'une envie, lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Malfoy maintenant. Ils étaient deux dans cette galère, c'était mieux qu'être seul. Il avait besoin de lui. Oh que oui. Même immensément besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans ce monde de fous. Et puis intérieurement, il ne voulait pas perdre le blond. Il était une partie de sa vie, de son existence à Poudlard. Draco avait une place dans sa vie. Il l'avait dit, le prénom de son ennemi de toujours.

- Draco, réveille-toi par Merlin !

Dans son monde, le Serpentard entendit la voix tellement familière du brun. Elle l'appelait, lui disait de revenir. Mais revenir où ? Tout était si flou dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de nager dans la boue et de s'empêtrer un peu plus à chaque instant. Son prénom hurlé lui fit prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et surtout l'horreur qu'il allait embrasser. Il tomba en arrière et recula rapidement. Il tourna la tête autour de lui pour voir le champ de cadavres. Il était assis sur des corps. Le sang maculait sa robe, il en avait partout. Harry arriva rapidement sur lui, soulagé de l'avoir vu s'éloigner. La créature ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer mais lorsque ce fut fait, le blond et le brun étaient déjà en train de courir.

Harry, en arrivant sur le Serpentard, lui avait attrapé la main et maintenant ils couraient tous les deux à perdre haleine. Il fallait sortir de ce champ. Un cri inhumain leur parvint. Le monstre appelait ses amis. Draco pressa plus fort encore la main d'Harry qui accéléra.

- Rends-le-nous ! Voleur ! Sale petit humain ! Rends-nous notre proie !

Harry tira Draco encore plus fort et ils purent enfin voir la fin. C'était bientôt la terre normale. Il n'eurent cependant pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un des monstres leur barrait la route. Tout comme l'autre, la moitié de son visage était hideux. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que déformé par la colère, c'était encore pire. Draco eut une pensée pour les Harpies de chez eux.

- Rends-le-nous, il sera plus heureux qu'avec toi. Petit être impur. Sale humain, laisse-le ici ou alors nous vous prendrons tous les deux. Fais ton choix. Ta vie ou la sienne ?

Draco eut un spasme de peur, le choix était tout fait, Harry allait le laisser crever dans ce champ et sauver sa peau. Harry, il venait de penser à lui par son prénom, sûrement la peur. Un autre spasme eut lieu. Harry sentit la détresse de son compagnon, son instinct de Serpentard devait être en train de lui dire qu'il allait le laisser crever, mais non, il ne le ferait pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait au début, il ne le ferait pas par la suite. Ils avaient été entraînés ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient ensemble de ce monde de fous. Et puis l'esprit le leur avait dit. Ensemble ils y arriveraient. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait là, tout de suite.

- Jamais ! Tu entends ? Jamais je ne ferais le choix de sauver ma vie contre la sienne.

- Tu as tord de faire ça. Ta vie contre la sienne. C'est un prix tout à fait honorable. Tu ne souhaites pas vivre ?

- Je ne souhaite pas vivre si je dois pour cela donner une vie pour la mienne.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous vous garderons tous les deux puisque tu tiens tant à partir avec lui. Tu mouras avec lui.

Elle eut un rire si strident que de leur main libre, Harry et Draco durent se boucher l'une de leurs oreilles. Ils ne voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre se lâcher. Ils étaient leur seul repère. Un bruit étrange leur parvint. Un autre cri strident, puis une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'un humain.

- Sortez vite de là ! Allez dépêchez-vous !

Draco fut le premier à entendre la voix et ce fut à son tour de tirer Harry vers la sortie. La créature devant eux venait de s'effondrer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il y avait un espoir droit devant eux. Harry, comprenant aussi que c'était leur seule chance, se mit en route plus rapidement. Ils passèrent la fin du champ et s'écroulèrent le plus loin possible, l'un à côté de l'autre sans remarquer qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main.

- Alors les petiots, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans ce champ ? Vous êtes suicidaires ou quoi ? Tout le monde sait dans la région que les Papillas sont extrêmement dangereuses.

- Nous ne sommes pas de la région dirons nous. dit Harry en haletant encore de sa course.

- Des petits étrangers. Oh, dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous laisser vous promener seuls dans le coin. Venez donc chez moi vous reposer. Après ça, vous devez en avoir bien besoin.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. répondit Harry en souriant.

L'homme qui se trouvait devant eux et avec qui il venait d'avoir cet échange avait tout d'un paysan. Ce qui rassura Harry du fait que même si ce n'était pas leur monde, quelques marques restaient tout de même. Il était grand et assez musclé. Il portait une petite barbe châtain tout comme ses cheveux. Il avait des yeux noisette et portait des habits assez larges et salis par le travail de la terre sûrement. Ils avaient de la chance qu'il soit passé dans le coin sinon c'en était fini d'eux.

- Allez debout, je crois que le petiot, il a besoin d'un bon remontant.

Harry regarda Draco qui fixait toujours le champ, le regard vitreux. Harry posa sa main libre sur son épaule et le secoua un peu pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

- Malfoy ! Allez, debout !

L'homme les attendait un peu plus loin en chantonnant. Draco reprit conscience du lieu, du temps et de la personne à ses côtés. Harry et lui se regardèrent, puis leurs deux mains encore jointes. Ils rougirent et se lâchèrent. La séance d'émotions fortes était terminée.

- Allez viens, cet homme nous propose un toit.

- Et tu le crois comme ça ?

- Et bien vois-tu, entre lui et les monstres qui t'ont trouvé fort appétissant, je vote pour.

Le Serpentard blêmit et se mit rapidement sur pied. Harry sourit, il avait réussi à se faire obéir du blond et il en était parfaitement heureux. Et puis d'un autre côté, il semblait que leur petite altercation du début était oubliée. Le Gryffondor, sur pieds lui aussi, fit signe à Draco d'y aller et ensemble ils rejoignirent l'homme. Celui-ci repartit en chantonnant faisant tout de même attention à ce que les deux garçons puissent le suivre.  
Ils arrivèrent en silence, un silence surtout gêné à cause de ce qui s'était passé, si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu de mots échangés. Tous les deux regardèrent le village. Il était constitué de sortes de chaumières, en bois et toit de paille. Aucun ne fit de commentaires et ils se contentèrent de suivre le paysan qui les fit entrer dans l'une des maisons. Ce village était simple, tout comme l'intérieur de la chaumière.

- Voilà mon chez moi. Maguie, j'ai amené des petiots perdus. Dont des petits étrangers.

Une femme toute en rondeur, les cheveux de la même couleur que son mari et un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres entra dans la pièce. Elle s'avança, sa robe ocre et son tablier gris affirmaient qu'elle était en train de faire la cuisine.

- Qu'ils sont mignons. Ben, mais dis-moi où les as-tu trouvés ?

- Dans le champ de Papillas.

- Pov' petiots. Allez asseyez-vous. Vous avez dû avoir extrêmement peur. Vous avez de la chance que mon mari vous ait trouvés. Vous étiez perdus sinon.

A ces paroles les deux adolescents pâlirent. Oh ça, ils l'avaient bien remarqué. Si jamais Ben, comme l'homme, s'appelait n'était pas arrivé, alors c'est sûr, ils y seraient passés tous les deux. Enfin surtout Draco.

- Au moins vous vous souviendrez qu'il ne faut jamais s'approcher d'un champ de Papillas, c'est très dangereux. Surtout si vous êtes de beaux jeunes hommes, innocents et au cœur fragile.

Draco baissa la tête, il s'en souviendrait. Tout comme le fait qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie et ne l'avait pas abandonné à ces créatures. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que le voyage s'arrête ici pour lui.

- Mais que suis-je bête, vous êtes fatigués et vous devez avoir faim. Si vous étiez dans le champ de Papillas, c'est que vous venez de la plage ? Avec la tempête qu'il y a eu, vous avez dû échouer ici.

- Oui. Notre bateau a sombré et nous pensons que les autres ont eu moins de chance que nous. Ajouta rapidement Draco, mentant par la même occasion avec beaucoup de tact.

- Oh mes pauvres petits. Mettez-vous à l'aise, je vais vous amener de la bonne soupe bien chaude. Ben, va chercher du bois pour le foyer.

Une fois seuls, le silence se réinstalla. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations et les deux voyageurs soupiraient d'aise d'être posés et dans un endroit qui semblait accueillant. Harry finit tout de même par briser le silence après avoir fait le tour de la pièce du regard où ils se trouvaient.

- Tu as bien fait de mentir. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix.

- Il y a toujours un second choix, Potter, mais je suis trop fatigué pour y songer.

Draco s'avachit de tout son long sur la table, il était complètement crevé. Ce monde était impossible. Il était trop étrange, trop différent du leur mais en même temps, il sentait quelque chose d'apaisant. Peut-être que cela venait de la présence de cette famille chaleureuse. Harry le regarda faire, le Serpentard avait vécu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Lui était habitué en quelque sorte à ce qu'il lui arrive des choses surprenantes mais là. Ils mangeraient rapidement et iraient se coucher. Il en avait besoin lui aussi.

Maguie revint portant un gros chaudron qu'elle posa sur la table, l'odeur qui en sortait sentait bon les légumes.

- Les petiots à table ! cria-t-elle faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

Il y eut ensuite un grand bruit à l'étage puis des pas descendant rapidement un escalier pour débouler dans la salle devant Harry et Draco qui ne s'attendaient absolument pas à voir apparaître trois gamins. Ben entra juste après portant deux grosses bûches qu'il mit dans l'âtre avant d'attiser le feu qui après quelques secondes d'effort devint plus vigoureux.

- Alors les gamins, j'vous présente nos gosses. Le plus vieux c'est Timy, la seconde c'est Margot et le petit dernier c'est Nathan.

- Enchanté. Moi c'est Harry et voici Draco.

Le blond regarda les enfants d'un œil. Le plus vieux ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années, il avait les cheveux châtain comme ses parents mais descendaient en une petite queue de cheval assez ridicule. Il possédait des yeux noisette alors que sa sœur était rousse avec les yeux reprenant sa teinte de cheveux. Elle devait avoir à peu près huit ans. Quant au dernier, il devait en avoir six, un mélange entre le roux et le châtain avec des orbes tout comme. Draco nota ce fait étrange. Les yeux et les cheveux avaient souvent la même couleur mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas paraître plus étrange qu'il ne l'était. Après tout ce n'était pas leur monde, ce qui pouvait s'avérer étrange pour eux ne l'était pas autant pour les autres.

Margot envoya un petit regard au blond qui ne lui adressa même pas un sourire. Harry donna un petit coup de coude discret. Ils devaient tous les deux faire au moins bonne impression et surtout ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Il manquerait plus qu'on apprenne qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde et qu'ils ne savaient pas comment y retourner.

Ils passèrent donc tous à table. La discussion, pour leur plus grand malheur, fut sur eux : d'où venaient-ils ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour échouer ici ? Que venaient-ils faire dans les environs ? Draco voyant que Harry ne savait que répondre prit l'initiative de continuer son mensonge. Il leur raconta qu'ils venaient d'une autre contrée plus à ouest, qu'ils faisaient partie d'un équipage cherchant et visitant d'autres endroits et ils avaient en chemin rencontré la tempête qui leur avait valu la perte de leur navire ainsi que l'équipage. Ils avaient échoué sur la plage et avaient continué à pieds. Puis le champ de Papillas.

Harry fut surpris de l'aisance du blond pour raconter un tel mensonge. Il semblait qu'il avait lu ce genre de romans durant toute son enfance. Il avait presque cru à un moment que des pirates les attaqueraient. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Draco avait une telle imagination. Ça en était surprenant et en même temps fascinant. Il se rendait compte que le Serpentard était plein de mystères.

Maguie les prit en pitié et leur permit de rester ici quelque temps, du moins afin qu'ils se remettent correctement de leurs péripéties. Harry l'avait chaleureusement remerciée, Draco pouvait inventer des histoires il n'en restait pas moins réfractaire aux effusions de joie. Il ne fit qu'un simple petit signe de tête, il gardait même dans ce monde des manières d'aristocrate.

Puis vint l'heure de se coucher. Ben sortit chercher quelque chose dehors tandis que sa femme se tourna vers eux pour leur indiquer la marche à suivre à présent.

- Je n'ai pas de lit à vous proposer mais vous trouverez de la place avec les enfants. Ils vont vous y emmener.

Margot prit la main de Draco et l'entraîna à sa suite sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, sous le regard rieur de la mère. Nathan suivit de près sa sœur et Timy regarda un instant Harry avant de monter lui aussi.

- Ma fille semble bien apprécier votre ami.

- Il a le don pour attirer toutes sortes de personnes.

Elle sourit à l'allusion aux Papillas, il était vrai qu'elle trouvait elle-même ces deux garçons assez beaux. C'était le mot. Dans cette partie du pays on ne rencontrait pas de gens au teint aussi pâle que Draco ou alors à la chevelure aussi sombre que Harry. On ne pouvait pas se tromper en disant qu'ils étaient étrangers, mais ils ne semblaient nullement méchants.

- Allez vous reposer et surtout ne prenez pas garde si vous entendez du bruit cette nuit.

Elle quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus là-dessus. Harry monta les escaliers sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il entra dans la salle où on y trouvait juste la place de mettre un lit. Il était bien assez spacieux mais le matelas laissait passer de la paille. Il trouva Draco accoudé à la fenêtre en train de regarder le ciel sombre et la lune voilée. Ici la nuit tombait apparemment rapidement. Harry vit les trois enfants au centre du lit endormis.

- Tu devrais te coucher Malfoy.

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de toi Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux contenant l'envie de répliquer puis dans une totale indifférence, il enleva sa robe de sorcier et se coucha à côté de Timy. Draco ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. A peine se trouva-t-il dans le lit que Margot vint se coller contre lui. Il soupira et resta ainsi à regarder le plafond. Harry non plus ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se posait tellement de questions sur son monde : Comment se passerait leur disparition ? Comment ferait-on pour les retrouver ? Que se passerait-il avec Voldemort ? Qu'allait dire Ron et Hermione ? Tant de questions pour si peu de réponses.

- Dis Malfoy, tu crois que nous reverrons notre monde ?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était coincé ici avec Potter. C'était en effet une chose horrible mais en fait ce qui lui tiraillait le ventre, c'était plutôt que sa mère semblait mêler à ça. Elle avait pourtant disparu depuis deux mois. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle leur soit apparue dans un état translucide ? Etait-elle morte ? Où était-elle passée ? Il voulait tant la revoir et savoir.

- Je ne sais pas Potter. Je n'en sais rien.

C'était dur à admettre mais il ne le savait vraiment pas. Il était aussi perdu que lui. Et en plus de cela après l'aventure du champ, il s'était trouvé encore plus perdu qu'à l'arrivée. Ces créatures avaient eu tellement de facilité à lire en lui. Elles lui avaient fait ressortir tellement de souvenirs. Il avait mal au cœur, si mal. Il aurait voulu que rien de tout cela se soit passé. Mais il était en faute. Il était coupable. Il s'était laissé influencer, ensorceler comme un débutant. Il râla en silence et Harry le sentit. Il savait que le blond était bien trop orgueilleux pour devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Mais il lui devait tout de même la vie et il savait que même si le Serpentard n'en était pas fier, il garderait cette dette de sorcier en lui. Et s'il voulait faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, il fallait déjà que ça aille bien entre eux. Comme il savait que rien ne viendrait de Draco en premier, il fit le premier pas pour une trêve.

- Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit sur la plage. Je suis fautif aussi.

Draco ne cilla pas mais enregistra l'excuse. Il fut même soulagé que Harry prenne l'initiative de la discussion. Il avait beau être orgueilleux, il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même merde.

- Et moi je te remercie pour…

Il n'arriva pas à dire la fin de la phrase, elle resta coincée dans sa gorge tellement il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé. Harry savait très bien de quoi voulait parler le Serpentard, il le remerciait pour l'avoir aidé et surtout pour ne pas l'avoir abandonné pour sauver sa propre vie comme d'autres auraient pu faire. Ça devait être une grande première pour le blond, il était sûr que jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre d'égard, ce genre d'attention, à part peut-être sa mère.

- Laisse tomber, nous sommes quittes. Par contre je pense que nous devrions laisser les Malfoy et les Potter pour le moment.

N'obtenant aucune réponse à son affirmation, Harry continua sur sa lancée.

- Juste devant les gens, nous sommes censés être des amis, pas des ennemis.

Harry eut un moment peur que le blond ne se relève d'un bond et lui décoche son poing dans la figure en disant qu'il ne laissait pas n'importe qui l'appeler par son prénom et que c'était hors de question. Il s'imaginait déjà tout plein d'hypothèses quand la voix du Serpentard s'éleva doucement dans le silence de la chambre.

- Si tu le dis… Harry.

Et sur ces mots, Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la respiration des enfants déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Harry se releva pour regarder le visage détendu de son compagnon d'infortune. Il avait bien entendu. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais il venait tout de même de faire une petite trêve avec son ennemi. Une trêve qui leur serait sûrement bénéfique dans la merde où ils se trouvaient.

- Bonne nuit Draco.

Harry se recoucha et s'endormit aussi rapidement que les autres pour un repos bien mérité.

oOo

**Poudlard**

Au matin, Dumbledore assista au petit déjeuner avec bien des soucis en tête. Carim à ses côtés tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tous les deux étaient inquiets. Harry et Draco avaient disparu. Ça finirait par se savoir dans l'école et en plus de cela, la guerre était toujours aux portes du château. Si jamais Voldemort apprenait la disparition du survivant, il tenterait le tout pour le tout.

Mais là n'était pas le principal souci du grand mage qui connaissait parfaitement la sphère de Naya. Non, ce qui le souciait c'était le fait que Carim connaisse son existence, qu'il est été capable de la sentir et surtout pourquoi, par Merlin, Harry et Draco étaient-ils concernés ?

Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa barbe, il y avait trop de mystères, beaucoup trop et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Carim quant à lui était complètement dans la lune. Il savait au fond de lui beaucoup de choses mais il n'arrivait pas à les faire remonter à la surface. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il senti tout ça ? Qu'était la sphère de Naya ? Il avait l'impression de connaître les réponses mais il n'y arrivait pas. Où étaient passés les deux adolescents ? Pourquoi donc avait-il eu l'impression de savoir ce qui allait se passer avant de franchir le seuil de la salle ?

Non loin d'eux, à deux tables différentes, on commençait à se poser des questions sur l'absence de deux personnes bien connues.

A celle des Serpentard, le petit prince disparu ne passait pas inaperçu. Pansy était en train de se ronger les ongles en se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Etait-il malade et ne quittait pas son lit ? Où alors Potter lui avait fait du mal ? Elle s'en voulut de ne pas s'être dénoncée pour lui empêcher cette punition qui ne lui revenait pas. Blaise, lui, observait plutôt ce qui se passait à la table des rouge et or, apparemment le Survivant avait aussi disparu. Draco et Potter se seraient-ils battus et se trouvaient-ils en ce moment à l'infirmerie ? Il allait se lever pour demander des explications au directeur et remarqua que c'était ce que Granger faisait aussi.

A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione tentait de trouver une explication rationnelle à l'absence du brun mais comme Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit et qu'il n'avait même pas envoyé un mot, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir autant avec ce bruit. Surtout que Dean et Seamus venaient de s'y mettre et que Neville prédisait, tout comme l'avait fait leur professeur de divination, la disparition d'Harry Potter. Elle se dit que cela ne servait à rien de rester plantée là et se leva pour demander, elle remarqua à ce moment-là que Zabini faisait de même. Elle haussa un sourcil mais tous les deux se rendirent devant la table des professeurs.

- Monsieur… dirent-ils en cœur.

Blaise fit un petit sourire serpentardesque puis, d'une révérence courtoise, il fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il lui laissait la place. La Gryffondor trouva ça suspect mais la question n'était pas aux manières étranges du métis mais plutôt à la disparition de deux adolescents.

- Monsieur le Directeur, nous aimerions savoir où se trouvent Harry et je suppose Malfoy.

- Tu supposes bien, Granger.

Dumbledore regarda les deux élèves, ils étaient les deux plus intelligents de son école. Ils se démarquaient par leur présence d'esprit et leur caractère. Il n'allait pas pouvoir inventer n'importe quoi pour que ces deux-là n'aillent pas fouiner dans leurs affaires. La sphère de Naya n'était pas une chose anodine. Il prit son air sérieux et s'adressa aux deux adolescents.

- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy ont eu un incident hier lors de leur retenue si bien que tous deux ont été emmenés à l'infirmerie où ils y resteront pour un moment tant que leurs blessures ne seront pas guéries.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les voir ? risqua Blaise.

- Non ! Ils sont privés de visites pour le moment. Je pense qu'un peu de proximité ne leur fera que le plus grand bien.

Et sur ces mots il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Les deux élèves se regardèrent étrangement. Là sur le coup, ils devaient tous les deux penser à la même chose : leur directeur leur cachait quelque chose d'important.

Ils regagnèrent chacun leur place respective, annonçant aux autres ce qui s'était passé. Ron devint rouge de honte parce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter que s'il s'était dénoncé, jamais, au grand jamais, Harry ne se serait retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

De l'autre côté, Pansy, Vincent et Grégory se disaient exactement la même chose. Blaise, lui, n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis-là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur professeur de défense qui était complètement dans la lune. Il soupira et finit son petit déjeuner. De toute manière que pouvait-il faire pour le moment ?

Hermione quitta la salle avant les autres, elle voulait s'assurer de quelque chose qui, selon elle, clochait. Elle retourna dans leur salle commune et monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Une fois devant le foutoir ambiant, elle soupira. Ceux-là vraiment ! Elle avait beau leur répéter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs affaires, ça ne durait que le temps qu'elle hurle.

Elle se mit à chercher quelque chose, soulevant les chemises sales ou autres affaires du style que les elfes n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de ranger. Elle se dirigea vers la malle d'Harry. Là elle souleva le couvercle et regarda un peu partout. Hedwige hulula en la voyant faire. La jeune femme se releva pour la regarder.

- Ma belle, je crois que tu n'es pas prête de revoir ton maître.

La chouette pencha la tête sur le côté puis d'un battement d'ailes, elle s'envola par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Hermione regarda un moment la créature voler dans le ciel puis d'un coup, elle se tourna vers le lit et souleva le matelas. Harry ne savait vraiment pas cacher ses affaires.

- Bingo !

Avec la cape, elle trouva la carte des maraudeurs. Elle utilisa la formule pour faire apparaître le plan. Heureusement qu'Harry l'avait toujours, son foutu bout de papier. Elle examina le tout et se concentra plus particulièrement sur l'infirmerie. Mais rien. Elle était aussi vide que possible. Elle regarda droit devant elle tout en pensant.

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il menti ? Et où étaient Harry et Malfoy ?

**A suivre…**

Voilà la suite de cette histoire avec quelques premières aventures pour nos deux héros. Ça ne commence pas très bien pour eux et ça n'ira pas forcément en s'améliorant. J'espère que vous prenez plaisir à lire ces chapitres.

**Kisu**


	3. Le prix à payer pour survivre

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Remerciement :** A louvegrise ma bêta que j'aime.

**Note :** Projet dont j'avais parlé et qui se trouve dans mon profil. Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres projets, j'avais juste envie d'écrire autre chose. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

**Chapitre 3 :** Le prix à payer pour survivre

Un bruit terrifiant réveilla les occupants de la petite pièce. Harry et Draco d'un bel ensemble dégainèrent leur baguette même si cela ne servait à rien dans ce monde. Ils n'étaient pas en état de se poser des questions.  
Encore ensommeillé, le blond sentit Margot se coller contre lui et enfouir son visage dans sa chemise. De l'autre côté, Timy tenait son petit frère dans ses bras et tentait de l'apaiser pour que les bruits de ses pleurs ne se fassent pas entendre. Harry se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait mais il fut retenu par son pantalon.

- Ne bouge pas. N'y va pas. Ne les attire pas ici. siffla le plus vieux des enfants.

Harry se stoppa net et les paroles de la dame lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle lui avait dit elle aussi de ne pas bouger s'il y avait du bruit. Il ne devait pas bouger. Il resta dans le lit à se poser diverses questions.  
Au loin on entendait des cris, des bruits d'ailes, des pleurs. On appelait au secours en sachant pertinemment que jamais personne ne viendrait. Il en était ainsi. La peur était telle que jamais personne ne bougerait. C'était la consigne. Un hurlement à déchirer les tympans se fit entendre, plus grand, plus fort que tous les autres. Nathan se tut sur le coup. Il avait si peur. Margot était toujours contre Draco qui lui ne comprenait rien.

Au cri, il se tendit de tout son être. Il sentit au fond de lui son cœur s'arrêter de battre puis se remettre doucement en marche. Il tressaillit. Ce cri était strident. La peur qui émanait du village était palpable autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir cette peur, cette haine, cette colère de ne pouvoir rien faire. Tout comme la détresse, la tristesse et la résolution de laisser faire les choses ainsi.  
Il porta une main à son cœur et ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit se forma une image floue, une image qui doucement devenait plus nette.

Une maison en ruine, puis une ombre, grande avec de vastes ailes osseuses. Dans ses bras se tenait un enfant, un petit être pleurant. Il avait si peur, bien plus que tous les autres. Sa mère hurlait mais n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle ne faisait rien pour sauver cet enfant, le fruit de sa chair et de son amour.  
Il eut envie de vomir tellement il trouvait cela inacceptable. Elle ne faisait rien. Rien pour le sauver. Il voulut lui crier de faire quelque chose, de le protéger comme toute mère devrait faire pour son enfant. Son cœur se serra puis le noir l'envahit. Il s'écroula en arrière sur le lit. Les créatures étranges étaient parties.

Harry n'avait pas suivi tout ce qui venait de se passer, juste que Draco d'un coup était tombé en arrière heurtant plutôt violemment le matelas. Margot s'affairait autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais le blond ne répondait pas. Le brun se leva et fit le tour du lit une petite pointe d'inquiétude enserrant son cœur. Par Merlin que venait-il donc de se passer pour qu'il tombe ainsi évanoui ? Car c'était bien le cas, son pouls était normal, sa respiration lente mais présente. Il dormait tout simplement.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, il dort juste.

Margot se rallongea, Timy recoucha doucement son frère qui venait de s'endormir, épuisé moralement. Harry se tourna vers le garçon mais celui-ci se pelotonna contre son frère et sa sœur vint faire de même dans l'autre sens. Ils semblaient trouver réconfort dans les bras les uns des autres. Il se coucha à son tour, résolu, ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il saurait ce qui venait de se passer.

oOo

Les rayons de soleil réveillèrent Harry aux aurores tout comme les bruits qu'il y avait dans la rue. Il se leva, ramassa ses lunettes près du lit et descendit sans faire de bruit. Il trouva Maguie en train d'éplucher ce qui ressemblait de loin à des pommes de terre.

- Oh Harry, bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment. Quel était ce bruit dans la nuit ?

Elle blêmit puis continua d'éplucher ses légumes avant de les mettre dans un grand chaudron. Harry ne voulant pas passer à l'as se décida à réitérer sa question.

- Je sais que cela vous gêne d'en parler, mais nous sommes ici à présent et nous aimerions bien savoir ce qui se passe dans ce village.

Elle trembla mais juste à ce moment Ben entra portant une sorte de hache à la main.

- Harry, d'jà levé ?

- Oui Ben.

- Maguie, j'pourrais avoir un peu d'eau avant de repartir.

La femme quitta la salle pour revenir avec une petite gourde marron.

- Beaucoup de dégâts ?

- Oui, la toiture en a pris un coup.

- Que s'est-il passé ? retenta Harry.

Ben et Maguie le regardèrent puis l'homme fit signe à Harry de le suivre et sur le pas de la porte, ils purent voir la maison en diagonale. Elle était pas belle à voir. Le toit tombait en morceau, on l'avait littéralement défoncé pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. La charpente était à refaire, la paille était au sol. Un vrai désastre.

- Voilà, ce sont les démons de l'ombre qui font ça. Tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, nous sommes anxieux. Ils viennent prendre leur dû. Nous voler nos enfants. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, même pas nous défendre contre eux. Juste reconstruire après leur passage et panser nos cœurs d'un être perdu.

Harry resta silencieux. Les démons de l'ombre, ce nom, il s'en rappelait. C'était eux qui se trouvaient dans le manoir Malfoy. C'était eux que Narcissa avait voulu qu'ils fuient. Alors ces êtres immondes faisaient ça. Pourquoi s'en prendre aux enfants ? Pour leur innocence ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le fonctionnement de ce pays. Pourquoi laissaient-ils faire ça ? N'y avait-il pas d'autorité dans ce monde. Il soupira avant de regarder une nouvelle fois les dégâts.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

Ben se tourna vers Harry un sourcil levé, il examina la carrure du garçon. Il n'était pas frêle mais tout de même. Il s'attarda sur son regard, un regard vert déterminé. Un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas de part sa couleur. Cependant la détermination qu'il y vit le fit sourire. Il ne connaissait pas cet enfant mais il avait quelque chose.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, je ne tiens pas à rester là à vous regarder.

- Dans ce cas suis-moi, je pense savoir ce que tu pourrais faire.

oOo

Draco se réveilla avec une vive douleur au coeur. Il se releva d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts. La nuit se repassait dans sa tête. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ou bien la réalité ? Il ne savait que dire. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le soleil irradiait mais le bruit qu'il entendait dans la rue montrait qu'il y avait de l'agitation. Il se leva et regarda les trois enfants encore endormis serrant leur petit frère dans leurs bras. Ce tableau était touchant. Il s'étendit, son dos lui faisait mal. Il s'arrêta sur la place vide du brun. Il était déjà levé. Il attrapa sa robe de sorcier et la passa rapidement avant de descendre dans la salle où il trouva un petit déjeuner servi.

Maguie entra au même moment et lui sourit.

- Bien le bonjour Draco.

- Maguie.

- Tu peux te mettre à manger si tu le souhaites. Harry et Ben ne devraient pas tarder.

Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit un peu de bouillon et du pain. Il n'avait pas très faim après tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il contempla les mets devant lui et fronça le nez. Poudlard allait lui manquer.

- Je suis désolée pour cette nuit.

Il releva la tête pour regarder la femme gênée devant lui.

- Ton ami m'a dit que ça vous avait réveillés.

- En effet.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne s'en formalisait pas plus. En fait, c'était surtout que dans sa tête, il revoyait les images de cette nuit et les sensations lui soulevaient le cœur. Il tressaillit et releva la tête, plantant son regard pratiquement argenté dans celui de la femme.

- Qu'était-ce ? Qui étaient ces créatures ? Pourquoi ne rien avoir tenté pour aider cet enfant ?

- Des démons de l'ombre. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, ils sont bien trop forts pour nous pauvres paysans. Nous avons prévenu Naya. Mais le royaume ne veut rien faire pour nous. Nous ne sommes rien depuis l'avènement du nouveau roi. Depuis la perte de l'ancien tout devient ruine et la vie n'est que plus dure. Vous devez venir de bien loin pour ne pas savoir ça.

Maguie reprit sa respiration et continua de plus belle.

- Nous l'aimions notre roi mais il a fallu que ce monstre le tue, l'achève, tout comme sa descendance. Depuis ce jour fatidique, tout tombe en ruine, tout devient chaos progressivement. On voit que nous ne sommes plus protégés. Avant jamais les démons de l'ombre n'auraient pu s'approcher de nos demeures. Jamais. Mais nous nous y sommes fait. Si nous voulons continuer à vivre, nous oublions.

Draco resta les yeux grands ouverts. Alors ce monde marchait comme ça. Ils étaient dominés par un roi. Un roi qui avait chassé l'ancien tant aimé. Un roi qui avait du sang sur les mains. Naya. Ce nom lui était familier. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Harry en sueur qui avait pris quelques couleurs et surtout à la chemise légèrement déchirée. Ben le suivit tout aussi crevé. Ils se laissèrent tous les deux tomber comme des masses.

- Ola. Bonjour Draco. dit Ben.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête et Draco répondit à l'homme poliment avant que la femme n'enchaîne.

- Vous avez bien travaillé ?

- Oui, Harry est plus agile que nous et il a réussi à remettre la paille. Tout sera fini dans l'après-midi.

- Dans ce cas vous pouvez vous restaurer. dit Maguie tout en souriant.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi ils parlaient, son rêve revenait dans sa tête comme une ritournelle. La maison avait été anéantie par un monstre. Personne ne faisait rien. Ce monde était bien étrange.

Le jour suivant passa ainsi, Draco et Harry visitèrent le village, se changeant afin de pouvoir porter des vêtements plus propres. Le blond remarqua que le brun avait réussi à se faire adopter des paysans grâce à son aide. Ils étaient restés un instant devant la maison reconstruite et Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout revoir une fois encore.

Harry ne savait que penser de ce monde. Le Serpentard lui avait raconté ce que la femme lui avait dit. Un roi assassin, une terre abandonnée, des démons kidnappeurs d'enfants. Rien de bien bon pour leur avenir. Surtout quand les démons en question sont à votre recherche aussi. C'est ce que Harry s'était dit en se souvenant du manoir Malfoy. Ils étaient de la même race.

La soirée tomba vite et ils dînèrent ensemble dans un silence cette fois-ci quasi religieux. Les enfants étaient complètement anéantis par la perte du jeune Nails qui était l'un des amis de Margot. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire, eux qui étaient des victimes ?

La nuit se passa étrangement calmement. La peur se sentait dans tout le village, mais finalement, il semblait que les démons n'avaient pas envie de venir s'amuser de nouveau ici. Une chance pour ce village, une de moins pour les autres aux alentours.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient ici et tout le mystère de cet endroit ne les laissait pas indifférents.

Le jour suivant arriva, le soleil était déjà assez bas dans le ciel, signe que le soir allait tomber d'ici peu. Draco était adossé contre un arbre avec Timy pendant que Margot, Nathan et Harry jouaient plus loin à faire des couronnes de fleurs. Draco et le plus vieux avaient trouvé ça trop futile et étaient restés dans leur coin.

- Je te trouve bien calme.

Le Serpentard regarda l'enfant qui venait de lui parler, Timy faisait preuve de beaucoup de maturité pour un enfant de son âge.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Par rapport à ton ami, tu es plus réservé, plus calme.

- Je n'aime simplement pas ce genre de jeu. C'est pour les filles et puis je suis mieux à l'ombre.

Timy regarda un point dans le lointain, Draco sentait qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devenir le confident de l'enfant mais il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, il n'était pas si méchant au point de le laisser là comme ça.

- J'aimerais savoir me battre et arrêter toutes ces horreurs. Il paraît que dans le nord, sur un autre continent de Naya on prépare dans l'ombre un moyen de se révolter contre le souverain actuel. J'aimerais en faire partie et ainsi débarrasser ce monde des monstres qui nous imposent leurs lois.

- Ce sont de bien belles paroles que tu énonces là, mais tu es bien trop jeune pour pouvoir faire cela. Veux-tu, alors que tu es si jeune, avoir du sang sur les mains. Savoir que tu as tué, savoir que ce sang ne s'effacera pas et qu'au final tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'eux. Oh bien sûr tu te seras dit qu'ils ne valaient pas de vivre, que ce n'était que des monstres mais tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'eux, car tu auras au final fait la même chose dans un unique but de vengeance.

- Je veux protéger mon frère et ma sœur. Je veux protéger mes parents. Je veux me battre qu'importe si pour cela je dois tuer.

Draco regarda le ciel. Ce garçon était plein de courage mais il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'était de tuer.

- De toute manière le sang sera automatiquement versé.

- Tu as raison, le sang coule toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre dans une lutte de pouvoir. Mais il faut savoir laisser sa place à ceux qui ont le pouvoir de faire évoluer les choses.

La discussion fut terminée sur ces mots, Margot et Nathan couraient vers eux pour leur mettre les couronnes de fleur. Plus loin, Harry regardait la scène. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait que Draco ne soit pas dans leur monde, qu'il ne soit pas aussi regardé que là-bas le changeait. Il voyait revenir doucement l'adolescent qui sommeillait en lui. Même s'il restait dur et froid, il n'en restait pas moins que le masque de glace se fendait doucement et qu'ils pouvaient se parler sans s'insulter. Cette trêve avait du bon.  
Les enfants finirent par les laisser tous les deux seuls, assis sous l'arbre. On pouvait à présent voir les étoiles incrustées dans le manteau sombre de la nuit. Draco arrachait les pétales des fleurs, les uns après les autres. Les petits avaient dû les laisser car la nuit n'était pas un endroit pour eux, c'était dangereux.

Harry regardait toujours le ciel mais au bout d'un moment il brisa le silence.

- Nous ne resterons pas ici éternellement.

Draco continua d'arracher les pétales sans répondre. Il le savait, ils ne resteraient pas ici indéfiniment. Ils ne le pouvaient pas.

- Nous devrions partir d'ici deux jours. Peut-être qu'en avançant nous arriverons à prendre quelques renseignements.

- Sûrement, mais où veux-tu aller dans ce monde. On ne connaît rien.

- Je sais mais avons-nous un autre choix ? Rester ici ne nous avance à rien.

Le blond tira sur un pétale rose et se leva époussetant son pantalon, le tissu gris et sa chemise noire.

- Rentrons alors.

Le Gryffondor savait que son compagnon d'infortune était du même avis. Ils se mirent alors en marche pour le village. Ils étaient dans une ruelle menant à la principale quand un cri se fit entendre. Harry sursauta. Il n'était pas assez tard pour que ce soit les démons. Alors que se passait-il ? D'autres cris se firent entendre, puis des mouvements précipités pour finir avec une odeur de cendres. Ils virent une jeune femme passer en courant suivie par un jeune homme apeuré. Ils hurlaient de partir, de fuir très loin.

- Des pillards. Ce sont des pillards !

Draco et Harry se regardèrent. Des pillards. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que représentait ce mot ici mais chez eux cela ne voulait rien dire de bon. Le Gryffondor se plaça devant Draco et regarda par la ruelle l'état de la grande avenue. Au loin on voyait la fumée s'élever dans le ciel et les habitants couraient dans tous les sens vers la sortie la plus proche abandonnant toutes leurs affaires. Harry se risqua un peu plus et fut entraîné dans la masse.  
Le blond resta en arrière sans comprendre, Harry avait disparu dans la marée humaine. Il était seul. Il recula et se plaqua contre le mur sans savoir que faire.

Harry essaya de revenir en arrière pour retourner auprès de son compagnon. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne le devaient pas. Il se glissa sur le côté en longeant les murs et retourna en arrière. Il retrouva la petite ruelle ainsi que la silhouette du blond au sol complètement anéanti. Il avait dû croire qu'il était seul. Il lui attrapa le bras et le releva l'emmenant parmi la ruelle déserte. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner.  
Draco, une fois de plus, ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Harry avait disparu puis était revenu le chercher. Il se sentit rassurer en sentant la main chaude du brun dans la sienne. Il ne devait pas douter de lui. Cela faisait deux fois, il ne le laisserait pas seul. Se sentant ainsi rassuré, il accéléra.  
Ils débouchèrent dans la nature, courant tout comme les villageois. Ils trouvèrent Nathan, Margot et Timy seuls sous l'arbre qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Où sont vos parents ? hurla Harry en arrivant sur eux.

- On ne sait pas. On les a perdus. Ils nous ont dit de fuir et…

Nathan pleurait et Margot tentait de le rassurer vainement car elle était tout aussi effrayée que lui.

- Suivez-nous !

Harry tenant toujours la main de Draco fit signe aux enfants de venir avec eux. Ceux-ci obéirent et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la falaise contournant le champ de Papillas, les pillards à leurs trousses.

- Timy !

Un vieil homme que Harry connaissait était là. Il lui confia les enfants, ils seraient plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un des lieux qu'avec eux et tous ensemble, ils partirent pour la forêt, s'enfonçant petit à petit. Le souci c'est qu'ils finirent par se perdre. Ils ne connaissaient pas cet endroit, ils n'étaient pas d'ici. Ils finirent par s'arrêter complètement perdus. Draco reprenait sa respiration et Harry regardait autour d'eux où ils se trouvaient. Au loin on entendait encore les cris et le vent entraînait avec lui l'odeur du feu. Il fut bien obligé d'admettre que les enfants et le vieil homme étaient introuvables.

- On est perdus, et merde !

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir.

- Le bruit de la mer est par là mais si c'est pour se retrouver près de la falaise.

- Ce pas mi…

Draco ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut tiré en arrière par deux bras encerclant sa taille et plaqué contre un torse dur, une main sur sa bouche. Harry avait senti la séparation. La main du blond avait disparu.

- Il est mignon celui-là. Je suis sûr qu'on en tirera un bon prix.

- L'autre aussi d'ailleurs.

Draco tenta de se débattre mais l'homme faisait bien trois bonnes têtes de plus que lui et n'avait pas le corps d'un adolescent mais celui d'un homme habitué à tenir captif une personne.

- C'est qu'il se débat le bougre. Mais ma puce, tu ne pourras rien faire.

Harry regarda la scène, ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Draco capturé et lui future proie. Ils étaient dans la merde l'un comme l'autre.

- Allez rends-toi gamin. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

- Nous non plus.

Harry donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme, Draco profita de l'effet de surprise pour mordre son ravisseur. Il tomba au sol et Harry le tira après lui vers la falaise. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Ils espéraient juste que de là, ils pourraient la longer et les semer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le Serpentard buta sur une racine et tomba au sol. Harry revint en arrière pour le relever et ils se remirent à courir. Ils avaient du mal à respirer mais continuaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la falaise mais là rien. Pas le moindre endroit pour fuir. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

- Merde !

- On fait quoi maintenant, monsieur le sauveur ?

- C'est pas le moment Draco, vraiment pas le moment.

- Je m'en doute figure-toi.

Le Gryffondor se retourna violemment vers lui pour lui en coller une bien sentie. Comment le blond pouvait-il ne pas paniquer dans un tel moment ? Pourquoi lui cherchait-il encore des noises alors que tous les deux ils étaient dans de sales draps ? Etait-il fou ? Avait-il reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête sans qu'il ne le sache ? Ou alors ce monde avait une drôle d'influence sur lui ?

Il ne comprit pas vraiment une fois de plus ce qui se passait mais Draco n'était plus là. Il était de nouveau prisonnier de l'homme.

- Tu m'as fait mal sale garce ! Il a de sacrées dents.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant et tiens-le bien le temps que je m'occupe de l'autre.

- Attends, je viens t'aider.

Un autre homme sortit des bois pour venir se placer à ses côtés. Harry en avait marre. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur eux ? Ils n'avaient rien demandé à personne.  
Draco se débattait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait de ne pas laisser Harry tout seul. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient séparés. Ils devaient rester ensemble. Ils étaient leur seul point de repère. Il mordit une nouvelle fois l'homme mais celui-ci énervé le jeta brutalement au sol. Draco roula dans la poussière avant de buter contre un rocher. Harry vit rouge et se rua sur les hommes en hurlant.

- Bande de connards ! Le touchez pas avec vos sales pattes.

Il se heurta contre l'un d'eux qui lui bloqua les mains. Celui qui venait d'être mordu était à genoux devant le corps du blond gisant au sol. Celui-ci avait la bouche poussiéreuse mais arrivait encore à rester éveillé.

- Tu entends ton pote ma puce. Il ne veut pas qu'on te touche. Je me demande bien si ta peau est aussi délicate que ton visage.

Il délassa la chemise pour laisser paraître un torse pâle et une peau laiteuse. Il sourit. Celui-là allait leur rapporter un max de blé mais il faudrait le dompter un peu.

Harry s'énerva de nouveau quand il vit l'homme toucher Draco. Celui-ci était complètement amorphe. Il tenta une nouvelle attaque mais il se retrouva très vite au sol lui aussi, assommé par les coups qu'on lui assenait. Il avait mal, si mal. Mais il trouvait encore le moyen de se relever, il ne cèderait pas. Il trouva Draco dans les bras de l'homme.

Le blond voyait flou, il avait mal au dos et la poussière plein la bouche mais il devait bouger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry faire tout le boulot. Il ne voulait pas paraître incapable ou alors faible devant le rouge et or. Il avait sa fierté. Il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et se débattit de nouveau. Dans l'état où il était, il avait du mal mais il voulait montrer ce qu'il valait.  
L'homme, devant les sursauts, lâcha prise et Draco se retrouva au sol. Il tenta de rejoindre Harry qui se tenait à genoux au sol.

- Et bien que se passe-t-il ici ? Il semblerait que trois hommes d'âges murs ne suffisent pas à mettre en déroute deux malheureux gamins.

Tout le monde releva la tête pour voir un peu plus en hauteur un homme assis, portant de drôles de vêtements bleutés, un chapeau et un perroquet tournait autour de lui. Harry et Draco pensèrent immédiatement aux pirates des contes pour enfants. Par Merlin, que faisait-il assis là, à les regarder ? Ennemi ou bien ami ?

- Qui es-tu ? demanda l'un des pillards.

- Personne. Je ne fais que regarder. Mais je trouve injuste qu'ils ne puissent se défendre contre vous.

Il détacha son sabre de sa ceinture et le fit tomber au sol à quelques mètres à peine d'Harry.

- Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent de ton épée, vieux fou.

- Je ne sais pas, à eux de voir.

Harry remettait tout en place dans son esprit, une chose était sûre, cet homme n'était ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Il n'était là que pour se délecter du combat qui allait suivre. Qui des pillards ou des deux frêles garçons l'emporteraient ? C'était à qui voulait vivre.

Il se releva, il ne serait pas un phénomène de foire, il avait déjà vécu pire avec Voldemort. Il ne se laisserait pas défaire ainsi. Un coup de pied partit, en contrepartie, il récupéra un coup de couteau tailladant sa chair laissant une belle marque sur son torse. Il fut attrapé par les poignets et jeter à terre.

Harry regarda Draco et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Il put lire tellement de choses dans les deux orbes argentées. Il avait mal mais ne disait rien. Il avait peur mais ne paniquait pas. Il cachait au fond de lui tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais là. Là. Il pouvait voir que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Il comptait sur lui. Une première dans la vie du Serpentard. Il le savait. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux, deux petites rivières de cristal sillonnaient son visage, ce visage qu'il connaissait si peu finalement. Le visage d'un enfant.

Il se releva d'un geste, attrapant le sabre d'un mouvement rapide alors que l'homme se jetait sur lui pour l'achever. Rapidement, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qui se passait, la lame traversa la chair, le sang se mit à couler, éclaboussant le visage du brun. Le pillard tomba en arrière, mort. Les deux autres regardèrent le corps étendu au sol puis le jeune homme qui avait les yeux vides. Ils levèrent ensuite la tête et déguerpirent aussi vite que possible.

Draco se plaça devant Harry, il voyait bien que celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal. Il venait de tuer un homme.

- Harry, Harry tu m'entends ?

- C'est la première fois que tu tuais quelqu'un ?

Draco regarda l'homme qui venait de descendre de son perchoir et qui leur faisait à présent face. Il était grand, beau, ses cheveux flamboyants voletaient en une fine queue de cheval. Il était impressionnant et puis ses vêtements étaient somptueux.

- Tu n'es pas mauvais. Et je pense même que tu serais un très bon membre. Veux-tu te joindre à moi et je t'apprendrai l'art de l'épée ?

Harry ne regardait pas l'homme, il avait toujours le regard vide et Draco ne savait que faire. Le pirate porta sa main à sa tête et sourit.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer gamin. Mais sache une chose. Si tu veux survivre et protéger ce qui t'est cher, il te faudra tuer. Car tel est ce monde. Je te laisse le sabre.

Il partit sans un regard en arrière. Harry entendit juste les pas se taire et il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang, il venait de tuer. Il avait ôté une vie humaine. Le liquide rouge le tachait. Oh bien sûr, il avait fait ça pour sauver Draco, pour se sauver lui même. Il avait une excuse, oui et non. Il venait de commettre son premier meurtre.  
Il sentit le désespoir le prendre, il était un assassin à ranger au même ordre que toutes ces pourritures de Mangemorts. Il était un meurtrier, un assassin, tous ces mots d'accusation lui revenaient en boucle. Il porta ses mains rouges à son visage et se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient rapidement, tellement qu'il ne les avait même pas senties venir. Il n'avait vraiment rien senti et maintenant il pleurait comme une femmelette, comme lors de la mort de Sirius. Il se l'était pourtant promis. Il ne pleurerait plus. Il ne voulait plus verser de larmes et là, c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Draco le regarda faire. Il semblait avoir tellement mal. Pas de sa blessure apparente, mais du fait qu'il venait de tuer un homme qui leur voulait du mal certes, mais un homme tout de même. Quelqu'un de vivant qui respirait, parlait comme eux. Il soupira. Harry était fragile malgré tout ce qui l'attendait dans leur propre monde. Il s'assit dos contre lui et regarda un moment le ciel.

- Arrête de pleurer Harry. Ça ne sert à rien.

Harry releva la tête en sentant le corps chaud de Draco caler contre son dos. Il regarda un moment ses mains puis sourit. Draco avait raison, s'apitoyer sur son sort ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Comme l'avait dit Draco, il était le survivant. De leur groupe il était celui qui avait le plus l'habitude de la vie dure. C'était donc à lui de faire en sorte de protéger le blond. Il se souvint des yeux, de l'éclat si délicat des prunelles argentées. Elles étaient intenses et faisaient passer bon nombre de sentiments. Il avait choisi cette voie pour ça. C'était cet éclat qui lui avait fait prendre les armes. C'était cet éclat qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait faire quelque chose s'il voulait s'en sortir. Au fond de lui quelque chose lui avait dit qu'il devait protéger son camarade.

Depuis quand sentait-il ce besoin ? Depuis quand sa haine pour Draco Malfoy s'était-elle transformée en protection. Il connaissait la réponse. C'était lorsqu'il avait vu ce visage d'enfant apparaître sous le masque froid qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il se leva doucement et se mit en marche vers la forêt. C'était leur seul moyen de fuite, leur seul moyen d'avancer. D'un côté la mer, de l'autre les flammes du village et encore d'un autre, l'inconnu. C'était par là qu'ils dirigeraient leurs pas. Vers et dans cette vaste forêt.

Draco le sentant partir sauta sur ses pieds et ce malgré sa gorge qui le brûlait à cause de la poussière. Il passa outre et ramassa l'épée qu'Harry n'avait pas prise. Il rejoignit le brun qui allait vers la forêt.

- Harry ! Attends-moi !

Tous les deux ne savaient pas vers quoi ils avançaient mais une chose était sûre, c'est que ce serait par là. Ils iraient vers le nord.

oOo

**Capitale de Naya. **

Un grand cri se fit entendre de part les couloirs de l'immense château puis l'éclat d'un verre contre un mur. Les serviteurs travaillant dans ce palais rebroussèrent chemin, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour certains, heureux que le roi soit en colère. Cela lui ferait une belle jambe.

L'un d'eux, grand, de courts cheveux bleus, les yeux de cette même couleur qui faisait la particularité des gens de ce monde quitta le château. Regardant où il avançait, il se permit de soupirer une fois la grande porte passée. Tout autour de lui il n'y avait que mort, plus un seul signe de vie que de la terre sèche.

Où était passé le temps où leur roi tant aimé gouvernait et protégeait ce monde ? Où ils vivaient si heureux ? Où la nature renaissait et s'épanouissait constamment ? Bien loin apparemment.

- Artémis, viens. Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'attends.

Le jeune homme regarda le gamin qui l'attendait à la porte, il lui sourit et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Ce temps était peut-être loin mais le changement, lui, se ferait bientôt.

oOo

Dans la salle du trône, le roi ne retenait plus sa colère. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il l'avait senti. On frappa à la porte, il hurla qu'on pouvait entrer et se laissa tomber dans son siège.  
Grim et Gram entrèrent rapidement, fermant la porte derrière eux. La tête baissée ils se placèrent devant le roi qui les toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Alors ?

- Rien Votre Majesté. Le manoir était vide. Enfin nous avons entendu du bruit mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.

- Etrange. La sphère de Naya ne se serait pas réveillée toute seule.

Le roi se leva, Grim et Gram le regardèrent faire. Cet homme était imposant pour un humain, quelque chose de maléfique émanait de lui. C'était pour ça d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient à ses ordres, comme la plupart de leur race. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux aussi froids et sombres que les ténèbres. Il était l'antithèse totale de l'ancien roi. Mais surtout il savait manier les gens à la baguette. Il était un roi absolu, tyran pour la population, personne ne se révoltait directement et pourtant il avait entendu les murmures à propos d'une quelconque rébellion mais ne semblait pas y faire attention plus que ça. Pour lui ce n'était que des ragots de parasites.

- Majesté, ce qui est étrange, c'est que la sphère de Naya là-bas semblait avoir été activée.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien…

- Elle serait ici ?

Il fit quelques pas, après tout ce temps, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être revenue en ces terres. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Alors un descendant, enfin une descendante ? Ce n'était pas possible autrement, la sphère de Naya ne pouvait être activée que par le sang de la famille royale ou alors leur protecteur. Il était dit dans les livres que seules les filles avaient ce don dans leur sang. Cela voulait donc dire que la princesse avait eu une fille et que celle-ci se trouvait dans ce monde. Il eut un sourire sadique et retourna s'asseoir. Cela serait plus simple, une fillette perdue dans ce monde de brutes, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Grim et Gram le virent sourire, il leur faisait peur. Il planta son regard sombre dans les leur.

- Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux. Vous allez me chercher cette intruse. Elle doit avoir environ 16 ans, c'est normalement à cet âge-là que les gènes de la famille royale se réveillent. Elle doit être seule. Trouvez-la-moi et ramenez-la ici même.

- Bien Votre Majesté. Comment la reconnaîtrons-nous ?

- Prenez pour modèle la famille royale. Et dépêchez-vous, je ne tolèrerai pas un autre échec.

- Bien.

Ils saluèrent et quittèrent la salle, prêts pour leur mission.

Le roi ainsi resté seul se leva et fit face à la fenêtre qui lui montrait le paysage de Naya. La grande ville qui entourait le château, les champs et les grandes plaines de sable, les collines du nord ainsi que tout le reste était à lui. Il avait eu du mal à tout conquérir, il ne voulait pas risquer de tout perdre à cause d'une fille venue d'un autre monde par la sphère de Naya. Il ne le tolèrerait pas, jamais. Il fallait qu'il la trouve avant, surtout avant qu'elle ne trouve un protecteur, dans ce cas-là, tout serait bien plus dur.  
Il resta ainsi devant la fenêtre, contemplant cette terre qui lui était soumise un sourire aux lèvres.

**A suivre…**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu à son tour. Un peu d'action, une prise de conscience de sentiments différents et un Harry qui va changer petit à petit pour devenir plus fort. En espérant vous revoir sur le prochain chapitre je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.

**Kisu**


	4. L’arbre au centre de la forêt

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Remerciement :** A louvegrise ma bêta que j'aime.

**Note :** Projet dont j'avais parlé et qui se trouve dans mon profil. Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres projets, j'avais juste envie d'écrire autre chose. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

**Chapitre 4 :** L'arbre au centre de la forêt

Ils marchaient, aucun des deux ne savaient depuis quand, combien de temps ni où leurs pas les menaient. Cependant une chose était sûre, c'est que le silence était total depuis l'incident de la falaise. Comme si c'était devenu tabou.

Harry avait récupéré l'épée des mains de Draco et marchait en tête, créant un passage pour qu'ils puissent avancer sans soucis. Autant que l'épée serve à quelque chose. Draco suivait, sans vraiment faire attention. En fait il avait mal à la cheville, il n'avait pas voulu faire la remarque, ni montrer à Harry qu'il s'était blessé en étant envoyé contre la pierre. Un Malfoy ne montrait pas ses faiblesses et il était hors de question que le brun l'apprenne et de toute manière, il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de se soucier de lui.  
C'était donc ainsi qu'ils avançaient, Harry tailladant les branchages gênants et Draco boitillant discrètement. Bien que le blond en profitait aussi pour assouvir sa curiosité. Cette forêt semblait bien étrange, il avait l'impression d'être épié constamment. Ce lieu avait des yeux, mais aussi des odeurs et des couleurs.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à tout ça. Il avait tué et cela lui revenait en boucle. Il avait volé la vie d'un homme. Oh bien sûr, il avait une raison, ils étaient en danger mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait peur, mais plutôt le fait que cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Se battre, se défendre, sentir le pommeau de l'épée dans sa main. Il n'avait pas été dégoûté au moment où la lame avait tranché la chair, où le sang avait coulé, où l'homme était tombé raide mort. Il avait juste eu en tête le regard du blond, ce regard apeuré, ce regard qui faisait passer tant d'émotions et qui à lui seul, montrait la détresse du Serpentard.

Il soupira en coupant une branche sur son passage, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris à ce moment, pourquoi il avait voulu le protéger. Pourquoi sentait-il ce besoin et surtout pourquoi avait-il récupéré cette épée ?

- _Je ne veux pas te forcer gamin. Mais sache une chose. Si tu veux survivre et protéger ce qui t'est cher, il te faudra tuer. Car tel est ce monde. Je te laisse le sabre. _

Ces paroles raisonnaient dans sa tête, il en connaissait parfaitement la portée mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Pour lui, il venait de se mettre au niveau de Voldemort et il ne le voulait pas. Il s'acharna contre une pauvre feuille qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver sur son chemin au moment où il passait. Draco plus loin le regarda faire. Il avait mal au cœur de voir Harry dans cet état. Il ne pensait pas que ça le toucherait autant, que ça le perturberait. Mais au final, le Harry Potter que tout le monde idolâtrait, sur les épaules de qui reposaient tellement de choses, n'était pas si solide que ça. Il en avait la preuve devant lui. Soupirant, son regard se posa sur une fleur bleu pastel. Elle était magnifique : de grands pétales allongés, un pistil rosé. Il se baissa pour la cueillir et la porter à son nez afin d'en sentir le parfum.  
Il s'en voulait tellement, après tout, c'était de sa faute. S'il avait pu se mettre à l'abri, s'il n'avait pas été là, dans ce cas rien ne serait arrivé. Etre attirant pouvait avoir des avantages mais aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Ici ce n'était pas leur monde, ils n'y étaient pas habitués et voilà que déjà ils se retrouvaient face au mur. Ils devaient se débrouiller tous seuls. Il fallait se faire confiance alors que durant toute leur jeunesse ils s'étaient détestés. Ils devaient s'entraider.

Draco soupira de nouveau en regardant la fleur. Ce monde était étrange, il ressemblait au leur, sans toutefois l'être complètement. Se relevant, il garda la fleur en main. Elle semblait si faible et en même temps si robuste pour vivre dans cette jungle. La couleur de la fleur changea lorsque le garçon se remit en marche, devenant légèrement plus foncée.

Harry se retourna n'entendant plus les pas du suivant, son regard s'agrandit de stupeur en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et la couleur qui changeait assez brutalement.

- Lâche ça tout de suite !

Draco lâcha la fleur sous la surprise du haussement de ton d'Harry. La fleur se fana dès qu'elle rencontra le sol, déposant une fine couche d'acide sur la terre.

- Mais quel imbécile ! Ne touche à rien, tu tiens tant que ça à mourir !

Le blond baissa la tête pour regarder la fleur qui se consumait petit à petit puis releva la tête, son regard froid et son masque habituel sur le visage.

- Parce que tu crois tout savoir ? Tu ne vas pas m'insulter à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose quand même ?

- T'es pire qu'un gosse Malfoy. Faut-il te rappeler que nous ne connaissons pas ce monde ainsi que ce qui y vit ?

- Et bien dans ce cas, moi, j'essaye d'apprendre.

- C'est pas en crevant que t'apprendras grand-chose, tête de mule !

- Ce n'est pas en ressassant dans ta tête ce qui vient de se passer que tu vas effacer la mort de cet homme. Alors avance au lieu de sombrer dans ta déprime. T'es pas le seul à te sentir fautif. Je suis en tord aussi. Tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais fait à ta place ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Et bien j'en sais rien mais sur le coup j'avais peur. Ok ? ! Voilà je l'ai dit, tu m'as sauvé la vie Potter. Tu as sauvé ma foutue vie de merde. T'es content ? Tu vas arrêter de nous faire ta tête de déprimé et de me gueuler dessus ?

Il en avait marre de cette tension, il en avait vraiment marre. Potter lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait réussi à avoir le courage de lever l'arme contre leurs assaillants. Il avait tué, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, il devrait le savoir. C'était comme ça un point c'est tout et il devait vivre avec. Il passa devant le brun et continua son avancée sans faire attention aux plantes, ni à rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Avançant seulement, mué par la colère que venait de faire naître cet abruti de Gryffondor. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, mais dans cette histoire pour le moment, il n'avait pas montré une seule fois qu'il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul alors il n'allait pas se plaindre, il allait continuer à avancer.

Harry le regarda faire, les paroles du blond l'avaient laissé sans voix. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Draco essayer de lui remettre les idées en place. Son regard se posa sur la fleur au sol qui à présent ne ressemblait plus à rien, puis sur le blond qui avançait en boitillant. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il était tellement dans sa déprime qu'il n'avait même pas vu que son camarade était blessé. Il se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas en broyant du noir qu'il avancerait. Ce n'était pas dans cet état qu'il serait utile à quelqu'un. Rangeant l'épée, il se mit à courir après le blond qui continuait son avancée sans faire attention aux branches qui meurtrissaient son visage et son corps.

- Draco !

Le Serpentard se retourna, une main sur la hanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- Ecoute Draco, je m'excuse voilà. T'es content ?

Draco leva un sourcil et prit un air qui en disait long sur le fait qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

- Ne prends pas cet air avec moi. Tu m'as remis les idées en place. nous sommes tous les deux dans la même merde alors promis je vais avancer.

Le blond leva la main et donna une pichenette sur le front du brun qui cria un « aïe » avant de se masser l'endroit où l'autre venait de le toucher. Il allait répliquer lorsque Draco sourit.

- Je préfère nettement quand tu redeviens cet Harry-là !

Et sans laisser le temps au brun de réagir, il tourna les talons et se remit en marche. Harry, la main toujours à l'endroit touché, sourit à son tour avant de le rejoindre. Le chemin reprit donc dans le silence mais avec une tension beaucoup moins forte. Au bout d'un moment la chaleur devint forte et Draco tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Sa cheville le lançait et il perdait de la distance sur le brun. Harry finit par s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui.

- On n'en sortira jamais à cette allure.

- Deux secondes et je repars, haleta le blond.

- Bien sûr. Ta cheville ne te porte plus.

Harry s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Grimpe.

Lui montrant son dos, Draco comprit ce que voulait faire Harry mais il en était hors de question. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et blessés. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui devrait bénéficier d'un tel soutien.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux Draco, c'est un ordre. Si tu ne le fais pas je t'assomme avec l'épée.

Regardant les prunelles bien décidées du garçon, Draco obtempéra. Harry pouvait être une vraie tête de mule et il était trop fatigué pour jouer à ça avec lui. Il s'installa donc sur le dos du brun. Harry se redressa et ils se remirent en route.

- Et bien, t'es moins lourd que je ne le pensais.

- Insinuerais-tu que tu me pensais gros.

- Non, jamais je n'oserais penser ça de toi. Et puis tu m'as déjà écrasé plus d'une fois en quelques jours.

Draco donna une petite tape sur la tête du brun avant de se relâcher. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur l'épaule d'Harry. Le brun sourit, amusé de la situation. Il portait Draco Malfoy sur son dos, si on lui avait dit ça un mois plus tôt, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et encore moins qu'ils converseraient comme des amis de longue date, sans animosité aucune entre eux.

Il continua à avancer, il fallait qu'ils sortent de cette foutue forêt. Il avait cependant l'impression de tourner en rond. Draco se laissa tranquillement aller, l'odeur du brun était agréable et la douleur était moins forte, sûrement le fait de ne plus appuyer sur sa cheville blessée.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Cette forêt le rendait tout chose maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus attention à sa colère ou alors à Harry. Il sortit de sa léthargie au moment où Harry s'arrêta et lâcha un « merde » bien cinglant. Relevant doucement la tête il demanda ce qui se passait.

- Nous tournons en rond. Regarde, c'est la fleur que tu as ramassée.

Le Serpentard pencha un petit peu la tête pour voir les restes de la tige et la terre bouffée par l'acide.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on ne veut pas nous laisser sortir car nous allons tout droit depuis tout à l'heure donc nous aurions forcément dû nous retrouver dehors.

- Logique. Il t'arrive de réfléchir, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Malfoy !

- Je blaguais.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Draco tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite et remarque un arbre assez robuste. Il devait être là depuis un bon moment et avoir vu passer pas mal de personnes.

- Et si on s'arrêtait pour que tu puisses reprendre un peu ton souffle.

- Ouais. D'accord.

Harry déposa Draco dans le creux d'une des racines avant de se poser lui aussi. Il souffla un grand coup avant de faire craquer tous les os de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu devrais faire une petite sieste, ça te ferait du bien. Et puis je ne suis pas léger.

- Abruti, mais pour une fois je vais quand même t'écouter.

Harry ferma doucement les yeux et partit assez vite pour le pays des rêves. Draco soupira et fit de même. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de repos.

oOo

Draco se réveilla brutalement. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait trop vite et sa vue était floue. Tournant la tête à gauche puis à droite, il essaya de se calmer. Il n'y avait personne et pourtant il était sûr d'avoir entendu cette voix. Il se frotta les bras, la nuit devait être tombée et la chaleur avait considérablement baissé. Regardant sur sa droite il put voir qu'Harry dormait toujours. Se relevant pour se dégourdir un peu, il chancela légèrement, se rattrapant au tronc.

- _Rose de cristal, petite fleur qui s'épanouit sous la lune, où es-tu ? _

Draco tourna la tête, ça y est, il l'entendait de nouveau, cette voix qui l'avait trié de son sommeil. Cette phrase qui revenait constamment comme une complainte.

- Intrus, étrangers, que faites-vous en ce lieu ?

Le Serpentard fit volte-face vers l'arbre. Il en était à présent certain, cela venait de là. Mais un arbre qui parle c'était du domaine de l'abstrait.

- Je rêve, qu'est-ce que je peux être bête par Salazar. Un arbre ne parle pas.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna dans l'autre sens pour regarder au travers des ténèbres. Cette forêt ne le rassurait pas du tout.

- Petit impertinent.

Quelque chose le ceintura à la taille et se resserra. Il baissa les yeux pour distinguer une liane, épaisse et verte. Il la suivit pour arriver à l'arbre. Une autre liane jaillit de l'ombre et vint attraper son bras puis sa jambe.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Merde ! Harry !

Le brun ne bougea pas. Draco commença à paniquer, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un immonde cauchemar et il allait se réveiller et retrouver Poudlard pour tout recommencer. La liane se resserra encore. Il sentit son souffle se couper de plus en plus. La douleur s'insinuait partout. Il aurait dû se réveiller depuis le temps, si vraiment ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Harry… 'tain Harry…

D'autres lianes se mêlèrent aux autres pour l'empêcher de bouger, son cou à présent était aussi pris et il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il allait mourir maintenant. Il tenta une dernière fois.

- HARRY !

Sa voix réveilla le brun en sursaut. Celui-ci fut vite sur ses pieds et son regard resta figé en voyant le blond ainsi attaché, sa tête tombait sur son torse, ses bras et ses jambes étaient prisonniers de grosses lianes vertes et surtout il ne bougeait plus.

- Draco !

Harry se rua sur le blond en sortant son épée. La lame allait frapper une des branches mais une liane arriva sur lui et le désarma. Harry tomba en arrière mais prêt à se relever pour attaquer.

- Ne fais pas ça !

Le brun tourna vivement la tête vers la voix et eut un sursaut de surprise. Devant lui voletait une sorte de petite luciole. C'était exactement ça. Une boule fluorescente avec de petites ailes roses translucides.

- Ne l'attaque pas. Ton ami va juste devoir payer le tribut pour trouver la sortie. L'Ancien garde ces lieux et ne laisse pas sortir n'importe quoi.

- Une boule qui parle. Je dois rêver.

La bestiole s'énerva et se mit à voleter rapidement autour de lui en criant.

- Je ne suis pas une boule qui parle. Mon nom est Nympha et je suis une Luciola.

- Par Merlin, mais où sommes-nous tombés ?

Il se releva et s'approcha de Draco qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Il ne se réveillera que lorsque l'Ancien aura décidé qu'il vous laisserait sortir.

- Et s'il ne veut pas ?

- Et bien dans ce cas, vous mourrez ici même.

Harry tourna son regard émeraude vers la boule fluorescente. Elle avait dit ça d'une façon froide qui ne présageait rien de bon. Regardant Draco, il releva doucement le visage du blond, ses yeux étaient ouverts mais sans vie.

- C'est à toi de jouer cette fois.

oOo

L'endroit était sombre et tout était noir. Il sentait encore les fils le tenir et il les voyait, ils étaient là, l'empêchant de bouger, fins et brillants.

- C'est quoi cette merde ?

Il tira un peu sur le fil mais rien à faire. Il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Sentant que la liane coupait sa chair, il cessa toute tentative. A cette allure il finirait par se tuer et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Te voilà dans mon monde, étranger. C'est moi qui régis le passage.

- Ah ! Donc c'est à toi qu'il faut demander pour quitter ce lieu.

- Bien vu mortel.

Draco ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se sentait si confiant, ce n'était pas normal, d'habitude il aurait été terrorisé. Mais il ne l'était plus, comme si une autre partie de son âme venait de faire surface. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Et que dois-je faire pour quitter ce lieu ?

- Me prouver que vous ne nous voulez pas de mal car tu as tué volontairement l'une des nôtres.

Draco releva un sourcil. Tuer ? Il avait tué quelqu'un, quelque chose ? Il n'en avait pas souvenir.

- Cette fleur qui s'épanouissait doucement. Petite fleur fragile. Tu l'as arrachée à sa terre.

- Attendez, vous parlez de cette fleur qui change de couleur ?

- Oui.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Bon d'accord, il voulait bien l'admettre, il avait cueilli cette fleur, mais si maintenant il était condamné pour une chose futile ça n'allait pas.

- Sa vie n'était pas futile. Tout être vivant a le droit de s'épanouir en paix.

Mais où était-il tombé pour que les arbres parlent et lisent dans les pensées ? Maintenant il était attaché et faisait la causette avec un arbre sûrement vieux de plus de quelques centenaires mais c'était du grand délire. Il voulait retrouver son monde, son manoir, son école, sa vie, ses ennemis, ses amis et sa mère.

- Mais c'est quoi ce monde de fous ? Déjà chez nous c'est le foutoir mais si maintenant les arbres deviennent de dangereux psychopathes… Bon écoute-moi l'arbre, je suis pas d'ici alors je connais pas vos stupides règles. J'ai fait crever une de vos fleurs, j'en suis désolé, je recommencerai plus.

Draco se tut en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait maintenant ? D'abord une assurance qu'il n'avait jamais sauf devant Potter mais ça, c'était normal et ensuite une envie de rage, de colère, une sensation de force. Il venait de parler d'une voix calme et posée alors qu'il pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment. Mais il lui arrivait quoi ?

- Faible mortel Tu es en piteuse posture et tu trouves le moyen de me défier.

- Faible mortel, faible mortel. Je suis faible et alors. Je suis mortel et encore. Tout le monde est mortel. La preuve, votre foutue fleur l'était aussi. Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'elle. Vous craigniez le feu, vous craigniez la lame qui viendra s'abattre contre votre écorce. Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, vieux, ici comme ailleurs il y a une chose de sûre, la vie éternelle n'existe pas. Bien fou est la personne qui vit en le croyant.

Draco ferma les poings ainsi que les yeux, quelque chose grimpait en lui. Il avait confiance en ses paroles. Il avait confiance en lui. Les lianes se resserraient lacérant sa chair mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il avait fâché l'arbre, il savait que ses propos l'avaient touché. Maintenant il avait simplement confiance en lui et suivrait son instinct.

oOo

De l'autre côté Harry regardait toujours Draco, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il n'était pas conscient et pourtant il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Le sang se mit à couler de son bras, Harry paniqua. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé, la chair était-elle coupée ?

- Tout ça est normal, son esprit est coincé dans un monde que l'Ancien a créé. Ton ami doit se débattre et les lianes se resserrent. Il ferait mieux de se laisser faire, ce n'est pas en jouant les têtes de mules qu'il sauvera vos vies.

- Espèce d'enfoirée, vous jouez avec l'esprit.

- Moi non. C'est l'Ancien qui fait ça, il a droit de vie et de mort en ce lieu.

- Espèce…

Harry se tut en voyant encore plus de sang couler. Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait rien faire cette fois, c'était à Draco de jouer. Il devait avoir confiance ne lui.

- Je te fais confiance Draco. Je te fais confiance.

Il resta en face de lui et posa sa main sur le cœur de son camarade. Il voulait lui transmettre de la chaleur, lui montrer qu'il était avec lui, l'encourager puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais ton ami n'en est qu'au début.

Harry fit un simple sourire.

- J'ai confiance en lui. Il a su trouver les mots pour me réveiller, il les trouvera pour nous sortir d'ici.

Nympha voleta au-dessus de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas cet humain, il avait tellement foi en son ami et puis il avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discerner.

oOo

- Tu es fou de vouloir t'opposer à moi.

Draco avait toujours les yeux fermés et laissait monter en lui ce flux qu'il n'avait encore jamais senti à Poudlard mais qui apparemment était présent depuis son arrivée dans ce monde et grandissait dans cet espace-temps. Restant calme, il ne sentait même plus les lianes le lacérer, tout était un jeu de l'esprit et peut-être que la force physique n'était pas son point fort mais faire travailler son psychique était une habitude.

- Pourquoi pas après tout, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Tu veux me tuer en m'étranglant à l'aide de fils, pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas me défendre ?

- Petit mortel, tu es fou !

- Pourquoi te sens-tu supérieur à moi ? Parce que je suis ton prisonnier ? Depuis que je suis tout petit je ne vis que dans un but. Ma mère a disparu et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Maintenant je suis ici, dans un univers dont je ne connais rien. Je me suis laissé guider jusque là, j'ai laissé tout le boulot à Harry. Je n'ai rien été capable d'accomplir sauf me faire sauver. Il est hors de question que je ne sois que la roue de secours. Je veux être utile.

- De belles paroles…

Draco ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, coupant net les paroles de l'arbre. Il avait senti quelque chose sur son cœur, il en était certain, c'était Harry. Dehors il comptait sur lui.

- C'est à mon tour de montrer que je suis digne de la confiance qu'il m'a accordée.

Une drôle de lumière apparut autour de lui. Elle était cristalline. A la fois légèrement bleutée et légèrement rosée. Elle se glissa le long des fils et ils se brisèrent comme du verre. Draco tomba à genoux et se releva regardant droit devant lui, ses yeux étaient à présent argentés.

- La force de l'esprit est la clé. A chaque fois tu attrapais tes proies et les terrorisais pour les avoir à ta merci. Tu as senti dès le départ que je ne serais pas comme eux, c'est pour ça que tu m'as attaché. Tu ne voulais pas que je sois plus fort. Tu voulais simplement tester et voir si je te supplierais de me laisser vivre afin que je quitte cette forêt avec un sentiment de peur et que je ne revienne pas vous faire du mal. Bonne technique de protection mais tu as échoué.

Draco plaça sa main devant lui et le noir disparut volant en éclat. A la place, il se retrouva devant un tronc où se dessinait un visage à peu près humain. Approchant doucement, il sentit que l'environnement changeait, c'était plus doux et calme.

- J'avais un doute mais maintenant je suis fixé sur ton cas. La dernière personne à avoir réussi à briser ce sort fut Jiyae. Il est vrai que tu lui ressembles.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu veux dire que tu n'as fait que me tester.

- Un peu. Tu sais, ce que tu as dit, comme quoi tu n'étais pas de ce monde, c'est ça qui m'a fait comprendre. Tu sens cette puissance qui dort en toi, tu ne la connaissais pas avant d'arriver ici. C'est à toi de comprendre. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de te rendre à Naya. C'est là que tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions.

Draco posa une main sur sa tempe, l'arbre l'embrouillait. Il venait de lui dire qu'au début il voulait le tuer mais qu'ensuite il avait voulu vérifier quelque chose et que maintenant il devait se rendre à Naya pour avoir des réponses. C'était quoi ce délire et puis qui était ce Jiyae à qui il ressemblait ?

- La sortie vous sera ouverte. Ton esprit est encore fermé, lorsque tu auras pris conscience de nombreuses choses alors seulement tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Le blond sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il tomba dans un gouffre qui ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Il entendit juste une voix, celle de l'arbre, murmurer quelque chose.

- A bientôt petit prince.

Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur et il perdit connaissance.

oOo

Harry vit les lianes se défaire et Draco tomber dans ses bras, inconscient. Il s'assit et se mit à soigner comme il le pouvait les plaies encore rouges de son ami. Nympha se tourna vers l'Ancien et le vit ranger ses lianes. Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête. Elle acquiesça et se dépêcha de ramasser quelques plantes avant de revenir près du brun.

- Dépose ça sur ses plaies. Elles guériront plus vite.

Harry obéit. Nympha voleta au-dessus du visage pâle du blond.

- Vous devriez vous reposer. Demain je vous ferai sortir d'ici.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors Draco avait vraiment réussi. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et se roula en boule. Demain ils sortiraient enfin de cette foutue forêt.

Nympha regarda les deux adolescents puis voleta jusqu'à l'arbre. Se posant sur une de ses branches elle le questionna.

- Pourquoi les avoir laissés en vie ?

- Ma raison m'est propre mais je te demanderais de les suivre. Tu es maintenant assignée à vivre près du petit blond. Fais bien attention.

Nympha acquiesça de nouveau et partit se poser près des deux garçons, se demandant tout de même qui ils étaient pour que l'Ancien leur accorde autant d'importance.

oOo

**Poudlard**

Il faisait nuit, Carim errait dans les couloirs de l'école. Cela allait faire deux bonnes journées que les deux garçons avaient disparu et pas le moindre signe, pas la moindre aide. Il s'adossa contre un mur et regarda dans le vide un moment. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Il avait mal à la tête constamment et ses oreilles sifflaient. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis bien longtemps. Bien trop.

Se remettant en marche il se dirigea sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi vers la salle de la rose où les deux enfants avaient disparu. Poussant la grande porte, il sentit quelque chose lui traverser le cœur. Il avait mal. Posant sa main sur sa poitrine, il fit quelques pas.

Cet endroit lui était tellement familier. Il fit le tour de la salle. Il sentait que quelque chose s'éclairait dans son esprit mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Même Dumbledore était septique en sa présence. Il lui avait confié devoir faire des recherches de son côté pour approfondir les choses. Mais que fallait-il approfondir ?

Avançant doucement vers la sphère, il se souvint de ce qu'on lui avait appris dessus. Sphère permettant de passer d'un lieu à un autre, peu peuvent la faire réagir mais si cela se faisait alors cela voudrait dire que le changement allait être proclamé. Mais en quoi Potter et Malfoy étaient-ils concernés par tout ça ? Ils avaient disparu par la suite pour où ? Comment ? C'était bien trop flou et compliqué.

Il posa sa main sur la boule, un étrange frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui voulait sortir mais qui ne pouvait pas.

Posant à présent une main sur son front, il soupira. Son mal de tête s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il voulait comprendre. Faisant demi-tour, il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'une pâle lumière apparut derrière lui. Se retournant, il sursauta lorsque son regard se posa sur une jeune femme, des cheveux ondulant autour de son visage, une robe moulant parfaitement ses formes. C'était irréel et le fait qu'elle soit légèrement translucide accentuait cette idée.

- Je te retrouve enfin Ciam. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire ici Carim ?

L'homme regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre. Celle-ci lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de poser sa main sur ses yeux, laissant une lumière apaisante être émise.

- Il est temps à présent.

**A suivre…**

Un nouveau chapitre de plus, moins d'action mais un développement relationnel, des questions, des rapprochements et déjà quelques secrets dévoilés. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette lecture et que vous suivrez la suite avec plaisir.

**Kisu**


	5. Les souvenirs d’un passé oublié

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Projet dont j'avais parlé et qui se trouve dans mon profil. Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres projets, j'avais juste envie d'écrire autre chose. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

**Chapitre 5 :** Les souvenirs d'un passé oublié

Le lieu présent était magnifique, personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire, car ça aurait été mentir. Le village qui entourait le château était en fête, les rues étaient vivantes, les habitants se saluaient dès qu'ils se croisaient, le marché était en ébullition du fait des derniers arrivages de marchandises venant du nord ou du sud. Tout le monde vivait en paix malgré la menace grondant aux portes du royaume.

Le château était royal, les murs bancs étaient couverts de magnifiques fleurs. Comment aurait-on pu vivre autrement que dans un tel paradis floral ? Toute la nature réagissait à ce château, toute la nature fleurissait aux alentours ainsi que dans tout le royaume de Naya. Leur beauté et leur magie restaient immortelles aux yeux des habitants.

Lorsqu'on entrait dans les jardins du palais, c'était pour trouver de somptueux parterres de fleurs toutes différentes les unes des autres. L'herbe était verte et douce au toucher lorsqu'on se promenait pieds nus et les jardiniers prenaient plaisir à s'occuper de cette végétation. Tailler les haies ou même arroser les plantes, tout était agréable tellement le contexte faisait rêver.

Ce lieu était vraiment un havre de paix, tout le monde le savait. Il fallait dire que tout le monde adorait le suzerain Falren, roi de Naya, veuf et ayant une petite fille aussi jolie que sa défunte épouse. Falren était un bon roi, prenant soin des habitants de son pays, s'occupant des monstres vivant dans les montagnes noires. Il faisait en sorte, comme les précédents rois avant lui, que tout le monde puisse vivre en harmonie même si parfois ce n'était pas simple.

La mort de la reine Liliane avait laissé un grand vide dans son cœur mais très vite sa fille avait su combler cette absence. Agée d'à peine quelques années tout reposait à présent sur elle. Le don des héritiers de Naya, le don que possédait Liliane avant elle et qui s'héritait de mère en fille avait fait en sorte que tout le royaume continue à vivre en paix.  
Etre la descendante de Naya était une tâche en même temps dure, douloureuse mais lorsqu'on la prenait avec joie et amour alors dans ce cas tout se passait nettement mieux. La fillette qui allait sur son septième anniversaire était ainsi, d'unegaîté prenante, un sourire toujours présent sur son adorable frimousse pâle. Elle était la fierté de son père.

Seulement les heures sombres du royaume approchaient et le roi allait devoir prendre une grande décision. Assis sur son trône, il ne pouvait arrêter le flot incessant de pensées qui lui traversait l'esprit. Sa douce femme présente, elle aurait certainement mieux su ce qu'il fallait faire. Seulement elle n'était plus là et c'était à lui de prendre soin de sa fille et de son royaume, cependant il n'avait plus le choix.

La porte magnifiquement sculptée s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer un jeune homme d'une douzaine d'années, des cheveux châtain maintenus dans un parfait catogan, des yeux noirs montrant toute sa loyauté envers le royaume et son adoration envers le roi ainsi que son bien-être en sa présence. Ces vêtements portaient les armoiries du palais : une rose argentée, signe distinctif de Naya. Il posa un genou au sol et baissa la tête en signe de salut avant de la relever. Son épée était posée à sa droite et le soleil venait faire briller la lame de part ses rayons.

- Vous vouliez me voir Sir ?

- Oui Ciam, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi ?

- Oui Sir, et c'est un immense honneur pour moi.

- Tu es le gardien de ma très chère fille.

- Oui, et je m'efforce chaque jour de la protéger du mieux que je peux.

Le roi lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Ce jeune homme avait été peu après sa naissance élève au château, du fait qu'il était le fils de son meilleur garde. Entraîné dans le but de servir le royaume, on lui avait assigné une autre tâche lors de la naissance de la petite princesse. Il avait littéralement craqué pour le tendre minois et les petites mains qui s'étaient tendues vers lui. Le roi et la reine l'avaient donc choisi comme gardien, comme protecteur de leur enfant dans un futur proche.  
Depuis ce jour il s'acquittait parfaitement de sa tâche. La jeune princesse semblait très attachée au jeune homme aussi et il en fallait de la patience avec une princesse aussi intenable qu'elle.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi et surtout pour elle.

Ciam ancra son regard noir dans celui d'un étrange bleu de son souverain.

- Mon épée, mon corps et mon esprit sont à vous, mon roi. Mon âme et mon cœur à votre fille jusqu'à la fin.

Le roi sourit une nouvelle fois, il aimait entendre ces paroles si sincères dans la bouche du plus jeune. Lui-même avant de devenir roi était un soldat au service de l'ancien roi, il avait été assigné à la protection rapprochée de la jeune princesse Liliane et avait fini par l'épouser comme tous ces prédécesseurs. C'était un rite à Naya.

- Tu sais ce que représente notre princesse pour notre pays.

- Oui Sir, c'est la descendante de Naya, famille protégeant notre monde du mal.

- Parfaitement. Tant que l'âme de ma fille, que le sang de Naya, se trouvera ici notre pays restera prospère. Peu de gens connaissent la vérité mais sans les descendants de Naya, notre pays ne serait pas ce qu'il est.

- Oui, nous le devons à eux, rien qu'à eux, ce bonheur. Lorsque je vois le sourire de notre petite princesse, je ne peux que penser que ce monde est en sûreté car elle a l'innocence, la pureté et la sincérité de la famille protectrice de notre monde.

- Seulement cela ne durera pas. Notre reine est morte en laissant ce lourd fardeau sur les épaules de sa fille et le mal gronde à nos portes. Je ne pourrai pas la garder près de moi, ni toi qui est destiné à vouer ta vie pour elle.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que la guerre avait commencé, que des factions de rebelles, menés par un ancien capitaine jaloux de la montée en grade de Sir Falren, avaient rallié à ses troupes des monstres des collines noires mais le roi et sa fille continuaient de maintenir ce pays aussi beau qu'il le pouvait. N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Ciam, seulement ma fille est trop précieuse pour qu'elle tombe entre ses mains. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire Ciam. Tu as été mis au courant de toute la légende, de tout ce qui entoure cette enfant ainsi que sa lignée. Tu connais la plupart des secrets de Naya. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dois faire ce que je vais te demander.

Ciam hocha la tête. Oui, il connaissait tout ce qui entourait la jeune princesse simplement parce qu'il y avait été initié par la reine elle-même avant de mourir. Elle lui avait fait cadeau de ce savoir incroyable sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas le transmettre elle-même à sa fille.

- Je veux que tu utilises la sphère de Naya.

- La sphère de Naya ?

- Oui. Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je veux que tu partes avec ma fille par la sphère. Elle te mènera dans un autre monde chez des personnes connaissant notre existence et qui sauront quoi faire.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas Ciam, les jours nous sont comptés à partir de maintenant. Je sais que tu as du mal à prendre conscience de tout ça mais je veux que tu protèges ma fille là-bas. Je veux que tous les deux vous surviviez au massacre qui va s'opérer et que le don des Nayanes ne tombe pas entre les mains de ce traître.

- Bien.

- Vous partirez dès que la princesse sera prête.

- Je m'en vais la quérir, votre majesté.

Le jeune Ciam se releva, ramassa son épée et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il quitta la salle après avoir effectué une révérence. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il soupira. Pourquoi tout s'accélérait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi le temps décidait-il de jouer contre eux ? Il se mit en quête de la jeune princesse qui devait se trouver dans les jardins comme à son habitude.

Il quitta le palais et parcourut rapidement les petits sentiers. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et leur laissait tout le loisir de pouvoir vivre dehors et admirer la nature, seulement on pouvait voir au loin les nuages noirs, signe de tempête. Il soupira en arrivant dans un petit espace où se trouvait une fontaine ainsi qu'un petit banc. La jeune princesse était bien là, jouant avec un moineau.

- Princesse !

- Ciam !

La fillette avait relevé son visage couvert de terre du fait qu'elle venait de jouer avec les fleurs et se rua dans les bras du garçon avant de se pendre à son cou et de déposer un baiser mouillé sur sa joue.

- Princesse, vous ne devriez pas réagir de la sorte avec moi.

- Mais Ciam tu sais que je t'aime. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler princesse mais par mon prénom.

Ciam reposa la fillette au sol, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Elle avait tout de sa mère sauf les yeux qui venaient de son père, mais tout le reste venait incontestablement de la reine Liliane.

- Je sais princesse…

Elle plissa le nez et Ciam sourit.

- D'accord Narcissa. Votre père aimerait vous voir.

- Papa veut me voir ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas allons-y.

Le petit oisillon se posa sur le banc et la regarda en penchant sa petite tête. La princesse lui fit un signe de la main avant de tirer Ciam au travers des sentiers menant au palais.

- Moins vite princ… Narcissa.

- Allons Ciam, ne va pas me dire que mon rythme est trop rapide.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais j'aimerais éviter que vous tombiez.

Narcissa s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

- Même si je tombais Ciam, je sais que je n'aurais pas mal car tu serais là pour me relever.

Ciam se sentit fondre au regard doux et empli d'amour de la fillette. Elle était tellement pure. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi le roi voulait tellement la préserver, elle et sa lignée.

- Ciam ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- J'admire votre beauté, princesse.

La princesse sourit avant d'aller se caler dans les bras de son protecteur.

- Dis Ciam, tu seras toujours là pour me protéger ?

- Toujours princesse, car tel est mon devoir.

- Et si jamais on te retirait ce devoir ?

- Je serais là pour vous quand même, princesse.  
Et si je n'étais plus princesse ?

- Ce serait de même pour moi car je suis votre protecteur et il en sera toujours ainsi.

Il s'agenouilla devant Narcissa et repoussa l'une des petites mèches blondes qui lui barrait le visage.

- Écoutez-moi bien princesse. Je suis votre gardien, ceci n'est pas un poste qui m'a été assigné ainsi et qu'on pourra me reprendre. Non. Je suis lié à vous depuis que vous avez tendu vos petites mains vers moi. Votre mère m'a longuement enseigné les secrets de votre sang. Un gardien ne choisit pas son protégé, c'est le protégé qui choisit le gardien, que celui-ci le souhaite ou pas. C'est seulement lorsque leurs deux cœurs se croisent pour la première fois que ça se passe. Ensuite le gardien peut refuser mais indubitablement il se retrouva un jour ou l'autre à devoir accepter cette destinée. Moi je l'ai acceptée tout de suite, je serai toujours là quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que vous pensiez de moi. Mon cœur et mon âme vous appartiennent pour toujours.

Elle avait écouté religieusement les paroles de son gardien et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues et de venir se caler dans ses bras.

- Jamais je ne veux être séparée de toi parce que sinon j'aurais l'impression que mon cœur serait divisé en deux, qu'il me manquerait quelque chose. C'est sûrement ça dont parlait papa lorsqu'il disait que maman lui manquait. Je ne veux pas être divisé en deux.

- Deux cœur qui n'en forment qu'un, deux âmes qui n'en forment qu'une, telle est la destinée des héritières de Naya et de leurs protecteurs.

Il essuya tendrement les larmes de la princesse et se releva en lui prenant la main doucement avant de lui offrir un tendre sourire.

- J'ai fait le serment de vous protéger, peu importe ce qui pourra se passer. Nos cœurs et nos âmes sont à tout jamais unis.

Elle lui offrit à son tour un sourire rassuré qui fit fondre le jeune homme. Il l'avait promis, il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Narcissa. Il ne le pourrait jamais tout simplement parce qu'elle était la chose la plus précieuse à son cœur.  
Retournant au palais main dans la main, ils croisèrent quelques serviteurs qui leur firent un agréable salut. Il ne put que penser à ce monde si aimant qu'ils allaient devoir quitter. Ils poussèrent la porte et Ciam laissa Narcissa aller voir son père alors qu'il partait discrètement faire le bagage de celle-ci.

Un sac contenant tout ce qui était important, tout ce dont elle aurait besoin dans l'autre monde et surtout tout ce qui ne devait pas tomber entre les mains ennemies.

Il alla retrouver la princesse dans la salle royale, son père ne lui avait rien dit et elle ne devait pas être mise au courant, bien trop jeune pour comprendre. Le roi fit un signe de tête au jeune homme et Ciam posa sa main sur son épée, son corps et sa tête pour montrer que quoi qu'il se passerait, il serait toujours fidèle à son roi et maître d'arme.

- Maintenant ma chérie tu vas suivre Ciam, il va te montrer quelque chose d'important pour notre famille.

- Vrai ?

- Oui mon enfant. Ta mère adorait cette salle et je pense que tu es en droit à présent d'en prendre connaissance.

- Merci père.

Elle sauta de ses genoux pour courir vers Ciam, revint sur ses pas pour déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue du roi puis retourna ensuite vers son protecteur. Elle passa rapidement la porte et Ciam vit le roi murmurer un adieu.

Regardant la fillette courir un peu partout dans les couloirs, Ciam ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour ce qui allait se passer. Il ne serait pas là pour protéger son roi, il ne verrait pas ce qui allait arriver à ce monde, seulement ce qu'il savait c'est qu'en l'absence d'un Nayane, le pays allait se dégrader de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de minute en minute pour ne laisser à la fin qu'un pays morne et sans vie.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle. Ciam stoppa Narcissa et la fit entrer dans la pièce circulaire. Elle fut rapidement attirée par tout ce qui se trouvait en ce lieu, tout se mit d'ailleurs lentement à réagir autour d'elle. La sphère au centre se mit à briller d'un vif éclat et une étrange brume se fit présente.

Ciam attrapa la main de la plus jeune avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Ecoutez-moi bien princesse, vous allez faire ce que je vais vous demander. Je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange, mais j'aimerais que vous ayez confiance en tout ce que je vous demanderai de faire.

- J'ai confiance en toi Ciam. Arrête de toujours remettre mes paroles en doute.

Il lui sourit et se releva, son sac sur l'épaule. Il s'approcha de la sphère tenant toujours la main de la princesse dans la sienne.

- Narcissa, je voudrais que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous vous concentriez sur vous-même. Ne faites pas attention à ce que je vais dire, vous vous concentrez seulement.

Elle s'exécuta. Ciam tenant toujours sa main se mit à visualiser une maison que lui avait décrite Liliane, un nom lui revint en tête. Il savait qu'un jour une descendante de Naya avait bravé les interdits et avait voyagé de par la sphère. Elle avait alors créé un espace entre ce monde-ci et l'autre monde et était tombée amoureuse. Si bien que par amour elle avait fini par rester de l'autre côté alors que sa jumelle gouvernait de ce côté-ci.

Il prononça alors un seul mot avant de poser la main de la jeune princesse sur la sphère. Il se sentit partir loin, très loin. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle similaire à celle qu'il venait de quitter. Narcissa était étendue dans ses bras, endormie. Il n'eut pas le temps faire quoi que ce soit que tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et qu'il tomba évanoui au sol.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce fut pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux bleus et des mèches noires. Il recula vivement cherchant quelque chose à sa ceinture mais ne trouva rien.

- Pas la peine d'avoir aussi peur, je ne vais pas te bouffer.

La voix était masculine, chaleureuse et amusée. Ciam tourna la tête vivement de chaque côté pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre et, en ce moment même, dans un lit.

- Et bien, craintif le nouvel arrivant.

- Où est passée la fillette avec moi ?

- Calme. Elle est dans la chambre voisine avec ma cousine.

Ciam se leva rapidement ne faisant pas attention au regard encore plus amusé du garçon. Il sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans la suivante et trouver Narcissa en train de rigoler avec une fillette qui avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs.

- Ciam !

Narcissa se jeta dans les bras du garçon avant même que quelqu'un n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il soupira en voyant qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. La fillette aux longs cheveux noirs sourit avant d'appeler sa mère qui arriva peu de temps après.

- Vous voilà réveillé, voyageur.

Ciam se tourna pour voir la femme qui lui parlait, plus tout à fait jeune mais pas tout à fait vieille non plus. Elle avait un sourire bienveillant et on pouvait voir qu'elle avait quelques traits similaires à la jeune Narcissa.

- Vous…

- Oui je suis bien une descendante de la famille de Naya.

Ciam soupira avant de confier la princesse à leur hôte qui ne lui inspirait rien de bien méchant et sortit avec la femme. Le garçon présent près de son lit suivit aussi mais ne fut pas accepté dans la salle.

- Ne fais pas attention à Sirius, il est bien trop curieux pour son âge.

- J'ai cru remarquer. Alors nous sommes chez les Black ?

- En effet. Le petit Sirius est aussi un Black, tout comme ma fille Bellatrix.

- Alors nous avons réussi.

- A voyager, oui.

Ciam se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que la femme le regardait en souriant.

- Si tu m'expliquais le pourquoi de votre voyage ?

- Le royaume est en guerre. Le roi Falren m'a demandé de faire quitter les lieux à sa fille et de vivre ici pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

- Je comprends. Que désires-tu faire à présent ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas ce monde et j'aimerais que Narcissa puisse vivre sans soucis.

- Dans ce cas je peux te proposer quelque chose.

S'en suivit une longue conversation où la femme lui expliqua tout ce qui concernait ce monde : la magie, les pays, les coutumes de l'Angleterre. Elle était amusée de voir à quel point ce garçon pouvait apprendre vite. Quelques jours passèrent et Ciam prit une décision. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans leur monde et Narcissa ne cessait constamment de demander quand elle pourrait revoir son père. Mais les consignes du roi étaient claires, leur retour était impossible.

Il demanda donc à la femme qui lui avait enseigné les préceptes de la magie de faire quelque chose pour eux deux. Et la demande fut acceptée ainsi qu'appliquée sur toutes les personnes ayant connaissance de leur arrivée. Un sort d'oubli fut donc lancé, ainsi Narcissa devint la sœur de Bellatrix et Ciam fut confié à une famille amie des Black, les Wey.

Venant d'un autre monde, il n'avait pas vraiment connaissance de leurs aptitudes à la magie mais étant parallèlement semblable à celui-ci, ils n'eurent pas de mal à apprendre à s'en servir. Si bien qu'ayant chacun oublié ce qui formait leur vrai passé, ils grandirent dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur, en pensant que c'était le cas.

oOo

Ciam ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur la jeune femme translucide. Il fit bouger sa main pour la porter à la joue pâle et froide.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu pensais bien faire. Pour toi, il fallait me protéger, tu n'aurais jamais pensé que tout se passerait ainsi.

- Alors Draco est l'héritier.

Elle hocha positivement la tête. La regardant dans les yeux, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Pendant toutes ces années où il avait oublié, il s'était senti vidé et maintenant, maintenant qu'il retrouvait sa princesse, elle était devant lui dans son corps de femme mais en même temps elle n'était pas réelle.

- Ne pleure pas Ciam. Je t'ai fait confiance, toujours fait confiance. Et même aujourd'hui je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai vécu des moments fabuleux avec Lucius même si petit à petit tout s'est dégradé. J'aime mon fils plus que tout, mais je ne peux oublier que je t'ai aimé Ciam et aujourd'hui encore je t'aime.

Il attrapa le corps de la princesse pour le serrer contre lui. Elle était si froide et elle savait tout. Comme avait-elle fait ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque.

- Tu vois cette salle, elle a été créée par mon ancêtre. Lorsque j'ai commencé à fouiller dans mon passé pour avoir plus de connaissance, j'ai trouvé un livre relatant l'arrivée de mon aïeul en ce monde puis j'ai cherché encore et encore. J'ai même fouillé la bibliothèque de Poudlard et il se trouve qu'elle est venue ici aussi. Elle a étudié la magie en ce lieu et cette salle a été créée par sa propre magie. Le directeur a alors mis ça sur le compte d'une salle cachée et n'a jamais compris. En fait, moi j'ai compris plus tard. Qu'importe le lieu où je me trouvais, il fallait qu'une salle comme celle-là existe si bien que c'est le cas aussi au manoir Malfoy. Lucius n'a pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment tout simplement parce qu'elle ne lui était pas visible.  
Ce ne fut que plus tard que je compris que Dumbledore avait en quelque sorte percé les secrets de cette salle et de Naya sans toutefois en apprendre trop.

- Je vois.

- Et maintenant Ciam en tant que protecteur, il faut que tu me rejoignes dans notre monde où je suis captive.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis retournée chez nous, du moins j'ai essayé. Seulement sans mon protecteur je ne suis rien. Ce que tu vois ici ce n'est que mon cœur et mon âme qui vivent en toi. L'autre partie est de l'autre côté de la sphère. Je ne savais pas comment te contacter alors j'ai prié très fort. Ciam j'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu reviennes avec moi.

- Mais comment ?

- Viens.

Narcissa s'éloigna de lui et lui attrapa la main pour le mener à la sphère.

- Draco et Harry Potter se trouvent de l'autre côté. Ils ne savent ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui va se passer. Ce monde a changé et j'ai confiance en Draco, il réussira à faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Seulement il aura besoin de nous. De notre connaissance en Naya.

- Je vois , Draco est en quelque sorte comme Jiyae.

- Je le pense. Rares sont les garçons possédant notre pouvoir se transmettant uniquement de femme en femme mais il est l'exception qui confirme la règle ce qui sera d'autant plus facile que difficile.

Ciam comprit ce que voulait dire Narcissa. Entre héritier et protecteur il devait y avoir beaucoup de choses, hors il se trouvait que Draco et Harry étaient censés être ennemis. Si Harry avait passé la sphère avec Draco, c'est qu'ils étaient tous les deux liés. Seulement comment allaient-ils le prendre tous les deux ? Comme il avait dit à Narcissa lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, on peut rejeter le sentiment mais on finit toujours pas y revenir. Il soupira alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la sphère tenant de l'autre celle de Ciam. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et il porta leurs deux mains sur la sphère. La brume envahit de nouveau la salle et tout se mit à tourner autour d'eux.

oOo

Harry et Draco sortirent enfin de la forêt. Le soulagement fut total pour les deux, surtout qu'Harry portait Draco sur son dos et qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir mal. Nympha voletait autour d'eux, elle leur avait indiqué le trajet à suivre pour sortir de la forêt et ils l'avaient suivie sans rien dire.  
Draco se remettait doucement de ce qui s'était passé dans cet étrange lieu et il avait été un peu surpris en voyant la petite luciole les suivre ainsi et surtout constamment être à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin voir le sentier menant aux habitations plus loin, ils se mirent en route. La faim commençait vraiment à être plus forte qu'autre chose.

Le village était en contrebas d'une petite falaise et de grands champs cultivables longeaient celle-ci. On pouvait voir au loin la fumée s'élever des cheminées. Nympha alla se loger sous le vêtement du brun pour ne pas se faire repérer. En arrivant au village ils furent surpris de voir quelqu'un courir vers eux. Ils reconnurent rapidement Ben. Il était vivant, ils espéraient que ce serait pareil pour toute la famille. L'homme les rejoignit rapidement en haletant.

- Vous voilà, nous avions peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Nous nous sommes juste égarés dans la forêt.

- Dans ce cas venez, vous devez mourir de faim.

Il leur offrit un magnifique sourire avant de leur faire signe de le suivre vers une petite maison préfabriquée.

- Nous n'avons pas grand-chose pour le moment mais ce village nous a gentiment accueillis. Maguie, regarde qui j'amène.

La femme passa une tête de la pièce d'à côté et sourit à la vue des deux garçons. Harry déposa soigneusement Draco sur un des bancs de bois alors qu'il soupirait en se laissant tomber à sa droite.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il s'est fait mal à la cheville. Auriez-vous une bassine d'eau qu'on puisse se débarbouiller un peu.

- Mais bien sûr mes chéris. Ben.

L'homme disparut et revint rapidement avec un linge et une bassine. Il laissa les deux garçons pour qu'ils puissent se soigner en paix. Le silence régnait entre les deux, aucun n'avait vraiment parlé depuis l'accident de la forêt. Draco était encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé tout comme l'étrange force qu'il avait sentie en lui et puis Nympha qui les suivait partout le dérangeait un peu.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas vraiment le temps de se reposer que trois petites têtes passèrent la porte pour se stopper net en voyant les deux garçons puis se précipiter sur eux. Margot vint directement se lover dans les bras de Draco alors que Nathan faisait de même avec Harry. Timy restait en arrière mais leur offrait un sourire de soulagement. Ils étaient heureux de tous se retrouver en pleine forme. Le plus vieux avisa l'épée à la ceinture et Harry lui offrit un charmant sourire en réponse.

Maguie passa la porte pour déposer une bonne marmite de bouillon et Ben suivit avec des bols pour chacun. Le repas se passa donc amicalement et chaleureusement si bien qu'ils se couchèrent tous ensemble pour une nuit de repos bien méritée.

Le lendemain, la cheville de Draco allait un peu mieux et Harry retrouvait des couleurs en aidant Ben et Maguie à rafistoler la maison qu'on leur avait gentiment donnée pour vivre. La journée se passa donc calmement pour tout le monde. Draco ne quitta pas la chambre, Nympha resta à ses côtés et essayait de voir en quoi il avait pu inspirer une telle confiance en l'Ancien. Elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir quelque chose si ce n'était qu'elle se sentait bien à ses côtés pour un humain.  
Puis la journée passa doucement et la nuit arriva. Peu après le souper, Draco nota la disparition de son ami. Harry ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette mais tout de même ce n'était que ça. Il lui semblait trop pensif sur tout ce qui se passait et ce n'était pas très bon.

Il demanda à Maguie si elle l'avait vu et suivit ses indications. Il gravit difficilement le sentier pour trouver Harry assis les pieds dans le vide, la lame brillant sous la lune et lui-même semblant se perdre dans le grand manteau noir.

- Penses-tu que tout se passe bien dans notre monde ?

Draco sursauta. Il croyait que le brun ne l'avait pas entendu, il fixait toujours un point au loin sans vraiment le fixer mais il lui avait pourtant parlé. Le blond soupira avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui sûrement, mais je ne sais pas comment le temps défile ici par rapport à chez nous.

- Hum… J'espère que tout se passe bien pour eux. Après tout nous avons disparu mais là-bas c'est toujours la guerre.

- Ici aussi.

- Oui, c'est horrible.

Harry regarda ses mains et Draco les lui prit pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de ressasser sans fin ce moment.

- Tu sais Harry, on en a déjà parlé dans la forêt mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable.

- Mais j'aurais pu éviter que tu sois blessé. J'aurais pu éviter cet accident dans la forêt. J'aurais dû prévoir…

- Harry, depuis quand es-tu devenu celui qui veille sur moi ? J'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je suis un grand garçon. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je ne me vois pas être constamment celui qui se fait protéger.

- Mais…

- Ecoute Harry. Là-bas est une chose. A Poudlard, j'ai toujours été un parfait petit Serpentard mais les gens changent. Tu as peut-être cette foutue fierté de Gryffondor, cependant je veux qu'on soit bien clair là-dessus. Je ne suis pas une princesse qu'on doit sauver à chaque fois.

Harry sourit aux paroles du blond et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Il fixait à son tour un point dans le lointain. Il tourna quand même son visage lorsqu'il sentit le regard insistant d'Harry sur lui pour croiser deux orbes émeraude. Il se sentit d'un coup perdre pied, tout comme son vis-à-vis, comme si à cet instant quelque chose d'étrange venait de les parcourir l'un et l'autre pour passer par ce regard.

Harry porta sa main au visage du blond pour retirer l'une des fines mèches qui barrait son visage. Ce qui se passait en ce moment même était étrange.

- Pourtant je t'imagine bien en charmante petite princesse.

- Harry… grogna Draco.

- Non je ne blague pas. Draco, c'est avec la lune comme témoin que je vais te faire une promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, je serai là pour te protéger dans ce monde.

Le blond voulut dire quelque chose mais son cœur se serra. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ces paroles toute sa vie et qu'enfin elles venaient d'être dites et par la bouche de la personne qu'il était censé avoir haïe depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. C'était invraisemblable et pourtant c'était vrai. Harry détourna son visage pour fixer un point au loin.

- J'avancerai, je ferai en sorte de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir nous ramener chez nous et ensuite vaincre Voldemort.

Draco tressaillit, Harry était bien sérieux, trop sérieux et c'en était un peu effrayant mais en même temps rassurant. Il parlait comme si tout reposait sur ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas qu'une telle tâche ne soit que pour lui, après tout, s'ils étaient en ce lieu c'était en partie de sa faute.

- Harry. Je suis fautif aussi dans tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois le seul à tout porter. Je te l'ai dit, je ne serai pas une princesse qu'il faut constamment sauver.

- Je sais. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas si fragile que tu en as l'air mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. J'ai dit que je te protégerais c'est parce que je sens au fond de moi que ça doit être ainsi. Après libre à toi de faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas besoin de cette protection.

Le blond sourit et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis Potter. Je ferai en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi.

- J'espère bien, même si sauver ton petit cul est une option fort intéressante.

Draco émit un grognement outré juste au moment où des bruits de pas se firent entendre et que les trois gamins arrivèrent pour s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

- Papa et maman nous ont dit qu'on avait le droit de rester un peu dehors avec vous.

- Dis Harry, tu l'as eue où cette arme ? demanda Timy.

- On me l'a donnée.

- Ah ! Et tu crois que moi je pourrai en avoir une un jour ?

- Peut-être.

Harry ébouriffa le jeune garçon qui semblait très intéressé par la lame. Margot, de l'autre côté, parlait du ciel avec Draco. Elle lui racontait quelques trucs pour se repérer qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait à la fois semblables et différents des leur. Les étoiles n'avaient pas toutes la même couleur, certaines avaient des teintes dorées, d'autres argentées et d'autres encore plus cuivrées. C'était étrange et magnifique à la fois.

Puis doucement le temps passa et Harry finit par se lever, il était temps de rentrer, Nathan s'était endormi contre son épaule. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le redescendre à la maison suivi par Timy.

- On vous rejoint tout de suite.

Margot montra encore deux trois trucs à Draco. Harry sourit avant de commencer à descendre, Nympha quitta la chemise du brun pour rejoindre discrètement celui qu'elle avait pour ordre de ne pas laisser seul. Elle se faufila jusqu'au garçon et s'installa à ses côtés, cachée de la fillette.

Draco allait se lever et aider ensuite la plus jeune lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se plaquer durement sur sa bouche et entraver ses mains dans son dos.

- Te voilà enfin. On t'a cherché tu sais.

Margot poussa un hurlement strident avant de se faire, elle aussi, attraper et bâillonner.

- Maintenant tu vas nous suivre sagement avec la petite.

Ne souhaitant pas se laisser faire, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme et réussit à se dégager un peu, du moins juste de quoi libérer ses lèvres.

- HARRY !

Il cria de toute ses forces sans se poser de question mais ne put récidiver qu'il reçut un coup derrière la tête et ce fut le trou noir.

oOo

Harry descendait tranquillement le sentier accompagné de Timy qui jouait avec la lame que lui avait prêtée le brun. Nathan respirait doucement puis soudain Timy manqua de trébucher, il avait entendu un cri aigu ressemblant étrangement à celui de sa sœur. Ce fut rapidement suivi par la voix de Draco qui appelait Harry.

Le brun se dépêcha de remonter, confiant le plus petit à son frère. Ce fut la lame à la main qu'il arriva au sommet de la falaise mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il regarda tout autour de lui, personne, rien, même pas un bruit. Juste le petit tablier qui ornait la jupe de Margot. Il courut sur quelques mètres avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne savait absolument pas où aller. Il se laissa tomber à genoux anéanti. Toutes ses belles paroles lui revinrent, tout ce qu'il venait de promettre à Draco. Tout n'était que mensonge puisqu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils avaient baissé leur garde.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement à s'arracher le cœur et les tympans. Il avait mal, très mal au cœur. Il avait échoué et manqué à sa promesse. N'était-il bon à rien ?

Timy arriva quelques minutes après et trouva le tablier de sa sœur au sol. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, s'ils ne les avaient pas laissés seuls, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.  
Ben et Maguie arrivèrent avec Nathan que celui-ci était parti chercher. Ils comprirent directement ce qui venait de se passer même ici. Même dans un autre village alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tout reprendre à zéro, on venait encore leur voler quelque chose.  
Maguie voulut faire un pas en direction d'Harry au sol, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des pas. Derrière eux arrivait un homme, son perroquet alla directement se poser sur l'épaule du brun.

- Je me disais aussi que j'avais entendu crier ici.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Ben.

- Moi ? Je me fais ravitailler.

- Espèce de…

- Sale pirate, oui je sais.

Il leur offrit un somptueux sourire avant d'aller se placer devant Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Il vit la lame à ses côtés.

- Tu l'as gardée mais à ce que je vois elle ne t'a pas été d'un grand secours.

- Vous ?

- Je t'avais prévenu. Ici pour protéger ceux qui nous sont chers, il faut savoir tuer. Je ne vois pas ton ami d'ailleurs, c'est donc qu'ils ont finalement réussi à l'avoir.

Harry releva la tête, la lame dans sa main. Il bondit rapidement sur ses deux pieds et la pointa vers l'homme. Son regard avait changé, il était bien plus brillant, plus meurtrier.

- Vous savez où il l'emmène ?

- Bien sûr. Au marché aux esclaves de Sylphe.

- Sylphe ?

- Oui, de l'autre côté de la mer vers le nord.

Harry baissa l'arme et la rangea à sa ceinture. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque le perroquet émit un petit bruit. Le pirate derrière lui semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

- Je t'ai fait une offre l'autre fois, si tu me suis, alors je pourrai tenter de faire quelque chose pour toi.

Harry fit volte-face et ancra son regard dans celui ce l'homme. Etait-il sincère ? Lui proposait-il un marché équitable ? Avait-il de toute manière réellement le choix ? Il avait besoin d'un navire.

- Il n'y a pas d'arnaque ? Vous êtes un pirate.

- Aucune, tu deviens membre de mon équipage et en échange je t'aide à retrouver ton protégé.

- Qui me dit que vous le ferez ?

- Ma parole de pirate. On la donne que rarement mais elle vaut de l'or.

Le brun jugea de sa bonne foi mais il voyait en lui l'occasion inespérée de retrouver Draco. Entre y aller par ses propres moyens et se perdre ou se rallier à la cause de cet homme et dans ce cas peut-être pouvoir aider Draco, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- J'accepte.

- Très bien.

Le pirate lui offrit un grand sourire, il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque Timy se plaça entre eux.

- Je veux venir aussi.

Les deux plus vieux regardèrent le plus jeune, un sourire amusé pour l'un et étonné pour l'autre. Les parents de Timy allaient dire quelque chose mais l'enfant les devança.

- Ils ont enlevé ma sœur, je ne la leur laisserai pas. Si vous emmenez Harry, emmenez-moi avec lui. Je ne vous gênerai pas, promis. Je veux sauver ma sœur.

Le pirate s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et le regarda encore plus amusé qu'avant.

- Tu es plein de bonnes intentions mais tu es bien petit encore.

- J'apprendrai vite.

Devant le regard plus que déterminé, le pirate lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Le bateau part demain à l'aube, à vous de voir.

Il se releva et disparut au loin. Harry le regarda un moment tout comme Timy puis le plus jeune se tourna vers ses parents. Ils allaient avoir une sérieuse discussion.  
Dans son lit, le Gryffondor regardait le plafond. Nathan était lové contre lui, les larmes avaient fini par se tarir et le sommeil par l'emporter pour un autre monde. Il était donc seul et écoutait la discussion plus qu'animée entre Timy et ses parents. Mais vite, il se mit à somnoler.

A l'aube les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent le réveiller, se levant il poussa un peu Nathan sans le réveiller. Sac à la main, épée à la ceinture, il quitta la maison sans faire un bruit. Il traversa le village et la plaine pour arriver à un port en plus bas. Regardant la mer se dessiner sans fin devant lui, il soupira. Draco était de l'autre côté.

- C'est vaste.

- Timy ?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais me fausser compagnie comme ça.

Harry soupira, il n'avait pas le choix. Timy rajusta le baluchon sur son épaule et d'un même pas, ils partirent vers le port où se trouvait un navire de pirate dans toute sa splendeur.

**A suivre… **

Fin de ce nouveau chapitre avec l'histoire qui se lance réellement avec l'enlèvement de Draco. J'espère que l'histoire de Narcissa vous aura éclairé sur le fond de cette histoire et que vous aurez apprécié ce tournant dans la trame. En espérant que vous suivrez le prochain chapitre.

**Kisu**


	6. Fierté

**New world.**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Projet dont j'avais parlé et qui se trouve dans mon profil. Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres projets, j'avais juste envie d'écrire autre chose. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

**Chapitre 6 : **Fierté

Le navire flottait tranquillement au gré des vagues, beaucoup de monde s'afférait sur le pont afin de maintenir le cap vers le port de Sylphe.

Le capitaine du navire hurlait à ses matelots les tâches à effectuer rapidement, sous un soleil de plomb.

Plus bas, dans la cale, bercée par le tangage du navire, une enfant était assise contre la coque, pleurant silencieusement son malheur. Elle avait repris conscience peu de temps après que l'ancre n'ait été levée, et elle attendait à présent que l'autre captif se réveille, mais il ne le faisait pas. Alors elle avait peur toute seule.

En effet, allongé à même le sol, Draco dormait d'un sommeil difficile. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux tout simplement parce qu'il était enfermé dans son rêve.

Il se revoyait enfant, courant dans le parc du manoir Malfoy, ne faisant attention à rien. Le manoir était grand, son parc encore plus et s'étendait assez loin pour qu'il puisse mettre du temps à le parcourir. Et surtout, possédait une roseraie sublime, sa mère aimait tant les fleurs, elle avait les doigts faits pour les entretenir.

Il la revoyait, là, à genoux dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée, sa robe étalée impeccablement autour d'elle, ses cheveux tombant soigneusement dans son dos. Elle était si belle.

Et pourtant, une ombre venait tacher ce beau tableau, son regard, il était voilé et triste. Il s'en souviendrait toujours. Elle touchait les pétales de la rose blanche en face d'elle avec délicatesse et mélancolie. Comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose de par ces fleurs.

Et puis, il y avait ce quelque chose qui l'entourait, cette aura d'apaisement qui la rendait telle qu'elle était. Une femme merveilleuse.

Il cligna des yeux avant de se ruer sur elle, venant se mettre dans ses bras.

- Mère, mère, que faites-vous ?

Narcissa regarda son fils avec un grand sourire avant de lui montrer la fleur.

- Je regardais sa beauté.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de voir ce qu'on pouvait trouver de beau dans une fleur, pour venir les contempler des heures et des heures durant.

- Vois-tu Draco, elles sont apaisantes. Lorsque je me trouve ici, j'oublie tout ce qui se passe ailleurs.

- Hum… En tout cas ça sent bon.

- Tu apprendras toi aussi à regarder la nature.

Il avait alors souri, et Narcissa d'un geste souple cueillit une rose, en retira une à une les épines, et lui mit dans les cheveux.

- Mère…

- Chut, cette rose te ressemble Draco, elle est aussi pure que ton cœur.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de se remémorer la fin, qu'il se sentait revenir à la réalité. Le bruit des vagues venant heurter la coque commença à le faire sortir de ses songes. Maugréant contre le bruit qui le réveillait, il sentit petit à petit tout son corps lui faire mal.

La douleur qui parcourait ses membres lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur aigre qui l'entourait, ainsi que celle de la paille moisie et du sel.

Il se releva doucement, essayant d'étirer ses membres pour se dégourdir, il voulut se lever mais heurta le bois.

- Aïe !

Il se massa la tête, c'était bas ici. Il fit rapidement le tour de la cale pour tomber sur le corps de Margot complètement recroquevillé dans un coin. Elle avait apparemment froid et peur. Rapidement sa mémoire lui revint, il s'était fait capturer et ils avaient embarqué la jeune fille avec lui.

Se déplaçant à quatre pattes, il tenta de la rejoindre en évitant de rouler dans l'autre sens à cause du mouvement de l'eau sous la proue. Il y arriva enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le pied marin et il espérait en plus ne pas avoir le mal de mer, ce qui était parti pour être le cas dans peu de temps si ça continuait à tanguer autant.

Margot releva la tête en sentant la main de Draco sur la sienne, elle avait entendu un bruit, mais n'avait pas voulu croire que c'était lui. Et maintenant elle pouvait voir son doux visage tenter de lui faire un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Elle se calfeutra dans ses bras protecteurs.

- J'ai peur.

- Chut… Je suis là…

Ces mots, il n'aurait vraiment jamais pensé les prononcer un jour. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même, et encore, il n'était pas capable de le faire correctement vu qu'Harry avait été obligé de le faire pour lui. Soupirant, il passa une main lente dans le dos de la fillette qui se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Il entendit sa respiration se faire de moins en moins forte, signe évident qu'elle avait dû s'endormir. Il soupira en posant sa tête sur le bois humide derrière lui. La cale était vraiment un endroit où personne n'aimerait être enfermé. Il en fit rapidement le tour du regard et remarqua qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Mis à part des rats, il y avait d'autres captifs, tous recroquevillés dans des coins, attendant ce qui devait arriver. La vente. Il reconnut certaines personnes venant du village de Margot, notamment la femme qui avait laissé son fils se faire enlever par ces immondes bestioles. Après, ça devait être d'autres personnes de villages voisins et pillés.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendormir, la trappe s'ouvrit pour laisser passer tout d'abord une grosse ombre, puis la silhouette s'affina pour laisser place à un homme de la quarantaine, une carrure assez forte, des vêtements représentant son statut de capitaine, un pistolet à la hanche. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et sa moustache lui donnait un côté farouche.

- Je vois que tout est calme ici, c'est bien.

Sa voix était rocailleuse, ce qui en fit trembler plus d'un. Il passa sa main sur son menton semblant réfléchir.

- Bien, la traversée est encore longue et j'ai besoin de compagnie.

Ses yeux étincelèrent et un sourire pervers se forma sur ses lèvres. Il continua son avancée alors que beaucoup se tassaient dans un coin sombre pour être oubliés. Draco resserra son étreinte sur Margot, même s'il jugeait que l'homme ne s'attaquerait pas à si jeune, il se devait tout de même de la protéger.

Le regard du capitaine des pilleurs s'arrêta sur lui et son sourire s'effaça.

- Toi, je te tiens à l'œil, ne tente rien ou je me chargerai de ton exécution. Ta tête peut rapporter gros.

Draco soutint le regard de l'homme, ses yeux bruns contre ceux argent, il détourna la tête rapidement pour attraper une jeune femme pas loin. Il ne supportait pas le regard de ce gamin, il était trop bizarre pour lui. Un étranger peut-être, même sûrement, seulement ses yeux étaient bien trop irréels pour lui.

La jeune fille se mit à crier, à implorer qu'on la laisse mais il la tenait fermement. Personne ne bougea pour l'aider. Draco aussi, il se contenta de garder ses mains sur les oreilles de Margot pour que celle-ci n'entende pas le vocabulaire plus que châtié de la demoiselle. La trappe se referma, les replongeant dans un silence de mort.

Draco soupira, ça allait devenir compliqué. Il ne connaissait pas ce pays, il ne connaissait pas leurs mœurs, le pourquoi de ses agissements. S'il y avait bien un roi, il aurait dû depuis longtemps empêcher de telles choses. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Il avait bien compris que le peuple n'avait plus confiance en lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Alors en tant que roi il se devait de regagner leur confiance. C'était ainsi qu'il devait jouer son rôle.

Un roi était un protecteur, pas un bourreau.

La trappe s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut un homme plus jeune et plus fluet qui entra, portant un plateau avec de l'eau et du pain.

- Voilà de quoi vous nourrir, il serait bête que vous mourriez avant que nous ne soyons arrivés.

Il eut un rire avant de disparaître de nouveau. Les captifs s'avancèrent doucement avant de prendre de quoi manger. Draco regarda l'apparence de l'eau, il fit la moue et la donna à Margot. La jeune fille fit moins la fine bouche et avala le contenu. Puis elle se rua sur le morceau de pain que lui tendait Draco.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait manger ça, mais il savait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre il serait obligé de manger. Quoique s'il arrivait à se laisser dépérir, il ne vaudrait plus grand-chose. Regardant le plafond de la cale, il laissa le roulis des vagues le bercer et il s'endormit.

Le voyage se passa lentement, bien trop lentement pour les prisonniers. La nourriture n'était pas ce qui leur permettait de tenir vraiment le coup, ensuite l'odeur de la cale en avait déjà fait vomir plus d'un, quand c'était le repas évidemment, mais le plus souvent, c'était de la bile. Les filles passaient les unes après les autres dans le lit du capitaine, la motivation qui les prenait à présent était le fait qu'elles avaient le droit à un repas correct une fois dans la cabine.

Draco quant à lui, laissait une bonne partie de sa ration de nourriture à Margot qui ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il sentait la faim lui tirailler le ventre et la soif lui prendre toutes ses forces. Seulement, il jugeait que ce qu'il faisait était utile pour la jeune fille.

Le soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, il se permettait d'avoir une pensée pour Harry. Il se demandait ce qu'il était devenu ? S'il s'était lancé à sa recherche ? Ses paroles en haut du rocher lui revenaient en boucle.

_Draco, c'est avec comme la lune témoin que je vais te faire la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, je serai là pour te protéger dans ce monde._

Le protéger, et encore à présent, il prouvait qu'il avait besoin de l'être. La trappe le sortit de ses pensées, on venait apparemment chercher une fille.

- Qui vais-je choisir aujourd'hui ?

Margot se serra dans les bras de Draco, celui-ci n'avait plus vraiment la force de la tenir mais il le faisait tout de même. Le regard de l'homme se posa de nouveau sur lui et une lueur étrange vint y luire.

- Hum, je pense changer de registre ce soir. Toi !

Draco trembla, mais l'homme l'attrapa par le bras. Un homme au loin hurla que c'était un monstre car il n'était qu'un enfant. Oui un enfant.

- Taisez-vous.

Il tira Draco hors de la cale, sous les cris de Margot. Le blond avait du mal à marcher mais avait tout de même encore sa fierté. Jamais il ne se laisserait faire de la sorte. Harry lui avait promis de le protéger, mais lui, lui avait promis de faire de son mieux pour ne pas avoir besoin de cette protection. Il donna un coup de griffe au visage de l'homme qui le lâcha. Il dégringola les marches en gémissant de douleur.

- Décidément, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'indomptable.

Draco recula le plus rapidement qu'il le put vers le fond de la cale.

- En haut tu pourras avoir de la nourriture, du vin, même un bain. Passer une nuit dans un lit au lieu que cette cale sordide et puante.

- Cette cale sordide et puante vaut certainement mieux que votre cabine de débauche puant le sexe. Votre nourriture doit être plus infecte que le pain que vous nous donnez, le vin pourri par votre avidité et votre lit sentir encore pire que la paille qui occupe cet endroit.

L'homme tressaillit aux paroles du blond, celui-ci n'avait pas peur de lui, il avait dit ça de sa voix calme et froide. Ce ne pouvait pas être un garçon du peuple, ce n'était pas possible, pas avec cette éducation.

- Petit impertinent.

Il leva sa main pour le gifler mais Draco fut tiré en arrière par un des hommes et plusieurs se placèrent devant lui. Les paroles de Draco avaient apparemment sorti de leur léthargie les prisonniers. Le capitaine ne fut pas heureux de se retournement de situation.

- Vous vous rebellez, esclaves !

- Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas vous empêcher de nous vendre, mais nous vous empêcherons de souiller un enfant.

- Parfaitement, nos filles y sont passées, vous les avez amadouées mais ça ne marchera pas avec nous.

- Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'êtes que des esclaves.

- Et avant tout des hommes avec notre fierté, nous ne laisserons pas vos sales pattes toucher un enfant.

Le capitaine regarda l'amas qui se trouvait devant le blond, celui-ci était surpris mais il était en même temps content de ce qu'il avait fait naître dans le cœur de ces hommes si désespérés au départ. Margot vint se jeter dans ses bras pour montrer qu'elle aussi ne laisserait pas l'homme emmener son Draco. Le capitaine fut forcé de rebrousser chemin.

- Si c'est ainsi que vous réagissez, votre ration sera diminuée. Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous.

La trappe claqua et tout le monde se détendit. Les femmes n'étaient pas du tout d'accord avec l'attitude des hommes. Elles qui avaient à loisir le pouvoir d'être correctement traitées, on le leur enlevait, pourquoi ? Pour un jeune puceau.

- Vous êtes contents de vous ?

- On va être sous nourri.

- On va crever de faim encore plus.

- Vous ne réfléchissez donc jamais lorsque vous agissez ?

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ses femmes préféraient être souillées plutôt que de se battre pour leur liberté. Un homme, celui qui l'avait tiré pour le sauver des pattes du capitaine, répondit à leur plainte.

- Vous auriez donc préféré qu'on laisse cet enfant aux mains de cet homme ?

- Au moins, il aurait été nourri correctement.

- Et violer en contrepartie.

L'homme avait hurlé ces mots de façon à se faire correctement entendre. Et surtout faire taire les murmures du côté des femmes.

- Vous êtes des femmes, pour la plupart vous avez des enfants. Auriez-vous laissez votre fils se faire violer par cet homme pour de la nourriture ?

Il y eut un silence pesant entre les protagonistes.

- Si ça lui permettait d'être sauvé, peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas notre fils. C'est un étranger.

- Et…

Draco avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, cela ne servait à rien de le défendre de la sorte. Elles ne voulaient pas le comprendre. Il s'avança pour être dans le peu de lumière que produisait la petite lampe près de la trappe. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à son front à cause de la chaleur et de l'humidité du lieu, ses yeux prenaient une étrange teinte avec la lumière mais ils ne cillaient pas.

- Je comprends que vous auriez préféré que je suive cet homme et ainsi vous permettre de continuer la traversée sans de quelconques autres soucis comme ceux que nous avons eus jusqu'à présent. C'est égoïste de votre part et je ne vous en veux absolument pas de l'être. Je le suis aussi vu que j'ai refusé de me laisser entraîner en sachant parfaitement que sa fureur se ferait ressentir ensuite.

- Alors…

Draco ne laissa pas la jeune femme continuer, gardant toujours sa voix froide et calme.

- Seulement, avant tout j'ai ma fierté. En tant qu'Homme, comme vous, comme eux, j'ai ma propre fierté qui fait en sorte que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant.

- Et alors, pensez-vous que dans ce contexte on puisse parler d'enfant ? Je suis jeune, je suis étranger, mais j'ai faim, je suis dans cette cale, et je vais être vendu tout comme vous. Ce corps est le mien, c'est à moi de choisir ce que je veux en faire. Et il est hors de question que cet homme ne l'utilise pour son plaisir sexuel.

Un rire hystérique se fit entendre et une voix féminine le suivit.

- Tu vas être vendu, que feras-tu si ton maître souhaite jouer avec toi ?

Draco avança encore d'un pas pour se retrouver totalement dans la lumière.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre maître que moi. Ma mère m'a donné la vie, c'est un cadeau précieux que je garde pour moi. Je me battrai pour moi-même car elle a tout fait pour me protéger lorsqu'elle était auprès de moi. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de vous. Vous qui avez laissé votre enfant se faire enlever par ces êtres immondes. Vous qui n'avez rien tenté pour faire taire les cris de votre enfant. Vous qui n'avez pas essayé de vous rebeller et de vous battre pour celui que vous aimiez. Avant de blâmer les autres, blâmez-vous vous-même !

Il tourna les talons et partit prendre Margot dans ses bras qui pleurait doucement. Il la serra avant de lui murmurer quelque chose pour la calmer. La femme n'avait rien répliqué mais les paroles de Draco l'avaient touchée. L'homme regarda la femme puis le blond avant de revenir à la femme.

Il fit un signe de tête et la pression descendit d'un cran. Le temps passa doucement et Draco finit par s'endormir avec Margot. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la conversation reprit entre les adultes. Cet homme qui se nommait Feyrs, était d'un aspect imposant, un visage d'homme mûr et courageux. Il avait des yeux bruns et des cheveux coupés courts, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et son visage était couvert de fines cicatrices montrant qu'il ne s'était pas rendu sans se battre.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû aider cet enfant. Fit la femme qui se prénommait Elysa.

- Et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je pensais que ses paroles t'avaient fait prendre conscience des tiennes.

- Pfff, ce n'est qu'un enfant, comment peut-il savoir ce que nous endurons ? Ce n'est qu'un étranger.

- Oui, un étranger, et pourtant, regarde comment il prend soin de cette fillette. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il se prive de ses repas pour elle. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas sa sœur. Ce garçon a du courage et ses paroles sont profondes. Il parle avec son cœur. Il a réussi à réveiller en moi cette fierté que j'avais laissée de côté lors de ma capture.

Elysa tourna la tête pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, même si au fond elle savait qu'il avait raison.

- Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?

Elle revint vers l'homme qui fixait Draco de son regard.

- Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas, que ce garçon est différent ?

- Je ne vois pas…

- Il parle des démons sans peur, il ne comprend pas pourquoi nous ne faisons rien contre eux. Nous nous laissons faire depuis des années et c'est un enfant qui nous parle de se battre, qui se rebelle contre ce qu'il devient, qui protège une enfant. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à nous, adultes, de le faire ?

Elysa regarda le visage endormi de Draco, Feyrs avait raison, elle devait l'avouer. Elle soupira en se roulant en boule.

- De toute manière à présent, nous n'avons plus le choix.

- Si, nous avons toujours le choix Elysa. C'est seulement à nous de prendre la voie que nous pensons la plus juste.

Un silence accompagna la fin de l'échange, les autres captifs n'avaient rien dit et avaient juste écouté. Mais tout le monde avait compris que quoi qu'ils adviennent, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas des animaux. Ils devaient quoi qu'il en coûte garder leur fierté d'homme. Et c'était un enfant qui leur avait fait comprendre.

Nympha, de la chemise de Draco qu'elle n'avait pas quitté et qu'elle ne pouvait pas de peur de se faire repérer, avait tout suivi. Elle comprenait pourquoi l'ancien avait fait confiance à ce jeune homme, il était spécial.

Les jours défilèrent et le capitaine fut surpris du changement qui s'opéra dans la cale. Plus personne ne se laissait emmener par lui, les femmes avaient trouvé refuge derrière les hommes qui tenaient tête au capitaine, quitte à recevoir un coup de fouet. Simplement, ils savaient tous que si le fouet était trop souvent de sortie, plus personne ne les achèterait. Alors le capitaine ne pouvait pas faire trop de mal.

Draco avait eu par contre un franc sourire en voyant Elysa partager son repas avec lui. Un libre échange avait commencé entre tous les esclaves, chacun avait rangé l'égoïsme dans un coin de la pièce pour survivre avec les autres. Les discussions se faisaient amicales, l'ambiance de terreur qui s'était installée au départ avait diminué.

Feyrs était vraiment heureux de voir que tout allait pour le mieux et que chacun s'entraidait et pourtant la fin du voyage arrivait. La complicité que chacun avait acquis avec un membre ou l'autre des prisonniers allait prendre fin avec l'arrivée au port de Sylphe.

Et ça arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Un matin le bateau accosta et la trappe s'ouvrit. Une voix forte leur fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils sortent de là.

Feyrs passa le premier et Elysa ferma la marche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont, ils durent se cacher les yeux tellement le soleil les leur brûlait. Mais l'air frais leur faisait du bien. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient du mal à marcher et que la faim et la soif étaient présentes, ils restèrent serrer les uns aux autres. Les plus en forme aidant les plus affaiblis.

Draco soutenait Margot qui avait vraiment du mal à marcher. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et respira à pleins poumons. C'était tellement agréable. Une voix les fit avancer et Draco tourna son visage vers celui en colère du capitaine de les voir si soudés. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard noir et Draco lui répondit d'un petit sourire malicieux ce qui le fit encore plus enrager.

Perdre contre un gamin. Mais il lui ferait quitter ce sourire lorsqu'il le vendrait. Oh que oui, il perdrait son assurance.

Draco observait le port qui s'offrait à lui, il ne s'était jamais rendu dans ce genre de lieu mais il se doutait que ce soit ainsi dans son monde. Des oiseaux ressemblant à des mouettes mais d'un plumage saumon voletaient dans le ciel alors que des personnes passaient devant eux, portant des cages avec de drôles d'animaux, des caisses de bois ou encore des esclaves tout comme eux.

Il y avait un monde fou, de nombreux navires étaient accostés et Draco se sentait vraiment perdu. Autant là où ils avaient atterri avec Harry c'était dénudé, là, c'était tout autre chose. Les personnes avaient ce même trait de caractère du fait que la couleur de leurs cheveux était la même que celle de leurs yeux mais il y avait beaucoup plus de gammes différentes de couleurs. Et notamment mauve violacé.

- Avancez, du nerf esclaves.

Ils obéirent, et passèrent les quais du port pour se retrouver dans une allée qui menait apparemment au centre de la ville. Encore une fois Draco se perdit dans la contemplation de ce lieu, il devait s'en imprégner le plus possible pour ne pas sembler perdu. Et heureusement pour lui, le style architectural faisait penser à celui du chemin de Traverse, les mêmes maisons maladroitement construites, les rues étroites.

Et quand ils déboulèrent sur la place du marché, ce fut un choc. Il y avait une foule immense, des cris leur parvenaient vantant les qualités de tel ou tel esclave, de tel ou tel animal, fruit, légume, viande. C'était énorme, des gens richement habillés passaient à cheval alors que d'autres beaucoup moins riches se promenait un panier au bras.

Des plates-formes plus hautes étaient installées pour les ventes d'esclaves afin que tout le monde puisse les admirer. Une milice que Draco reconnut par leur épée et une espèce d'écusson sur leurs vêtements scrutait la foule pour essayer de minimiser les vols et autres chapardages.

- Bien, allez tout droit. La plate-forme numéro 8.

L'équipage fit bien attention de ne perdre personne en chemin. Nympha avait glissé une aile dehors pour observer mais Draco l'avait vite fait rentrer.

- Il faut mieux qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer pour le moment.

- Hum.

Elle était septique, elle qui n'était jamais sortie de sa forêt découvrait ce monde où l'avidité se faisait sentir. Les gens déambulaient dans les rues sans faire attention à eux, ils n'étaient occupés que de leur propre personne. Margot avait peur et s'accrochait désespérément à Draco, elle ne comprenait pas ces gens. Dans son village tout le monde se parlait, tout le monde souriait, et là, c'était comme si rien ne les liait. C'était donc ça les grandes villes.

- Bien, mettez-vous en rang sur les planches. Plus vite que ça.

Ils montèrent et s'installèrent. Draco ne lâchait pas Margot tout comme Elysa et Feyrs gardaient un œil sur les deux enfants. Ils étaient les seuls assez jeunes du groupe, les plus vieux devaient avoir plus de la vingtaine. Ce qui les soulageait d'un poids, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient pu échapper au massacre des villages.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Vous me connaissez tous déjà. Voici donc le dernier arrivage que je vous ramène d'au-delà les mers. Regardez ces beaux esclaves ! Regardez-les et choisissez.

Draco observa l'agglutinement qui commençait à se former, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Se faire ainsi regarder comme s'ils étaient des morceaux de viande.

- Tes esclaves ont mauvaises mines. Et ils sont dans un état plutôt déplorable.

- La traversée fut plutôt dure pour nous tous, mon bon monsieur. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont en parfaite forme physique.

Il tira l'un des jeunes sur le côté et lui enleva sa chemise en lambeau pour lui montrer son torse musclé dû au travail dans les champs. L'homme jugea de sa bonne foi et continua de regarder la marchandise. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient, des marchandises.

La journée se passa comme ça, les gens passaient, demandaient à voir et repartaient soit en emmenant l'un d'eux soit en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Il faisait chaud mais les esclaves restaient soudés malgré les pertes qui se faisaient. Ils savaient de toute manière que quoi qu'il allait se passer, il fallait tenir le coup jusqu'au bout.

Tout allait tourner à sa fin et le capitaine tremblait de rage, il y avait eu beaucoup de propositions pour Draco mais celui-ci avait découragé tous les acheteurs en feignant d'être faible et malade ou alors en faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne quitterait pas Margot. Ils étaient un lot, pas l'un sans l'autre et il pouvait se montrer très persuasif.

Un homme à cheval qui avait observé le manège du blond au fur et à mesure que les ventes s'effectuaient, avait tout d'abord été surpris de voir un esclave avec tant de volonté mais en observant les autres il avait compris que c'était de même pour tous sur cette plate-forme.

Il se baissa pour dire quelque chose à l'homme qui se trouvait au sol et s'avança ensuite avec sa monture vers l'estrade. Il regarda les esclaves restants, ses prunelles se posèrent sur Elysa qui remettait en place une de ses mèches bouclées puis sur Feyrs qui la soutenait en lui souriant, et enfin sur Draco et Margot. La plus jeune somnolait sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il sentait que ces quatre-là ne se sépareraient sûrement pas facilement.

- Dites-moi, pourrais-je voir cette jeune femme et cet homme ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête et Elysa et Feyrs s'approchèrent. Malgré la crasse et la fatigue il pourrait en faire quelque chose. L'homme avait une carrure qui pouvait être intéressante, quand on savait qu'il avait perdu son dernier homme fort récemment. La jeune femme avait un visage plaisant, elle serait parfaite pour le service.

- Et le petit blond là-bas.

Le capitaine fit un geste de la tête et Draco s'approcha doucement.

- Je vous préviens il est plutôt têtu.

L'homme répondit par un sourire. En approchant Draco détailla l'acheteur, il n'était plus très jeune, avait les cheveux d'un violet grisonnant, mais il semblait d'un rang plus élevé que tous les postulants avant lui. Il avait de la prestance mais en même temps, il se doutait que c'était quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il voulait.

- Tourne-toi.

Draco fit un tour sur lui-même, oui ce garçon avait quelque chose dans sa manière d'être. Il lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Je le prends aussi.

- Dans ce cas…

- Je ne pars pas sans elle.

L'homme regarda le visage calme et déterminé du blond. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres.

- J'avais en effet cru comprendre que vous étiez un lot.

- En effet, je ne la laisserai pas ici.

- Tu m'as l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

- C'est mon devoir d'aîné de prendre soin d'elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. L'homme fut surpris de voir les yeux du garçon briller de cette flamme étrangère aux habitants de cette ville.

- Il me plaît ce petit. Bien, combien pour les quatre ?

Le capitaine resta surpris, les quatre ! Il avait bien dit les quatre ! Il prenait la fillette aussi. Draco fit un signe de tête à Margot qui vint rapidement se raccrocher à son bras. Elysa et Feyrs regardaient leur acheteur sans vraiment comprendre non plus. Il avait accepté comme ça de prendre sous son aile Margot qui était bien jeune juste pour avoir Draco.

- Yuni, veux-tu bien t'occuper de l'échange et d'eux ? Je vais rentrer.

- Oui, maître.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux légèrement plus bleutés que violets, des yeux de la même teinte, une peau un peu hâlée et un sourire sincère aux lèvres arriva avec une bourse pleine. Il parla quelques instants avec le capitaine et conclut le marché.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous accompagner à la maison du maître.

Il ne semblait pas malheureux et assez enjoué. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les cinq dans les rues pour se rendre à leur nouveau domicile, Yuni remarqua que la plus jeune avait du mal à marcher. Il s'arrêta et posa ses prunelles sur Draco qui lui tenait la main.

- Elle est fatiguée, je vais la prendre sur mon dos.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête, il ne trouvait rien de méchant chez cet homme qui comme eux devait être un esclave. Margot se laissa donc installer sur le dos du dénommé Yuni alors que Draco suivait, soulagé d'un poids.

- Vous allez voir, vous serez bien chez Maître Alexander, c'est un homme bon qui ne vous maltraitera pas. Il préfère mettre les choses au clair dès le début et ensuite, avoir la confiance de son personnel plutôt qu'une haine aveuglante.

- Tu as l'air d'aimer être esclave.

- Esclave non, vous verrez, chez lui, on n'est pas esclave, on est une sorte de grande famille. Mais je vous préviens tout de même, beaucoup de personnes n'aiment pas notre maître, alors soyez vigilants.

Elysa et Feyrs se regardèrent avant de tourner leurs yeux vers Draco qui s'était arrêté et laissait son regard errer sur la mer. Du haut de la petite colline où il se trouvait, il avait une vue imprenable sur cette étendue d'eau. Il tendit la main vers le soleil couchant.

- Je t'attendrai.

Et sur ces mots, il se remit en marche.

oOo

**A Poudlard**

Les cours avaient débuté depuis dix bonnes minutes mais personne n'avait encore vu le professeur Wey. Lui normalement jamais en retard n'était pas présent à son bureau pour donner son cours. Ce n'était pas normal. Alors comme toute préfète qui se respecte, Hermione s'était déléguée pour aller prendre des nouvelles auprès de leur directrice de maison. Peut-être qu'elle saurait où était passé leur professeur et pourquoi il ne venait pas.

S'arrêtant devant la porte de la classe de métamorphose, elle frappa avant d'entrer lorsqu'on le lui permit. Le professeur McGonagall la regarda surprise de la trouver ici.

- Miss Granger ?

- Puis-je vous parler quelques instants, professeur, nous avons un problème en classe de défense.

Elle arqua un sourcil avant de hocher la tête. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir avant de prendre la jeune fille par les épaules et de la mener dehors. Elle repoussa la porte, mais étant avec un groupe de Serpentard, l'un fut rapidement à l'écoute de ce qu'elles se racontaient.

- Je vous écoute ?

- Et bien, cela va bientôt faire un quart d'heure que nous attendons le professeur Wey mais il ne vient pas alors que normalement il est toujours en avance.

- Le professeur Wey n'est pas présent à son cours ? En effet, c'est un fait étrange. Je vais aller voir. Retournez en classe et faites vos devoirs en silence en attendant que je revienne.

Et elle entra dans la classe pour donner ses consignes à ses propres élèves avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur montait des escaliers en colimaçon, pressée de parler au directeur. Elle pénétra dans l'inter-chambre puis frappa à la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit.

- Minerva ?

- Albus, nous avons un problème, Carim n'est nulle part.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien Miss Granger est venue me chercher en me disant qu'il était en retard, alors je me suis rendue à ces appartements pour voir s'il ne dormait pas encore ou s'il était malade, mais tout était vide et le lit fait et froid comme si on n'y avait pas passé la nuit.

- C'est ennuyeux.

Il passa ses doigts dans sa longue barbe blanche. C'était très ennuyeux, si Carim disparaissait en plus de Harry et Draco, plus rien n'allait. Il se leva et quitta son bureau suivi par sa sous-directrice. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas et y rentrèrent. Elle découvrit un endroit magnifique mais quelque chose d'étrange en son centre. En effet, la sphère était lumineuse, comme active de l'intérieur.

- C'est ce que je craignais.

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ?

- Carim a utilisé lui aussi la sphère.

- Comment ça lui aussi ?

- Et bien, Messieurs Potter et Malfoy sont eux aussi portés disparus Minerva.

- Quoi ?

Elle recula en mettant une de ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Disparus ? Mais vous avez dit qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, ça c'est ce qui est officiel pour tout le monde, mais ce qui est plus officieux, c'est qu'ils ont disparu de l'école. Que dis-je, de notre monde.

- Ce n'est pas croyable.

- Et pourtant, cette sphère a le pouvoir de faire voyager des personnes d'un monde à un autre mais elle n'a jamais été activée.

Dumbledore posa sa main sur la sphère et rien ne se produisit.

- Comment ont-ils fait alors ?

- Je l'ignore encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Harry, Draco et maintenant Carim sont de l'autre côté.

Le professeur de métamorphose passa une main sur son visage. Tout ça allait devenir compliqué, elle le sentait.

**A suivre…**

J'espère que ce chapitre sur Draco vous aura plu ! Il murit notre petit dragon. A la prochaine.

**Kisu**


	7. Piraterie

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Voici la suite de cette histoire, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis assez longue à updater en ce moment. Disons que ma vie scolaire et professionnelle est assez difficile à mêler pour avoir vraiment le temps d'écrire. Mais je tente de rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

Merci à ma bêta pour sa relecture.

**Chapitre 7 :** La Piraterie

Le bateau était imposant, même impressionnant aux yeux des deux arrivants. Sa coque en bois foncé luisait sous le soleil levant et les voiles encore roulées autour des mâts donnaient déjà l'impression qu'une fois ouvertes elles seraient gigantesques et les emmèneraient sur les eaux sans aucun problème.  
Harry siffla devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, déjà le port lui avait fait un drôle d'effet, pas par sa grandeur, loin de là, mais plutôt par l'affairement qu'il dégageait. Des matelots couraient de partout et ça chuchotait dans tous les coins de la présence des pirates au port. Timy avait perdu de son courage durant leur traversée du port, les murmures que l'on entendait n'étaient pas rassurants sur ce navire pirate. Pillards, piraterie, mercenaires, voleurs et d'autres noms que même Harry ne connaissait pas naissaient sur les lèvres des villageois.

Arrivant devant la passerelle, le Gryffondor se pencha vers le plus jeune.

- Tu souhaites toujours monter avec moi. Tu sais que ce ne sera pas simple là-haut. Je doute qu'ils soient très accueillants envers nous.

- Je sais et…

- Je ne veux pas t'encourager à faire ce choix. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu montes. Mais je comprends ton élan de courage. Cependant je peux ramener Margot avec Draco.

Timy hocha la tête avant de soupirer. Il regarda la falaise qui s'élevait au dessus d'eux, là où ce matin même ils se trouvaient tous les deux, puis le posa sur le navire, si grand et effrayant. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup avant de les rouvrir pour parler à Harry.

- Oui je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. C'est une chance pour moi d'avancer et je ne la laisserai pas passer. Je veux retrouver ma sœur. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire mais à moi.

- Bien, dans ce cas.

Harry posa son pied sur la passerelle et monta le long, suivi par Timy bien décidé. Il préférait que celui-ci vienne vraiment de lui-même, qu'il ait un but qui lui soit propre car cela lui permettrait d'évoluer et pas seulement de le suivre en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours se reposer sur lui. Même si Harry savait parfaitement que si le plus jeune avait des soucis, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à l'aider et le protéger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont le choc fut plus impressionnant que sur le port. La dimension de ce navire était réellement impressionnante, tout comme l'équipage quis'affairait à tout mettre en place pour jeter les amarres. Le capitaine du bâtiment sur lequel ils se trouvaient les aperçut et descendit de la partie haute du pont, un sourire aux lèvres et son perroquet sur l'épaule. Il avait vraiment tout du cliché des livres moldus. Le volatile s'envola pour aller se poser directement sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Vous voilà ! Je n'avais aucun doute sur votre présence à tous les deux.

Il passa derrière eux pour les inviter à avancer sur le pont et à rejoindre le mât principal. Il semblait si sûr de lui et en même temps Harry se disait que, derrière son visage de joyeux luron, il devait être un très bon capitaine et sûrement même un redoutable épéiste. A sa hanche se trouvait un autre sabre similaire au sien qu'il avait à présent pris pour habitude de garder avec lui.

- Je vous présente Celestia, mon navire.

- Celestia ?

- Oui, un nom parfait pour ce navire qui pourfend les mers depuis des années, qui n'a jamais flanché devant la flotte royale et qui resplendit de grâce une fois sur les flots.

Timy leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'extravagance et Harry se retint de faire une remarque sur l'attitude presque puérile du capitaine. Celui-ci était amoureux de son vaisseau et le montrait bien mais c'est ce qui faisait sa force. La maîtrise d'un tel monstre et l'amour qu'il lui portait faisaient d'eux deux partenaires pour un long moment de leur vie, voire même toute leur vie.

- Nous allons appareiller d'ici peu. Comme vous n'y connaissez pour le moment rien, je vais vous faire visiter rapidement le navire. Ensuite une fois en mer, on vous apprendra à vous rendre utile.

Le capitaine leur tourna le dos pour les mener vers la partie haute du pont mais sentant qu'on allait lui parler il se retourna d'office vers eux.

- Une fois que tu auras appris à ne pas gêner l'équipage, alors je t'apprendrai à te battre avant que nous n'arrivions à Sylphe. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Harry se sentit soulagé, enfin un tout petit peu seulement car il savait très bien que ces paroles n'étaient pas paroles en l'air. Il le sentait très fort.

O

- Un peu de nerf, bande de flemmards. Raclures de fond de mer.

Harry accéléra le mouvement alors qu'il ne sentait plus ni ses bras ni ses mains d'ailleurs. Depuis le début de la matinée, il nettoyait le pont. Enfin il ne le nettoyait pas tout seul, Timy était avec lui. Ils frottaient dur pour décrasser l'ensemble des planches de bois mais le pont semblait interminable et l'autre abruti qui leur criait dessus commençait sérieusement à les énerver. Il n'avait qu'à venir frotter s'il souhaitait que ça aille plus vite.

Depuis le départ, ils n'avaient rien fait de passionnant. Ils avaient regardé le navire se mettre en route. Les voiles avaient été déployées, l'ancre remontée, les amarres jetées et tout ça dans un parfait timing. Une fourmilière parfaitement organisée. Mais lorsque ce fut fait et qu'ils furent présentés à l'équipage, tout partit en vrille. On leur inculqua les choses à faire et à ne pas faire puis ils furent assignés dans un premier temps à la cuisine avec Boris le Coq. Puis à ranger la cale avec Cliv' à la jambe de bois, pour finir sur le pont en cette chaude journée pour tout nettoyer avec Rémy le gueulard, avait envie de l'appeler Harry. En trois jours ils n'avaient rien fait de passionnant à part faire les esclaves. Ni Timy, ni lui n'avaient plus confiance en ce capitaine de pacotille. Il s'était bien joué d'eux, et dire qu'il se prélassait à sa barre et les regardait, son sourire habituel aux lèvres. Qu'attendait-il pour leur apprendre des choses importantes. Harry finissait même par se demander s'ils allaient bien en direction de Sylphe.

Le perroquet qui se prénommait Silver vint se poser sur son épaule comme à son habitude. A croire que dès qu'il le voyait il avait ce besoin vital de venir se planter là. Le regard de Rémy se fit plus sombre en le voyant, il n'appréciait que moyennement que ce volatile s'installe là. Harry le voyait parfaitement dans ses yeux mais lui-même ne comprenait pas quel était cet intérêt pour la présence de l'oiseau.

- Plus vite, faut que tout soit fait avant ce soir.

Et il disparut pour rejoindre la cale. Timy haussa un sourcil en le voyant partir énervé. Il se tourna vers Harry qui était aussi surpris que lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais il ne me semblait pas content.

- Ça, tu peux le dire, il était déjà pas agréable mais là.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir faire attention.

Timy hocha la tête à la phrase d'Harry. Du haut de son jeune âge, il l'avait compris aussi. La vie sur ce navire n'était pas une partie de plaisance.

O

Le vent soufflait fort et la mer était agitée. Tout le monde semblait attentif au moindre mouvement de travers. Harry et Timy avaient été oubliés dans un coin de la cale à nettoyer l'armement. Harry n'avait jamais vu de vrais canons, mais là il était certain de ne pas vouloir les tester et encore moins recevoir l'un de leurs projectiles.

Ils étaient tranquillement installés dans le fond de la cale et passaient le temps à discuter calmement. Timy lui parlait de son village, de sa famille et Harry était ravi que le jeune meuble la conversation. Il n'avait pas l'esprit créatif comme Draco pour inventer une histoire à dormir debout.

Alors que Timy était en train de lui raconter un épisode sur la plage où ils avaient atterri, une ombre se profila dans la lueur de la bougie. Harry fut assez rapide pour parer avec le pommeau de son sabre. Il ne l'avait pas vue ni entendue venir mais il avait tout de même quelques réflexes. Timy se poussa sur le côté lorsqu'il reconnut Rémy.

- T'es fou !

- Non je suis lucide.

Il retira son épée pour réattaquer. Harry roula sur le côté avant de heurter la coque. L'espace était contigu et il ne pouvait pas bouger comme il le souhaitait. Il fallait qu'il arrive à quitter cet endroit et à remonter sur le pont, peut-être que là ce fichu capitaine ferait cesser ce combat. Il fit signe à Timy de reculer et rapidement il fit rouler un des boulets vers son adversaire. Celui-ci esquiva et ne fit pas attention à la brèche qu'il laissa. Harry s'y engouffra avant de reculer vers le centre de la cale. Remis de cette esquive, Rémy se rua sur lui et s'engagea à ce moment-là, un affrontement où Harry perdait un peu de terrain au fur et à mesure. Il n'était pas un expert en arme blanche et encore moins un pirate aguerri par des années d'entraînement.

Il para, repoussa l'ennemi, esquiva, heurta la coque avant de se pousser pour laisser la lame de Rémy entrer en contact avec le bois. Le bruit du fer raisonnait dans sa tête et il ne pouvait qu'accuser la plupart des coups qu'il n'arrivait qu'à peine à renvoyer. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre, il ne voulait pas blesser cette personne. La vision de l'homme mort lui revint en mémoire. Il ne voulait pas tuer sans raison. Il ne voulait pas avoir à sentir une nouvelle fois ce sentiment de dégoût de lui-même.

Il esquiva une nouvelle fois avant de s'engager vers le pont. Il s'extirpa rapidement avant de se faire trancher une jambe, roulant sur le côté, il se remit sur ses pieds et sentit le souffle du vent le pousser vers le bastingage. Il allait avoir du mal à tenir debout avec ce temps. Rémy ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer qu'il était déjà là pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Même sur le pont à la vue de tous il n'aurait pas la paix, décidément ce monde lui en voulait personnellement. Et au contraire, un groupe commença à se former autour d'eux, acclamant le combat.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et il tentait d'esquiver le plus d'attaques possible. Il entendait les insultes à son égard à cause de son refus de combattre. Pourquoi se battre alors que cela ne servait à rien. Il ne comprenait pas cette mentalité. Il para de nouveau avant de reculer pour esquiver encore une fois. Il se sentit pousser derrière lui pour retourner au combat mais à part quelques acrobaties pour que la lame adverse ne le touche pas, il ne faisait rien.

Un coup dans son dos le fit tomber à terre et rouler pour se relever un peu plus loin. Le sabre ne l'avait pas manqué cette fois-ci. La plaie sur son bras le prouvait. Une sorte d'euphorie naquit tout autour de lui. C'était ça qu'ils souhaitaient, du sang. Il ne rentrerait pas dans cette ronde sans fin. Il n'était pas là pour servir d'agitateur de curiosité. Il rangea son sabre à sa ceinture. C'est à ce moment-là que tout s'accéléra. La horde autour de lui se mit à le huer, il vit Rémy se jeter sur lui puis une lame s'interposer entre eux deux, ses fesses sentir le sol avant qu'un lourd silence ne s'installe. Il releva la tête pour voir le capitaine entre eux. Il avait paré le sabre du sien et d'un mouvement souple désarma le matelot.

- Je vois qu'il y a de l'agitation par ici. Peut-on m'expliquer le pourquoi de cette cohue ?

Personne ne répondit, le capitaine rangea son arme avant de se tourner vers Harry toujours au sol. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le relever. Silver prit place sur son épaule avant de s'envoler à nouveau pour aller se percher sur une balustrade.

- Vous deux, dans ma cabine.

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et il suivit le capitaine. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, le silence se fit pesant et personne n'osa prendre la parole. Le capitaine s'assit sur son bureau et les regarda fixement.

- J'attends des explications. L'une des règles de ce navire est, si je me souviens bien, pas de guerre intestine pour une meilleure cohésion.

Silence.

- Rémy, je ne pensais pas que tu serais le premier à lever ton sabre contre les nouveaux.

- Pourquoi leur avoir permis de monter à bord ?

- Je suis le capitaine sur ce navire jusqu'à présent. Si tu souhaites contester ce choix, libre à toi, mais je ne tolérerai pas de mutinerie pour un motif aussi ridicule.

Rémy n'ajouta rien. Harry écoutait le dialogue, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa présence sur le navire agaçait tant cette personne. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser sur ici. Il avait un objectif bien en tête et irait jusqu'au bout, ensuite il aviserait.

- Pourquoi avoir rangé ton arme ?

Comprenant qu'on lui adressait la parole, Harry planta son regard dans celui du capitaine.

- Je n'avais aucun motif de continuer.

- Mon opinion sur toi n'était vraiment pas fausse. Tu as du courage, tu as de la force, mais tu as aussi une sorte d'éthique qui t'empêche de te donner à fond même si je t'encourage à ne pas l'oublier.

- Vos paroles sont contradictoires. Vous me disiez quelques jours plus tôt qu'il fallait tuer pour survivre ici et maintenant que je ne devais pas oublier mon éthique. Je pense qu'il y a un juste milieu entre tuer pour le plaisir et se défendre.

- Pourtant tu as tué un homme.

- Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir ou par envie. Je l'ai fait par nécessité de protéger Draco.

- Ton ami ? Et pas toi-même ? Ne donnes-tu pas le même degré d'importance à ta vie par rapport à la sienne ?

Harry fronça le nez, le capitaine faisait prendre une tournure bien étrange à cette discussion. Que voulait-il l'entendre dire ? Que la vie de Draco était plus importante que la sienne ? Qu'il serait capable de mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Ou alors qu'il ne considérait pas sa vie comme importante ? Il sentait le piège approcher à grand pas. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis sa rentrée scolaire défilait à vitesse lumière dans son esprit. Il avait passé toutes les vacances d'été à se morfondre sur la mort de Sirius, il savait ce que c'était de vivre dans la terreur, dans la peur de perdre les gens qu'on aimait, il connaissait ce sentiment de détresse, d'impuissance. On comptait énormément sur lui dans son monde, tout le monde espérait qu'il puisse sauver le monde sorcier de l'autre psychopathe. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, personne à part Draco ne comptait sur lui et il savait que l'inverse était ainsi. Ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre alors qu'ils se détestaient avant. Le blond avait changé, peut-être que lui aussi à son contact. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le capitaine.

- Une vie est une vie. La mienne ne vaut pas plus qu'une autre. Mais j'ai fait une promesse et là d'où je viens les promesses ne peuvent être rompues.

- Il doit être bien important à tes yeux pour que tu aies fait la promesse de le protéger.

- Ceci, vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Par contre, je ne suis pas monté sur ce bateau pour faire toutes les tâches ingrates qui vous passent par la tête.

- Et je ne l'oublie pas. D'ici deux jours nous accosterons sur une petite île pour un ravitaillement, à ce moment-là je t'apprendrais.

- Je l'espère, sinon nous débarquerons et nous nous rendrons à Sylphe par nos propres moyens.

Harry quitta la cabine sans même un mot de plus. Au début cet homme l'impressionnait mais à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne lui devait rien à part cette offre alléchante qu'il lui avait faite. Il retrouva Timy terré sous l'escalier et l'aida à en sortir. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus sur ce navire, ils le savaient mais ils n'étaient pas là pour se faire des amis mais pour apprendre. Ils se rendirent chez le Coq qui était bien le seul à les accueillir chaleureusement.

- Et bien, vous en avez remué du foin, vous deux, depuis votre arrivée.

- On peut ?

- Bien sûr, vous êtes les bienvenus dans ma modeste cuisine… tant que vous aidez.

- Avec plaisir.

Harry et Timy s'attablèrent avant de se mettre à éplucher les pommes de terre que leur présenta le Coq. Il restait deux jours à tenir avant que l'entraînement commence.

O

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus présente, faisant crouler sous son poids les matelots qui préféraient s'allonger sous un arbre pour faire la sieste plutôt que de faire les différentes tâches données par leur capitaine. De toute manière, il était bien trop occupé pour leur crier dessus. Aucun des pirates ne savait réellement pourquoi il prenait tellement à cœur d'entraîner le nouveau mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il lui inculquerait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir dans l'art du combat.

Timy était assis sur un rocher et regardait en contrebas Harry qui portait d'énormes baquets d'eau pour remplir les tonneaux à bord du navire. Le capitaine le regardait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Cela allait faire deux longues journées qu'ils avaient accostés sur cette île déserte, repaire des pirates. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se reposer, se ressourcer et surtout s'entraîner pour affronter de nouveau la mer. Mais Timy en avait marre de regarder Harry travailler et de n'avoir le droit que d'observer.

Harry, lui de son côté, était fatigué de toutes ses lourdes tâches fatigantes que lui faisait faire le capitaine. Il n'avait pas l'impression que depuis qu'ils avaient accosté, son entraînement ait vraiment changé de ce qu'il se passait déjà à bord. Il taillait du bois, remplissait des tonneaux, portait des kilos sur son dos et tout ça sous une chaleur de plomb. Lorsque le quinzième baril fut rempli, il se laissa tomber au sol. Ses bras ne pouvaient plus rien porter pour aujourd'hui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, plonger dans cette rivière où il prenait l'eau. Il en venait même à penser qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner dans son monde et affronter Voldemort. Même le terrible mage noir semblait le cadet de ses soucis comparé au capitaine de ce fichu navire pirate. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Il se doutait quand même du pourquoi de tout ça. Il n'était pas stupide non plus. Le physique comptait énormément dans un combat, tout comme la rapidité de l'esprit, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait manier le sabre, apprendre les feintes, les attaques et comment parer sans risquer de se faire toucher. Il voulait progresser dans cet art surtout depuis son combat contre Rémy. Il voyait bien dans son regard lorsqu'il le croisait que, si l'occasion se présentait de nouveau, le pirate n'hésiterait pas à l'embrocher. Il n'aurait pas la chance de son côté à chaque fois. Chanceux de nature, dans son monde oui, mais ici ? Aurait-il cette même chance ? Il n'y croyait que peu.

- Alors déjà fatigué ?

Il releva la tête pour voir le visage du capitaine. Il sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser souffler au moins quelques secondes ? Non. Les exercices reprirent jusqu'à tard le soir où il eut le droit de se mettre autour du feu pour manger. Le Coq lui lança un petit regard désolé avant de lui servir une ration de sa tambouille. Timy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour discuter un peu, mais Harry était tellement fatigué qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, aller dormir sans même manger.

Le lendemain ce fut la même rengaine, si bien qu'au soir Harry disparut sans manger. Il avait besoin de calme et surtout de ne plus voir la tête de cette bande de pirates qui riaient et buvaient comme des trous. Il avait réellement l'impression de voir tous les clichés de la piraterie de son monde. Il trouva un arbre près de la rivière et s'installa contre son tronc, il se déchaussa et laissa ses pieds nus savourer le liquide frais. Posant sa tête contre le tronc, il observa les étoiles. Lorsqu'il les regardait, il avait l'impression de pouvoir communiquer avec son monde, même avec Draco de l'autre côté de la mer. Une mer ou un océan d'ailleurs ? Il se posait énormément de questions. Se portait-il bien ? Apprenait-il des choses sur ce monde ? Etait-il toujours avec Margot ? Puis son esprit se tournait vers Poudlard. Hermione et Ron allaient-ils bien ? Dumbledore était-il à sa recherche ? Voldemort avait-il fait d'autres victimes ? Et doucement tout se tourna vers Sirius, vers sa mort, vers Cédric, vers toutes ces personnes qu'il n'avait pu aider, qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Tout ce qu'on lui mettait sur les épaules. Tout ce qu'on espérait de lui. Là-bas. Si loin à présent.

Il soupira lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que c'était le capitaine. Cet homme mystérieux dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Tout le monde l'appelait Capitaine. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il souhaitait l'avoir dans son équipage ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi accepter de l'entraîner ? Il était fatigué de tant de questions. Mais il ne pouvait pas les effacer de son esprit, elles étaient présentes, elles étaient là, comme une incessante ritournelle qui allait et venait.

- Demain, nous irons dans la forêt. Nous partirons dès l'aube. Soit prêt.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi que le capitaine était déjà parti. Il s'installa juste un peu plus confortablement, ramenant ses pieds contre lui pour se mettre en position fœtal et dormir.

O

Le bruit métallique de l'acier raisonnait dans toute la plaine. Ce n'était que ça depuis le début de l'après-midi. Choc entre épée, parade, défense, attaque et cris. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait frapper de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il attaquait, être souple lorsqu'il devait esquiver, solide lorsqu'il se défendait et parait l'épée. Il ne devait pas flancher, observer, trouver les failles de l'adversaire. L'égarement était fatal à l'ennemi. Toujours à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse. Et cela ne cessait pas. Il n'y avait pas de pause, pas de temps pour le repos, tout devait être acquis avant le lendemain soir au plus tard. Le temps jouait contre eux. Il avait la force, à présent il fallait qu'il ait la capacité.

Harry donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Enfin il sentait que le vrai entraînement était là et il s'avérait que le capitaine était un fin bretteur, un épéiste de talent. Il n'était pas lui-même expert, mais il pouvait remarquer ça. Il avait l'impression que le rouquin flottait, dansait avec lui qui était si gauche. Et il esquivait avec tellement de facilité pour relancer l'attaque évitant ainsi de se faire marcher sur les pieds. L'image du danseur était vraiment là. Ils étaient un couple qui se devait de se compléter tout en observant et essayant de prendre le contrôle. Il devait apprendre à mener la danse et non pas à se faire mener.

Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux pour cet entraînement. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tenu à ce qu'ils s'isolent tous les deux, mais ce qu'il subissait là n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les tâches qu'il avait faites jusqu'à présent. Il apprenait, il sentait et comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'apprendre quelque chose d'important. Lorsqu'il lui laissait reprendre son souffle, c'était pour lui inculquer quelques notions, des termes propres au combat. Harry écoutait, son cerveau absorbait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Et lorsqu'il jugeait qu'il avait assez respiré, il recommençait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la lune fut bien haute dans le ciel qu'il lui laissa l'occasion de vraiment se reposer. Harry se laissa alors tomber dans l'herbe de cette prairie et regarda le ciel en reprenant un souffle bien mérité. Tous ses membres étaient fatigués, tous ses muscles le tiraient mais il se sentait si bien. Une tasse d'eau lui fut présentée et il la prit avec joie en se relevant. Il avala petit à petit l'eau fraîche et regarda le capitaine assis en face de lui, une tasse semblable dans ses mains. Harry comprit qu'il partageait quelque chose de privilégié avec cet homme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Une question se doit d'être compréhensible si on attend une réponse claire.

- Pourquoi avez-vous souhaité m'entraîner ? Pourquoi nous avoir aidés en haut de cette falaise ?

Le capitaine sourit avant de poser sa timbale dans l'herbe et de répondre franchement.

- Tu me rappelles juste quelqu'un que j'ai connu. J'ai eu envie de voir si, tout comme lui, tu deviendrais un homme prêt à tout pour protéger ce qui t'est cher.

Il y eut un silence. Tous les deux se regardaient cherchant à deviner les pensées de l'autre sans y arriver. Puis le capitaine se leva.

- Tu devrais dormir, nous reprendrons tôt pour rejoindre le campement pour la nuit. Nous reprendrons alors la mer au petit jour.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa retomber en arrière. Il avait eu une réponse, enfin un semblant de réponse car il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais ça, il n'était pas certain de le savoir tout de suite.

O

Timy se jeta sur lui lorsqu'il le vit arriver au campement. Ils avaient disparu durant deux jours et ils revenaient comme si de rien n'était. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que le brun avait changé. Quelque chose dans ses yeux brillait différemment. Il en voulait à Harry d'être parti sans lui, mais en même temps il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il savait que le capitaine avait choisi d'entraîner Harry et non lui. Il avait juste suivi avec l'espoir d'apprendre lui aussi. Et il n'avait pas chômé durant ces deux jours. Le Coq n'était pas un mauvais bretteur et après lui avoir refusé une quinzaine de fois de l'aider, il avait consenti à lui expliquer et lui faire faire des exercices avec un bâton en bois. Il suivrait les pas d'Harry même si celui-ci avançait plus vite.

La nuit fut courte et ils reprirent la mer assez tôt dans la matinée. Le temps semblait devenir beaucoup moins clément que lors de leur court séjour sur terre. Le vent était de nouveau présent et soufflait petit à petit plus fort de jour en jour. Il semblait que la route n'était plus très longue jusqu'à Sylphe, cependant les éléments n'étaient pas avec eux.  
Le capitaine n'avait plus adressé la parole à Harry depuis leur embarquement et Harry ne cherchait pas à lui parler. Il savait qu'il lui avait appris les grandes lignes de ce qu'il devait savoir, le reste était à lui. Les tâches journalières étaient redevenues les mêmes. Bien qu'il semblait que l'aide en cuisine était devenue la plus fréquente. Le Coq leur racontait quelques anecdotes et l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue qu'au début.

Alors que le bateau tanguait étrangement et que Timy commençait à avoir le mal de mer, Rémy entra dans la cuisine.

- Tout le monde sur le pont, on a une tempête à gérer.

Harry se leva et regarda le Coq, celui-ci hocha de la tête et le brun quitta la cuisine. Timy voulut faire de même mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

- Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de m'aider ici.

- Mais…

- C'est un conseil et un ordre. Mieux vaut que tu ne sois pas là-haut.

Timy n'eut pas le choix et céda à contre-cœur, il se rendit rapidement compte que le travail à fournir dans la cuisine et la cale ne serait pas de tout repos.

Sur le pont, c'était une toute autre affaire, la visibilité était fortement réduite, et les vagues passaient allégrement au dessus du bastingage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fichait là, mais il allait devoir aider et rester à bord. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le mât pour aider, il sentit une vague l'emporter et son dos heurter le rebord. Il ne passa cependant pas par-dessus bord, une main le saisit et on lui passa une corde autour de la taille.

- Va voir Rémy, sécurisez les voiles.

Les ordres étaient dits, le capitaine retourna à la barre et Harry repéra Rémy qui grimpait le long du mât pour atteindre les premières voiles. Il s'y rendit en tirant un peu sur sa corde pour avoir un peu plus de mou (moue). Il attrapa l'échelle et monta. Dès qu'il fut assez haut, il regarda le pont et ne sut sur le coup pas quel était le meilleur endroit où se trouver en temps de tempête. En bas les vagues manquaient de faire passer les matelots par-dessus bord, mais en haut le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'il risquait à tout moment de faire le grand saut.

- Prends ça et fixe-le correctement.

Il prit la corde que lui tendit Rémy et s'affaira à faire comme lui. A califourchon à quelques mètres de haut, il se concentra sur le nœud qu'il avait fait tellement de fois depuis son arrivée, mais bien plus difficile à faire lorsque les doigts étaient mouillés et gelés. Ils passèrent à une autre voile, montant quelques mètres encore. Il suivait Rémy avec attention et exécutait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Alors qu'ils allaient arriver tout en haut, une des cordes se détacha et Rémy tenta de l'attraper. Son pied glissa et Harry fut assez rapide pour le rattraper. Le pirate ne lâcha pas la corde et Harry le stabilisa. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils continuèrent leur travail.

Ils redescendirent sur le pont et ils se rendirent dans la cale. L'eau s'évacuait mal, si bien qu'ils enchaînèrent avec cette nouvelle tâche. La tempête fut éreintante et interminable. Harry se demandait quand elle se calmerait. Entre les barils qui flottaient et qu'il fallait lier entre eux, l'eau qui montait petit à petit, les caisses de victuailles qu'il fallait mettre en hauteur pour que la nourriture soit sauve, ils ne furent pas trop de deux de plus pour aider Timy et le Coq.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que la tempête disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ils étaient tous éreintés par son passage, trempés par les vagues et le bateau voguait à présent tranquillement sur les flots. Rémy et Harry étaient dos à dos, fatigués. Timy somnolait sur l'un des bancs de la cuisine et le Coq rangeait encore les quelques caisses sauvées.

- On ne l'avait pas prévue celle-là. Maugréa Rémy.

- Ça arrive souvent ?

- Les tempêtes ?

- Oui.

- Non. Enfin d'habitude le capitaine les prévoit. Ça ne fait que montrer que tout est détraqué.

Harry enregistra ce que disait Rémy. Le capitaine pouvait prévoir les tempêtes. Comment faisait-il ça ? Et puis pourquoi cela voulait dire que tout se détraquait ? Il remarqua aussi que Rémy lui adressait la parole avec civilité. Il le sentit d'ailleurs bouger dans son dos et se lever pour rejoindre le pont. Alors qu'il allait disparaître par la trappe, il regarda Harry.

- Merci pour là-haut. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Harry sourit en le voyant quitter la cale. Il venait de lever une barrière entre eux. Il allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la vigie crier du haut du mât. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le pont et put voir lui aussi ce qui était annoncé.

La terre était en vue et avec elle, le port de Sylphe.

oOo

_A Poudlard_

A la bibliothèque alors qu'on venait de leur annoncer que le professeur Wey était souffrant et donc que leur cours de DFCM était annulé pour le moment, Hermione trouvait cela étrange. Tout comme le fait que ça allait presque faire une bonne semaine qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de le voir. Depuis quand interdisait-on l'accès à un lieu et surtout ne leur donnait-on pas de nouvelles ? Elle était inquiète et n'aimait pas rester dans le doute.

Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la page de son livre sans y faire attention et sursauta lorsqu'une mains se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête pour tomber sur des yeux sombres et une peau tout comme.

- Zabini ?

- Il faut que je te parle Granger.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil mais rangea son livre dans son sac et suivit le Serpentard. Ils trouvèrent une salle libre et s'installèrent dedans. Elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme était tout comme elle, en proie à un doute énorme concernant tout ce qui se tramait dans cette école.

- Toi aussi tu es curieuse de savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi. Draco est toujours à l'infirmerie, et le professeur Wey est malade. Je ne crois pas trop à tout ça. Surtout que nous avons bien vu que Potter et Draco ne se tapaient plus sur la figure alors pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait en punition ?

- C'est une très bonne question Zabini. Le seul problème vois-tu, c'est que j'aurais aimé pouvoir te fournir une réponse, mais je n'en ai pas.

- C'est pour cela que je viens te proposer une alliance.

Hermione était face à Blaise. Elle le regarda suspicieusement. Il venait de lui proposer une alliance. Une alliance avec un Serpentard était une chose dangereuse. Et surtout c'était louche que le métis vienne la voir. Même s'il était l'un des plus sensés de sa maison.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà vraiment fait du mal à votre maison. Je me contente de suivre Draco. Là, je te propose juste une alliance, une sorte de trêve pour tenter de savoir ce qui est arrivé à nos deux disparus.

- Cela peut être intéressant en effet – elle fit mine de réfléchir – Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Et bien déjà… en allant voir si Draco et Potter sont bien à l'infirmerie.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui dire son plan. Si bien qu'à minuit, Hermione qui finissait sa ronde était devant l'infirmerie et attendait Blaise. Ça avait un avantage d'être préfète mais pas si elle se faisait prendre. Elle avait la carte des maraudeurs avec elle et la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle l'avait prise au cas où. Elle n'avait pas spécialement confiance en Blaise mais c'était une valeur plus sûre de l'avoir pour pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes en se demandant si, oui ou non, il allait venir quand une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

- Abruti !

- Tout doux Granger.

Il sourit en la voyant remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de les recouvrir du tissu sans lui demander son avis. Il n'ajouta rien. Silencieusement, ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils traversèrent les lieux cherchant deux lits cachés mais rien. Tous les lits étaient libres sans exception.

- Ce n'est pas normal.

- Non en effet. On nous a dit qu'ils devaient se trouver ici. Pourquoi n'y sont-ils pas ?

Ils firent encore une fois le tour de l'infirmerie et quittèrent les lieux sans réponse. Hermione raccompagna Blaise jusqu'aux escaliers menant à sa salle commune.

- On nous ment.

- J'avais cru le remarquer.

- Il va falloir qu'on nous donne des explications.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils le feront.

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire. Ce garçon lui était complémentaire, et elle le savait.

- Nous ne pouvons pas chercher tout seul. Nous ne savons rien.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

Elle bailla avant d'ajuster le tissu sur sa tête. Il se faisait tard et il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent attraper, surtout ensemble.

- On en reparlera alors. Je rentre.

- Cela veut dire que tu acceptes mon alliance ?

- Oui. Malheureusement. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Granger.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main en la sortant de sous la cape avant de partir en courant vers sa propre salle commune. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout. Où était Harry ? Et puis Malfoy ? Où pouvaient-ils bien se trouver s'ils n'étaient pas là où on leur indiquait. Elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait aucune pièce cachée à l'infirmerie. On leur mentait. On leur cachait la vérité. Encore une fois. Elle voulait savoir où était passé son meilleur ami. Et elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

**A suivre…**

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Harry à la piraterie. Il va devenir un homme. Enfin, désolée pour le long retard sur cette histoire.

**Petite annonce** : Si vous avez aimé l'histoire _Cœur de cristal_ de Umbre77, sachez que le fanzine _Maskot_ va l'éditer en format papier. Pour pouvoir acquérir l'ouvrage, il vous faut vous manifester avant le **20 mai** pour passer une précommande. Passé ce délai, il ne sera pu possible de l'avoir. Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez passer par mon profil où vous trouverez l'adresse mail de _Maskot_, si jamais vous n'y arrivez pas, vous pouvez me laisser une note via ffnet.

**Kisu**


	8. L'aristocratie Nayenne

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous intéressera. J'update petit à petit cette histoire pour la terminer. Mes autres histoires viendront ensuite. Vous devriez voir venir un petit OS HPDM assez chaud qui est en correction, très prochainement.

**Chapitre 8 :** L'aristocratie Nayenne

Sylphe était connue pour son port, son marché et son aristocratie. Le port était toujours en activité, voyant débarquer sans cesse des bateaux en tout genre. Le marché, lui, était une véritable fourmilière d'échanges entre commerçants et potentiels acheteurs. Quant à son aristocratie, on disait que la plupart des gentilshommes de la cour royale étaient venus s'installer à Sylphe après la mort de leur bien-aimé souverain. Théodore Alexander était l'un de ces aristocrates revenus dans leur contrée d'origine. C'était un homme d'une grande bonté, d'une droiture et d'une exigence à toute épreuve. C'est ce que Draco avait appris en rentrant à son service.

Leur arrivée dans la demeure Alexander avait été assez inquiétante malgré tout ce que leur avait dit Yuni en chemin. On ne rassurait pas un homme qui savait qu'il allait devenir l'esclave d'un autre. Pourtant, il avait raison. Le premier entretien fut fait après une toilette complète de chacun. Draco savoura le bain chaud, les vêtements propres et le miroir où il put voir l'étendue des dégâts de son arrivée sur Naya. Il se reconnaissait à peine. Nympha avait voleté tout autour de lui pour se dégourdir un peu les ailes avant de venir se lover de nouveau sous la chemise plus douce et propre que l'autre. Il posa sa main sur son visage encore plus pâle que la normale et eut une pensée pour Harry. Il se reprit et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Feyrs qui lui avait laissé un peu d'intimité pour se changer. Un couloir plus loin, ils retrouvèrent Elysa et Margot, propres elles aussi. Ils portaient une chemise beige, un pantalon marine assez souple tandis que les filles étaient vêtues de robe ne gênant aucunement les mouvements et d'un petit tablier. Yuni qui les accompagna fut surpris de l'apparence du blond de la troupe mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ce gamin avait intrigué son maître, et pour ça, il fallait qu'il possède quelque chose.

Il les mena au travers de couloirs clairs et aérés de la maison. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une salle où se trouvait un grand bureau dans un bois assez sombre. La décoration était sobre mais Draco le jugea d'un goût sans conteste aristocrate. Cet homme était homme d'affaire mais aussi homme ne s'encombrant pas du superflu. Assis à son bureau, Théodore Alexander se leva pour les saluer correctement. Il les regarda un à un avant de s'attarder sur le cadet. Il haussa un sourcil rapidement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

— Bienvenue dans cette demeure. Je suis Théodore Alexander et c'est moi qui dirige tout ici. Il s'entend que vous êtes maintenant à mon service. Ici une seule loi régit la maison. La confiance. Je ne vous enchaînerai pas à un règlement sans fin où des corrections seront mises en œuvre pour vous faire comprendre que je suis ici chez moi. Vous serez traités comme des hommes, vous aurez simplement des tâches à faire durant vos journées, une fois ces tâches faites, si on n'a pas besoin de vous, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous souhaitez, tant que cela n'offense pas mon titre et mon nom. Suis-je clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête pour approuver. Cet homme avait des règles, il ne brimait pas ses employés alors tout devrait bien se dérouler. Il semblait honnête mais exigeant. Ici aussi il y avait une étiquette à respecter.

— Elysa, vous serez avec la petite Margot, femme de chambre de ma femme. Elle est souffrante et ne quitte que rarement le lit. Je suis certaine que voir une frimousse aussi adorable que cette charmante enfant lui fera plaisir. Je vous prierai simplement de ne pas la brusquer, d'y aller doucement et de faire attention à elle.

Elysa hocha la tête pour approuver et Margot fut soulagée de la tâche qu'on lui donnait. Elle avait nettement moins peur. Au début cet homme l'avait fait frissonner, mais au final, elle sentait en lui quelque chose d'apaisant.

— Feyrs, il me faut quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra gérer la sécurité des lieux. Yuni vous présentera Nelm et Noan, vous travaillerez de concert avec eux. Coral nous a quittés il y a deux semaines et ils ont du mal à tout gérer.

Feyrs hocha à son tour la tête, il avait un emploi plutôt intéressant. Même si ce n'était pas sa vie, elle le serait pour l'instant et il aurait pu tomber plus mal.

— Draco, c'est cela ? Je ne vais pas vous donner de poste pour le moment, mais une tâche. Yuni vous montrera.

Le blond fut intrigué sur le coup mais maintenant qu'il était devant sa tâche, il comprenait pourquoi il la lui avait confiée. Cette entrée de jeu avait été calme et intéressante pour tout le monde. Ils avaient eu le droit de se reposer tout le reste de la journée pour ne prendre réellement leur poste que le lendemain. Yuni leur avait fait visiter la demeure et présenter rapidement le parc qui s'étendait derrière. Il leur avait fait faire un tour des autres employés et avaient pu discuter un peu avec eux. Tout le monde était intrigué par le cadet mais personne ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire et de les accueillir chaleureusement.

À présent, Draco regardait l'étendue de sa lourde tâche en soupirant. La bibliothèque était immense, tout autant que les piles de livres au sol. Personne n'avait dû ranger ce lieu depuis bien des années. Il remonta ses manches et s'attela à la lourde tâche de ranger. Il n'avait pas le choix. Nympha se joignit à lui, elle parcourait rapidement les piles et lui indiquait les titres en fonction des lettres. Une chance pour lui était qu'ils avaient le même alphabet. Il aurait perdu un temps fou à comprendre si ça n'avait pas été le même. Alors qu'il en était arrivé à N en début d'après-midi, il s'arrêta sur un livre.

_Naya, un royaume de paix. _

Il prit le titre et s'installa au sol. Il posa sa main sur la couverture avant de l'ouvrir. Quitte à ranger tant de livres, il pouvait bien s'instruire en même temps. Il tourna les premières pages, mot de l'auteur puis il s'attaqua au premier chapitre. La description du royaume de Naya y était. Il apprit que la partie où ils avaient atterri était à la frontière de Naya et de Roya, un royaume frontalier. Naya était composé de trois continents, Sylphe était sur celui du milieu, le château du roi et de sa cour étant sur celui frontalier de l'autre côté. Il n'avait pas été construit au centre du royaume car à l'époque le royaume de Naya ne comportait que ce continent-là. Naya était considéré comme l'un des royaumes les plus florissants que ce soit au niveau de sa luxuriante végétation comme au niveau de sa vie.  
Il passa ensuite quelques pages pour arriver sur la création de Naya. Une femme dénommée Nora avait lancé la lignée des reines de Naya et apparemment, contrairement à chez eux, on devenait reine et non roi de mère en fille. Une tradition très amazone pour lui.

Il continua à potasser le livre avant de le ranger dans un coin et de se remettre au travail. Nympha lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se devait d'avancer. Il avait un travail à faire, il pourrait toujours emprunter l'ouvrage.

Yuni vint le chercher pour souper. Il était fatigué mais il lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre le livre avec lui. Le jeune homme lui sourit en lui disant que oui mais nota tout de même pour lui qu'il savait lire et s'intéressait à Naya. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les employés mangeaient pratiquement tous en même temps et Margot était tellement heureuse de le retrouver et de lui raconter ô combien Nathalia la femme dont elles s'occupaient était gentille avec elle. Elysa et Feyrs parlaient de leur côté. Lorsqu'il put rejoindre son lit, il était bien trop fatigué pour lire quoi que ce soit si bien qu'il laissa l'ouvrage sur sa table de nuit et regarda quelques instants Margot dormir. Yuni avait accepté la demande de Margot de les laisser dormir dans la même pièce tous les deux. La chambre était spartiate et on y trouvait quatre lits. Feyrs et Elysa n'étaient pas encore là. Il s'endormit bien avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

O

Le jour était haut dans le ciel, il avait fini depuis bien longtemps sa tâche mais lisait calmement au soleil dans le parc. Yuni lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit vu qu'il avait terminé sa tâche du jour et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à lui donner pour le moment. Il s'était alors plongé dans son livre, tentant d'assimiler chaque ligne dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux se fatiguer, il s'allongea dans l'herbe, le livre sur son ventre et regarda le ciel bleu. Il pensait à tellement de choses. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il pensait à Poudlard. Puis à sa mère. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, que cet espèce d'être translucide ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était morte. Et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Harry. Lui était plutôt bien logé pour le moment mais son compagnon d'infortune l'était-il aussi ?

Il soupira, il s'était attaché au brun depuis leur arrivée et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Comment, après tant d'années à se détester, pouvaient-ils s'apprécier autant ? Et puis cette promesse lui revenait sans cesse. Comme si une partie de lui ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie. Il avait l'impression d'être tiraillé par deux côtés de lui-même. De l'un, on lui rappelait Poudlard, ce garçon arrogant, cet adolescent fils à papa voué à être un mangemort. Et de l'autre, un homme qui avait sa fierté, son caractère et qui apprendrait à ne pas dépendre des autres. Maintenant qu'il était loin de tout ça, il se disait que Voldemort pouvait aller se faire voir, il ne souhaitait pas rejoindre ses rangs, se voir marquer comme du bétail. Il voulait vivre.

— À quoi penses-tu ?

Draco se releva d'un coup en reconnaissant la voix de son maître. L'homme ramassa le livre qui avait glissé de son ventre et regarda la couverture avant de sourire.

— Je me doutais depuis le début que tu savais lire et que tu étais curieux.

— Vous ne m'avez pas donné pour ordre de ranger cette bibliothèque pour rien.

— Non. Je voulais tester tes connaissances. Tu es un étranger n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Tu viens d'où ?

— De très loin.

Théodore sourit devant le mystère qu'entretenait ce garçon. Les yeux argent et la chevelure blonde qu'il avait ne pouvait pas tromper des yeux connaisseurs. À Naya, on avait les yeux et les cheveux de la même teinte, et ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait des manières aussi, ce qui ne l'avait pas trompé.

— Tu as été bien élevé. Tu n'es pas né dans une famille du peuple.

Draco ne dit rien, il laissait cet homme faire ses remarques. Il attendait patiemment de voir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Ce qu'il lui voulait concrètement. Et Draco de son côté était un bon dissimulateur. Il savait cultiver ce qu'il faut de mystère pour que son secret et celui d'Harry ne soit pas divulgué. Il ne savait pas si ce serait bien pris de savoir qu'il ne venait pas d'un autre royaume mais bien d'un autre monde.

— Connais-tu la musique ?

— Cela dépend.

— Suis-moi.

Draco resta septique mais suivit l'homme. Il le mena dans une grande salle où se trouvait différents instruments. Il y en avait de nombreux qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui l'intriguèrent. Cette salle devait être une sorte de salle de musique. Il regarda l'homme s'asseoir dans une sorte de canapé blanc et lui montrer les instruments l'air de lui dire, choisis-en un et montre-moi. Il fit alors le tour de la salle, observant, cherchant quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Il trouva un piano. Il fit sortir quelques notes avant de froncer le nez et de s'installer. Il tenta de l'accorder à peu près pour que la musique soit écoutable. Une fois fait et satisfait, il se mit à jouer une mélodie que sa mère lui avait apprise. L'une des caractéristiques de son enseignement d'enfant avait été la musique, il savait jouer du piano, de la flûte et quelques notes en harpe. Sa mère adorait la harpe mais lui-même se débrouillait moyennement. Il se laissa entraîner par les notes et savoura cet instant de souvenirs. Il aimait écouter les sons, se laisser voguer sur les notes tout en oubliant ce qu'il faisait, jouer.

Yuni qui se trouvait à la porte, attendit qu'il ait fini pour importuner son maître. Celui-ci remercia Draco une fois la mélodie achevée avant de l'envoyer voir le jardinier, il avait besoin d'aide pour un parterre de fleurs. Le blond acquiesça avant de le voir sortir. Il partit à la recherche du jardinier tout en se demandant pourquoi Théodore Alexander avait voulu l'entendre jouer. Il chassa cette question de son esprit et finit par mettre la main sur le jardinier. Celui-ci était en effet en train de s'occuper d'un parterre de fleurs.

— Oh, tu dois être mon aide de camp.

— Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui.

— Parfait alors. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour tapisser ce lieu de magnifiques violettes et corolles.

Draco regarda les fleurs et vit les plantes dont il parlait. Les violettes étaient des sortes de petites pensées, et les corolles, un simili de roses dont les pétales s'ouvraient tels des corolles dans des couleurs toutes différentes les unes des autres. Au début, il les plaça sans grand intérêt, puis petit à petit, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas déplaisant. Sa mère le lui avait dit, il fallait prendre soin des fleurs, il fallait les regarder, les choyer et elles le lui rendraient. Ce souvenir datait de si longtemps à ses yeux qu'il avait été surpris de s'en souvenir dans la cale du bateau mais à présent les paroles prenaient tout un sens. Il prit l'un des pieds de corolle et avec délicatesse, il le posa dans le trou qu'il venait de faire, il reboucha en faisant attention de ne pas se piquer et passa au suivant. Au bout du sixième pied quelque chose se produisit et ce quelque chose lui fit peur. Une étincelle venait de passer entre lui et la fleur. Une sorte d'éclat argenté. Il recula et fixa la plante. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé mais il était sûr de l'avoir vu. Il se tourna vers le jardinier qui continuait de planter les violettes dans le sol. Il prit un nouveau pied et retenta la chose. L'éclat ne se produisit pas. Il fronça le nez avant de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il prit le pied, fit attention à lui et le déposa délicatement dans le trou. Il mit la terre en place et ensuite fixa la plante. Ses doigts s'approchèrent des pétales au lieu de les frôler comme la dernière fois et l'éclat apparut de nouveau. Il regarda ses doigts moins surpris mais ses yeux cherchaient des réponses. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès du jardinier. Celui-ci le laissa partir, il avait déjà bien travaillé. Draco passa récupérer son livre dans la salle de musique et s'enferma dans la bibliothèque vide. Nympha sortit, elle avait tout vu.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Comme si je pouvais le savoir.

— Tu es censé être une bestiole liée à la forêt. À la nature. Ces fleurs sont de la nature.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je sais tout.

Draco se tourna vers la bibliothèque et commença à fouiller par mot-clé mais rien. Il ne trouva rien, ni dans les livres sur les plantes, ni un quelconque livre sur de la magie. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise en se demandant si cela n'avait pas un nom différent dans ce pays mais non. Il finit par abandonner et se rendre dans la salle pour souper, la tête emplie de questions. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là et les trois autres le virent bien.

Le lendemain, le maître étant de sortie, les tâches furent assez rapidement effectuées et en début de soirée, Feyrs convoqua tout le monde dans la chambre. Il avait quelque chose à leur dire. Une fois qu'Elysa fut certaine que personne ne les écoutait, elle s'installa sur son lit.

— Que voulais-tu nous dire de si important ?

— J'ai surpris une conversation entre Yuni et Théodore Alexander.

— Oh, tu écoutes aux portes toi maintenant. Le taquina Elysa.

— Je ne suis pas là pour rire, Elysa.

— Bien, bien, je t'en prie.

Feyrs se racla la gorge pour commencer les explications de cette convocation de début de soirée.

— Vous avez entendu parler du mouvement rebelle qui se formait plus au nord de là où nous venons ?

— Oui. Tout le monde en a entendu parler.

— Et bien il semblerait que notre nouveau maître en fasse partie. En parlant avec Nelm et Noan, j'ai appris que Théodore Alexander est un ancien de la cour du roi, qu'il était l'un de ses fidèles amis et que ce serait lui qui dans l'ombre gère l'une des parties.

— Ce serait stupide de sa part et très risqué.

— Oui, mais je te raconte simplement ce que j'ai entendu.

— Vous souhaitez vous soulever contre le roi actuel ?

Draco venait de briser l'échange entre les deux plus vieux qui avaient apparemment oublié la présence des plus jeunes. Margot était bien sûr au courant parce que son frère lui en parlait de temps en temps mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé ça de près. Tandis que Draco, il n'était pas d'ici, il commençait seulement à comprendre ce pays, sa géographie et son fonctionnement, et on lui parlait de rebelles, de soulèvement et que cet homme qui les employait en était l'un des investigateurs. Feyrs regarda Draco, il avait presque oublié avec le temps qu'il était étranger.

— Oui. Enfin une partie de la population de Naya le souhaite. Ce roi n'est pas notre roi. Il fait mourir Naya et s'en fiche. Il ne veut que le pouvoir. Un tel homme ne peut s'occuper de Naya. C'est à son peuple de faire quelque chose vu que notre roi n'est plus là pour protéger Naya.

— Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose contre lui ?

— Nous aurons au moins essayé. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait passer comme message dans la cale. Avoir sa fierté et du courage. Nous aimons Naya. Mais ce roi n'est pas notre roi.

— Je comprends, mais une rébellion n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Vous devriez faire attention.

Draco coucha Margot qui se perdait petit à petit dans la conversation avant de rejoindre lui-même son oreiller.

— Cela veut dire que tu ne souhaites pas te joindre à nous.

— Pour le moment je ne souhaite rien d'autre que d'attendre.

— Mais attendre quoi ?

— Il me l'a promis. Si je me déplace il ne pourra pas me retrouver. Nous nous sommes promis de rester ensemble.

— Tu as tort, il ne viendra pas te chercher. Qui serait assez fou pour braver l'océan et se rendre à Sylphe avec les pirates et les pillards ?

— Lui, le serait. Il en est capable et il le fera.

Elysa voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Feyrs la fit taire, cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Draco était déjà en train de dormir, il avait parlé en somnolant et c'était plus son cœur qui avait parlé que sa conscience. Ils se regardèrent puis se couchèrent à leur tour. Il ne connaissait pas la personne dont parlait Draco mais il avait l'air de lui vouer une grande confiance.

O

Quelques jours seulement étaient passés et Draco avait évité avec une certaine habileté le jardin et les tâches qui y étaient liées depuis qu'il était repassé devant le parterre qu'il avait aidé à faire. Sa stupeur avait été telle qu'il était resté quelques secondes sans bouger. Le jardinier était venu le voir et le féliciter de son travail. Les corolles qu'il avait plantées étaient magnifiques, les fleurs resplendissaient sous le soleil et leur éclat était presque irréel. Il avait du mal à se dire que les fleurs qui se trouvaient là étaient celles qu'il avait plantées. À la place, il trouvait d'autres tâches à faire. Même si au début certaines semblaient bien dures pour lui, il prit vite l'habitude de les exécuter. Le temps n'était pas aux manières. Il entendait de plus en plus Feyrs et Elysa parler de ce mouvement rebelle. De plus en plus Margot avoir peur pour eux. Mais que pouvait-il faire, lui, contre cet envie. Ils étaient grands, c'était leur choix. Lui savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas lutter contre le souverain du moment, après tout, celui d'avant ne l'avait pas pu. Et puis, tous semblaient oublier ces affreuses bêtes noires. Lui n'y arrivait pas. Elle revenait depuis quelques nuits dans ses rêves. Il tremblait rien qu'en se rappelant leurs voix. Il avait cherché depuis dans la bibliothèque quelque chose sur elles et ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait fait pâlir.

Les démons de l'ombre n'étaient pas de gentils volatiles. Ils avaient été reclus durant de longues années dans les collines sombres au fin fond du royaume. La lignée souveraine les empêchait de s'approcher connaissant parfaitement leur dessein de se nourrir d'enfants pour tenter de rester en vie. Cette race était pratiquement éteinte lors de leur libération. Mais ce qui n'était pas marqué dans ce livre, c'est que ces monstres étaient dotés d'une conscience réelle. Il le savait, il les avait entendus parler dans son manoir. Ils étaient venus là pour trouver quelque chose. Ils étaient sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il ne fallait surtout pas les sous-estimer.

Il soupira, il se trouvait devant le piano et ne cessait de ressasser les derniers événements. Entre Elysa et Feyrs qui ne cessaient de parler de rébellion, Margot qui voulait revoir sa famille malgré un travail qui lui plaisait assez et les choses magiques qui se passaient autour de lui, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se cacher dans un trou. Nympha qui voletait autour de lui ne cessait de tinter dans tous les coins. Elle essayait vainement de lui remonter le moral. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec les fleurs mais au fond d'elle, elle comprenait parfaitement le choix de l'Ancien. Ce garçon était magique dans leur monde.

Draco ne l'écoutait cependant pas, il laissa ses doigts rejoindre les touches et émettre une nouvelle mélodie. Jouer le décontractait et lui permettait de se vider l'esprit quelques minutes avant que les doutes et questions ne l'assaillent à nouveau. Il se laissa de nouveau porter par les sons avant que tout ne prenne fin. Il referma le piano avant de rejoindre la couturière qui lui avait demandé de venir l'aider. Il se tourna et fut surpris de se retrouver face à face avec une femme d'un âge avancé mais dont la beauté n'était pas fanée. Ses cheveux bordeaux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, elle avait un regard rubis voilé et tout son corps criait la fragilité. Il reconnut en ça, la description que lui avait faite Margot. Il s'approcha de la femme et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider.

— Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver là ?

— J'ai été attirée par cette douce mélodie que vous avez jouée. Elle m'a rappelé le doigté si délicat de notre défunte reine.

— Margot m'a dit que vous aviez vécu à la cour.

— Oh, vous devez être le garçon dont elle me parle souvent. Cette petite est un vrai rayon de soleil pour moi.

Draco ne fit aucune remarque. Il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé de la pièce et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il était prévenu, Nathalia Alexander était aveugle depuis son plus jeune âge mais savait parfaitement le faire oublier. Draco se réinstalla au piano et joua pour elle. Elle l'apaisait et lui rappelait en quelque sorte sa mère. Lorsque de nouveau la mélodie s'éteint, il se tourna vers elle. Nathalia semblait fixer un point dans le vide.

— Vous me rappelez le temps où mon mari et moi étions à la cour du palais de Naya. En ce temps, on respirait le bonheur, le soleil ne brûlait pas, les hommes ne se vendaient pas et on respectait la vie quelle qu'elle soit. Notre reine était une femme d'une prestance rare et sa fille hérita ce trait particulier. Cette sorte d'aura de joie, de vie. Je crois que jamais il n'y eut reine aussi talentueuse qu'elle. Ma très chère Liliane était magnifique. Notre pays n'a jamais été aussi beau que sous son règne. Cette musique me la rappelle. Elle s'asseyait et jouait, sans accroche, sans fausse note, quelque chose de souple et léger qui savait faire frémir même les plus réticents.

Nathalia s'affaissa un peu sur elle-même et Draco la rejoignit pour l'aider à se maintenir. Elle semblait vraiment fragile et éphémère.

— Vous devez être fatiguée.

— Voudriez-vous bien me mener au jardin. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Draco ne sut vraiment que faire. Il savait que cette femme n'avait pas vraiment le droit de bouger mais il se demandait aussi comment elle avait pu fausser compagnie à Elysa et Margot. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle tourna son visage vers lui.

— La petite s'est endormie et je n'ai pas vu Elysa depuis un moment. Mon mari ne vous en voudra pas de m'avoir fait faire un tour.

Ne voyant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, il l'aida de nouveau et l'accompagna dans le parc. Le soleil tapait assez fort mais on voyait au loin les nuages gris présageant une tempête assez forte en mer. Il pensa à Harry. Il espérait qu'il était en sûreté, il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse ça. Elle ne lui inspirait rien. La femme à ses côtés sourit.

— La tempête en mer sera meurtrière.

— Comment…

— Je le sens. Vous savez, être aveugle ne veut pas dire qu'on ne voit rien.

— C'est vrai, veuillez excuser…

— Ne vous excusez pas. Je n'ai jamais supporté ces manières aristocratiques. Elles sont bonnes pour le faire voir mais pas ici.

— D'accord.

Draco se permit de sourire. Il appréciait cette femme. C'était assez rare, mais il ne pouvait vraiment dire pourquoi. Ils avancèrent le long de l'allée centrale avant de bifurquer vers une immense roseraie qu'il n'avait pas encore pu voir. Il se surprit à ne l'avoir jamais remarquée mais il avait tellement évité le jardin depuis quelques jours qu'il était normal qu'il ne l'ait pas vue.

— Cet endroit, je l'ai fait refaire après notre exil de la cour. Mon mari m'en veut toujours de l'avoir forcé à partir sans combattre.

Elle s'agenouilla devant un parterre de roses, du moins Draco jugea ça comme des roses de chez lui. La roseraie était magnifique et lui rappelait celle de sa mère.

— Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce pincement au cœur qui vous dit de fuir ? Ce quelque chose qui au fond de vous vous prévient d'un danger immédiat.

Draco ne répondit pas, il regardait juste Nathalia qui caressait les pétales de la rose comme si elle communiquait avec elle.

— Ce jour-là je l'ai senti, j'ai prétexté être fatiguée, vouloir retourner chez nous. Théodore ne voulait pas, il sentait que tout se rapprochait, mais moi je voulais le sauver. Nous sommes finalement partis. Et je suis punie pour ça.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il comprenait petit à petit pourquoi Théodore Alexander faisait partie de cette rébellion. Il souhaitait se racheter. En faisant quelque chose à présent, il avait l'impression de payer sa dette au passé. C'était si stupide.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre votre fuite et votre maladie. Vous avez souhaité protéger votre mari, vous avez eu raison. C'est ce que fait toute personne aimante. Nous ne sommes que des hommes. Nous réagissons par instinct avant tout. Vous avez préservé la vie de votre mari.

— Il le regrette.

— Peut-être, il regrette sûrement de n'avoir pu se battre aux côtés de votre roi, il regrette sûrement de n'avoir pu tenter de repousser l'ennemi mais il ne regrette pas de vous avoir à ses côtés, de vous voir en vie. Il sait au fond de lui que s'il ne vous avait pas écoutée, il serait mort.

— Peut-être…

— Non, ce n'est pas un peut-être. C'est une certitude. Et il le sait. Il n'était pas prêt à l'époque, personne ne l'était, sinon un autre ne serait pas sur le trône en ce moment précis.

— Mais maintenant il tente d'agir dans l'ombre.

Draco s'agenouilla à son tour et regarda la rose que caressait toujours Nathalia sans jamais abîmer un seul de ses pétales.

— J'ai eu vent de cette rébellion, de ces mouvements qui se forment. Il y a un moment où un peuple a le droit de s'exprimer. Vous vivez dans un monde qui me dépasse et qui pourtant possède un tel potentiel. Là d'où je viens, on vit à peu près la même chose mais dans l'autre sens. La révolte gronde, mais ce n'est pas pour vivre dans un monde meilleur, mais pour faire en sorte que ce monde ne le soit plus. La peur est tapie dans l'ombre et beaucoup de choix sont à faire. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses en arrivant sur Naya, je vis beaucoup de choses aussi. Cette rébellion a du potentiel et vous le sentez aussi. Vous savez au fond de vous qu'elle ne pourrait aboutir qu'à condition que les différents fronts n'en forment qu'un. Mais vous avez peur pour votre mari. C'est normal.

Il s'arrêta et regarda un instant le ciel avant de soupirer. Il avait tellement réfléchi depuis son arrivée à Sylphe. Il avait lu énormément. Il commençait à comprendre ce monde, il le découvrait d'un œil bien différent de celui qu'il avait eu en arrivant. Son esprit s'ouvrait à sa culture et il se sentait revivre.

— Je ne veux pas l'empêcher de se battre, pas cette fois-ci.

— Alors dites-le-lui. Il n'attend qu'un mot de votre part.

— Pour ça, j'aimerais croire en leur bataille. Me dire qu'ils vont aller se battre pour quelque chose. Mais Naya ne redeviendra jamais Naya sans cette étincelle de vie dont nous avons besoin.

— Cela est possible. Mais il existe des miracles. Moi j'ai trouvé le mien, à vous de trouvez le vôtre.

Draco posa sa main sur la sienne et effleura les pétales de la rose, l'étincelle se produisit et parcourut les doigts de Nathalia. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale avant de sentir en elle quelque chose passer dans son sang. La couleur de sa peau devint plus colorée et ses cheveux reprirent une teinte plus vive. Draco se leva, il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Cette discussion lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose. Naya était régi par une étincelle de vie. Ses doigts au contact des plantes avaient un pouvoir étrange. Il suffisait juste d'y croire. Tout comme sa mère croyait en tout ce qu'elle aimait et touchait. Nathalia posa ses orbes toujours aussi vides sur lui, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

— Vous avez raison, nous avons le droit de vivre dans un monde que nous aimons et de nous battre pour lui.

— Je vous raccompagne à présent jusqu'à votre chambre.

— Merci.

O

Draco était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait au loin, les nuages gris et les éclairs lumineux fendre les flots. La tempête faisait rage en mer et son cœur ne cessait de se serrer à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait, il était là. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

oOo

**Naya, sur le continent de l'ouest.**

Ciam arpentait la forêt sombre depuis maintenant deux jours, il était fatigué et très las. Il sentait qu'elle n'était plus très loin mais il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Il avait atterri sur Naya, près d'un village où la peur et la maladie régnaient en maître. Ces gens, ce peuple dont il avait fait partie avait tellement changé. Il savait qu'avec la disparition de la princesse tout dépérirait, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il soufflait un vent de folie, une folie qui ne venait que d'une seule et unique personne, l'usurpateur.  
Il soupira alors qu'il se frayait un chemin sans fin au milieu de la nature. Elle était si sombre, semblant si hostile à son aventure qu'il ne cessait de porter sa main à sa ceinture. La seule arme qu'il avait pu trouver était un couteau. Ses souvenirs revenaient, petit à petit, bien moins vite que ses réflexes de bretteur. Un bruit derrière lui se fit entendre, il se retourna d'un mouvement vif mais ne vit personne. Il continua son chemin tout en restant vigilant, ce bruit, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Il quitta la forêt pour tomber sur une plaine aride, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et soupira. Même si le temps semblait menaçant, la pluie ne tomberait pas. Il n'avait pas plu ici depuis bien longtemps. Regardant sa gourde à sa ceinture, il soupira. De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, enfin si, il avait fait un choix, il le faisait pour elle.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait dans ce désert aride et vide de toute population mais il continuait. À mesure qu'il s'aventurait un peu plus dans cette partie du royaume de Naya, il se rendait compte de la bêtise de leur fuite. Ici ne devaient pas se trouver des terres asséchées mais bien des champs, des fleurs à perte de vue ainsi qu'un village peut-être d'où s'échapperaient des rires d'enfants. Il serra un peu plus le manche du couteau et continua. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où, mais il la retrouverait. Il se le devait. Elle le lui avait demandé. Et elle, elle seule serait dans la capacité de rendre ce monde vert, coloré et vivant.

Il dut tout de même s'accorder une pause, ses jambes commençaient réellement à fatiguer. L'eau de sa gourde était tarie depuis un moment mais il avait toujours cette force et cette impression d'être sur la bonne route. Elle l'appelait, il pouvait presque l'entendre distinctement. Il s'adossa contre un rocher et ferma les yeux. Il la visualisa, son plus proche souvenir d'elle était à leur arrivée dans l'autre monde. Elle était enfant. Une bien belle enfant. Il avait dû la laisser, la confier à cette famille. Et maintenant, après tant d'années, elle était revenue à lui. Toujours sous cette apparence d'enfant. Cette petite fille pleine de joie avait perdu ce sourire qui lui plaisait tant. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pris la décision d'oublier. Il s'en voulait mais en même temps, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux. La douleur ne s'était certes pas amoindrie en lui, il avait gardé ce vide, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le bruit se renouvela dans son dos alors qu'il se permettait ses réflexions et il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il se rapprochait. Ce qui le suivait depuis la forêt était là. Il attendit, un peu, un peu plus et lorsqu'il sentit le coup partir, il attrapa le poignet de la personne en face de lui. D'un mouvement rapide, il fit tourner celui-ci pour faire tomber l'arme, se relevant il se défendit et mit à terre son agresseur. Son coude sur sa gorge, son corps au dessus de l'autre, il fixa l'agresseur dans les yeux. Il nota une paire de prunelles rouges, des cheveux de cette même couleur, une peau pâle et quelque chose de féminin. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était bien une femme qu'il venait de mettre à terre. Il se releva rapidement prenant un air un peu gêné.

— Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme se releva en s'époussetant, s'amusant de la gêne de celui qu'elle venait d'agresser. Il se défendait bien, elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait senti. Cet homme était celui qu'elle cherchait. Un homme fort, sachant se battre. Il serait fier d'elle si elle le lui ramenait.

— Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je l'ai mérité.

— Tu me suivais.

— Oui.

Ciam se relâcha un peu, il ne sentait rien d'agressif en cette jeune femme et puis le sourire qu'elle affichait était plus charmeur que calculateur.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je fais partie du mouvement rebelle et je suis une recruteuse.

— Une recruteuse et un mouvement rebelle ?

Il était un peu perdu là. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui racontait, elle cacha sa surprise pour l'informer du mouvement qui naissait un peu partout sur Naya afin de faire tomber l'usurpateur. Le peuple en avait marre. Il voulait pouvoir vivre en paix, il voulait que le soleil brille normalement sur le royaume de Naya, il voulait retrouver cette joie et ce bonheur que chaque habitant avait eu jadis avant la mort de leur suzerain et la disparition de la jeune princesse.

— Et vous pensez pouvoir tenir tête au roi et à ses troupes ?

— Non. C'est pourquoi les recruteurs, comme moi, cherchent des hommes et des femmes forts pour prendre les armes et rejoindre le mouvement.

— Stupide mais courageux.

Ciam rangea son couteau à sa ceinture avant de se mettre en marche. Il avait perdu assez de temps pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il l'entendit lui courir après, de toute manière, elle ne le suivrait pas bien longtemps. Elle ne ferait que tenter un peu plus sa chance avant de laisser tomber.

— Je sais que c'est stupide. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas grand-chose. Mais nous voulons avoir le choix.

Ciam se tourna vers elle. Elle était grande, elle était jolie, elle avait de magnifiques yeux rouges montrant son appartenance à un clan qu'il connaissait bien.

— Que vient faire une Solarienne dans ce mouvement ?

— Tu… elle resta un moment surprise. Tu connais mon peuple ?

— Oui. Je le connais, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à faire dans un mouvement rebelle pour sortir Naya des ténèbres.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Ciam sentit une sorte de tristesse envahir son corps, elle était triste mais tentait de le cacher. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de dire une bêtise.

— Si tu connais si bien le clan Solar, comment cela se fait-il que tu ne saches pas qu'il a été décimé il y a dix neuf ans par ce roi contre qui nous souhaitons nous battre ?

Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard rubis dans celui caramel du bretteur. Ses prunelles étaient un mélange de haine et de tristesse, de courage et de peur. Elle était forte, elle voulait se battre et elle avait un but.

— Je suis la dernière. Je suis la seule de mon clan à avoir survécu. J'ai assisté à ce massacre, je les ai vus brûler nos maisons, incendier nos cultures et faire couler le sang de ma famille. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais de plus cher.

— Je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas.

Elle s'essuya les yeux dont les larmes perlaient mais ne coulaient pas. Cet homme avait bel et bien de la compassion pour elle et ne savait pas. Elle pouvait le lire à son tour dans ses yeux.

— Je te crois.

— Je comprends ton acharnement à vouloir te venger et je ne t'en empêcherai pas, mais je ne peux te suivre.

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu es fort, tu sais te battre, tu nous serais d'une grande aide.

— Un homme ne peut battre une armée.

— Non mais il peut apprendre à d'autres à se battre. Ainsi il ne sera plus un seul homme mais plusieurs.

Ciam ne dit rien, elle avait des arguments mais même s'il le souhaitait, il ne pouvait prendre part à cette rébellion pour le moment. Elle l'appelait et il lui avait promis. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait à lui.

— Je suis désolé.

Il se remit en marche laissant la jeune Solarienne toute seule. Il continua d'avancer quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne courre après lui de nouveau. Elle était tenace.

— Où vas-tu comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui guide tes pas dans ce désert sans fin ? Je l'ai vu, tu ne suis aucun chemin.

— J'ai une mission à mener à bien.

— Laquelle ? Si je t'aide, m'accompagneras-tu ensuite ?

Ciam s'arrêta de nouveau pour faire face à la jeune femme. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne aussi tenace qu'elle.

— Cela ne te concerne pas.

— Je le sais bien.

— Je ne sais pas où je vais.

— Cela ne fait rien.

— Tu tiens tellement à ce que je rejoigne votre groupe ?

— Oui.

Ancrant son regard rouge dans celui caramel, ils se sondèrent mutuellement. Elle pour savoir si elle ne faisait pas une bêtise, si cet homme avait réellement le pouvoir de les aider ; et lui pour connaître véritablement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il aimait le clan Solar, il l'aimait énormément et il savait que si Narcissa apprenait ce qui s'était passé, elle lui en voudrait de refuser ce partenariat. Et puis cela n'empêcherait pas sa mission mais sans l'aval de sa princesse, il ne ferait rien.

— Je ne peux te suivre sans l'aval de la personne que je vais chercher. Comprends-tu ceci ? Je ne me battrai que pour elle.

— Alors c'est cette personne que je convaincrai.

Ciam sourit à la jeune femme et se remit en route. Souriante celle-ci le suivit de suite. Elle irait jusqu'au bout et lui aussi.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà, Harry et Draco vont bientôt se retrouver, notre blondinet préféré découvre quelques tours de passe-passe et Ciam se fait une alliée. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire et que vous arrivez à entrer dans le monde de Naya que j'ai plaisir à développer petit à petit.

À la prochaine.

**Kisu**


	9. Une décision prise à deux

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Projet dont j'avais parlé et qui se trouve dans mon profil. Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres projets, j'avais juste envie d'écrire autre chose. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

**Chapitre 9 :** Une décision prise à deux.

Le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel et le port de Sylphe grouillait comme à son habitude d'une foule bien active. On embarquait et débarquait sur tout le quai mais des murmures se faisaient entendre concernant un bateau qui venait d'accoster. Il était dans un sale état et l'équipage semblait avoir vécu un voyage mouvementé. Ce qui avait été le cas, la tempête n'avait pas épargné le bateau qui ne flottait réellement que par une volonté inconnue. Le capitaine du navire avait donné des ordres stricts, il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour réparer le navire s'ils souhaitaient reprendre la mer. L'équipage était donc parti à la recherche d'un maître charpentier et n'était resté sur le navire que quelques personnes dont Harry et Timy.

Le brun monta les escaliers pour arriver sur le pont, il trouva le capitaine en train de faire noter l'étendue des dégâts et ce qu'il fallait réparer en premier. Il se tourna vers Harry lorsque celui-ci fut assez proche. Silver quitta son épaule pour se poser sur celle du plus jeune.

- Nous allons descendre nous aussi.

- Je pensais que c'était déjà fait.

- Non. Nous vous sommes redevables. Nous sommes à Sylphe.

- Et tu aimerais t'acquitter de cette dette avant de descendre de ce navire.

- Oui.

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et regarda un instant un volatile passer avant de revenir sur Harry. Ce garçon était si surprenant. Il lui sourit énigmatiquement avant de se remettre à noter.

- Mon navire est accosté ici pour un petit moment. Je te laisse le choix de revenir ou de partir. Mais je n'oublie pas que tu m'es redevable. Cela se fera, quand cela devra se faire.

Harry n'ajouta rien de plus. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il était comme ça. Il fit signe à Timy qui attendait près de la cale de venir et ils descendirent du navire, une sorte de pincement au cœur. Une fois le pied à terre, ce fut une tout autre chose. La peur commença à s'insinuer en eux.

Et si Draco était blessé ? S'il était l'esclave d'un malade ? Il chassa rapidement celle de la vue d'un corps sans vie. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour le rassurer, il le sentait, lui aussi était en train d'imaginer les pires horreurs pour sa sœur. Ils furent sortis de leur léthargie par Rémy.

- On a l'impression que vous avez vu un mort.

Aux deux regards qu'il avait devant lui, il comprit qu'en effet, ils avaient bien vu la mort ou du moins qu'ils y avaient pensé très fort. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

- Allez je vais vous faire découvrir un peu Sylphe.

- Tu connais ? s'étonna Timy.

- Bien sûr, je suis originaire de cette ville.

- Vraiment ?

Rémy resta surpris par le mouvement vif d'Harry. C'était comme s'il venait de lui donner une bouteille d'alcool après trois jours sans en boire une goutte. Il savait qu'ils étaient là tous les deux pour retrouver des personnes captives. Il ne souhaitait pas leur faire perdre espoir de les retrouver, ici vivaient des nobles pour qui mieux ne valait pas travailler, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur à le leur dire. Enfin, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de leur faire visiter Sylphe, avec un tout petit peu de chance, il tomberait sur les personnes qu'ils cherchaient.

O

- Pourquoi as-tu souhaité que je vienne avec toi ?

- Je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être sortir un peu. Après tout depuis que tu es arrivé à Sylphe, tu n'en as pas beaucoup vu.

Draco suivait Yuni avec intérêt et curiosité. Il n'avait certes pas quitté le manoir Alexander depuis son arrivée ici. Il faisait ses tâches par jour, profitait de son temps libre pour occuper la bibliothèque ou bien jouer de la musique. Dame Nathalia venait l'écouter quotidiennement et le seigneur Alexander lui en était reconnaissant si bien que Yuni avait décidé de le sortir un peu histoire de s'aérer vu qu'il évitait quelque peu le jardin excepté la roseraie de dame Nathalia. Quelque chose avait germé entre eux deux et ils le cachaient bien.

Draco en profita pour mieux observer ce lieu étrange. Il se souvenait de son arrivée à Sylphe, de la force dont il avait dû faire preuve pour garder la tête haute et surtout de leur vente. Vendre des hommes, c'était une chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter. Pourtant dans son pays, dans son monde, les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres allaient dans ce sens. Quelle erreur. Il soupira en passant devant le troisième vendeur d'esclaves et bifurqua sur la droite pour se rendre dans le quartier des primeurs. Yuni s'en rendant compte le suivit et il s'amusa de la mine du plus jeune.

Il y avait de tout, des étalages entiers de fruits et de légumes, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Draco questionnait Yuni sans réellement se rendre compte qu'il le faisait et qu'il passait aux yeux des marchands pour un enfant qui découvrait le monde. Il amusa une vieille femme qui lui offrit de goûter l'un des fruits qu'il désirait. Draco en choisit un qui avait une étrange couleur bleu pastel, il mordit à pleines dents dedans et se délecta du jus frais et sucré qui s'écoula dans sa gorge. Il la remercia avant de continuer ses découvertes.  
Ils arrivèrent au niveau des animaux, il y en avait énormément et tous parqués dans de petits enclos. Ce qui amusa le plus le blond fut les sortes de petits poulets qui étaient un mélange de poule et d'autruche. Yuni lui assura que la viande était savoureuse mais Draco préféra ne pas tenter, cette fois-ci l'odeur ne le tentait pas du tout.

Ils continuèrent ainsi en arrivant au niveau des textiles. Yuni commençait à fatiguer, Draco était véritablement increvable et continuait de courir à droite et à gauche. Il toucha, palpa les tissus, admira le travail de certains, félicita quelques vendeurs de leur travail remarquable et posa quelques questions sur le comment de cet ouvrage. Il était curieux de tout. Et cette chose qu'il avait ressentie lors de sa présence avec les fleurs commença à pointer son nez. Mais aussi vite que cela était apparu, cela disparut lorsque Draco se stoppa net. Yuni le rattrapa et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu vas trop vite Dr… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je… Je reviens.

Le blond partit en courant dans la foule. Il en était sûr, il l'avait vu. Harry était là.

O

Harry marchait dans la foule, ce marché était bondé, il n'avait jamais vécu ça, même lorsqu'il se rendait sur le chemin de Traverse. C'était à la fois excitant de découvrir tout ça et en même temps effrayant. Ce monde était si différent et tellement semblable en même temps. Rémy leur expliquait rapidement comment était construit le marché, une partie pour les primeurs, une partie pour la viande et le bétail, une pour le textile et les meubles et le dernier pour la marchandise humaine. Rien que ce mot, ce terme pour définir la vente d'êtres humains lui donnait des frissons. Comment pouvait-on tolérer ça ? Comment pouvait-on laisser des femmes et des enfants être pris à leur famille pour devenir esclaves d'autres plus riches ? Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, quand dans son monde, on pratiquait cette même politique. Tout cela le dégoûtait et de savoir que Draco était passé par là, qu'il avait été sur l'une de ces estrades, sûrement dans un état aussi lamentable à cause d'une longue traversée, lui serrait le cœur. Timy lui avait même pris la main pour se redonner du courage. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient là ne présageait rien de bon pour ceux qu'ils cherchaient.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Quoi donc ? demanda par curiosité Rémy.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tolérez ce genre de chose. Comment vous pouvez supporter que l'on inflige un tel sort à des êtres vivants, des femmes, des enfants, des hommes comme toi et moi.

- C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne depuis la disparition de notre roi.

Harry allait ajouter quelque chose mais il se tendit. Une voix, il en était sûr, il avait entendu la voix de Draco.

O

Il courait, heurtant les passants, ne s'excusant même pas. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il en était sûr. C'était lui. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Dans toute cette foule, une chevelure brune ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Nympha dans sa poche voulut protester de se faire ainsi balader mais elle ne risqua pas une aile dehors. Il arriva dans le quartier des esclaves et chercha Harry. Il continua de bousculer toute personne sur son chemin, se faisant insulter mais il n'en avait cure. Il se mit à crier son nom. Mais sa voix était couverte par le bruit des marchands. Il réitéra tout en avançant. Il devait le trouver.

O

Rémy et Timy ne comprirent pas ce qui se passa avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry partait sans eux. Le brun en était certain, c'était la voix de Draco qu'il avait entendue. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il bouscula les personnes tout en les faisant râler, il chercha une chevelure blonde dans cet amas violine et coloré, mais il ne voyait rien. Il finit par s'arrêter, il ne l'entendait plus. Rémy et Timy le rejoignirent.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Harry franchement, t'es pas facile à suivre.

- Je suis désolé, j'avais cru qu'on m'appelait. Je pensais que c'était lui.

- Qui donc ? La personne que tu cherches.

- Oui.

- Comme ça on cherche quelqu'un Potter.

Harry se tourna à la voix de Draco. Il resta un instant surpris de trouver le blond devant lui, reprenant sa respiration, habillé comme un parfait petit lord. Tout ce qui avait pu lui traverser l'esprit disparut à cette vue. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Draco renchérit.

- T'en as mis du temps pour venir me chercher.

- Tu as été difficile à trouver.

- Et c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé le premier.

- Je ne suis pas très doué à cache-cache.

Draco sourit et sembla remarquer les deux autres personnes présentes. Il fronça les sourcils en observant Rémy mais s'approcha de Timy pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour retrouver Margot. Elle va être heureuse de te voir Timy.

- Elle est vivante ? Elle va bien ?

- Oui, elle va très bien. Tu sais qu'elle a été très courageuse ? Comme toi.

Timy sentit le soulagement s'abattre sur lui. Elle était saine et sauve et à en juger par la tenue vestimentaire de Draco, elle devait vivre correctement.

- Draco ! Je te jure que je ne ferai plus les courses avec toi.

Le blond se tourna pour tomber sur Yuni, essoufflé, qui venait de les rejoindre. Le jeune homme s'informa visuellement de ce qui se passait. Il nota la présence d'un enfant, d'un homme de la mer et d'un garçon aussi étrange que l'était Draco. Il devait s'agir du garçon dont il parlait tant.

- Yuni, je te présente Harry et Timy. Timy est le frère de Margot.

- Oh je vois. Vous êtes arrivés par la mer vous aussi.

- Oui, nous avons accosté ce matin. Répondit Rémy.

Yuni observa Rémy avant qu'il ne se présente à lui. Il ne fit pas la remarque, mais il se doutait qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple matelot. Comprenant ce qui se passait, en tant qu'homme sensé, il prit la mesure de ne pas rester dans le passage.

- Draco, si nous rentrions. Ces personnes peuvent nous accompagner. Je ne peux refuser à Margot de voir son frère.

- Et Alexander ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il ne s'en offusquera pas.

Draco sourit à Yuni avant qu'ils ne partent pour le manoir.

O

Lorsque le Manoir Alexander se présenta aux trois arrivants, ils restèrent un instant surpris d'une telle propriété puis Harry donna un coup de coude à Draco pour lui dire qu'au final, il n'aurait pas dû se presser pour venir le chercher, il n'était pas mal logé. Une fois dans l'enceinte de la résidence, les bruits de couloir se firent rapides et tout le monde fut au courant des étrangers. Si bien qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de passer le hall que Margot arrivait en courant. Elle regarda Draco, puis son frère. Les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux puis elle se mit à courir pour se jeter dans ses bras. Les retrouvailles furent touchantes et surprenantes. Cela semblait presqu'irréel. Ce fut Nathalia qui arriva ensuite. Elle sourit en entendant la plus jeune rire.

- Que se passe-t-il Yuni ?

- Une rencontre sur le marché. Le frère de la petite.

- Je vais enfin connaître ce garçon dont tu me parles tant Margot.

La fillette tira son frère jusqu'à Nathalia pour qu'elle puisse faire sa connaissance. Harry remarqua qu'elle le touchait. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle était aveugle et pourtant, elle se déplaçait avec une simplicité surprenante. Comme si elle voyait.

- Il m'a l'air bien mignon ma petite Margot.

- Je ne suis pas mignon.

Elle se mit à rire avant de se relever et de se tourner vers Draco. Elle lui sourit et celui-ci s'approcha doucement d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Elle allait beaucoup mieux depuis le passage à la roseraie, depuis qu'il avait fait preuve de cette magie étonnante.

- Tu me présentes Draco ?

- Oui. Voici Harry.

- Alors voilà donc cette personne que tu attendais.

Elle tendit sa main pour toucher le visage d'Harry. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait connaissance de ses traits, Harry se rendit compte que Draco appréciait énormément cette personne, qu'elle semblait douce et aimante et qu'en même temps, celle-ci estimait beaucoup le blond. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Il le sentait. Elle retira ses mains et n'ajouta aucune remarque, à la place elle leur proposa de venir prendre le repas avec eux dans la salle à manger, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie.

O

Le repas avait été long, Timy racontait leur voyage à Margot qui ne cessait d'avoir peur pour eux, seulement il ne mentionna aucune fois qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau pirate. Margot eut extrêmement peur lors du passage de la tempête et fut encore plus rassurée de les savoir vivants. De l'autre côté, Harry et Draco ne disaient rien, ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des regards, pour le moment la simple présence de l'autre était suffisant. Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Elysa et Feyrs.

- On a entendu dire que le frère de Margot était là.

- Elysa, regarde, je te l'avais dit qu'il viendrait ! Je te l'avais dit !

La jeune femme sourit à la plus petite avant de saluer le garçon. Elle faisait partie de son village, c'était la mère de l'ami de Margot, celui qui avait été enlevé par les Démons la nuit de l'arrivée d'Harry et Draco chez eux. Elle n'avait peut-être rien pu faire pour son enfant, mais elle regardait à présent Margot comme une mère. Il était rassuré.

- Et bien, nous devons l'avouer Draco, tu avais raison.

Feyrs se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le blond lui sourit avant de prendre un petit air d'aristocrate qu'il détestait.

- Cesse de faire cette tête-là, on a l'impression que tu sais tout.

- Non, il ne sait pas tout, Feyrs, seulement, il y croyait.

Elysa s'approcha de Nathalia pour lui proposer un peu d'eau, celle-ci accepta avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Profitez de votre journée. Draco, je t'attends à l'heure habituelle.

- Je serai là.

Elle prit congé avant qu'à leur tour, ils ne quittent la pièce pour se rendre au jardin. Ils s'installèrent dans la pelouse fraîchement coupée, là où personne ne viendrait les écouter. Ils purent enfin tous parler sans avoir peur.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes venus par la mer.

- Oui.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Draco à Harry.

- J'ai accepté son offre.

Draco soupira avant de poser sa main sur celle du brun. Il savait que ça avait dû lui coûter de faire ce choix mais il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en son absence. Harry était devenu bien plus sûr de lui.

- L'offre de qui ? demanda Elysa.

- Du capitaine Morgan.

Feyrs et Elysa se tournèrent d'un coup vers Rémy qui avait l'impression de faire plus tapisserie qu'autre chose. Il avait été surpris qu'Harry et Timy retrouvent les personnes qu'ils cherchaient aussi facilement. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus surpris, c'est qu'ils avaient été tous les quatre achetés en même temps par le seigneur Alexander. Et encore ce n'était que de la surprise. Le plus étonnant pour lui avait été l'ami d'Harry. Draco. Ce garçon était si étrange à ses yeux. Harry l'était, il avait les yeux et les cheveux d'une couleur différente, des manières et une vision des choses tellement étrange, mais lui. Ce Draco, il émanait de lui quelque chose d'autre. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry souhaitait tant le retrouver.

- Le capitaine Morgan ? Ce pirate ?

- Oui. Harry et Timy ont fait partie de la piraterie.

Margot sembla un instant terrifiée mais Timy la rassura. Elysa et Feyrs avaient entendu parler du capitaine Morgan, aussi bien dans leur contrée qu'ici. Il était bien connu. Et surtout, son nom était sur quelques bouches rebelles.

La discussion commença à se porter sur la rébellion, Harry et Draco en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. Le blond le mena à la roseraie de Nathalia. Personne n'y allait jamais, ils seraient tranquilles.

- C'est magnifique.

- Dame Nathalia les cultive avec beaucoup d'amour.

Harry sourit et prit la main de Draco pour le tirer à lui. Une fois face à face, il soupira.

- Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je n'ai pu la tenir.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si.

- Je te dis que non. Je suis vivant. J'ai compris énormément de choses en faisant ce voyage sans toi et je pense que tu en as compris tout autant loin de moi.

- Oui mais je ne souhaitais pas que cela se passe ainsi. Tu as dû vivre des choses horribles.

- Et toi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, ils étaient si proches et pouvaient lire beaucoup de choses dans les prunelles l'un de l'autre. Harry avait fait partie de la piraterie, et Draco avait fait partie des esclaves.

- Je ne souhaite plus que cela arrive.

- Ce que nous souhaitons est hélas bien différent de ce qui peut arriver.

- Je le sais.

Harry soupira et détourna le regard pour regarder les roses, elles aussi étaient différentes de chez eux.

- Tout ce monde est si différent. Je me demande si nous reverrons un jour le nôtre.

- Je me pose cette même question, Harry. Mais je sais aussi que si ma mère nous a envoyés ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'ai appris Harry. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur ce monde. Naya n'est régi que par une seule loi, une seule et unique.

- Laquelle ?

Draco s'agenouilla devant les fleurs et Harry le regarda faire. Il le vit caresser l'un des pétales blancs avant de relever sa tête vers lui.

- La magie aussi existe ici Harry, seulement, ce n'est pas la même que chez nous. Ici, la seule magie et loi qui régit Naya, c'est la vie. Cette essence qui fait fleurir et briller ce monde.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Si tu ne comprends pas, alors regarde.

Harry regarda les doigts de Draco, celui-ci ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer, il caressa de nouveau une rose, en bouton cette fois-ci, qui semblait peiner à s'ouvrir comparée aux autres. Il la vit briller puis s'épanouir devant lui. Rien que par le passage des doigts du blond sur le bourgeon, celui-ci venait de s'ouvrir et d'offrir une fleur magnifique.

- Est-ce que tu comprends mieux ? Naya est une terre qui vit, si elle n'a pas la magie qui la fait vivre, elle se meurt. Le roi d'aujourd'hui n'a pas ce pouvoir et Naya ne veut pas de lui.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- J'ai découvert ce pouvoir ici, je ne comprenais pas réellement ce que voulait dire l'arbre dans la forêt, mais maintenant je commence à y voir plus clair. Il paraît que la musique que je joue ressemble à celle que jouait la défunte reine. Cette musique, c'est ma mère qui me l'a apprise.

Draco se releva et fit de nouveau. face à Harry qui emmagasinait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. C'était absurde.

- La seule raison, Harry, pour que Dame Nathalia qui a connu feue la reine, connaisse cette chanson, c'est que ma mère vivait ici lorsqu'elle était petite.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Le blond prit la main d'Harry et le mena à travers le jardin jusqu'à la bâtisse avant de le faire entrer dans la grande bibliothèque. Il se dirigea aux travers des rayons comme s'il les connaissait par cœur. Il revint avec un ouvrage important, il le posa sur la table et le feuilleta. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin la page qu'il souhaitait, il tourna le livre vers Harry.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, ça tu le croiras.

Harry regarda la page, il détailla un arbre généalogique, une année et des noms. Descendant cet arbre, il arriva à deux noms, Liliane reine de Naya et Falren, roi de Naya. Il comprit que ce devait être les deux derniers souverains de Naya vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne en dessous, enfin si, une. Il suivit le trait et tomba sur un nom, un seul. Une fille, Narcissa, princesse de Naya. Il eut du mal à l'assimiler. Il le relut deux ou trois fois avant de comprendre que oui, il parlait bien de la même personne. Il se tourna vers Draco.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je te dis que ma mère ne nous a pas envoyés ici pour rien.

- Tu… Cela veut dire que tu es…

- Oui. Que je serais l'un des descendants de la lignée royale de ce pays.

- Et ça ne te fait que ça. Moi il me faut une chaise.

Il en tira une et se laissa choir dessus. Tout cela devenait invraisemblable. Il avait besoin de temps et savait qu'il n'en avait pas pour tout engranger.

- Feuillette un peu le livre si tu le souhaites. Je dois retrouver Dame Nathalia. Je reviendrai te chercher.

Harry ne répondit pas et laissa Draco quitter la pièce. Cela en faisait beaucoup pour lui. Il tourna quelques pages pour en apprendre un peu sur cette lignée. On ne parlait pas de cet étrange pouvoir qu'il lui avait montré, on ne parlait pas non plus de pourquoi seuls les membres de la lignée pouvaient apporter paix et prospérité sur Naya. Mais il put voir qu'à chaque génération, les guerres avaient été évitées, les famines aussi, que le pays vivait sa vie, dans un doux bonheur. Ce qui n'était plus le cas.

Une douce mélodie lui parvint, il quitta la bibliothèque pour la suivre. Il arriva dans une pièce et vit Nathalia assise sur le canapé dans le coin et au piano, Draco. Il s'adossa contre la porte et écouta. Son cœur se mit à battre au rythme de la musique, il se laissa emporter par les notes sans pouvoir détacher son regard du blond. Quand il le voyait ainsi, il ne pouvait renier ce fait, il avait de la prestance, il avait quelque chose d'attirant, il donnait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec cette mélodie mélancolique. Il lui donnait l'impression de servir à quelque chose, il devait le protéger.

La musique s'arrêta et Nathalia félicita encore une fois Draco de cet air magnifique. Elle sourit au blond qui la regardait, elle le sentait.

- J'aimerais que tu partes avec mon mari.

- Que je parte avec lui ?

- Oui. Accompagne-le. J'ai suivi ton conseil et je lui ai parlé. Je ne souhaite pas de regret mais je sais que tu dois le suivre.

- Vous savez que je ne crois pas en cette rébellion.

- Moi non plus. Mais toi et ton ami, vous devez le suivre. C'est votre place de vous rendre en terre du nord.

Draco prit conscience de la présence d'Harry à cette phrase. Le brun, se voyant démasqué, s'avança pour se placer à côté de Draco. Cette femme était tellement perspicace.

- Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas sur ce pays. Je ne sais comment vous êtes arrivés ici mais Draco, ce que tu as en toi, tu ne dois pas le gaspiller ici.

- Je…

- Je sais que tout cela est nouveau. Mais tu sais, lorsque j'ai connu Liliane, elle était si jeune et a été une de nos plus puissantes reines. Elle avait simplement conscience de l'enjeu. Elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son peuple et Falren était à ses côtés continuellement. Tu as Harry. Tous les deux, vous vous avez l'un l'autre. Ayez confiance en vous et vous verrez que tout vous sera plus facile.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce avec une dernière phrase.

- Tu m'as déjà prouvé bien des choses, Draco, et moi je crois en toi.

Harry et Draco restèrent dans la pièce sans rien dire, juste le silence.

O

- Je me demande où ils sont passés ? fit Rémy.

- Ils doivent parler quelque part. Depuis le temps. Cela étant, je ne voulais pas croire Draco lorsqu'il disait qu'il viendrait le chercher mais je m'aperçois que j'avais bien tord.

- Ah Elysa, notre petit Draco est un vrai mystère.

- D'où viennent-ils ? questionna Rémy.

- Personne ne le sait. Le père de Margot les a dénichés venant de la mer. La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que ce sont des étrangers à nos coutumes et à notre histoire.

Rémy regarda Feyrs qui venait de dire ça. Oui, c'étaient des étrangers, mais il y avait autre chose et ils le sentaient tous.

- Penses-tu que nous pourrions venir avec toi. Nous souhaitons faire partie de la rébellion.

- Je ne sais pas. Seul le capitaine décide. Mais si j'ai bien compris, le seigneur Alexander en fait partie, pourquoi ne voyez-vous pas avec lui ?

- Il est assez difficile de converser en sa présence.

- Oh je vois. Vous n'avez jamais entamé le débat avec lui.

- Exact.

- Je pense que le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la capitale d'ici, c'est par la mer. fit Feyrs.

- En effet. Mais ce n'est pas le plus sûr.

Un silence envahit la salle, personne n'ajouta rien jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry et Draco dans la pièce. Le blond nota que Margot dormait dans les bras de son frère et que celui-ci sommeillait. Il remonta la couverture sur leur deux corps avant de s'installer sur son lit. Harry s'assit près de lui.

- On a l'impression que vous complotez.

- C'est un peu le cas si on part du principe que nous parlons d'un moyen de rejoindre les mouvements rebelles.

- Alors ça y est. Vous souhaitez réellement partir pour le nord.

- Tu connais notre point de vue, Draco. Tu sais que cette rébellion nous tient à cœur.

- Vous savez aussi que vous courez à votre perte. Que tout cela n'aboutira peut-être à rien d'autre qu'un massacre.

- Oui. Seulement, nous voulons croire que nous avons un avenir meilleur que ça. Nous voulons avoir le droit de choisir si notre vie nous convient ou pas. dit Feyrs.

- Tu nous as ouvert les yeux, Draco. Ce pays te paraît peut-être étrange, tu ne crois peut-être pas en ce que nous, nous croyons. Mais au fond de cette cale, ce qui s'est passé, c'est que tu nous as donné envie de vivre, d'être fiers de notre vie et non pas résignés. continua Elysa.

Un silence envahit la pièce. Harry regarda Draco sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait. Le blond ne lui avait pas raconté son aventure. Et puis cette histoire de rébellion non plus. Il en connaissait l'existence, mais il ne pensait pas que le mouvement était aussi prononcé. Il posa ses prunelles dans celles du blond. Il était en accord avec lui.

- Dans ce cas- là, je vous suivrai. Je viendrai voir si cette détermination dont vous me parlez est réelle.

Tous regardèrent Draco comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'improbable. Harry sourit avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Il n'avait suffi que d'un échange de regard aux deux pour qu'ils soient d'accord. Ils avaient fait ce choix ensemble. Il était encore bien dur d'assimiler le fait que Draco puisse descendre de Naya, mais il était bien plus facile de se donner un but. Tout semblait avoir commencé à la capitale, quand l'usurpateur avait pris le pouvoir, tout devait finir là-bas et les réponses seraient au même endroit. Le chemin semblait tout tracé bien que semé d'embûches mais cette fois-ci, ils seraient deux.

oOo

Naya, continent de l'ouest.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Soledad mais tu peux m'appeler Sol'.

- Et moi Ciam.

- Dis-moi Ciam, comment sais-tu que tu suis le bon chemin pour trouver la personne que tu cherches. Tu n'as pas de carte et pourtant tu sembles avancer comme si tout était tracé devant toi. Tu es déjà venu ici ?

Ciam regarda Sol' devant lui. Il avait fait un campement pour se reposer un peu, la journée avait été longue et la marche fatigante. Il était content d'avoir fait la connaissance de Sol', celle-ci lui parlait de plein de choses et lui permettait de se mettre un peu à la page de l'histoire de Naya. Elle n'avait au début pas trop compris pourquoi il n'était au courant de rien, mais avait vite admis qu'une période de Naya n'existait pas pour lui. Elle lui avait parlé de la montée au pouvoir du nouveau roi, de la mort de Falren, leur bien-aimé Seigneur et de la dégradation de Naya par la disparition de la princesse. Petit à petit, le monde de Naya avait changé, la verdure disparaissait, la peur envahissait les terres et leur nouveau roi avait des amis peu orthodoxes. Il s'était allié aux Démons de l'ombre, les avait libérés de leur prison et ils pouvaient voler libres dans le ciel. Les pillards étaient plus nombreux, le commerce des hommes avait débuté et plus que la peur, la frayeur était partout. La famine se faisait sentir dans certaines contrées. Et malgré leurs appels à l'aide, personne n'avait répondu pour les sauver. C'est ainsi qu'un mouvement rebelle s'est formé. Petit à petit, prenant son temps pour se préparer. Plusieurs membres de l'ancienne cour en faisaient partie, beaucoup simplement pour remettre un peu d'ordre, d'autres pour tenter d'atteindre le pouvoir. Seulement, un ancien membre de la cour ne pouvait être pire que l'actuel roi.  
Il s'en voulait d'avoir quitté Naya mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui racontait ce qui s'était passé, il se souvenait des paroles de celle qui les avait aidés dans l'autre monde. Qu'aurait-il pu faire, lui, contre une armée. Il était bien trop jeune. S'ils étaient restés, Narcissa serait tombée aux mains de cet homme. La reine Liliane était morte bien trop jeune.

- Je ne suis jamais venu ici, j'avance en suivant mon instinct.

- Tu es étrange comme garçon. Sourit Sol'.

- Et toi tu es étrange comme fille.

Sol' se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol rocheux, elle était fatiguée mais contente de son aventure. Ils se reposèrent chacun à leur tour, mieux valait ne pas fermer l'œil trop longtemps, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer.

Au petit matin, ils se remirent en marche. La traversée fut encore longue, mais Ciam entendait la voix de sa princesse de plus en plus distinctement. Il touchait au but. Tellement qu'ils tombèrent sur un campement. Sol' blanchit avant de tirer Ciam derrière un rocher.

- Ce sont des voleurs. Ce sont ceux qui ont pillé les villages de la bordure des bois. Ils sont connus pour être assez violents et pour kidnapper les femmes pour en faire leurs épouses.

- Charmant !

- Ne me dis pas que la personne que tu cherches se trouve ici.

- Si. J'en ai bien peur.

Sol' regarda Ciam avant de répliquer quelque chose mais elle se stoppa net. Le regard de son compagnon de route venait de changer, il était plus froid, son visage s'était fermé.

- Nous allons attendre la tombée du jour et j'irai seul.

Il s'installa contre un rocher à l'ombre et Sol' le rejoignit.

- Comment ça seul ?

- Ce n'est pas ta mission.

- J'ai dit que je t'aiderai.

- Ils sont dangereux et tu le sais.

- Parce que tu crois que je suis une recruteuse sans ressource. Tu oublies de quel clan je viens. Je suis une Solarienne, même si je n'ai pas été élevée jusqu'au bout, leur sang coule dans mes veines.

Ciam la regarda. Ses yeux brillaient, ils brillaient d'une flamme de volonté. Cette femme était forte. Ils seraient plus forts à deux.

- D'accord.

Sol' sourit et s'installa à ses côtés. Ce soir, ils s'introduiraient dans le campement.

O

Deux ombres parcouraient les allées vides du campement, ils avaient passé sans grand problème les deux gardes de l'entrée et évitaient les quelques passants. La seule erreur qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire était de se tromper de tente. Mais pour cela, Ciam semblait savoir parfaitement où il se rendait. Quelques tentes plus loin, il s'arrêta.

- Attends-moi là.

Sol' obéit et le regarde pousser le tissu pour s'introduire dans la tente. Elle était spacieuse et plusieurs femmes s'y trouvaient. Certaines dans un état déplorable, d'autres avec une meilleure mine montrant qu'elles devaient être captives depuis moins longtemps. Il chercha silencieusement le visage familier. Il ne la trouva pas. Il en était sûr pourtant, elle aurait dû être là. Il s'agenouilla près d'une femme et la secoua un peu pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et eut peur, mais la main qui se plaqua sur sa bouche fut bien trop rapide pour qu'un son ne passe.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire de mal. Je suis venue chercher une femme. Elle a les cheveux comme le soleil et la peau très pâle. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Vous ne crierez pas ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête pour répondre. Ciam retira sa main et elle put lui parler.

- Le chef l'a emmenée. Je crois qu'il en a eu marre qu'elle lui résiste.

- Où ?

- La grande tente au centre.

- Merci.

Il se leva pour quitter les lieux mais elle lui tira le bas de sa tunique.

- Emmenez-nous !

Il avisa du nombre de captives et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là. Il appela Sol' discrètement, elle entra et fut dégoûtée de ce qu'elle vit. Tant de captives. Dans un état si déplorable.

- Fais leur quitter le campement discrètement.

- D'accord. Mais où vas-tu ?

- Je vais la chercher.

Sol' comprit et s'occupa des jeunes femmes présentes. Ciam partit de son côté, il avait sa mission et à présent, elle avait la sienne.

O

Il l'avait trouvée, la tente était là. Imposante au centre du campement, des voix s'élevaient de l'intérieur et il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître celle de sa princesse. Elle ne se laissait pas faire. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas se défendre seule. Il attendit quelques secondes et regarda le haut de la petite colline où devait se trouver à présent Sol'. Il la vit lui faire de grands gestes, elles étaient toutes saines et sauves, il pouvait agir. Il entra dans la tente lorsqu'il entendit Narcissa crier. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un homme à la peau mâte, aux yeux et cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Il était imposant mais ne lui faisait nullement peur. Narcissa était au sol, en tenue déchirée et ébouriffée. Son regard de glace croisa le sien. Un seul murmure fallut à Ciam pour se ruer sur l'homme surpris et lui enfoncer son couteau dans le thorax. Il poussa un hurlement mais celui-ci s'évanouit dans la nuit. Ciam eut peur qu'il n'ameute les autres, mais rien. Il se jeta sur Narcissa et l'aida à se relever.

- Je suis en retard, ma princesse.

- Je t'attendais avec impatience, mon cher Ciam. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, ils devaient quitter le campement avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Avisant de ce qu'ils avaient autour d'eux, Ciam prit un tissu et drapa Narcissa dedans, il prit aussi la longue lame qui se trouvait sur la table pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture avant de faire tomber la lampe à huile et laisser la toile prendre feu. Ils seraient bien occupés à éteindre le feu plutôt qu'à les poursuivre. Cela fait, il prit la main de Narcissa et ils quittèrent le campement. Ils évitèrent les voleurs qui se rendaient petit à petit compte que leur campement était en train de prendre feu. Il l'aida à gravir la petite colline et ils rejoignirent Sol' et sa petite troupe de femme.

- Je vois que tu l'as trouvée ?

- Allons-y.

Ils se mirent rapidement en marche. Le feu allait occuper les voleurs mais ils ne mettraient pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'ils venaient de se faire duper.

**À suivre…**

Et voilà encore un chapitre de plus. Cette fois-ci, Harry et Draco sont enfin réunis et Narcissa et Ciam aussi. Dans le prochain chapitre j'essaierai de mettre un peu de Poudlard. J'ai l'impression de vous faire crouler sous Naya.  
Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
À la prochaine.

**Kisu**


	10. Rébellion

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Joyeux Noël ! Un chapitre pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère que vous réveillonnerez bien ce week end ! Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont.

**Chapitre 10 : **Rébellion

Le bruit de pas précipités résonnait dans les couloirs. On courrait, vite, très vite. Négociant ses virages à la perfection, la personne fit un dérapage contrôlé en arrivant devant les escaliers. Il ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'il dévalait les marches quatre à quatre. Sautant même les dernières afin d'arriver plus vite. Sa course reprit et après quelques nouveaux virages, un ou deux escaliers, il entra dans la salle où il était certain de la trouver. Il ne fit même pas attention au regard noir que lui envoyait la bibliothécaire, ce qu'il avait à lui montrer était bien plus urgent. Il s'arrêta net devant la table où elle avait ses habitudes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le regarder, un sourcil relevé qu'il se permit de respirer plus calmement pour pouvoir parler.

- Regarde ce qui est arrivé ce matin !

Elle prit le morceau de journal et lut les gros titres : Le manoir Malfoy vandalisé. Elle continua à parcourir les lignes les unes après les autres. Lucius Malfoy était en cavale, ça tout le monde le savait, il s'était échappé de prison, il y a deux jours et ça avait déjà fait la une des journaux. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Ron lui avait-il amené cette page de journal ? Elle poursuivit sa lecture. Narcissa Malfoy semblait avoir elle aussi disparu. Beaucoup supposaient qu'elle avait rejoint son mari dans la clandestinité. Une source proche de la disparue semblait, elle, dire le contraire. Jamais Narcissa Malfoy n'aurait abandonné d'elle-même sa maison et encore moins son fils. Cette source même était passée la voir et avait trouvé la porte du manoir ouverte malgré les nombreux sorts que la famille utilisait. Elle était alors rentrée et avait trouvé l'intérieur sans dessus dessous. La brigade Auror rattachée à l'enquête estime en effet que les faits sont troublants, surtout qu'il n'y est pas question de magie.

Hermione releva la tête pour regarder Ron. Celui-ci sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. Cependant elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait amené l'article.

- Regarde-là !

Elle reporta son regard sur la fin de l'article, un petit encart qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. Un elfe de maison avait été interrogé. Il était rare qu'on donne la parole aux créatures magiques, à tord car ils étaient les yeux et les oreilles des habitations et en savaient de ce fait énormément. Cependant ils étaient souvent gardés au secret. Il semblait que celui-là préférait parler. Il disait avoir vu deux créatures fouiller les lieux à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elles racontaient, comme si elles parlaient une langue étrange. Mais ce n'était pas tout, les deux créatures avaient été attirées à un moment par un bruit à l'étage. Et c'est là que ça devenait intéressant. L'elfe assurait avoir vu le jeune maître ainsi qu'un autre adolescent s'enfuir. Le jeune maître dont il parlait ne pouvait être que Draco. Mais comment par Merlin, cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Elle regarda Ron, celui-ci se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise, comme s'il pouvait enfin se reposer. Il n'eut cependant même pas le temps de poursuivre qu'ils virent tous les deux Blaise et Pansy entrer. Ils les cherchèrent un moment du regard avant de les rejoindre. Blaise avisa rapidement le journal sur la table.

- Vous l'avez lu ?

- À l'instant.

Pansy tira une chaise et s'assit. Blaise resta debout quelques instants, trop excité par la nouvelle pour se poser. Seulement le regard noir que lui envoya la bibliothécaire l'incita à faire profil bas. Une fois au même niveau que les autres, il pointa du doigt les dires de l'elfe.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment Draco et Potter auraient pu sortir de l'établissement et surtout se retrouver au Manoir ?

- Rien ne laisse penser qu'il s'agit d'Harry.

Blaise regarda Ron avant de soupirer. C'était certes aberrant de se dire que les deux ennemis se soient retrouvés ensemble, en dehors des murs d'enceinte de l'école, dans le Manoir Malfoy, cependant ils avaient disparu tous les deux, avaient fait leur dernières heures de punition ensemble. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face non plus.

- Parce que tu penses peut-être que c'est une coïncidence si le soir de leur disparition, Draco est vu accompagné au manoir avant de disparaître de nouveau ?

- Non. Mais je trouve ça absurde. Pourquoi Harry aurait suivi Malfoy chez lui ? Il n'est pas assez fou pour ça.

Hermione était d'accord avec le raisonnement de Ron mais aussi avec celui de Blaise. Deux adolescents disparaissent de Poudlard et deux apparaissent au Manoir. Cela ne pouvait être anodin. La question n'était plus où ils avaient disparu mais surtout comment avaient-ils fait pour apparaître au Manoir ?

ooo

- Dobby, explique à ton ami qu'il ne risque rien.

L'elfe de maison habillé d'une vieille taie d'oreiller qui fut autrefois bleu à rayures et portait des chaussettes dépareillées vert uni et rouge avec des vifs d'or se tourna vers l'autre elfe qui semblait plus apeuré qu'autre chose.

- Lupfi peut faire confiance à Dumbledore. Dumbledore est un bon maître. Dobby a confiance en Dumbledore. Dumbledore peut aider Draco Malfoy.

Lupfi regarda Dobby. Il appréciait l'autre elfe, il avait du courage, mais pas lui. Il avait été amené ici par Dobby, il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait aider à retrouver Maître Draco mais il était encore septique. Les aurors n'avaient pas été gentils avec lui. Il passa sa main griffue sur son poignet. Non pas gentils du tout.

- Lupfi je ne te soutirerai pas d'informations si tu ne veux pas m'en donner. Nous essayons de retrouver les jeunes Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter ? Harry Potter a disparu ? Pas bien. Pas bien du tout ça. Maître Draco devait être protégé à Poudlard. Maîtresse Narcissa voulait que Maître Draco reste à l'école. Maître Draco n'aurait jamais dû être au Manoir. Si Maîtresse Narcissa avait été là.

Dobby lui passa une patte dans le dos pour le calmer.

- Lupfi ne pouvait pas savoir que Maître Draco apparaîtrait sans prévenir. Lupfi n'y est pour rien. Lupfi ne veut pas être puni. Lupfi avait promis à Maîtresse Narcissa de protéger le Manoir. Mais Lupfi a eu si peur. Très peur. Monstres horribles. Tout saccagé. Lupfi caché. Lupfi très peur. Maître Draco apparu puis disparu. L'autre disparu avec lui. Les monstres aussi disparu.

Dumbledore passa sa main dans sa barbe. Ce disparu ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il y avait une autre sphère au Manoir.

- Et puis autre homme venu. Lupfi pas avoir dit. Mais autre homme venu. Disparu lui aussi. Lui pas avoir peur. Lui savoir où il allait. Mais Lupfi jamais vu.

- Ce devait être le professeur Carim. Merci beaucoup Lupfi. Ton aide nous a été précieuse. Dobby, tu peux t'occuper de Lupfi.

Dobby emmena Lupfi avec lui. Resté seul, Dumbledore passa et repassa tout ce que l'elfe venait de dire. Tout commençait à s'amorcer. Il y avait une sphère à Poudlard et une autre au Manoir Malfoy. Draco et Harry s'étaient retrouvés à passer de l'une à l'autre avant d'atterrir on ne sait où. Carim avait dû faire le même chemin. Mais comment avaient-ils réussi à faire fonctionner la sphère ?

ooo

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la nouvelle. Et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Si Draco Malfoy avait été aperçu au manoir c'est qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie comme le prétendaient leurs professeurs. Et si Draco Malfoy n'y était pas alors peut-être qu'Harry Potter n'y était pas non plus. Draco Malfoy aurait-il enlevé Harry Potter pour le mener à « vous-savez-qui » ? Est-ce que ce serait bientôt la fin de leur monde ? Est-ce qu'ils devaient avoir peur ? Tous murmuraient allant de la théorie la plus alambiquée à la plus improbable en passant par la plus effrayante.

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était fatiguée. On venait la voir pour lui exposer ses craintes. On venait lui parler de tout et rien. Ginny était inquiète. Neville essayait de tempérer Ron qui commençait à péter les plombs. Luna restait évasive mais était la seule qui semblait avoir compris qu'ils étaient déjà au courant bien avant les rumeurs et qu'ils enquêtaient déjà avec l'aide des serpentards. Ne pouvant plus supporter le trop plein de bourdonnement dans la salle commune, elle la quitta, direction la salle sur demande. Elle avait besoin de calme et surtout de s'écouter penser. Et puis il y avait tellement de choses dans cette salle, elle y trouverait peut-être un indice. L'espoir fait vivre.

Laissant ses pas la guider, vidant son esprit afin que la salle apparaisse, elle vit enfin la porte. L'ouvrant, elle s'arrêta net pour trouver devant elle un foutoir à toute épreuve. Elle parcourut les rangées et laissa son regard vagabonder de pile en pile espérant trouver un indice. Un seul indice. Après quelques minutes à déambuler, un éclat argenté attira son attention. Elle s'arrêta devant une table, une montagne de livres se trouvait poser dessus. Elle lut les titres de quelques uns avant de trouver enfin d'où venait l'éclat argenté. Elle souleva la moitié de la pile pour la poser à côté et en tira un carnet. Sa couverture était en cuir ocre et ce qui avait attiré son attention n'était d'autre qu'une boucle de ceinture argentée qui refermait le livre.

Elle descendit une chaise d'une autre pile et s'assit, le livre sur les genoux. Elle passa un doigt sur la couverture, rien n'y était inscrit. Elle fronça le nez avant de défaire la boucle et d'ouvrir la première page. Il y avait juste une illustration. Une sorte de sphère rayonnante. Elle tourna la page et découvrit une écriture italique très appliquée.

_Le médicomage m'a dit qu'écrire mes rêves me ferait du bien. Qu'ils embrouillent trop ma tête pour mon bien. Comme je n'arrive pas à lui en parler, que les mots ne viennent pas à ma bouche pour pouvoir décrire ce que je vois, l'écriture et le dessin seraient selon lui plus facile. La gestuelle me permettrait de mettre des traits, des mots sans que mon cerveau ne cherche forcément à tout contrôler. En me relisant et en découvrant mes dessins, je pourrais visualiser mieux ce que je vois. Ce que je vis. Je l'espère. _

Hermione vit d'autres sphères toutes différentes, dessiner maladroitement, parfois ça ne ressemblait qu'à une boule d'énergie, une sorte de soleil, d'autres fois des arabesques et des nuances venaient les décorer, les peaufiner. Elle tourna les pages les unes après les autres, les illustrations changeaient. Des salles, des objets, des symboles, de nombreux croquis maladroits ornaient les pages. Elle continua, lisant quelques phrases de-ci de-là sans jamais comprendre si ce n'était vraiment que des rêves. Puis les croquis furent plus nets, plus clairs, des visages commencèrent à émerger. Quelques aquarelles apparurent. Cette personne devenait une vraie artiste. Et la fin du carnet approcha. Elle s'arrêta sur l'avant-dernière page. Elle la regarda, la tourna, plus rien, revint dessus et écarquilla les yeux.

oOo

Naya, ville de Sylphe

Draco fixait Théodore Alexander depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Il avait décidé de suivre les autres, Harry et lui l'avaient décidé. Mais il avait fait une promesse aussi. Et il la tiendrait. Parce qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que sa mère voulait de lui. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait faire quelque chose d'important. Harry attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils ne se séparaient plus. Alexander se détendit et soupira.

- Tu veux partir ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi te laisserais-je partir ?

- Je suis certain que vous le savez. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison. Vous faites partie du mouvement rebelle. Vous êtes l'un des commanditaires les plus influents. Et surtout vous aimez ce pays. Vous souhaitez par-dessus tout qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était avant. Ce qu'il aurait pu être si la princesse Narcissa était restée.

- Comment tu…

- Je sais lire, vous avez oublié ? L'une des meilleures tâches que j'ai pu effectuer pour vous. Le rangement de votre bibliothèque.

Alexander passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui du blond devant lui.

- Vous savez, je crois très peu dans votre mouvement rebelle. Depuis le temps, si vous aviez réellement les moyens de le faire, vous auriez renversé le souverain. Mais vous ne le faites pas. Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le faire ?

Draco avait mûrement réfléchi à tout ça. Alexander était l'un des piliers du mouvement. Tout comme le capitaine Morgan s'il avait tout compris. C'était des hommes forts, courageux et prêts à tout. Alors pourquoi refusaient-ils de passer à l'action. Ils avaient les moyens, les hommes. Soulever le peuple ne serait pas trop dur. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de passer à l'acte ?

- Tu es un bien étrange garçon. Un étranger. Que peux-tu comprendre à ce pays ?

- Et vous ? Ici ? Dans cette ville qui croule sous la richesse et la débauche ? Des villages se font pilier et incendier. Des enfants se font enlever dans la nuit par des monstres. Des parents pleurent leur disparition et pourtant vivent avec cette lassitude et cette fatalité. Vous avez un marché aux esclaves ! Vous vendez des hommes capturés et maltraités ! Des enfants même ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Votre pays meurt ! Naya meurt ! Et vous restez là, à la regarder. Laissant juste une pointe d'espoir circuler avec ces rumeurs de mouvement rebelle. Mais il arrive un jour où il faut vous battre !

Draco sursauta au bruit des poings d'Alexander. Tout le bureau trembla. Il l'avait ébranlé et il pouvait sentir la colère émaner de l'homme.

- Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ! Tu n'es qu'un étranger ! Un esclave ! Un enfant ! Tu penses pouvoir me faire la morale ! J'ai passé l'âge de recevoir des leçons d'un gamin comme toi. J'étais là lorsque le royaume est tombé, j'étais là lorsque tout a commencé à basculer. J'ai reçu de nombreuses lettres, des lettres de personnes qui avaient appris à écrire juste pour pouvoir me contacter. D'autres se déplaçaient carrément pour demander de l'aide. Les premières années ont été un enfer pour tout le monde. Les nobles étaient surveillés de près. Le moindre faux pas et la mort nous attendait. Je me suis battu pour mon pays, j'ai cru en mon roi, j'ai espéré le retour de notre princesse. J'ai monté ce mouvement rebelle, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ce n'était qu'une utopie. Notre princesse ne reviendrait pas. Notre pays était condamné.

L'aristocrate se leva et vint se poster juste devant Draco. Il le dominait d'une bonne tête mais le blond ne cilla pas. Au contraire, il le voyait, au fond de ses yeux, là, cette petite flamme qu'il cherchait. Elle était encore là. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il souhaitait croire.

- Si cet espoir avait disparu, vous ne vous emporteriez pas de la sorte.

- Que…

- Là d'où je viens, nous avons un problème similaire. Nous vivons dans la peur. Un homme croit pouvoir régner sur notre pays par la peur, la menace et la mort. Je faisais partie de ses personnes qui eurent peur, qui durent se ranger derrière lui pour ne pas sombrer. Mon père fait partie de ses hommes. Ma mère, au début, je pensais qu'elle le suivrait. Elle ressemble beaucoup à votre femme vous savez : gentille, douce et triste. Mais au final, elle a cru en l'espoir. Et cet espoir à présent moi aussi je l'envisage. Nous avons une personne qui peut changer le cours des choses. Qui peut vaincre cette ombre. Et les gens l'entourent, veulent y croire et se battent. Oui, ils se battent. Nous avons un mouvement rebelle, mais lui ne reste pas qu'une rumeur. Il existe.

Alexander recula de quelques pas et toisa Draco de nouveau.

- Et pourtant tu es parti ! Tu as fui !

- Oh non, je n'ai pas fui !

Draco releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui du chef de l'armée rebelle.

- Nous sommes arrivés par accident. Harry et moi.

- C'est ...

- Veuillez me laisser terminer. Que vous le souhaitiez ou non, je vais embarquer avec le capitaine Morgan, en ce moment même amarré au port. Harry et moi allons nous rendre à la capitale. Elysa et Feyrs vont nous y accompagner. Margot restera avec votre femme parce qu'elle est trop jeune pour prendre part à ce combat. Votre femme m'a donné son accord. Elle croit en vous. Elle sait que vous ferez le juste choix.

Harry ouvrit la porte, Draco se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand il regarda une dernière fois l'homme devant lui.

- Ma mère a fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour moi. Je sais qu'elle est quelque part ici. Je sais qu'elle ira à la capitale. Elle aura besoin de moi. Mais elle aura aussi besoin de vous. Prenez deux minutes pour y réfléchir, qu'êtes-vous prêt à faire pour votre pays ? Pour aider votre princesse à reprendre son royaume ?

Le blond rejoignit Harry et referma la porte derrière lui. Il inspira avant de sourire au brun. Harry pencha doucement la tête avant de l'inciter à se mettre en route. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire avant de rejoindre le navire. Il fallait passer voir Elysa et Feyrs pour leur apprendre qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Le gryffondor observait Draco marcher un peu devant lui. Il avait entendu la discussion, la porte avait beau être épaisse, il préférait être prêt à toute éventualité. Il s'était tendu quand le ton était monté, mais son cœur avait réellement manqué un battement quand il avait parlé de lui. Quelque chose de chaud s'était répandu en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Draco se retourna quand il sentit qu'il marchait tout seul.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Oh pour rien. Dépêchons-nous !

- Harry !

Mais le brun était déjà devant et marchait d'un bon pas.

ooo

Le port grouillait de monde et d'animations. Draco n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis son débarquement. Il inspira un grand coup. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'était pas là pour les mêmes raisons. Harry posa sa main sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à ses côtés. Il espérait qu'il lui raconterait ce qui s'était passé. Un jour.

- Le bateau du capitaine est là.

Les yeux argentés se posèrent sur le navire. Il était encore en réparation et les matelots et charpentiers du port s'attelaient au travail. Harry le conduisit jusqu'à la passerelle et ils montèrent ensemble sur le vaisseau. Draco observa tout autour de lui. Il restait quelques travaux encore à faire avant de pouvoir reprendre la mer. La tempête avait été néfaste. Il tressaillit en espérant ne pas en rencontrer une comme celle-là. Il n'avait pas le pied marin. S'il avait survécu à son premier voyage, c'était parce qu'il était à fond de cale et qu'il pensait plus à Margot qu'à lui-même. Mais là, il était quasiment sûr qu'au bout de dix minutes sur le pont, il serait malade.

- Te revoilà !

Harry se tourna vers le capitaine Morgan. Il espérait que le maître à bord accepterait de les emmener à la capitale. Il était quasiment certain que ce serait le cas une fois qu'il connaîtrait leur destination. Le brun savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce que lui avait appris Rémy n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Un homme qui devient pirate pour contrer le roi, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

- Capitaine Morgan. Je pense que Rémy vous a parlé ?

- Rémy ? Non, il avait quelque chose à me dire. Oh et que vois-je ? Tu as ramené le disparu. Et d'autres personnes...

Timy, Elysa et Feyrs venaient de monter à leur tour sur le pont en discutant avec Rémy. Celui-ci fit un demi-tour sur lui-même en sentant le regard de son capitaine sur sa personne. Il avait préféré ne rien dire. Enfin du moins, pas avant que la décision ne soit réellement prise de leur côté. Et puis il lui semblait que ça passerait mieux si c'était Harry qui lui en parlait.

- Pouvons-nous discuter ?

Le capitaine Morgan hocha la tête et entraîna Harry et Draco à sa suite. Il intima muettement l'ordre à son second de rester là avec les trois autres. Il savait que prendre Harry sous sa protection lui apporterait des soucis, des soucis ou un changement. Ce jeune homme avait quelque chose au fond de lui. Un espoir que lui commençait à perdre. Il espérait qu'il pourrait lui apporter un tout petit peu de lumière. Le voir chercher son ami avec une telle dévotion était impressionnant. Il lui rappelait ses jeunes années quand lui-même avait voulu changer les choses. Quand il était devenu pirate. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et laissa les deux garçons passer avant de la refermer. Silver alla directement se poser sur son perchoir mais semblait un peu agiter. Morgan s'installa devant son bureau, regardant les deux adolescents.

- Je t'écoute.

- Nous avons appris que vous faisiez partie d'un mouvement rebelle.

- Rémy ?

- En partie. Draco était au service d'Alexander. Une personne que vous connaissez apparemment puisqu'il commande aussi le mouvement. Elysa et Feyrs veulent se joindre à ce mouvement. Timy aussi. Quand Rémy nous a appris que vous en faisiez partie, ou plutôt que vous étiez l'un des investigateurs, nous avons décidé de nous joindre à vous.

- Pourquoi ?

Morgan fit le tour de son bureau, ramassa quelques parchemins avant de regarder de nouveau Harry. Parce que oui, pour le moment, la discussion était entre eux deux.

- Nous souhaitons nous rendre à la capitale.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous allons chercher une troisième personne.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Draco qui prit la parole, obligeant le capitaine à le regarder.

- Vous n'étiez pas que deux ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi vous accompagnerais-je jusqu'à la capitale ? Pourquoi irions-nous nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

- Parce que ça fait trop longtemps que vous errez sur les mers. Vous en avez marre d'attendre.

Harry s'avança et regarda le pirate dans les yeux.

- Vous le sentez, le vent tourne. Il va falloir faire un choix. Si vous ne nous emmenez pas, nous trouverons un moyen d'y aller seul.

Morgan soupira, il regarda Silver avant de revenir à Harry. C'était le moment de faire son choix. Il savait en le faisant monter sur ce navire que le moment viendrait. Il était le déclencheur.

- D'accord. Il y a un campement rebelle pas loin de la capitale. C'est là que nous irons. Quelle réponse vous a donnée Alexander ? Je suppose que vous lui en avez parlé.

- Il viendra.

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui semblait parfaitement sûr de lui.

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue à bord.

ooo

Le bateau était parti depuis quelques heures et déjà Draco regrettait d'être monté. Il aurait dû songer à un moyen d'y aller par les terres. Oui. À cheval, en carriole ou même à pied aurait été mieux qu'en bateau. La nausée revint aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie et il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour vomir. Une fois vidé, il se laisse glisser le long du bastingage et cala sa tête entre ses jambes. Il détestait être malade. Et surtout il en voulait à Harry de supporter aussi bien le bateau. Nympha profita du fait que personne ne se trouvait autour d'eux pour sortir de la chemise du blond et se glisser sous son visage.

- D'ici quelques jours vous aurez pris l'habitude.

- Merci de me réconforter.

Elle tinta et vint se frotter à sa joue. Son petit prince avait toutes les particularités de la famille royale de Naya. Il avait une première approche très distante de la mer. L'Ancien lui avait expliqué que la lignée de Naya était liée à la terre, leur magie circulait dans le sol, de racine en racine. La mer empêchait ce contact. Draco en subissait actuellement les frais. Une main fraîche vint se poser dans son cou. Il redressa la tête et Nympha se glissa rapidement sous sa chemise.

- Tiens.

Draco attrapa le gobelet que lui tendait Harry et l'avala d'une traite avant de se redresser et de vomir. La main du brun se posa sur ses épaules et il se pencha à son tour.

- Tu devrais redescendre dans la cale.

- C'est pire. Ici au moins l'odeur est tolérable.

- Je n'aime pas te savoir seul sur le pont.

Le visage pâle et un peu verdâtre du blond se tourna vers Harry. En effet, il semblait soucieux. Ils étaient sur un navire pirate. Harry avait eu du mal à se faire accepter des matelots. Il devait penser que lui-même finirait par avoir le droit au bizutage. Nympha tinta sous la chemise pour faire savoir qu'elle serait là pour protéger son prince. Harry émit un petit rire au son et regarda droit devant lui.

- D'accord. J'abdique.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Timy vienne chercher Harry. On avait besoin de lui. Draco resta de nouveau seul. Enfin pas tout à fait. Silver vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Encore malade ?

- Est-ce vraiment une question ?

Le capitaine Morgan sourit avant de s'accouder à côté du nouvel arrivant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre. De ce gamin en mauvaise posture. Et d'Harry voulant à tout prix le protéger mais sans vouloir tuer. Cependant, il avait bien changé. Il avait pris de l'assurance et il semblait détenir une vérité qui lui faisait défaut.

- Qui étiez-vous autrefois ?

Morgan fut surpris par la question.

- Autrefois ?

- Oui, à la cour. Qui étiez-vous ?

Le capitaine laissa son regard errer sur le roulis des vagues. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas songé au passé. À ce qu'il était avant de devenir pirate. Et pourtant, il lui paraissait important de lui expliquer son parcours.

- J'étais le fils du chef de la garde du roi et ma mère était la femme de chambre de la reine. Je n'ai pratiquement pas connu l'époque de paix. Je suis né deux ans avant la prise de pouvoir. Donc autant dire que je n'ai pas de souvenir. C'est ma mère qui m'a tout raconté. Après la mort de la reine, elle s'est occupée de la princesse. Même durant sa grossesse elle est restée auprès d'elle. Puis le drame est arrivé. Mon père est mort en affrontant l'usurpateur et ma mère a fui sous l'ordre du roi pour me protéger. Elle faisait partie du clan Solar. Un clan qui a la particularité d'être pacifique. Ce sont des artisans et paysans. J'ai grandi, appris et aimé. Jusqu'au jour où le nouveau roi a décidé d'exterminer ce clan.

Silver se posa sur l'épaule de son maître et Draco ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi.

- Une rumeur. On disait que des Solariens complotaient contre le roi. Au lieu de vérifier l'information, il a fait tuer tout le monde.

- Etait-ce vrai ?

- Oui.

Morgan soupira. Ils entendirent quelques ordres donnés par Rémy au loin avant que le capitaine ne reprenne.

- Un petit groupe commençait à parler de rébellion. Rien de très organisé. Des idées. Malheureusement, ils en ont parlé un peu trop fort. Je n'étais pas là lorsque le clan a été attaqué, j'étais parti vendre les coutures de ma mère au marché. Quand je suis revenu, tout était détruit. Ma mère est morte durant le raid. Quand j'ai découvert le pourquoi du comment, j'ai décidé que mon clan ne devait pas être mort pour rien. Et j'ai commencé à rallier quelques personnes. Puis j'ai croisé la route d'Alexander. Et depuis, nous attendons. Espérons un moment propice. Le mouvement rebelle est vieux, seulement, ils commencent tout juste à se faire vraiment connaître. Le peuple en a marre, il craque, il va bientôt être prêt.

- Et vous, serez-vous prêt ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, Draco poursuivit.

- Je vous demande simplement si vous serez prêt à vous battre pour vos idéaux. À mener ces hommes et ces femmes jusqu'au bout sans vous laisser dominer par la haine. Un chef doit savoir garder la tête froide, laisser de côté ses soucis pour commander des personnes qui mourront pour la cause. Pensez-vous pouvoir être cet homme tout comme le sera Alexander ?

Morgan ne répondit pas. Il regarda quelques instants Draco avant de partir. Il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Il était un parfait capitaine, il commandait ses hommes, perfectionnait chaque attaque, se battait, il l'espérait, aussi bien que son père. Mais serait-il une fois devant le commanditaire du meurtre de ses parents, de son clan, aussi calme qu'il l'était ? Il ne le savait pas.

ooo

La nuit était bien installée, la mer était calme et le bateau était silencieux. La vigie gardait l'œil ouvert au cas où, mais il n'avait pas croisé un seul bateau depuis leur départ et cela faisait trois jours. Cela semblait inquiéter le capitaine, surtout en direction du continent nord. Alors que tout le monde dormait dans la cale, une silhouette s'extirpa doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il monta sur le pont évitant de faire craquer la quatrième marche et put respirer l'air frais. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il comprenait pourquoi Draco ne supportait pas de dormir avec les autres. Il marcha doucement vers la proue du bateau, l'endroit où il était certain de trouver le blond. C'était là qu'il avait élu domicile pour dormir ou pour rêvasser.  
Harry le regarda un instant. Accouder à la rambarde, il fixait les étoiles. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

- Non mais t'es pas bien.

Harry se mit à rire. Draco lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de reprendre sa pose. Ce qui servait de lune à ce monde éclairait faiblement le navire et le brun put voir que le serpentard était toujours aussi pâle même s'il semblait moins vert. Harry s'accouda à son tour et laissa son regard voguer au rythme des vagues.

- Tu comptes dormir ici durant toute la traversé ?

- Tu comptes me poser la question chaque soir ?

Le brun haussa les épaules. Il aimait de moins en moins savoir que le blond dormait loin de lui, sans protection. Elysa et Feyrs veillaient sur lui de loin en journée. Mais comme tout le monde ils avaient besoin de dormir.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça. Je sais très bien qu'à un moment ils vont craquer.

- Et tu feras quoi ?

- Je me défendrai. Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Tu crois tout de même pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards mauvais qu'on me lance. Je suis malade toute la journée, j'ai du mal à parcourir le pont sans me casser la figure et je ne pratique aucune tâche journalière. Normal que l'équipage d'un navire de pirates n'apprécie guère.

- Tu…

- Harry.

Draco se tourna vers le brun et d'une pression sur son épaule le força à se tourner vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Il y a des choses que j'ai comprises sur moi durant ton absence. Je n'aurai jamais ta force physique, ni ton adresse au sabre. Mais je ne suis pas bête, je réfléchis, j'apprends en regardant.

- Mais regarder ne te sauvera pas si l'un des pirates décide que malgré ton statut d'invité, tu dois faire tes preuves.

- Et bien je les ferai. Et si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas et qu'un immonde pirate sanguinaire décide de me faire la peau en pleine nuit, Nympha passera en mode attaque.

Aussitôt son nom prononcé, la boule de lumière sortit de sous la chemise et se mit à voleter autour d'eux avant de se poser sur l'épaule du prince.

- Tu es trop léger Draco.

- Tu es trop tendu Harry.

Ils se sourirent. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et soupira. Il retira ses lunettes et les essuya avec son haut. Le sel marin avait pour effet de salir continuellement les verres. Il les replaça sur son nez et remarqua que Draco le fixait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je me demandais ce qui se serait passé si nous étions restés à Poudlard. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette punition stupide, ses corvées et la sphère. Est-ce que nous aurions découvert qu'au final nous pouvions nous apprécier ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Nympha disparut de l'épaule de Draco pour aller se poser un peu plus loin. Elle sentait que cette discussion n'était pas pour elle. Il y avait des choses entre ces deux-là qui devaient rester entre eux.

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule. Il s'était posé la question aussi. Très souvent depuis quelques temps.

- Peut-être. Tu sais, le soir où tu t'es endormi dans la salle de potions pendant notre punition, je me suis posé la même question. Tu avais l'air si calme, si serein et si triste. Sur le coup, j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour toi.

- Saint Potter le retour.

- Je ne rigole pas Draco. Ça semble bête dit comme ça, mais je pense que je commençais à en avoir marre de nos querelles. J'étais curieux de comprendre pourquoi tu pleurais. Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures.

La main du brun remonta lentement et se posa délicatement sur la joue pâle et fraîche. Draco tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. C'était un moment à eux. Comme la nuit où Harry lui avait fait la promesse de le protéger. Quelque chose évoluait entre eux, et il avait peur de mettre un mot dessus. Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais ses prunelles croisèrent celles de son vis-à-vis, le figeant dans le moment présent. Harry se pencha doucement en avant comme s'il voulait réduire la distance entre eux. Draco le laissa faire, le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres lui donnait des frissons et il ne souhaitait surtout pas qu'il retire sa main de sa joue. Le blond allait faire un mouvement à son tour lorsque qu'une secousse ébranla le bateau. La main valide d'Harry se posa rapidement sur le bras de son camarade d'infortune pour le retenir alors qu'une nouvelle secousse légèrement plus forte se fit sentir. Une fois le calme revenu, Harry se pencha en avant pour voir ce qu'il venait de percuter. Mais l'eau restait sombre.

- Un récif ?

- Nous sommes trop loin des terres pour ça. Rémy m'a dit qu'on ne verrait pas les terres avant encore au moins deux ou trois jours suivant la puissance du vent.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Aucune réponse. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était mais son sixième sens détecteur de soucis était en mode alarme. Il se tourna vers Nympha qui venait voleter autour d'eux pour savoir elle aussi, ce qui se passait.

- Tu penses pouvoir descendre voir ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. À la place elle fondit vers les eaux et sonda la surface. Draco n'aimait pas trop qu'elle soit si proche de ce qui venait de les percuter.

- Et si c'était un animal ?

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez gros pour faire bouger un tel navire ?

- Une baleine ?

- J'espère que ce n'est qu'une baleine alors.

Nympha remonta rapidement. Elle n'avait rien vu mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise en bas. Elle sentait quelque chose de dangereux. Draco allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une nouvelle secousse bien plus violente ébranla tout le bateau. La porte de la cabine du capitaine s'ouvrit à la volée. Morgan apparut la main sur la garde de son sabre. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps sur lui lorsqu'Harry sentit une première goutte tomber sur son épaule. Puis une seconde avant qu'il ait l'impression de prendre une douche. Ils relevèrent la tête de concert et restèrent figer d'horreur.

**À suivre…**

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Un peu de Poudlard comme promis histoire de montrer les deux côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a découvert dans le carnet ? Que va-t-il arriver à nos deux pauvres voyageurs ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de New World, ou pas.

JOYEUX NOEL !


	11. Conscience

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Projet dont j'avais parlé et qui se trouve dans mon profil. Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres projets, j'avais juste envie d'écrire autre chose. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

** Un très très très grand merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de reviewer, vraiment merci à vous parce que ça fait extrêmement plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **

**Chapitre 11 : **Conscience

Ils étaient trempés, l'air marin les faisait trembler mais ce n'était pas uniquement le froid qui les mettait dans cet état. Là, juste au-dessus d'eux se balançait un énorme tentacule. Il devait bien faire un quart du navire. Harry et Draco restèrent un moment figés, regardant l'appendice en suspension. La main du brun resserra sa prise doucement sur l'épaule du blond, prêt à le tirer avec lui. Draco sentit la pression mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Cette chose était énorme et il se doutait que le reste du corps devait être aussi imposant.

- On va reculer doucement, chuchota Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas mais se laissa tirer vers le pont en contrebas. Bien lever les pieds pour éviter de trébucher dans les cordages, puis les escaliers. Ils gardèrent tous les deux les yeux obstinément fixés sur le tentacule. Il ondulait juste au-dessus d'eux.

Morgan observait lui aussi le mouvement, il avait envoyé Silver réveiller ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore mais apparemment, Rémy avait pris les devants. Il le vit monter de la cale avec les autres. D'un mouvement rapide, il leur intima l'ordre de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les yeux du second se posèrent alors sur la forme en suspens et il ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Il fit signe aux autres de l'attendre là. Il ne fallait faire aucun geste brusque. Doucement, il rejoignit son capitaine.

- Il n'est pas censé être dans cette zone-là normalement, marmonna Rémy.

- Non. Les changements de Naya commencent à prendre de l'ampleur. Après les terres, les mers sont touchées.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne gagnerons pas contre cette chose.

Morgan le savait. Ces animaux étaient difficiles à tuer, surtout lors d'un combat sur l'eau. Ses membres pouvaient tout saccager à la surface sans qu'on ne puisse jamais voir son corps. Mais surtout, normalement, ils attaquaient très peu les navires. Ils étaient craintifs et préféraient rester au fond de l'eau. Alors pourquoi celui-là était-il remonter à la surface ? Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses pensées qu'un bruit rauque se fit entendre. Il reporta alors de suite son regard sur Harry et Draco qui continuaient de reculer dans leur direction.

Draco se tendit lorsqu'il entendit le premier bruit, non pas un bruit, ça venait de la créature. Il y eut une nouvelle secousse et un autre tentacule s'accrocha à la coque. Un troisième apparut à son tour et s'accrocha aussi le long du bois. Le poids de l'animal faisait tanguer le bateau dangereusement.

- Cette chose va nous faire couler.

Harry n'aimait pas du tout ça. Couler au milieu de nulle part n'était pas vraiment la fin qu'il espérait pour lui. Ils venaient de vivre tellement de choses. Ce n'était pas pour mourir de la sorte.

L'animal émit un nouveau son, cette fois-ci un peu plus aigu qui fit tressaillir le blond. Il avait une drôle de sensation. Comme dans la roseraie. Sur son épaule, Nympha se frotta doucement à sa joue.

- Elle est triste.

- Tu la comprends ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je comprends le chant de beaucoup d'espèces. Elle est juste triste. Elle nous veut pas de mal. Elle…

Nympha n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un nouveau tentacule apparut subitement sur le côté, mais derrière eux. Le mouvement surprit les pirates, tendus, prêts, à se défendre. L'un d'eux plus réactif que les autres abattit sa lame qui transperça la chair. Draco et Harry se retournèrent au moment où Morgan criait de l'arrêter. Mais il était trop tard. L'animal était blessé. Un son plaintif se fit entendre et le chaos commença.

Elysa n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était restée en bas avec le Coq et Timy quand tous les autres étaient montés sur le pont pour voir ce qui se passait. Personne n'était redescendu pour leur expliquer. À la place, ils avaient entendu les sons, sentit les soubresauts et surtout, le hurlement du capitaine. À ce moment-là, tout avait basculé. Elle n'arrivait plus à se tenir debout tellement le bateau tanguait et Timy était complètement tétanisé. Elle le serait contre elle alors que le Coq était parti en reconnaissance. Lorsqu'elle le vit redescendre, son visage était blanc.

- Un craken.

- Quoi ?

- Le bateau est pris entre les tentacules d'un craken.

Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer le ramenèrent à la réalité. Regardant Elysa et Timy recroquevillés dans un coin, il prit sur lui de prendre les commandes de la cale.

- Nous devons préparer la poudre, faire attention aux fuites et mettre en hauteur les aliments importants.

Il s'agenouilla devant Timy et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Allez, c'est comme lors de la tempête.

Timy ancra ses prunelles dans celles du cuisinier et hocha la tête. Oui, comme pour la tempête. Tous les trois, ils devaient s'occuper de la cale. Quoi que ce soit qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux, ils devaient avoir confiance en leur capitaine.

o

Morgan donnait des ordres clairs. Ils avaient un espoir de se sortir de là. Le craken n'approcherait pas des côtes. Il fallait qu'ils atteignent une des îles de l'archipel qu'il comptait contourner à la base. Rémy était à la barre, tentant de maintenir le cap. Le bateau avançait toujours malgré l'animal fermement accroché à eux. Il maudissait le matelot qui avait pris peur. S'ils étaient restés sans bouger, sans avoir peur, le craken aurait passé son chemin.

- Faites en sorte de décrocher les ventouses !

Les pirates dans un désordre chaotique essayaient plus d'échapper aux membranes que de les défaire du bateau. De son regard orangé, le capitaine chercha Harry et Draco. Il trouva Feyrs, avec quelques hommes, obéir à ses ordres. C'était déjà pas mal si quelques uns exécutaient ses paroles. Cependant, ses prunelles ne trouvèrent pas les deux gamins. Il maugréa et se lança à leur recherche.

o

Harry et Draco étaient dans les escaliers lorsque l'attaque commença, la secousse les avait fait basculer sur le pont. Harry avait tout de suite poussé le blond sous les marches pour le protéger des éclats de bois qui volaient à chaque fois qu'un des tentacules tombait sur le bateau.

- Il faut que tu restes là !

- Et toi ?

- Moi je dois aider le capitaine.

Alors qu'il allait se jeter dans la mêlée, Draco lui attrapa le poignet.

- Non. Arrête ! Il faut les arrêter. Plus ils l'attaqueront, plus elle se défendra.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Elle ne nous voulait aucun mal à la base.

- Je… Harry soupira. Ok. Je vais essayer de trouver Morgan. Mais ne bouge pas.

Draco hocha la tête et se tassa dans l'ombre des marches, Nympha restant avec lui. Il avait une visibilité réduite mais pouvait entendre les pirates s'acharner à défendre leur bateau. À chaque fois que l'animal était blessé, ses plaintes résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle souffrait. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout ça. Nympha le vit se redresser et sortir de sa cachette. Rapidement, elle le suivit. Il se mit à courir sur le pont, essayant de ramener à la raison les pirates. Il fallait qu'ils se calment. Qu'ils arrêtent. Jeter les armes et surtout, ne plus bouger, ne plus l'agresser. Mais personne ne l'écouta. Ses paroles se heurtaient à la peur. Il se stoppa au milieu du pont. Il était impuissant. Complètement impuissant.

o

Harry trouva Morgan qui tentait par tous les moyens de calmer ses hommes. Apparemment, ce que lui avait dit Draco était vrai. Il fallait qu'ils se calment.

- Capitaine !

- Oh Harry. Où est Draco ?

- Sous l'escalier. Il voulait que je vous dise de calmer vos hommes mais apparemment…

- Oui. Je sais. Les crakens ne sont pas hostiles aux humains. Celui-là doit avoir quelque chose à protéger. Va voir Rémy. Il doit maintenir le cap.

Le brun hocha la tête et tout en titubant monta les escaliers jusqu'à la proue. Rémy maintenait difficilement le cap.

- Un coup de main ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Tous les deux, ils essayèrent de maintenir la barre dans l'angle qu'il fallait. Le second expliqua à Harry que s'ils arrivaient à atteindre l'archipel d'îles qui devait se trouver non loin, l'animal se décrocherait et partirait de lui-même. C'était un animal des profondeurs. Jamais il n'aurait dû se trouver aussi haut. Harry enregistra tout ce qu'on lui disait et continua à aider son ami. Il vit un tentacule s'abattre en plein milieu du pont, manquant de casser en deux le mat central.

- Merde, c'est qu'il devient vraiment dangereux pour le navire, jura Rémy.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Malgré les gouttes d'eaux qui volaient dans tous les sens, les membranes qui s'abattaient un peu partout, il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de Draco.

- Le con !

Il lâcha la barre faisant jurer une fois de plus Rémy et il se jeta dans les escaliers. Toutes les injures qu'il connaissait passèrent ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi Draco était-il sorti de sa cachette ? Et surtout que faisait-il au milieu du pont ? Evitant les pirates qui se battaient dans le vide, il essaya de le rejoindre mais sa course fut stoppée par le mouvement du navire. Il penchait. L'animal faisait basculer le bâtiment. Il maintint son équilibre quelques secondes avant de glisser et de sentir la rambarde dans ses côtes. Son regard chercha la tignasse blonde et la lueur de Nympha mais rien. Il avança encore un peu, mais toujours rien. Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras, il tourna son visage et reconnut Feyrs. Il lui montra le mat et il vit Draco accrocher à une des cordes. Remerciant l'homme, Harry tenta de se hisser vers le mat. Il entendait Morgan hurler des ordres mais il restait fixé sur un objectif : récupérer Draco. Une nouvelle secousse plus violente que les autres le fit glisser de nouveau en arrière. Cette fois-ci la rambarde lui rentra dans le dos. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour accuser le choc et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se figea. Il vit Draco lâcher prise, glisser à son tour, trébucher et passer par-dessus bord. Son cœur manqua un battement avant qu'il ne se jette à son tour à l'eau.

Feyrs et Morgan avaient suivi eux aussi la scène. Le capitaine se rua sur son nouveau membre, attrapa une corde au sol et se la noua autour de la taille. Feyrs comprenant ce que l'homme comptait faire, prit l'autre extrémité, l'attacha autour de sa taille avant de monter difficilement vers le mat. Une fois là, il fit deux fois le tour, et prit appui contre le bois. Quand le capitaine fut sûr d'être bien amarré, il plongea à son tour.

o

Le contact de l'eau était saisissant. Il avait eu peur quelques secondes, secondes qui lui avaient semblé des minutes entières lorsqu'il avait perdu l'équilibre et qu'il avait sentit le vide sous lui. Puis l'eau, si froide mais si calme aussi. Plus de bruit de sabre, de hurlements, le silence. Le chaos à la surface ne l'était pas sous l'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement de frayeur en voyant le corps de l'animal. Une énorme pieuvre était accrochée au navire. Ou du moins ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vu comme image dans les livres. Enfin, peut-être plus à un monstre marin qu'à une pieuvre. Est-ce que le monstre du lac de l'école ressemblait à ça ? S'il était tombé dedans la première année, il l'aurait peut-être vu ? Il avait fait tellement attention ce jour-là. Surtout ne pas faire mauvaise impression dès le début. Mais s'il était tombé à l'eau, c'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait ressenti. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'eau commença à rentrer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que l'air lui manquait et que sa position était vraiment critique. Mettant son corps en mouvement, il essaya de remonter à la surface, mais il était déjà assez profond. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et puis la créature commençait à s'affoler. Il n'éviterait pas les appendices longtemps. Pas en étant un si piètre nageur.

Le mouvement de l'un d'eux le balaya plus en profondeur. Il ne sentait plus ses bras ni ses jambes, sa vision devenait floue. Sa cage thoracique se compressait. Il allait mourir. Pourtant, il était serein. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter.

Harry nageait, évitant les tentacules et autres objets du navire qui commençaient à passer par-dessus bord. Il chercha Draco du regard. L'eau était sombre et il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Plus profond, toujours plus profond. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant qu'il venait enfin de se retrouver. Il avait promis de le protéger, promis une première fois, brisé par la suite, promis une seconde fois, il ne brisera pas une fois de plus cette promesse. Alors qu'il avait l'impression de faire du surplace et qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, une faible lueur attira son attention. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans sa poitrine et il comprit, oui, c'était Draco. En quelques brasses il fut sur lui. Lorsqu'il le toucha, la lueur s'éteignit. Comment par Merlin, la peau de Draco était-elle devenue luisante ? La compression dans sa cage thoracique lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas le temps de traîner. Il essaya de remonter avec l'inconscient. Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau remuer les pieds, son bras valide, il ne remontait quasiment pas. Le froid l'engourdissait à son tour. Il baissa son visage vers celui de Draco. Non. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il continua de monter, monter et encore monter lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne. Le voile flou devant ses yeux l'empêchait de voir qui c'était mais, cette personne venait les sauver. Il ne prit pourtant pas ça comme un acquis et continua de battre des jambes.

Sa gorge manqua de prendre feu lorsqu'il put respirer et ses poumons s'emplirent au maximum lui donnant l'impression d'exploser. Il extirpa Draco mais celui-ci resta inconscient.

- Il faut le ramener sur le pont.

Harry remarqua à ce moment-là que leur sauveur n'était d'autre que le capitaine Morgan. Il avait du mal à croire que le pirate avait sauté à leur suite pour les sauver. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça pour eux ? Il aurait dû rester à bord pour guider ses hommes. Surtout que le navire commençait sérieusement à se renverser.

- Tiens-toi à moi, on va nous remonter.

Morgan attrapa Draco et Harry vint s'accrocher à son cou. Le capitaine fit un grand mouvement de bras et sentit la corde être tirée. Ils allaient remonter. Il sauverait Draco. La tête du blond retombait sur sa poitrine. Il n'était pas trop tard. Non, il ne l'était pas.

Un baril les percuta alors qu'ils commençaient à quitter l'eau. Morgan relâcha sa prise sur Draco mais Harry le rattrapa de justesse. Morgan referma un bras autour de la taille du brun pour qu'il ne tombe pas lui aussi. Mais le poids de l'inconscient les entraînait de nouveau vers l'eau.

- Draco, par Merlin, réveille-toi !

Harry avait beau hurler, rien ne se passait. Il le sentait glisser. Sa main humide ne le retiendrait pas longtemps. Alors qu'il sentait le reste du tissu lui filer entre les doigts, une lueur vint voleter autour d'eux.

- Nympha, fais quelque chose !

La boule de lumière se mit à voler autour de Draco, tentant de le réveiller en lui lançant de petites décharges de lumière. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Harry la vit remonter rapidement vers le navire. Où diable allait-elle ?

- C'est quoi ça ? questionna le capitaine entre ses dents.

- C'est pas vraiment le moment, répondit Harry lui aussi serrant les dents sous le poids de Draco.

- Curiosité.

- Une sorte de petit guide que nous avons rencontré.

- J'espère qu'elle est efficace parce que là…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un sursaut au niveau de la corde lui broyant l'estomac.

- Lâchez-nous !

- Certainement pas.

- Capitaine, lâchez nous !

Morgan n'approuvait pas du tout. Il tiendrait bon. Ces deux-là commençaient à être de plus en plus mystérieux. Et puis, il l'avait vue, la lueur. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce jeune homme avait produit un tel phénomène. Nympha revint à ce moment.

- Attention, accrochez-vous !

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, quelque chose apparut sous leurs pieds. Draco fut plus léger. Harry et Morgan regardèrent vers le bas et ce qu'ils virent les surprit. Le tentacule leur servait de support. Il les remontait même. Harry profita du fait qu'il était stable pour se laisser tomber à genoux près du serpentard. Il tourna lentement son visage et se pencha sur lui. Il respirait. Peu, mais il respirait. Morgan le poussa gentiment.

- On va l'aider un peu.

Il positionna ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et commença à appuyer doucement, mais fermement. Puis plus rapidement. Draco eut trois soubresauts avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de se recroqueviller pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. Il toussa et Harry lui tapa dans le dos pour l'aider. Ils continuaient cependant de remonter.

- C'est terminé. C'est terminé.

Draco se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être senti si serein en s'évanouissant. La seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment, c'était Harry. Il ne voulait pas quitter Harry. Et maintenant, ils étaient là. Le tentacule bougea et Draco se desserra pour voir où ils étaient. Il fut d'abord surpris puis sa main rencontra une des ventouses. Harry le vit blanchir d'un coup et ses yeux se voiler.

- Draco ! Draco !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Morgan vit lui aussi le changement brutal du blond et s'avança jusqu'à Harry. Il semblait qu'on ne tirait plus sur la corde pour les remonter. Il était donc libre de ses mouvements.

- Oh Harry… Elle, elle protège un bébé.

- Quoi ?

- Elle protège son petit. Les fonds marins changent. Ils n'apportent plus ce qu'il faut pour l'aider à le nourrir. Elle migre. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Elle a heurté malencontreusement notre navire. Mais elle a mal. Nous lui avons fait mal.

Nympha vint se poser sur l'épaule de Draco. La boule de lumière se tourna vers Harry.

- Les hommes se sont calmés. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent avoir peur de pas grand-chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

- Moi. Oh si peu de chose.

Elle se remit en vol et tournoya autour d'eux.

- Nympha tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ? demanda Draco, le regard toujours lointain.

- Je devrais pouvoir. C'est un animal. Mais pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas toi-même ?

Le blond sembla un instant surpris de ce que venait de dire la luciole. Lui ? Faire quelque chose ? Il pouvait soigner ? Non ? Ou alors ? Comme les fleurs. Oui. Voilà. Comme dans la roseraie. Comme pour Nathalia. Aider. Il posa sa seconde main sur une nouvelle ventouse. Le contact s'accentua. Il l'entendait dans sa tête. Ses sons plaintifs. Elle était blessée. Faire passer le flux. Il ne pouvait pas passer par la terre. Il ne la touchait pas. Une petite voix lointaine lui parvint. C'était Nympha. Comprendre que la mer pouvait être un conducteur. L'eau est un élément. L'eau touche le sol, mais l'eau conduit la vie aussi. Oui. Comme la terre. Juste plus fort, plus émotif, plus de caractère. Les premiers effets se firent sentir. L'eau juste en dessous d'eux était un canalisateur. La pieuvre émit de nouveau son, mais cette fois-ci, tout le monde les entendit. Elle le remerciait. Il l'apaisait.

- Harry !

Il entendit juste Nympha hurler le nom du brun avant que ses mains soient retirées des ventouses. Il tremblait. Avait froid mais Harry le serrait fort contre lui.

- C'est bon. C'est terminé.

Sa tête reposait contre sa poitrine. Harry passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Nympha lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait le stopper. Il ne se maîtrisait pas et il s'épuisait. Le craken était sauf. Elle terminerait de se soigner d'elle-même. Le tentacule les déposa sur le pont. Le navire était de nouveau droit. Rémy et Feyrs les aidèrent à descendre. Ils regardèrent tous la membrane disparaître. De nouveaux sons retentirent. Un chant. Elle le remerciait.

- Capitaine ! Capitaine vous allez bien ! Vous avez vu ça ! Le craken s'est subitement arrêté !

- Et puis il y a eu cette luciole !

- Oui, une boule de lumière nous a foncé dessus en hurlant d'arrêter !

- Elle disait que vous étiez à l'eau !

- On a vu Feyrs et Rémy qui tiraient la corde !

- Et…

- Stop !

Morgan posa sa main contre son front. Ils lui donnaient la migraine.

- Du calme ! Les choses importantes d'abord. Est-ce que nous prenons l'eau ?

- Non capitaine !

Le Coq, Timy et Elysa étaient un peu plus loin. Ils étaient remontés lorsque tout s'était calmé. La cale ne prenait pas l'eau. La plus grande partie des provisions étaient intactes et la poudre aussi. Peu de dommage de leur côté.

- Bien ! Et sur le pont ?

- Le mat tient. Deux voiles sont inutilisables.

- Les rambardes et la proue par contre sont en piteux état. Mais réparable.

- Parfait. Parfait. Rémy, reprends la barre, nous allons quand même faire un arrêt sur une des îles. Les autres, trouvez-vous un endroit pour vous reposer, panser vos blessures. Je passerai vous voir pour que vous me racontiez calmement ce qui s'est passé. En attendant – il se tourna vers Harry et Draco – vous deux, dans ma cabine. Et ça aussi !

Il pointa du doigt Nympha qui se posa sur l'épaule de Draco. Ils suivirent le capitaine, Harry soutenant Draco. Lorsque la porte se referma dans leur dos, ils pouvaient encore sentir le poids des regards sur eux. Mais le plus lourd restait celui du Capitaine. Morgan chercha sa chaise du regard et la trouva fracasser dans un coin. Soupirant, il se laissa glisser au sol. Intimant aux deux autres de faire de même. Savourant le contact du sol et surtout le calme de la pièce, ils prirent le temps de respirer et d'observer un peu les dégâts avant de commencer.

- Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications. C'est quoi ça ?

Nympha se mit à briller plus fort n'appréciant pas comment on la considérait.

- Je suis une luciola et je m'appelle Nympha. Je ne suis pas ça, humain !

- Bien, une luciola. Il me semblait que ces créatures n'existaient plus depuis la disparition de la dernière héritière.

- Nous avons trouvé refuge où nous le pouvons. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne nous voyez plus, que nous n'existons plus. La mémoire de Naya est toujours là.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et vous deux ? J'en ai assez des mystères. Vous venez d'où ?

Draco se cala un peu mieux dans les bras d'Harry. Le brun comprit que c'était à lui de résumer ce qu'ils savaient. Il lui raconta donc son monde, oubliant Voldemort et autres soucis personnels. Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient traversé une sorte de sphère et étaient arrivés ici après avoir échappé à deux démons de l'ombre. Ils avaient découvert ce monde inconnu. Ils avaient rencontré des gens, appris à connaître leur monde. Il passa sur les moments que le pirate connaissait déjà et arriva enfin au moment où Draco lui avait fait part de sa découverte. Le blond l'arrêta à ce moment-là.

- Cela vous paraît sûrement invraisemblable.

- C'est en effet surprenant. Comme tout ce qui vient de se passer.

- La personne que nous allons retrouver à la capitale est ma mère. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est déroulé à l'époque, ni pourquoi elle est restée si longtemps dans notre monde, ni pourquoi d'un coup elle s'est retrouvée ici. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Draco ancra son regard dans celui du capitaine. Une idée effrayante et en même temps tellement grisante lui traversa l'esprit. Sans bafouiller, Harry entendit la phrase qui le surprendrait toujours.

- La princesse Narcissa est de retour à Naya.

oOo

Naya, capitale

Artémis passa les portes du palais discrètement et rejoignit une jeune femme qui observait les alentours cachée dans l'ombre de la palissade. Longeant le mur de l'enceinte, ils esquivèrent les quelques gardes en faction ainsi que deux démons de l'ombre qui planaient au-dessus de la cité. Le roi commençait à avoir peur. Il renforçait la surveillance du palais et il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Artémis de s'échapper sans se faire remarquer. Ils prirent ensuite une ruelle déserte, puis une autre avant de se caler entre deux rangées de caisses pour laisser passer la milice. La jeune femme compta jusqu'à cinq et ils repartirent. Telles des ombres, ils se fondaient dans la nuit. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, trois petits coups furent donnés contre la porte de la taverne. On leur ouvrit tout de suite et ils purent s'infiltrer dans la chaleur de la pièce.

L'homme qui venait de leur ouvrir était plutôt grand, carré, chauve et portait un bouc grisonnant. Il serra fort Artémis dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir rentrer entier.

- Tu m'as fait peur gamin. Vous êtes en retard.

Artémis se détacha de l'étreinte du tavernier et se tourna vers sa compagne qui retirait sa pelisse pour l'accrocher près du feu. Ses longs cheveux mauves cascadaient sur ses épaules et son visage pâle était rosi par le froid de l'extérieur. Dans son dos pendait une grande épée.

- Tu sais très bien qu'avec Mélissa je ne risque rien.

- Même une fine lame peut tomber au combat.

La jeune femme envoya un regard noir au tavernier avant de s'installer à une table. Le tavernier lui servit une choppe de ce qui devait ressembler à de la bière et en proposa une à Artémis. Le jeune homme refusa et alla s'asseoir à son tour. Il avait des nouvelles à donner. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les quelques personnes présentes. Il y avait dans la salle les membres les plus importants du camp de résistants de la capitale. Mélissa était une recruteuse hors paire et surtout une fine lame qui avait appris à un bon nombre des paysans et artisans venus les rejoindre à se battre. Conrad, le tavernier de l'auberge des pois cassés était leur chaperon. Il possédait quatre établissements dans la capitale, et chacun d'eux servait de base pour les rebelles. C'est aussi lui qui avait pris Artémis sous son aile lorsqu'il était venu chercher de l'aide après avoir découvert des choses au palais. Lorsque leur nouveau roi était monté au pouvoir, il était arrivé avec sa garnison, des personnes prêtes à mourir pour lui. Des mercenaires mais surtout des gens venant d'ailleurs. Artémis était né au palais. Seul Conrad savait qu'il était le bâtard du roi et d'une servante. Sa mère avait été tuée par son père car il pensait qu'elle le trompait dans son dos. Depuis ce jour, Artémis avait juré de se venger de ce fléau. Il observait de l'intérieur, apportait des nouvelles fraîches régulièrement et ne perdait pas une occasion d'aider les rebelles à entrer clandestinement dans le palais lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de faire des repérages.

Trois hommes et une femme se trouvaient dans la taverne ce soir avec eux. L'un des deux hommes, Otis, paysan de l'est, avait traversé les mers pour venir se venger. Les démons de l'ombre avaient pris ses trois enfants, sa femme en était morte de chagrin et même s'il ne connaissait rien à l'art de la guerre, c'était un homme fort, brave et courageux. L'autre venait du nord, Roland, un forgeron dont le village avait été détruit par les pillards. Il n'avait pas de famille, sa forge était son seul foyer, et après avoir combattu férocement pour protéger son bien, il avait été blessé à l'œil. Quelques survivants avaient décidé de migrer vers les camps rebelles autour de la capitale, il les avait suivi et était devenu forgeron pour la rébellion. Il entretenait les armes et faisait l'inventaire de ce qu'on leur rapportait. Honorine était la sœur cadette de Conrad et travaillait avec lui en tant que serveuse. Un beau brin de fille, si bien que le tavernier faisait très attention à ce qu'elle s'enlaidisse pour travailler. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire l'une des favorites du roi.

Ils étaient tous là pour la réunion demandée en urgence par Artémis. Il leur avait déjà rapporté quelques informations étranges mais les choses commençaient à vraiment se compliquer. Le roi devenait méfiant, de plus en plus. Les rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il avait peur. Il avait entendu quelques jours auparavant que des démons de l'ombre avait été envoyés en mission et étaient rentrés bredouille. Il cherchait une personne. Et cette personne était importante. Grim et Gram parlaient trop pour le roi. Et il était aisé pour Artémis d'arriver à les écouter. Apparemment, ils recherchaient une jeune femme d'environ 16 ans. Aujourd'hui, il en avait entendu plus.

- Alors, dis-nous tout ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire languir encore plus.

- Oui oui. Ces deux abrutis de Grim et Gram ont dit quelque chose de surprenant ce matin lorsqu'ils sont sortis de la salle du trône – Artémis remit une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles et croisa ses jambes – Vous vous souvenez, la jeune femme qu'il recherche ?

- La gamine dont tu nous as parlée il y a quelques jours ? questionna Otis.

- Oui. Et bien croyez-le ou non, il semblerait que ce soit une descendante de la famille royale.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Tous le regardaient comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus importante du monde pour eux, ce qui était en effet le cas. Conrad fut le premier à briser ce silence.

- Tu en es certain ? Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- Et bien, oui. Ils ont dit « Marre de chercher cette fichue gamine ! Descendante ou pas, elle se cache bien. »

- Putain de merde…

- Roland, s'offusqua Honorine.

Le forgeron rosit légèrement mais personne ne le remarqua. Tous étaient trop surpris par la nouvelle. La descendante de la lignée royale, ici.

- Nous devons la trouver avant eux ! Je vais partir en éclaireur.

Mélissa termina sa choppe et alla chercher sa pelisse pour la glisser sur ses épaules.

- Artémis, je te raccompagne et ensuite je passerai de camps en camps pour voir si quelqu'un a entendu parler d'une gamine de 16 ans.

- L'affaire ne doit pas s'ébruiter Mélissa.

Artémis rejoignit la jeune femme alors que le tavernier reprenait les commandes de leur réunion.

- Nous ne devons pas donner de faux espoirs, mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'elle tombe entre leurs mains.

- Je sais. Je ferai attention à ce que je dirai.

- Le roi ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes au courant.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Artémis et Mélissa disparurent dans la nuit. Ils restèrent un instant en silence avant qu'Otis ne reprenne la conversation.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Une héritière pourrait être de retour ?

- Je ne sais pas – Conrad se laissa tomber sur un tabouret en bois – il est vrai qu'il y a de l'agitation depuis peu. Le roi semble inquiet. Nous pensions que c'était les rumeurs de la rébellion qui s'organise qui le mettait sur ses gardes, mais si nous nous étions trompés ? Il n'a jamais eu peur des rumeurs.

- Ce serait tellement bien si une héritière était vraiment de retour.

Les trois hommes regardèrent la jeune femme. Oui, ce serait une si bonne nouvelle pour eux et pour Naya.

o

Mélissa laissa Artémis là où ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était en sécurité, elle se fondit dans les ténèbres et parcourut les ruelles sans se faire voir. Elle connaissait la capitale par cœur. Les heures des tours de garde, pouvait reconnaître le battement d'aile d'un démon de l'ombre avant même qu'elle n'aperçoive son ombre. Elle avait grandi en leur échappant. Elle était l'une des survivantes. Fière de ce qu'elle était. Enlevée dans un village, elle avait vécu sur le mont sombre quelques années. Elle gardait pourtant ce passage de sa vie pour elle.

Les enfants n'étaient pas dévorés par les démons, ils étaient gardés captifs et travaillaient pour eux. Leur chair n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin, non, ils voulaient leur jeunesse, leur candeur, leur peur aussi. Elle l'avait vite compris ainsi que quelques autres. La peur les asservissait. Ils obéissaient alors aux doigts et à l'œil à ces horribles monstres et ce jusqu'à la mort.

Au début, elle avait eu peur, avait suivi le mouvement la journée et pleuré la nuit en appelant sa mère à l'aide. Mais petit à petit, elle comprit qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Que personne ne viendrait. Les nouveaux arrivants, quand ils étaient assez vieux pour comprendre ce que disaient les adultes, leur racontaient que personne ne viendrait les aider. Les adultes avaient peur eux aussi. Ils étaient seuls.

Des petits groupes se formèrent, peu, mais les plus valeureux se regroupèrent pour comploter. Ils voulaient s'échapper. Ils mirent des années avant d'arriver à leur faim. A leur échelle, fomenter une rébellion était du domaine de l'impossible. Mais ils gardèrent espoir. Jusqu'au jour où un petit groupe réussit à s'échapper. Leur but, prévenir les adultes, leur expliquer que leurs enfants étaient encore en vie, que les démons les gardaient juste prisonniers dans leur repère. Ils étaient dix. Dix à tromper la vigilance, à quitter le mont sombre. Dix à s'enfuir, mais deux à réussir. Les démons n'étaient pas bêtes. Aux premières lueurs du soleil, ils avaient remarqué qu'il en manquait. La chasse avait alors commencé.

Mélissa quitta la capitale par un souterrain que la résistance avait creusée en secret pour pouvoir entrer et sortir sans se faire voir. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin de la première enceinte, elle se permit de relâcher un peu sa vigilance. Il lui faudrait trois heures pour rejoindre le premier camp. Elle y arriverait aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Partant d'un bon pas, elle retomba dans ses souvenirs.

Ils avaient couru, dévalé le mont avec leurs petites jambes et leur espoir de sortir de cette horreur. Malheureusement, ils restaient des enfants, tout juste des aspirants adultes. Deux des leur n'avaient pas survécu à leur première chute en descendant le mont. Ils n'avaient même pas pu prendre le temps de les cacher, ils avaient dû continuer. Lorsque les premières forêts apparurent, celles qui leur promettaient un abri et surtout marquant la fin du territoire des démons, le bruit caractéristique du vol des monstres se fit entendre. Ils se cachèrent, continuèrent d'avancer doucement, se fondant dans la nature calcinée du mont.

Cependant, ils finirent par les trouver. La chasse fut lancée et ils ne leur restèrent plus qu'à courir. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le couvert de la forêt salvatrice, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, ses pieds, et sa poitrine allait exploser. Le bois était trop dense pour que les créatures ne s'y aventurent. Elle était sauvée. Mélissa se retourna pour regarder si les autres avaient suivi, mais elle ne vit d'abord personne. Le silence en devenait même effrayant. D'un pas rapide, elle parcourut quelques mètres pour tenter de trouver d'autres de ses camarades, mais personne. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait peur. Un cri lui parvint, un premier puis un second. Les mains sur sa bouche, elle voulut aller les aider mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elle était sauve. Elle était vivante. Pourquoi remettre sa vie en jeu pour d'autres qui avaient moins de chance. Un nouveau cri lui parvint et elle se laissa tomber au sol, se recroquevillant dans les racines d'un arbre. Le temps passa. Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Seul le silence se réinstalla.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était toujours seule, calée dans les racines et frigorifiée. Elle avait soif et faim mais ne bougea pas. Elle resta ainsi un ou deux jours, elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps, le remord, la peur et la faim la clouaient sur place. Sentant la mort approcher, elle trouva ironique d'avoir réussi à s'enfuir et de finalement finir comme ça. Cependant, la mort ne voulut pas d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla la fois suivante, elle était près d'un feu, une assiette de nourriture était posée à côté d'elle ainsi qu'une gourde d'eau. Sans penser une seconde que tout ce qu'elle voyait ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, elle se rua sur la nourriture et but tout ce qu'elle put. Un rire clair lui fit relever la tête et elle tomba sur un homme assis sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. Melran, son sauveur.

Melran avait été tout pour elle. Beaucoup disaient que ce n'était qu'un voleur, un pilleur de bas étage, et pourtant, il avait de la ressource. C'était un mercenaire. L'un de ceux qui avaient aidé à la prise de pouvoir. Seulement, ce n'était qu'un mercenaire et continuer à vivre et à se battre pour l'homme qui avait pris le pouvoir ne l'intéressait plus. Il en avait vu des horreurs en tant que mercenaire étranger, mais jamais à ce point. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait croisé une gamin comme elle qui fuyait vers le sud. Elle avait déduit qu'ils n'étaient que deux survivants. Melran l'avait gardée avec lui. Au début juste le temps de la ramener à son village. Mélissa espérait que ses parents seraient heureux. Mais tout ce dont elle avait rêvé avait disparu. Ses parents étaient morts, personne ne voulait l'écouter, elle était de nouveau seule. Le voleur la garda avec lui. Elle était douée, adroite et il lui apprit à se défendre, puis à voler, à devenir une mercenaire.

Mélissa ralentit l'allure quand elle aperçut le campement au loin. Elle avait marché plutôt vite et n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Repenser à sa jeunesse l'arrachait toujours à ce qui l'entourait. Il fallait qu'elle oublie Melran. Il était mort. C'était à elle de vivre et de lui faire honneur à présent. Oui. À elle.

o

Artémis se glissa à l'intérieur du palais puis dans les couloirs jusqu'au dortoir des domestiques. Tout le monde dormait si bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin de rendre des comptes à son voisin de lit, lui aussi membre de la résistance. Il se dévêtit et s'allongea en silence. Ses prunelles fixèrent le plafond et il repensa à sa soirée. Mélissa était une femme extraordinaire. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait pas tout de suite. Mais il chassa rapidement cette impression. Elle avait un travail à faire et lui aussi. S'ils sortaient tous les deux vivants de cette histoire alors peut-être qu'il lui dirait les mots qui passaient et repassaient dans sa tête. Si l'héritière dont il avait entendu parler était bien sûr Naya, si elle pouvait les aider à renverser cet homme qui régnait en tyran, alors il se déclarait.

Il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait.

**À suivre…**

Et voilà le retour d'Artémis qui avait fait une apparition éclair quelques chapitres plus tôt. D'autres personnages aussi viennent se greffer pour que tout puisse se mettre correctement en place. Il ne reste plus énormément de chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire.

Dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouverons Ciam et Narcissa pour suivre leur périple.

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire.

**Je le redis et redis encore mais un très très très grand merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de reviewer, vraiment merci à vous parce que ça fait extrêmement plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

**Kisu**


	12. Réapprendre

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Un chapitre de plus pour cette histoire qui verra bientôt la fin. Il reste encore je pense cinq ou six chapitres.

**UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS ! VOS REVIEW ME FONT EXTREMEMENT PLAISR !**

**Chapitre 12 : Réapprendre**

Ils venaient d'arriver aux portes d'un village désert. Le jour se levait doucement et les pâles rayons éclairaient les bâtiments délabrés en face d'eux. Ciam soutenait Narcissa alors que Soledad surveillait les alentours. La jeune femme du clan Solar ne cessait de faire des allers et retours entre l'avant et l'arrière du convoi pour ne perdre personne. Les femmes étaient toutes fatiguées et beaucoup n'aspiraient qu'à une pause. Ils marchaient depuis qu'ils avaient fui le campement des pillards. Soledad leur avait assuré que leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas prêts de les rattraper pour le moment. Ce qui avait décidé le meneur. Ciam sourit aà sa princesse avant de se tourner.

- Nous allons faire une pause ici. Essayez de rester groupées, trouvez de quoi vous nourrir, vous changer et surtout vous reposer. Nous ne devons pas rester trop longtemps sur place.

Elles se dispersèrent rapidement, se soutenant les unes les autres pour rejoindre un habitat. Soledad rejoignit Ciam et Narcissa en soupirant.

- Tu sais que nous ne pourrons pas leur laisser beaucoup de repos. Ils nous suivent.

- Où est le prochain camp de rebelles ?

- Encore une bonne journée de marche.

Ciam soupira à son tour. Narcissa posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit. Un voile cachait toujours sa longue chevelure blonde.

- Tu dois te reposer toi aussi.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers une petite chaumière à moitié démolie par le début d'un incendie. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ciam se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que Soledad cherchait de quoi aller récupérer un peu d'eau au puits. Elle ramassa un vieux seau et disparut. Narcissa retira alors son voile et s'agenouilla devant Ciam.

- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher.

- Comment as-tu réussi à te projeter dans l'autre monde ?

Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- La magie m'y a aidée. Ce monde est encore vivant. Il y a encore un moyen de le sauver, de tout remettre dans l'ordre. Je suis tombée sur un vieux livre de famille. Druella avait écrit un journal pour que je puisse me souvenir un jour de mon ancienne vie. De ce que nous étions. Au début, je n'y ai pas cru et puis, j'ai découvert la pièce secrète. Celle de la sphère, au manoir. _Chaque endroit où résidera l'enfant de Naya, une sphère apparaîtra, car jamais Naya ne s'éloigne de ses enfants perdus. _

Ciam se détendit. Il ne pensait pas qu'après leur arrivée dans ce monde, la femme qui les avait accueillis et leur avait trouvé une identité écrirait un journal pour qu'un jour, la princesse puisse se souvenir. Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir sans toi. J'ai été maladroite et curieuse. Je me suis retrouvée ici avec peu de mes souvenirs. J'ai vécu en tant que mendiante avant de me faire capturer avec certaines des autres femmes présentes dans le camp. Il a fallu prendre une décision, t'appeler, te retrouver. Mais mon esprit de mère à chercher avant tout mon fils. Puis toi ensuite.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait venir Draco et Harry ici ?

Narcissa se redressa et ancra ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- Mon fils est un descendant de Naya. Il a besoin d'apprendre, de comprendre qui il est. Lucius en a fait un enfant trop orgueilleux. Je voulais qu'il se redécouvre. Au départ la présence du jeune Harry Potter n'était pas calculée, mais je l'ai senti tout de suite. Ils sont liés. Toi comme moi.

- C'est tellement étrange.

- Pourquoi Ciam ?

Elle se releva complètement, remettant le pan de sa robe déchirée en place.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange Ciam ? Que Draco et Harry soient liés ? Que nos deux mondes sombrent petit à petit dans les ténèbres ? Que ces monstres puissent voler dans le ciel sans problème ? Ou que toi, toi qui aurais dû rester auprès de moi-même de l'autre côté de la sphère, ne l'aies pas fait ?

Ciam ne sut rien dire. Il baissa la tête, fixant ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle avait raison. Il avait pris sur lui de la laisser. De s'éloigner d'elle pour son propre bien. Mais c'était un choix égoïste. Stupide et égoïste.

- Je suis désolé. Je pensais vraiment bien faire.

- Que les choses soient bien claires Ciam. Ce qui s'est passé il y a des années est derrière nous. J'ai vécu des moments magiques avec Lucius. Je ne les regrette pas. Je ne les regretterai jamais car j'ai eu Draco. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais en ce moment, mon fils se dirige vers la capitale, vers cet usurpateur. J'aime mon fils plus que tout. Et c'est là, où nous allons nous rendre nous aussi.

Soledad passa la porte au moment même où Narcissa terminait sa phrase. Elle se retint de tout commentaire en voyant la jeune femme devant elle. Malgré la crasse et les blessures dues à sa captivité, elle ressentait en elle une véritable puissance. Elle l'impressionnait. Mais ce qui la stupéfiait le plus, c'était sa superbe chevelure si particulière.

- Merci Soledad.

Narcissa lui prit le seau des mains et le posa sur la table avant de prendre ce qui ressemblait à des gobelets en poterie et les plongea un à un dans l'eau pour les servir ensuite. Ils burent en silence jusqu'à ce que la jeune recruteuse ouvre la bouche pour parler de nouveau.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps sinon notre avance ne servira à rien. Je vais rassembler les autres femmes.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. Je pense qu'il faut que tu parles du chemin avec Ciam.

Soledad regarda Narcissa remettre son voile et quitter la chaumière la tête haute. L'étrange homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans le désert se détendit aussitôt. Comme si un poids venait de s'enlever.

- Elle a du caractère.

- Il lui en faut.

Il resta quelques secondes le regard dans le vague avant que Soledad ne lui explique le chemin à parcourir. Elle pensait en effet que les emmener dans le prochain camp rebelle serait plus efficace que dans l'un des prochains villages habités. Si en effet les pilleurs les suivaient, en rage après l'incendie de leur camp, il faudrait des personnes sachant se battre pour s'occuper d'eux. Ils étaient d'accord tous les deux sur ce point-là. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chaumière à leur tour, Narcissa avait regroupé toutes les femmes ensemble. Elles étaient fatiguées mais le simple fait de savoir qu'elles allaient pouvoir échapper à leurs ravisseurs et retrouver un semblant de liberté les maintenait debout.

Ils se remirent donc en route. Narcissa en bout de file, soutenant une femme blessée à la jambe. Soledad reprit ses allers et retours entre l'avant et l'arrière pour surveiller leur avancement alors que Ciam, en bon premier, maintenait le cap. Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-journée avant de faire une pause. Le soleil tapait fort et même s'il n'était plus dans un désert de roches et de sable, le peu de végétation apparente ne permettait pas de s'abriter du soleil.

Narcissa s'installa dos à un rocher et la tête en arrière, observait le ciel bleu, sa main jouant avec la poussière du sol. Soledad vint s'installer à ses côtés. Elle l'intriguait. Ciam était parti en éclaireur lui laissant un peu de repos.

- Dis-moi Soledad, connaissais-tu cet endroit avant ?

- Quel endroit ?

- Celui-ci. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu un désert sur la carte de notre pays.

- C'est parce que c'en était pas un. Certes la végétation avait du mal à s'imposer mais il existait de magnifiques oasis. Elles ont simplement disparu faute de personne pour s'en occuper et surtout de princesse pour maintenir notre monde.

- Tu en veux à notre princesse d'avoir disparu ?

- Non.

Soledad soupira avant de ramasser un peu de poussière et de la faire retomber au sol doucement.

- Non je ne lui en veux pas. Disparue ou morte, j'aime notre princesse. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lorsque l'usurpateur a pris le pouvoir. Quand il a tué notre roi. Ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes tous fautifs. Nous avons laissé les choses se faire sans réagir. Nous nous reposions trop sur la famille royale. Mais le peuple doit aussi savoir quand protéger ce qu'il a de plus précieux.

Une main se posa sur la tête dela Solarienne. Unemain un peu cagneuse mais soulageante. Comme si quelque chose venait de la rassurer sur l'avenir.

- Merci.

Narcissa se releva et épousseta le reste de sa robe. Elle observa tout autour d'elle pour voir son pays, ce qu'il était devenu. C'était l'heure. Il était temps de bouger.

Soledad la regarda partir vers un petit groupe de femmes éreintées par le trajet. Elle essayait de leur remonter de moral. Elle soupira. Ciam et elle formaient un couple étrange. Elle posa sa main au sol pour se redresser mais au lieu de sentir le sable, ses doigts glissèrent sur quelque chose de frais et doux. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une petite pousse verte, puis trois autres. Elle en était sûre, elles n'y étaient pas avant. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Narcissa. Cette femme n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être.

O

Alexander n'était pas monté à cheval sur une si longue distance depuis un moment. En fait, depuis qu'il avait dû fuir la capitale et avorter leur idée de révolution dans l'œuf. Cependant, le jour était venu. Il fallait qu'il montre au jeune prince qu'il n'était pas un pleutre. Sa femme lui avait donné le feu vert. C'était à lui à présent de se laisser guider.

Il avait rallié les rebelles des environs en convoquant ses généraux du coin et deux jours après le départ du capitaine Morgan, ils avaient pris la route.

Il leur faudrait une bonne semaine à un rythme soutenu pour arriver au camp rebelle proche de la capitale. Mais il était motivé, ses suivants aussi et même Yuni avait voulu le suivre. Il se souvenait très bien de son arrivée à son service. C'est un jeune mendiant, un peu voleur qu'il avait attrapé en train de lui faire les poches. La punition pour cet acte était de se faire couper la main, au lieu de ça, il lui avait proposé de travailler pour lui. Le garnement avait été dur à éduquer, mais il s'était montré patient et à la longue, avait réussi à en tirer quelque chose.

Pour lui, Yuni était comme un fils. Sa femme n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfant. Sa maladie l'affaiblissait trop pour enfanter. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner d'hériter, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir pouponner. Elle avait très vite adopté le petit sauvageon. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait réussi à amadouer l'enfant. En tout cas, il était fier de l'avoir à ses côtés aujourd'hui.

Le trajet serait long mais c'était pour une cause juste.

oOo

Draco était assis sur un rocher et observait la mer. L'attaque du monstre avait endommagé le bateau et ils avaient dû faire une halte non programmée dans l'archipel d'îles le plus proche. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était aussi un repaire de pirates. Aucun bateau n'avait été vu aux abords de la plage, si bien qu'ils avaient décidé de quand même s'y arrêter. Mais une tension régnait entre les membres de l'équipage depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Jamais Harry et lui ne s'étaient posé la question de savoir s'il existait d'autres pirates. Pour eux le capitaine Morgan était le seul écumeur des mers potentiellement dangereux. Pourtant s'il existait un bateau pirate, il devait en exister d'autres. Comme les groupes de pilleurs.

Draco soupira, il regarda ses mains puis la mer de nouveau. Il se souvenait de son presque suicide. L'eau l'enveloppant, la résolution de se laisser submerger et entrainer dans les profondeurs. Cette impression de calme, d'être enfin libre. Il y avait songé. Se laisser mourir. Il y avait songé.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Un petit sursaut fit trembler tout son corps mais il ne quitta pas du regard l'horizon. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et essaya quelques secondes de voir ce que voyait le blond. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je me dis souvent que ce serait tellement plus simple si je disparaissais loin de tout.

Draco ne répondit pas mais Harry continua quand même.

- Mais je comprends petit à petit que ce n'est pas possible. Fuir, c'est abandonner, perdre ce pour quoi on se bat. J'aime Poudlard, les cours, la vie qu'on y mène, mes amis, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, les jumelles Pavarti, même Colin avec ses foutues photos. Les professeurs, Hagrid, Rusard et Miss Teigne. Les fantômes, Peeves et ses blagues stupides. J'aime ma vie, ce qu'elle est devenue.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Lorsqu'on rentrera chez nous, et je dis bien ON, j'aimerais qu'on ne reparte pas de zéro. Qu'on n'efface pas tout ce qui nous a rapprochés ici. Bien sûr, il faudra que je règle le problème d'un certain mage noir qui terrorise la population sorcière d'Angleterre. Mais tous les deux, nous avons évolué, appris, écouté, et je veux qu'on garde tout ça.

Harry tourna doucement son visage pour regarder Draco. Il sourit en voyant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et tourna son visage vers lui.

- Ce qu'on a vécu ici, je ne veux pas l'oublier.

- Merci.

Un sourcil brun se releva faisant bouger la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Merci de dire toujours les mots que j'attends.

Un sourire sincère apparut sur les lèvres du gryffondor. Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Draco accepta, ils devaient aider à réparer le bateau s'ils comptaient repartir.

o

Le capitaine Morgan avait encore du mal à se dire que le jeune blond qu'il avait devant les yeux et qui aidait à réparer les dégâts causés par le craken était un descendant de Naya. D'un commun accord après les révélations, le capitaine n'avait rien laissé filtrer. Il avait confiance en ses hommes mais il avait peur de leur donner de faux espoirs. Car même si Draco était un descendant de Naya et que la princesse Narcissa, sa mère, semblait de retour, il préférait s'assurer de la vérité avant. Il ne remettait pas en doute les dires des deux garçons, il avait bien vu ce dont le petit prince était capable. Non ce qu'il redoutait et à juste titre Harry et Draco aussi, c'est que ses hommes changent leur attitude vis-à-vis d'eux. Ils étaient là incognito et le resteraient. La seule chose qu'il avait dû expliquer c'est la présence de la petite boule de lumière, Nympha. Tous l'avaient vue et il était difficile de la faire passer pour une illusion d'optique. Harry avait joué la carte de la vérité. Il leur avait expliqué que c'était une Luciola, un être de lumière des forêts, et qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée durant leur voyage. Seule, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Elle les suivait partout depuis. Ses hommes étaient crédules. Après l'attaque du craken, ils étaient prêts à croire que cette luciole était une adorable boule d'énergie solitaire en manque d'affection. Comme un animal de compagnie.

Cela faisait une journée qu'ils étaient amarrés dans une petite crique des îles de l'archipel, tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte pour réparer les rambardes et les voiles. Le bâtiment aurait pu arriver à bon port, seulement, si jamais ils rencontraient un autre animal des profondeurs loin de chez lui ou même une tempête, il n'était pas certain que Celestia tiendrait. Perdre une ou deux journée était le cadet de ses soucis. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'est la présence d'un autre navire pirate pouvant accoster n'importe quand ici.

Il soupira alors qu'il retapait le mât avec Rémy. Celui-ci aussi était inquiet. Il ne cessait de jeter de petits coups d'œil à la mer pour être certain de ne pas voir approcher un navire à voiles noires. Plus loin, Elysa, Timy et le Coq préparaient à manger pour les hommes. Reprendre des forces assez souvent était important. De plus, le bord de plage regorgeait de cocotiers et arbres pouvant fournir quelques fruits pour éviter de trop taper dans les réserves. La nourriture permettait aussi de garder le moral de ses hommes au beau fixe.

- On sera partis avant qu'il n'arrive.

Morgan soupira, Rémy avait le don de toujours deviner quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si les débuts avec Harry avaient été difficiles, ils étaient vite devenus amis. Et c'était une bonne chose. Car de tous ses hommes, Rémy était son plus fidèle matelot.

- Je l'espère. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on soit obligés de rester à terre plus longtemps que prévu.

- Personne n'aimerait.

Ils se remirent à la tâche, accélérant le rythme. Feyrs vint leur donner un coup de main un quart d'heure plus tard, délaissant la coque du navire pour le mât. Apparemment, le rafistolage avançait bien. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Un cri fit sursauter tout le monde. Un des hommes arriva en courant.

- Capitaine, Capitaine. Un navire en approche.

- Couleur ? s'empressa de questionner Morgan.

- Violine, capitaine. C'est lui.

Morgan pâlit, il donna les clous qu'il avait dans la main à Rémy avant de se redresser complètement et de rejoindre le point d'observation. Son matelot ne se trompait pas. Droit devant approchait un bâtiment à voile violine. Il n'eut pas le temps de redescendre qu'Harry arrivait à son tour.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un énorme problème. Prends Draco avec toi, et va voir le Coq. Explique-lui qu'il arrive. Il saura quoi faire. Et surtout cache Nympha.

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter, il dévala la pente, attrapa le bras de Draco et rejoignit le cuisinier. Il lui donna les informations qu'on lui avait communiquées. Rapidement, le Coq attrapa la main du blond et le tira à sa suite vers un grand bac d'eau qui servait à faire la plonge sur la plage. Il attrapa un petit tonneau.

- Mouille-toi les cheveux.

- Quoi ?

- Dépêche-toi.

Draco exécuta et une fois les cheveux mouillés, le cuisinier lui appliqua une sorte de pâte noire et gluante dans les cheveux. Il fit en sorte que chaque parcelle soit recouverte avant de lui vider le baquet d'eau sur la tête pour rincer. Quand Draco se redressa, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le serpentard était brun, comme lui. Le Coq attrapa un autre petit tonneau.

- Vos mains !

Les deux obéirent sans se poser de question. Ils se retrouvèrent avec des fruits ressemblant à du cassis. La teinte était la même, la taille aussi mais l'odeur ne l'était pas.

- C'est ce qu'on met dans les plats pour les pimenter. A petite dose. Il sourit, amusé. J'aime relever mes petits bouillons avec. Malheureusement c'est très peu apprécié. Enfin. Dans notre cas, ça a aussi l'effet secondaire de noircir les prunelles quand on en mange trop. L'effet s'estompera quand vous cesserez d'en ingérer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Avalez-les !

Ils exécutèrent. Draco manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'Harry hoqueta de surprise. Timy qui avait suivi la discussion leur apporta un grand verre d'eau chacun. Le verre d'eau fut rapidement consommé.

- Le bateau qui approche est celui du Capitaine Orlanf. Disons qu'en plus d'être un pirate, il est aussi en quelque sorte en bon terme avec le royaume. Vous avez peut-être eu de la chance jusqu'ici mais les étrangers sont très mal vus.

Une petite boîte de baies pour chacun dissimulée dans une poche et au bout de quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs l'un que l'autre. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le capitaine qui remit tout le monde au travail. La confrontation aurait lieu dans peu de temps.

oOo

- On avance trop lentement Ciam, ils vont nous rattraper.

- Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons aller plus vite. Elles sont déjà à bout de force.

Ciam était en tête et savait pertinemment que Soledad avait raison. Ils avaient dû faire une pause en plus à cause d'un petit groupe qui n'avait plus la force d'avancer. Seulement cette pause ruinait le peu d'avance qu'ils avaient encore sur leurs poursuivants.

- Le camp rebelle n'est plus très loin. Je peux y être en une demi-heure si je me dépêche et ramener du secours et des chevaux.

- Il faut donc qu'on arrive à maintenir au moins trois quart d'heure d'avance.

Il balaya le groupe des yeux et s'arrêta sur Narcissa qui donnait de l'eau à une jeune femme qui manquait de s'étrangler à chaque gorgée. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Cours.

Soledad se redressa et partit en courant droit devant elle. Les Solariens étaient connus pour leur rapidité et leur résistance à la chaleur. Ce pour quoi on les appelait le clan Solar. Elle serait assez rapide pour rejoindre le camp. Il leur aurait fallu encore cinq bonnes heures avec le groupe entier. Seule, elle serait plus efficace.

Narcissa avait vu Soledad partir en courant. Ce clan était si beau, si fort, si courageux et élégant. Petite, elle aimait écouter son père vanter les mérites de ce peuple. Leurs aptitudes. Elle aimait les imaginer. Soledad était une digne héritière de ce clan. Elle laissa la jeun femme qui se prénommait Lorine pour rejoindre Ciam.

- Le vent tourne ?

- Oui. Nous repartons dans cinq minutes.

- D'accord.

La princesse repartit aider les plus faibles à se relever alors que les autres tentaient de se maintenir sur leurs jambes râlant contre le soleil qui les fatiguait. La nuit qu'elles avaient passée n'avait été ponctuée que de quelques heures de sommeil par-ci par-là. Certaines avaient même voulu abandonner. Mais Cissa était toujours là pour leur redonner courage. Et la jeune Solarienne aussi. Liberté. Seul ce mot résonnait encore dans leurs oreilles.

Au bout de peu de temps, un bruit derrière eux leur firent tourner la tête. Au loin, la poussière volait signe que quelqu'un se rapprochait. Ils étaient là. Ciam fit accélérer le mouvement mais elles étaient bien trop fatiguées pour faire quoi que ce soit et lui ne pourrait pas les retenir très longtemps. Il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps. Cissa fit passer la dernière jeune femme derrière Ciam et leur intima de continuer à avancer sans se retourner.

- Va avec elle.

- Je ne te laisserais pas.

- Tu ne dois pas rester. Tu as quelque chose à faire.

Cissa lui assena une gifle. Son protecteur tourna un visage surpris vers elle.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne pourrai rien accomplir sans toi.

- Tu es l'héritière.

- Et toi mon protecteur. Ne l'oublie jamais. Nous sommes une paire. Tu restes, je reste.

Ciam voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il était trop tard. Les pillards étaient à présent bel et bien visibles. Une dizaine tout au plus. Un homme contre dix. C'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il sortit son épée, prêt à se battre. Derrière lui, la femme qu'il aimait. Tant qu'elle le soutiendrait, qu'elle serait présente avec lui, il ne pourrait pas perdre.

oOo

Une chaloupe s'approchait lentement de la plage. Le bateau à voiles violines s'était arrêté assez loin pour pouvoir repartir sans encombre. Morgan suivait le mouvement des rames d'un mauvais œil. Il détestait Orlanf, il le haïssait au plus profond de son être et si jamais il apprenait que l'héritier était sur son navire, il s'empresserait d'aller le livrer au roi.

Draco et Harry étaient avec Rémy, ils continuaient de retaper le mât. S'occuper, il fallait s'occuper.

Tout le monde avait été surpris de voir le changement chez le blond, mais personne n'irait à l'encontre de ce qui avait été fait. Personne n'ouvrirait la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque la chaloupe accosta, la tension était à son comble, le moindre faux pas et les sabres seraient de sortie L'homme qui quitta en premier l'embarcation était petit, rond et semblait se dandiner en marchant. Il tira la barque jusqu'à la plage pour permettre aux autres de descendre sans trop se mouiller. Le second à le rejoindre était un homme droit, carré, foncé de peau et avec un œil en moins. Un grand tatouage allait de son oreille droite jusqu'à son poignet et représentait un enchevêtrement d'arabesques étranges. Le troisième faisait tout aussi peur mais était légèrement plus petit et moins musclé. Quant au dernier, le capitaine Orlanf lui-même. Plus grand que Morgan d'une tête, il était brun, avec une sorte de petite barbe naissante qui lui donnait l'air de sortir d'un vieux western. Il émanait d'eux un égo et un narcissisme surdimensionnés.

- Capitaine Morgan. Qu'est-il donc arrivé à ton précieux bâtiment ?

- Rien de grave comme tu peux le voir.

- On m'avait dit que tu avais essuyé une violente tempête en arrivant à Sylphe, mais je croyais que ça avait été réparé depuis.

- On ne trouve plus de bons matériaux résistants de nos jours.

Les deux capitaines se toisèrent du regard. Les trois autres hommes déambulèrent dans le campement, observant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. Chaque marin du Célestia continua sa tâche, faisant comme d'habitude. Le petit homme rondouillet s'arrêta près du cuisinier, reniflant avidement le contenu de sa marmite. Timy épluchait les légumes alors qu'Elysa gardait un œil ferme sur lui.

- Une femme dans ton équipage ?

- Ma femme.

Le capitaine Orlanf regarda le Coq avec mépris.

- Et ton fils peut-être ?

- Parfaitement.

Timy continua d'éplucher sans se couper, feignant de ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait. Il avait bien compris que ces hommes étaient dangereux. Les trois hommes continuèrent leur tour d'observation alors que le Capitaine Orlanf observait les dégâts.

- Tu as dû entrer en collision avec un gros mammifère… un cracken ?

- Plus une sorte de grosse baleine.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco lorsque l'un des deux gros balourds s'approcha d'eux. Le capitaine sembla lui aussi fortement intéressé par le mât.

- Tu es certain ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es en chasse d'un mythe ?

Draco tressaillit. Il existait une personne assez folle pour s'attaquer à ses animaux ? Il n'y avait pas que le fait que les fonds marins changent qui poussait à la migration, mais aussi le braconnage. Un beau trophée pour une personne aussi imbue d'elle-même.

- Disons que je veux parfaire ma collection.

- Et bien tu ne trouveras rien ici.

Morgan s'interposa entre le mât et son ennemi. Rémy vint rapidement le rejoindre.

- Oh, tiens, il est toujours là celui-là ?

- Celui-là a un nom. Et oui, je suis toujours là.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un court instant avant que le capitaine Orlanf pose son regard sur les deux garçons.

- Je vois que tu recrutes jeune.

Harry avait la main qui le démangeait, prête à se saisir du sabre à sa ceinture s'il tentait quoi que ce soit envers eux et surtout envers Draco.

- Ils ne m'ont pas l'air bien costauds. Enfin… Orlanf se détourna d'eux pour regarder Morgan… Tu engages qui tu veux. Par contre, certaines rumeurs à Sylphe parlaient d'étrangers. Je suis étonné de ne pas les voir.

- Débarqués à Cardin.

- Oh…. Tu es passé à Cardin ? C'est d'autant plus étrange que…

Il se rapprocha de Morgan. Rémy fit un pas en avant pour faire comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait vraiment pas à sortir son sabre. Les deux sbires firent de même.

- Je viens de Cardin et je n'y ai vu aucun étranger.

- C'est en effet très étrange.

Les deux capitaines échangèrent un regard noir. La tension qui émanait des deux était limite palpable. Le capitaine sourit avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais… des rumeurs circulent un peu partout dans le royaume… on dit que la magie serait de retour… le mouvement rebelle prend confiance… et tu te diriges, toi… l'un des plus fervents opposants de sa majesté, vers la capitale. Avoue que c'est intriguant.

Les deux hommes de main vinrent encadrer Morgan.

- Et puis, il me semble me souvenir que ta tête est mise à prix. Il se trouve que je dois faire un saut à la capitale. Le roi sera sûrement heureux si je lui faisais une petite offrande.

- Tu…

- Si. Les temps sont durs en ce moment. Il faut savoir bien jouer sa place.

Il fit un signe de main et le capitaine Morgan fut dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ce fut ce qui déclencha la colère des membres de l'équipage qui sortirent les sabres pour se ruer sur les pirates fraîchement débarqués, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'un tir de canon se fit entendre. Le boulet atterrit juste dans la coque du bateau amarré.

- Je crois que nous avons dépassé le temps que nous avions donné. Rigola le petit homme rondouillet qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je le crois en effet. Alors Morgan, que choisis-tu ? M'accompagner sans faire d'histoire ou je détruis ton navire ainsi que la plage où se trouve ton précieux équipage.

Morgan croisa le regard de Rémy et son second comprit que le choix était fait. Il voulut protester mais ce ne fut pas lui qui ouvrit la bouche.

- Vous êtes un lâche !

- Pardon ?

Draco avança d'un pas alors qu'Harry essayait vainement de lui faire comprendre de se taire.

- Parfaitement. Vous êtes un lâche. Vous venez vous pavaner devant nous et même pas pour votre honneur de pirate. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on vous appelle pirate vu que vous avez voué allégeance à un monarque irresponsable.

- Mais dites-moi, ce que j'entends là ne serait-ce pas un acte de rébellion ?

- Je crois bien capitaine. Répondit l'homme à tout faire du capitaine.

- Morgan, je vois que tu as trouvé des adeptes.

Orlanf délaissa le rouquin pour se rapprocher de Draco, qui se tenait fier et droit. Harry vint se placer entre eux deux, prêt à en découdre.

- Oh, lui aussi il a un chien de garde.

- Orlanf, laisse-les, soupira Morgan.

Par Naya, qu'est-ce qui passait dans la tête du petit prince pour se faire connaître comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas se taire et attendre qu'ils quittent la plage. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de les fondre dans la masse et voilà qu'il venait de lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et au regard qu'il échangea avec Harry, celui-ci n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il trafiquait.

- Oh non. Il semble que ce jeune arrogant pense par lui-même. C'est surprenant de la part d'un matelot. Je suis sûr que le roi sera heureux d'apprendre qu'on parle de lui en tant qu'irresponsable. Et puis…

- Ils feront de bonnes offrandes aux démons de l'ombre.

L'un des hommes de main délaissa Morgan pour venir attraper Draco par les épaules. Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'interposer de nouveau pour le protéger. L'homme se retrouve au sol. Sa rapidité et son assurance surprirent le capitaine.

- Oh, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fluet que toi mettre à terre Lorf.

Un second boulet vint percuter le navire.

- Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que vous vous rendiez à l'évidence. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

L'homme tatoué se redressa et désarma Harry. Les deux furent poussés et tombèrent à genoux devant le capitaine.

- Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite se rebeller ? Oui ? Non ? Parfait. Mieux vaut vous laisser sans meneur. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables.

Morgan suivi par Rémy, Harry et Draco furent poussés vers la barque. Personne ne parla le temps du trajet. Les prisonniers ne cessaient de se demander ce qui avait poussé le blond à se rebeller de la sorte. On les fit monter de force dans le navire à voile violine. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de poser les deux pieds sur le pont qu'on les attrapa et les attacha avant de les jeter sans ménagement dans la cale. Une grille fut placée juste au-dessus d'eux et ils ne purent qu'entendre les ordres du capitaine.

Draco s'installa confortablement contre la paroi. Il avait déjà fait un trajet à fond de cale. Il allait commencer à en prendre l'habitude. Harry qui le vit faire se tourna vers lui, le visage tiré.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Se retint-il de crier pour ne pas alerter la vigie.

- Moi ? Draco étendit ses jambes avant de sourire. Le Célestia est en mauvais état et je dois arriver àla Capitalerapidement.

- Tu… Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, il se traina jusqu'à lui en bougonnant.

Morgan regarda l'ancien blond poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son gardien avant de sourire. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite mais lui avait déjà un bateau d'avance. Il voulait rejoindrela Capitalepar n'importe quel moyen. Et le plus rapide était de se faire emmener par un homme qui avait ses laissez-passer. Rémy voulut dire quelque chose mais son capitaine l'en empêcha. Les réponses viendraient plus tard.

**À suivre…**

Hop hop et voilà un aller simple pour la capitale.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre centré sur nos deux couples, Narcissa et Ciam et Harry et Draco.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera fin juillet.  
Japan Expo et le fanzine vont me prendre pas mal de temps.

Tchu


	13. La capitale

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Cette histoire va bientôt toucher à sa fin.

Je m'excuse pour le retard, en ce moment et depuis quelques mois déjà, je travaille sur la parution en auto-édition de mes romans yaoi. Les premières sorties snt prévues pour Japan Expo 2013, dans un petit mois alors le rush de fin ce fait sentir. Mais je ne vous oublie pas et j'avance mes histoires pour pouvoir vous poster des chapitres avec moins d'intervalles.

Si vous souhaitez avoir plus d'informations sur mes romans, un petit tour sur ma page facebook !

**Chapitre 13 : La Capitale**

Le trajet était long et ils arrivaient à compter les jours en fonction de la luminosité qui passait à travers les barreaux au-dessus d'eux. Morgan était adossé à la paroi, les yeux fermés et se reposait, Rémy grattait le bois avec une cuillère pour s'occuper, Harry et Draco murmuraient un peu plus loin pour qu'on ne puisse pas les entendre. Leur monde leur manquait. Un homme du capitaine Orlanf venait deux fois par jour, la première pour voir s'ils étaient vivants, la seconde pour leur apporter le seul plat qu'ils mangeraient de la journée.

Au bout du quatrième jour, le second vint chercher Morgan. Rémy voulut protester mais il n'était pas en état. Le peu de nourriture ingérée ainsi que l'engourdissement de ses membres à cause de la petitesse de la cale le firent retomber à peine levé. Morgan lui intima l'ordre de ne pas faire d'esclandre, il n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Il suivit l'homme et laissa ses amis.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Rémy se tourna vers Harry et Draco. Les deux garçons aussi avaient les jambes douloureuses.

- Vous en avez encore beaucoup ?

Harry sortit la petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit, les baies étaient encore présentes.

- Tant mieux, il manquerait plus qu'ils apprennent que vous êtes des étrangers.

- Qu'ils le sachent ne sera pas notre premier souci.

- En effet.

Rémy soupira de lassitude avant de s'adosser à la cale. Le second n'aimait pas parler de ses doutes devant son capitaine.

- Une fois à la Capitale, nous serons présentés au Roi. Morgan est connu pour être un fervent opposant et connaître les mouvements rebelles. Nous risquons d'être malmenés si nous ne délivrons pas d'informations importantes.

- Un fois sur la terre ferme, nous pourrons tenter quelque chose.

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui ne disait rien. Il jouait avec un morceau de paille qui jonchait de-ci de-là le sol. Le Serpentard croisa son regard et sourit.

- Nous trouverons bien un moyen une fois sur terre. Si Morgan est si important pour la rébellion, ils viendront le chercher. Sinon, nous trouverons un moyen de nous sauver. Vous êtes des pirates non ?

- C'est vrai.

Rémy lui rendit son sourire. En effet. Ils étaient des pirates. Morgan trouverait un moyen de les faire évader, il avait toujours un plan.

O

La cabine du capitaine était spacieuse. Au centre se trouvait un grand bureau en bois vernis couvert d'ouvrages divers, à droite un lit sommaire et à gauche une commode. Placardée au-dessus, on pouvait voir une grande carte du royaume. Le petit homme rondouillet laissa Morgan à l'entrée et referma la porte. Orlanf se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau pour se placer devant son prisonnier et rival. Il sourit de toutes ses dents jaunies par le temps et se rendit à la commode pour prendre une bouteille dans un tiroir ainsi que deux verres.

- Tu bois quelque chose ?

- Non.

Orlanf haussa les épaules et se servit un verre avant de retourner à son bureau. Il but une gorgée et fixa Morgan dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne coopères-tu pas ? Ce serait tellement simple.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu abaissé à te soumettre à cet homme ?

- Cet homme est notre roi, Morgan.

- Non ! C'est un usurpateur. Il a pris le pouvoir par la force. Naya ne l'a pas choisi.

- Naya l'a laissé faire.

Morgan soupira. Parler avec Orlanf était stérile et ce depuis des années. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps. C'était un homme bien au début. Enfin, un homme qui faisait son travail. Marchand, il faisait la transition entre les côtes pour faire commerce de différents objets. Il était respectable et connu pour ses marchandises de qualité. À la prise de pouvoir, il avait rapidement choisi son camp. Le profit vient à ceux qui savent retourner leur veste en conséquence. Il avait offert ses services au nouveau roi et son commerce s'était transformé au cours des années en piraterie. Il pillait et ramenait au Roi tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Orlanf but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre avant de le poser sur le bureau.

- Je t'ai fait venir pour te dire une seule chose Morgan. Dans deux jours nous arriverons à la capitale. Je vais vous mener, toi et tes hommes, devant le roi. Il décidera de votre sort. Pèse tes mots quand tu seras devant lui. Il est, paraît-il, très irritable en ce moment. Les démons de l'ombre sont en chasse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Je ne te déteste pas, Morgan. Nous n'avons juste pas choisi le même camp. Mais je respecte les hommes de la mer.

Il tapa deux fois sur son bureau et son second entra.

- Explique à tes hommes comment se tenir et vous ne serez pas exécutés tout de suite.

Morgan suivit le second et redescendit dans la cale. Il trouva ses trois hommes calmes, l'attendant. Une fois seuls, il soupira de nouveau. Rémy vint rapidement à la charge. Le capitaine leur expliqua son entrevue.

- Le sale rat des mers ! jura Rémy.

- C'est un homme intelligent. Il sait où sont ses intérêts. Beaucoup d'hommes pensent d'abord à se sauver avant de sauver les autres. Nous ne pouvons lui enlever ça. Malheureusement, ce sont des hommes qui sont difficiles à retourner. Pour le moment, il va nous conduire à la capitale, nous présenter au Roi.

- Espérons que votre couverture tienne assez longtemps, lâcha Morgan à Draco. Ce que tu dis est vrai, seulement nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend.

- Un peu de mystère pimente l'action, sourit Harry.

Draco donna un coup de coude au brun. Morgan leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers son second. Rémy n'ajouta rien. De toute manière, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient s'avancer sur le sujet.

- Très bien, nous verrons donc ce qui se passera en arrivant.

oOo

Soledad arriva au campement rebelle : un amas de tentes entre les arbres, éloigné des sentiers habituels et entouré par des bosquets pour ne laisser que deux entrées possibles et gardées. Elle passa les vigiles sans s'arrêter et se rendit directement à la tente du chef. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de temps et beaucoup de personnes arrivaient dans le campement tous les jours, elle serait forcément retardée si elle jouait franc jeu.

Les pillards devaient avoir quasiment rattrapés la petite troupe. Les femmes ne pouvaient plus avancer.

Deux hommes entrèrent derrière elle, armés, encore surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait pénétré le camp.

- Soledad ?

Celui qui était le chef la fixa sans comprendre, elle n'était pas censée se trouver ici. Les deux hommes se calmèrent aussitôt. Ils étaient nouveaux, comme elle le pensait. La solarienne ne les connaissait pas. Elle reprit son souffle et fixa Laurence, un homme grand, épaules carrées, un visage aux traits droits et aux rides aux coins des yeux. Sa chevelure bleutée tirait sur le clair à cause de la vieillesse mais il restait un homme fort au combat.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un peu plus loin, à une heure en cheval se trouve un groupe de femmes. Elles ont fui les pillards mais ils vont les rattraper. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

- Quoi ?! Tomy, va chercher Don, faites sceller les chevaux et prenez une vingtaine d'hommes. J'arrive.

Un des deux hommes quitta tout de suite la tente. Laurence s'avança vers Soledad et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu nous guides ?

- Oh oui.

O

Soledad était partie depuis un moment, les pillards les avaient rejoints mais s'étaient arrêtés juste devant eux. Ciam tenait toujours fermement son épée. Il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, mais les hommes devant lui étaient énervés. Celui qui semblait être le chef fit avancer son cheval d'un pas.

- C'est toi l'auteur de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui.

Son regard se posa sur Narcissa droite derrière Ciam.

- Toi, tu seras la première à y passer.

- Dans tes rêves. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à un homme qui croit qu'il peut tuer, piller et violer en tout impunité.

- Je ne le crois pas, femme, je le sais. As-tu vu quelqu'un venir à votre secours ? Les hommes se sont à peine révoltés quand nous sommes venus vous prendre. Aucune autorité ne nous empêche de faire ce que nous faisons. Nous sommes libres d'agir comme il nous plaît.

- Dans ce cas nous aussi avons le droit d'aspirer à la liberté, de nous défendre comme nous le pouvons.

Ciam maintint son épée lorsqu'il vit le regard du chef devenir plus sombre. Narcissa était en train de le pousser à bout.

- Tu peux espérer, mais quand nous aurons tué ton sauveur, tu ne seras plus rien qu'une femme seule.

Narcissa sourit, elle contourna Ciam et vint se poster devant lui. Le vent se levait, elle le sentait glisser sur sa peau.

- Une femme, seule ? Non. Je ne suis pas seule.

Ciam se retourna aux paroles de sa princesse et vit les femmes derrière lui. Chacune d'elles se tenait droite malgré la fatigue. Le chef des pillards se mit à rire en voyant cet amas informe de pauvres créatures fatiguées.

- Et tu penses pouvoir nous arrêter avec ça ? Nous vous avons capturées une fois, nous pouvons le refaire aisément.

- Vous nous avez capturées une fois car nous nous sommes laissées faire. Cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas le cas, lança une des jeunes qui pouvait encore marcher sans aide.

- La peur n'est plus, ajouta une seconde.

- Nous n'avons plus peur de vous !

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête. Ciam n'en revenait pas. Narcissa fit un pas de plus en avant et toucha la tête du cheval de l'homme. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas seule. Par contre, toi, tu l'es.

- Pauvre folle.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la princesse s'étira, une bourrasque de vent vint les fouetter et le cheval s'ébroua. Le mouvement de l'animal fit faire la même chose aux autres. Les cavaliers essayèrent de calmer leur bête mais rien à faire. Ils furent vite jeter à terre et les animaux partirent en courant au loin. Le chef se releva en pestant et sortit son épée en la pointant vers Narcissa.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Qui ça ? Moi ? Mais je croyais n'être qu'une pauvre femme.

- Je t'ai vue. Tu as fait quelque chose.

Narcissa recula et Ciam passa devant elle, croisant le fer avec l'homme.

- N'espère même pas la toucher, pauvre fou.

- Et tu penses nous en empêcher. Nous sommes plus nombreux. Un homme contre dix ne pourra rien faire. Et les tours de passe-passe de ta copine ne suffiront pas.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas.

- Tu as là un pauvre fou amoureux et suicidaire.

Ce fut au tour de Ciam de sourire en sentant le souffle du vent s'accentuer et la luminosité baissée. Narcissa posa une main sur son épaule avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, fermant les yeux.

- Il n'est pas fou, ni suicidaire. Peut-être un peu amoureux par contre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux d'un coup et fixa l'homme. Celui-ci tressaillit en voyant les yeux blancs et vides. Ciam garda sa position et grimaça en sentant les ongles de Narcissa lui rentrer dans l'épaule. Elle puisait dans leur énergie à tous les deux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué. Il l'avait vue se régénérer durant leur voyage, essayer de retrouver ses marques, et voilà qu'elle tentait quelque chose de bien dangereux.

Le vent autour d'eux faisait voler leurs vêtements et le ciel était à présent noir comme la nuit. Les femmes derrière se resserraient les unes contre les autres. Doucement, la pluie se mit à tomber, une goutte, puis deux, puis trois. Le sol se couvrit rapidement d'eau et des flaques se formèrent transformant la poussière en boue. Les hommes commencèrent à patauger.

- Comment fais-tu ça ? C'est impossible.

- Chef !

- Au secours !

Le chef voulut se rapprocher de Narcissa mais Ciam l'en empêcha.

- Agenouille-toi !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit de t'agenouiller. Agenouille-toi, toi et tes hommes, et je lui demanderai d'arrêter.

Il y eut quelques secondes avant que le pillard comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ses hommes étaient pratiquement tous à terre ou se maintenaient pour ne pas glisser, alors que derrière, les femmes n'avaient rien. Ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne pouvait influer sur les éléments. Personne ne pouvait faire ce genre de tour. En fait si, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il regarda la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient toujours vides, elle souriait.

- Que choisis-tu ?

Il jeta son arme au sol et s'agenouilla, ses hommes suivirent le mouvement. Ciam baissa son épée et passa un bras autour de la taille de Narcissa avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

- Ils ont compris. Calme-toi. Tu en fais trop. Reviens vers moi. Ecoute-moi. Apaise-toi.

Le vent cessa de souffler, la pluie devint plus douce mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Les prunelles de Narcissa redevinrent normales. Elle s'avança vers l'homme au sol et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Je ne suis pas une femme seule, sais-tu pourquoi ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Parce que Naya vit en moi.

L'homme voulut se relever à l'annonce mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ces membres étaient lourds et la boue semblait l'engluer au sol. Ciam aida Narcissa à se relever et ils se tournèrent vers les femmes apeurées. Au loin, des cavaliers approchaient. Sûrement Soledad. Elle avait été plus rapide que prévu.

La plus vieille fut la première à réagir, elle s'agenouilla devant le couple. Elle fut suivie des adultes puis des jeunes qui imitèrent leurs aînées. Narcissa leur sourit avec bienveillance.

- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

- Oh que si, ma Princesse, nous vous attendons depuis tellement longtemps. Nous espérions votre retour et voilà que vous étiez parmi nous, à nous aider, nous soutenir ou nous donner de l'eau.

- Non. Je vous ai abandonnées depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne mérite pas ce titre que vous m'accordez. Quand je vois ce qu'est devenu Naya par ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant et vous voilà femme et capable d'agir avec une telle puissance.

Les cavaliers arrivèrent accompagnés de Soledad, la pluie les avait surpris mais leur rythme était resté le même. Laurence menait lui-même le groupe et il fut surpris de voir tout le monde au sol sauf deux personnes. Soledad sauta du cheval et rejoignit Ciam.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Comment cela s'est-il produit ? Ciam ?

- Calme-toi petite solarienne. Toute réponse en son temps, sourit Narcissa.

- Vous devez être la troupe rebelle, questionna Ciam en regardant Laurence.

- Oui. Soledad est venue nous demander de l'aide, mais je vois que vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous. Par Naya, que s'est-il passé ici ? La pluie ne tombe plus depuis des années !

Deux hommes descendirent de cheval pour rejoindre les pillards et commencer à lier leurs mains. Les autres vinrent soutenir les femmes et leur proposer de monter sur leur cheval pour se reposer. L'ancienne se releva mais tendit la main à Narcissa qui déclina l'offre.

- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi et je n'ai pas terminé.

Soledad suivit l'échange et fixa Narcissa qui souriait puis son regard se posa au sol et elle fit un bond en arrière. Laurence regarda ce qui avait fait peur à la solarienne et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Je me prénomme Ciam, Gardien de la Princesse de Naya, et voici Narcissa, Princesse de Naya.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, l'herbe tapissait petit à petit le sol, s'étendant sur toute la surface mouillée.

- C'était bien toi, les pousses l'autre jour.

- Oui, Soledad, c'était bien moi. Je réapprenais et apprivoisais Naya. J'étais partie depuis trop longtemps pour elle. Elle m'a testée, sondée et acceptée. Par ma faute elle a souffert longtemps, tout comme vous tous.

Laurence, remis de sa stupeur, reprit son rôle de chef. La princesse était de retour, devant lui, et venait de faire preuve de son pouvoir. Il ne fallait pas rester là. Un tel phénomène attirerait l'œil. Et les démons feraient rapidement leur rapport au roi. Il se tourna vers ses hommes et ordonna de relever les pillards et tous se mirent en marche pour le camp. Narcissa accepta le cheval de Laurence avec joie alors que Ciam le guidait. Laurence se tourna vers Soledad qui avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait.

- Tu nous as ramené l'espoir.

oOo

Le bateau accosta au port de la capitale en début d'après-midi. Les prisonniers ne purent entendre que l'effervescence du port mais personne ne vint les chercher. On les fit attendre le lendemain matin. Orlanf vint les chercher et les fit monter sur le pont. Là, on leur lia les mains et, encadrés de ces deux hommes de main, ils se mirent en route pour le palais. Les débuts furent difficiles mais ils prirent énormément sur eux pour ne pas se montrer faibles face à leurs geôliers.

Draco et Harry purent découvrir le port. Il ressemblait à celui de Sylphe, même agitation, sauf que des hommes en uniforme arpentaient les allées, armés jusqu'aux dents. Sûrement la garde du roi. On ne circulait pas facilement en ville.

Ils avancèrent dans les petites ruelles avant de longer les remparts du château. Draco tressaillit. Alors c'était ici que sa mère était venue au monde ? C'était la capitale de Naya. Il s'attendait à trouver une ville riche, pleine de vie, avec de l'activité, mais les gens avaient peur, leur regard étaient éteints, comme s'ils s'étaient résignés depuis des années. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Comment pouvait-on laisser un peuple dans la misère sans rien faire ?

Harry sentit que Draco n'allait pas bien, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, attaché comme ils l'étaient. Cet homme, ce Roi n'avait la fonction que de nom.

Ils passèrent les gardes de la grande porte et entrèrent dans le château. Même l'intérieur était aussi désolé que l'extérieur. Il lui semblait que rien ne voulait y vivre. La végétation avait fui chaque centimètre carré de terre. Naya refusait son roi mais n'avait pas les moyens de se manifester.

Ils remontèrent une grande allée pavée avant d'atteindre les portes taillées pour pouvoir faire face à une invasion forcée. On leur ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans un hall immense. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux vert d'eau coupés au carré et habillé comme un serviteur les mena à la salle du trône. Harry donna un coup d'épaule discret à Draco qui se rassura. Oui, il était là. Il le savait. Tout comme il sentait Nympha contre sa poitrine. Elle essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible mais avait de plus en plus de mal avec l'atmosphère sombre qui se dégageait des lieux.

La grande salle était immense, de grandes tapisseries ornaient les murs et un grand tapis rouge traversait de part en part jusqu'au trône. Celui-ci était dans un bois magnifiquement sculpté, surélevé par des marches. Ils y étaient. Rémy se rapprocha de son capitaine et se tint le plus droit possible pour faire honneur à leur condition.

Assis sur le trône, se trouvait un homme fort, au visage sombre et aux traits tirés. Draco sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Cet homme respirait le mal. Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver devant Voldemort. Cette impression maléfique, mauvaise et puante de méchanceté le prenait presqu'à la gorge. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cet homme était le roi, celui qui laissait dépérir Naya.

Orlanf s'agenouilla ainsi que ses hommes mais les prisonniers n'en firent rien. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil en voyant cet acte de rébellion et ses deux hommes les obligèrent à s'agenouiller.

Le roi sourit avant de regarder Orlanf.

- Tu as demandé audience pour me ramener de dangereux rebelles. Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

Orlanf se releva et montra les quatre hommes derrière lui.

- Je vous présente le Capitaine Morgan, son second ainsi que deux de ses hommes que nous avons capturés dans les îles.

- Le Capitaine Morgan. Celui qui rallie des hommes à la cause rebelle ?

- Oui, celui-ci.

- Intéressant. Je dois dire Orlanf que tu viens d'égayer ma journée.

- J'en suis très honoré, mon Seigneur.

Le roi se leva et descendit les marches pour venir faire le tour des prisonniers. Aucun ne releva la tête. Faire profil bas pour le moment. Harry espérait que Draco ne ferait pas sa tête de mule et saurait tenir sa langue. La patience saurait jouer en leur faveur pour le moment.

- Son équipage est-il en mesure de tenter quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, mon Roi. Les réparations prendront trop de temps. Et c'est un équipage sans meneur.

- Tu as raison. Mais ne crions pas victoire trop vite. Mes espions me racontent beaucoup de choses et je préfère être sûr qu'une nouvelle troupe ne viendra pas renforcer ces pauvres fous qui croient qu'ils pourront me prendre le trône.

- Bien. Nous retournerons aux Iles.

Le roi sourit et claqua des doigts, deux hommes de sa garde les rejoignirent et se placèrent de chaque côté des prisonniers.

- En cellule. Je verrai comment procéder ensuite.

Les gardes obligèrent les prisonniers à se lever et les firent quitter la salle. Orlanf les regarda disparaître avant de se tourner vers le roi.

- Tu auras une récompense. Retourne sur ton bateau, attèle-toi au départ. Je te ferai porter quelque chose.

- Merci, mon Roi.

Une révérence plus tard et la salle du trône était vide. Le roi retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Il avait un prisonnier bien spécial, il fallait qu'il s'en occupe du mieux possible.

O

Artémis n'en revenait pas. Il s'était caché derrière un pilier du couloir en apprenant que le Capitaine Orlanf venait livrer des prisonniers importants mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait le Capitaine Morgan. Pas besoin de le nommer, il l'avait reconnu à sa chevelure et son charisme. Dans les mouvements de la rébellion on parlait beaucoup de lui.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Il fallait qu'il prévienne le mouvement. Morgan ne pouvait pas rester en cellule. Il savait trop de choses. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne parlerait pas, il fallait le libérer, lui et ses hommes. On ne laissait pas un atout dans un coin. Il fallait en prendre soin.

Lorsque Léonis sortit de la salle du trône, il l'attrapa. Le serviteur aux cheveux vert d'eau était lui aussi paniqué.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je vais sortir faire une course. Il faut que je parle aux autres. Il faut prévenir le campement le plus proche.

- Tu vas te faire repérer. Ça devient beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire.

- Sors plutôt demain. Il y a une tapisserie que je devais aller chercher. Tu n'auras qu'à le faire.

Artémis soupira mais Léonis avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas sortir tout le temps. Il allait finir par se faire prendre. Et ce n'était pas son compagnon qui trouverait le courage de prendre sa place.

- Essaye plutôt de te faire engager pour leur servir le repas.

- Tu as raison. Je file en cuisine.

Le jeune homme disparut et Léonis repartit à son poste.

**À suivre…**

**Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. Le temps de passer en relecture rapide par mes soins car ma bêta est HS pour le moment pour cause de mémoire. **

**Tchu**


	14. L'Espoir

**New World**

**Base :** HP

**Genre :** Mystère, romance, et slash HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame que prend l'histoire et les personnages qui viendront se greffer ne faisant pas partie du livre.

**Note :** Cette histoire va bientôt toucher à sa fin.

**Chapitre 14 : **L'espoir

Silver volait en direction de l'île, il n'avait pas pu suivre longtemps le bateau sur lequel son maître avait disparu. Il s'était rapidement fait remarquer et l'équipage du capitaine Orlanf l'avait chassé. Voler sans se poser avait fini par lui faire rebrousser chemin. Jamais il n'avait été éloigné de lui. Il piqua vers la plage et s'écrasa aux pieds de Timy. Le garçon se baissa pour le ramasser et soupira. Rapidement il l'amena au Coq. Le cuisinier posa Silver sur la table avant de lui servir une gamelle d'eau. Le perroquet se traîna jusqu'à la gamelle et laissa sa tête reposer sur le bord, son bec dans l'eau.

- Mon pauvre petit, tu dois être fatigué.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça et rien faire, s'exclama Timy.

- Calme-toi gamin.

- Notre capitaine, Rémy, Harry et Draco sont en route pour la capitale, vers l'ennemi, et nous, nous restons là à rien faire.

- Je sais.

Le cuisinier ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant. Il le savait et s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire, mais le bateau était en trop mauvais état. Il leur faudrait encore quelques jours pour bien le réparer et espérer qu'il puisse reprendre la mer. Se lancer maintenant c'était comme mettre une brindille sur le chemin d'un cracken.

Elysa arriva avec de nouveaux fruits ramassés le long de la plage. Tout comme pour le navire, les hommes aussi devaient prendre des forces.

- Voilà de quoi nourrir les hommes.

Feyrs choisit ce moment pour arriver à son tour, il était couvert de sueur et sa peau était rouge à cause du soleil.

- Nous n'allons pas tenir longtemps avec ce soleil.

Il regarda le perroquet en train de boire.

- Il s'est fait semer.

- Le pauvre n'a sûrement même pas pu les rejoindre, dit Elysa en lui caressant d'un doigt la tête.

- Préviens les hommes qu'ils pourront bientôt manger, ajouta le cuisinier en prenant les fruits.

- Ils seront ravis.

Feyrs rejoignit les hommes et se remit au travail. Timy courut le rejoindre pour aider. Elysa le regarda faire avant de soupirer et de se mettre à couper les fruits et racines.

- Il a l'impression d'être inutile.

- Comme nous tous. Nous venons de nous faire prendre notre Capitaine et son second. Nous n'avons même pas bougé le moindre orteil.

- Et tant mieux, le bateau aurait été irréparable. Et nous leur serons plus utiles vivants que morts.

- Si nous arrivons à réparer les dégâts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elysa hocha la tête, oui, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

oOo

Morgan fut jeté dans la cellule sans ménagement. Rémy fut le premier à le rejoindre mais n'osa pas le toucher. Il pouvait juste entendre son souffle faible et sentir l'odeur du sang. Dans la cellule d'à côté, Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent des barreaux pour prendre des nouvelles de leur ami. Morgan bougea au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa doucement, refusant l'aide de Rémy et s'installa contre le mur en grimaçant de douleur.

- Les cons, ils ne m'ont pas épargné.

- Est-ce que ça va, Capitaine ?

- Oui Rémy, ça va. Je suis plus résistant que ça.

Il se racla la gorge et cracha dans un coin de la cellule. Il tourna son visage tuméfié vers Harry et Draco. Nympha profita du fait que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les parages pour aller voleter autour du Capitaine et éclairer ainsi les dégâts : un nez probablement cassé, la lèvre fendue tout comme l'arcade sourcilière, un cocard autour de l'œil et ça ce n'était que la face visible mais il avait probablement une ou deux côtes cassées.

- Retourne te cacher petite luciole, il manquerait plus qu'on te trouve.

Nympha tinta avant de retourner sous la chemise de Draco. Le blond se rapprocha un peu plus de la grille et tendit la main.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- J'aimerais pouvoir apaiser ne serait-ce que la douleur.

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de son protégé pour le faire revenir en arrière.

- On ne doit pas attirer l'intention.

- Je m'en veux.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Nous étions en route pour la capitale, nous y sommes. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que nous espérions, mais nous y sommes.

- C'est de ma faute tout de même, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de me remonter le moral. C'est vous qui êtes dans cet état.

Morgan fixa Draco et sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Draco était leur espoir. Morgan se tendit et tout le monde se tourna vers la grille. On venait vers eux. Des pas se rapprochaient. Une porte s'ouvrit, les gardes parlèrent puis une personne plus fluette entra portant un plateau. Elle vint se placer devant la grille. La faible lueur des torches l'éclairait mais ils purent voir que ce n'était qu'un serviteur.

- Je vous amène de quoi vous restaurer.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint alors il fit glisser les bouillons entre les grilles.

- Je m'appelle Artémis. Vous pouvez manger, il n'y a rien dedans. Ce n'est que de la soupe.

- Nous parler ne t'est pas interdit, questionna Rémy s'avançant pour attraper un bol et l'amener à son Capitaine.

- Peut-être. Mais je fais beaucoup de choses interdites.

Artémis sourit avant de ramasser son plateau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. S'attarder reviendrait à semer le doute chez les gardes.

- Tenez le coup.

Le serviteur disparut et la porte se referma les laissant de nouveau seuls.

- Voilà notre lueur d'espoir, sourit Harry.

- Oui. Espérons que ce n'est pas un novice, soupira Rémy.

Ils se mirent à manger ne sachant pas ce qui se passerait ensuite.

oOo

Narcissa était assise dans la tente du chef, elle avait pu se laver, mettre de nouveaux vêtements mais gardait toujours sa chevelure cachée. Tout le monde dans le campement savait que la princesse était là mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Si un intrus venait à s'introduire dans le camp ou même un démon de l'ombre, son physique devait rester anonyme. L'espoir venait de réapparaître dans les yeux de chacun surtout après la démonstration de son pouvoir. Elle en avait bien trop fait. Ciam avait été soigné et se tenait à ses côtés devant la carte du royaume. Laurence était en face d'eux, il n'avait pas encore réussi à entamer la conversation, ne sachant pas vraiment par quel bout l'entreprendre. Soledad était présente aussi, assise dans un coin, attendant que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas. Elle venait de voyager avec la Princesse, non la Reine de Naya, et son cerveau avait encore un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts. Laurence finit par briser le silence.

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

- Dans ce cas, commençons par les choses importantes. Votre mouvement rebelle, comment s'organise-t-il ?

- Alors nous avons des hommes un peu partout. Le campement le plus près de la capitale se trouve ici. Il n'est qu'à quelques heures des remparts. Ensuite, nous sommes le second camp le plus important. On se situe ici. A trois jours de marche. Nous avons reçu un message comme quoi un autre mouvement nous rejoignait, il vient de Sylphe. C'était l'un des plus fervents défenseurs de votre père. Alexander devrait nous rejoindre dans quelques jours. Et puis il y a le capitaine Morgan, mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment, c'est un pirate. Je dirais qu'il devrait se trouver dans cette zone.

Narcissa observa la carte, avec toutes les indications qu'on venait de lui fournir elle pouvait organiser un schéma simple, elle enregistra chaque information mais la plus importante à ses yeux n'y était pas. Ciam posa une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers Laurence. Il avait compris le cheminement des pensées de sa compagne.

- Auriez-vous entendu parler d'étrangers ? Deux enfants ?

- Des enfants ? Non. Plus aucun étranger ne vient à Naya depuis longtemps. Le régime fait peur.

- Ils doivent être quelque part. Je sens qu'ils sont là.

Soledad se releva et vint regarder la carte, elle sentait que cette question était importante et se devait de rassurer sa Reine.

- J'ai couvert cette zone ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas entendu parler d'étrangers, mais il se peut qu'ils soient de l'autre côté.

Elle pointa le doigt sur Sylphe et sa côte. Narcissa releva la tête et regarda Laurence.

- Vous avez dit qu'un homme venant de Sylphe allait nous rejoindre.

- Oui. Alexander a décidé de prendre les armes et de nous venir en aide. Il semblerait que quelque chose l'ait fait changer d'avis et quitté son logis pour prendre les armes.

- C'est lui. Oh Ciam, c'est Draco. Faites qu'il soit avec lui. Ce monstre ne doit pas lui mettre la main dessus.

- Calme-toi.

- Qui est Draco ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Soledad. Elle venait de poser la question. Narcissa sourit faiblement.

- Draco, c'est mon fils. Et il est à Naya avec son protecteur.

- Merde.

Laurence fit quelques pas avant de revenir à la carte et de sortir de la tente. Soledad prit la place du chef et regarda Narcissa et Ciam.

- Les démons de l'ombre pourchassent en ce moment une adolescente étrangère. Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi mais…

- C'est Draco.

- Mais oui, c'est normal. Pour lui, seule une femme peut utiliser le pouvoir de Naya. Il ne me cherche pas moi, il cherche Draco.

- Mais c'est vrai, un homme ne peut utiliser le pouvoir de Naya.

Narcissa soupira et se massa les tempes fatiguée.

- Pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que la lignée était en grande partie féminine qu'il n'y a pas eu des hommes. Un pour être précis. Jiyae.

- Jiyae était très fort. Mais il a eu peur de son propre pouvoir et a influencé Naya pour que ne naissent plus que des filles. Mais Draco n'est pas né ici, termina Ciam avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Narcissa semblait effrayée par le sort de son fils et Soledad ne pouvait rien dire pour apaiser ces deux amis. Laurence entra de nouveau dans la tente.

- Alexander arrivera dans quatre jours. Il nous apportera les informations qu'ils nous manquent. Si votre fils est bien sur Naya, alors le Roi ne l'a pas encore. Nous l'aurions su sinon. Alors calmez-vous, reprenez des forces et exercez-vous, car nous aurons besoin de vous, ma princesse.

Narcissa sourit. Oui. Draco s'en était sorti jusque-là, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change. Et puis Harry était avec lui. Ce garçon qui avait survécu, qui était si important pour l'autre monde, elle devait avoir confiance en lui, en eux.

Artémis arriva à la taverne, il rentra rapidement, tenant sous son bras un grand rouleau emballé dans du papier. Il le posa dans un coin et vint retrouver Conrad qui servait une boisson à un vieil homme.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Le tavernier fut surpris de l'interruption mais hocha la tête. Artémis semblait pressé et apeuré. Qu'il vienne le voir en pleine journée prouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il l'emmena dans la réserve et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le capitaine Morgan est en cellule avec trois de ces hommes.

- Comment ?

- Orlanf les a capturés.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Pour le moment seul le capitaine Morgan a subi un interrogatoire, mais je ne donne pas cher des autres. Ils y passeront tous.

- Merde, merde, merde.

Conrad fit quelques pas avant de revenir à Artémis.

- Retourne au château. Mélissa doit revenir ce soir du campement, je la renverrai avec les informations. Repasse dans deux jours. Nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire.

Artémis hocha la tête et quitta la réserve, il prit son paquet et retourna au château. Il espérait juste que les prisonniers tiendraient jusque-là.

oOo

Hermione courait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre en ordre tout ce qu'elle venait de lire. Ce bouquin était très intéressant. Tellement intéressant qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner mais elle ne pouvait pas faire abstraction des dernières lignes. Elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et trouva Ron, assis en face de Neville. Elle se plaça devant eux. Le rouquin releva la tête, en voyant l'état dans lequel était son amie, il se releva.

- Il faut absolument qu'on se regroupe.

- Tu as vu l'heure.

- Oui.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque après avoir conjuré un sort pour prévenir leurs nouveaux comparses. Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent peu de temps après. La serpentarde se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Pourquoi tant d'empressement ?

- J'ai fait une découverte.

- Tu as retrouvé Draco et Potter ? demanda rapidement la brunette.

- Non, désolée.

Pansy se referma sur elle-même et Blaise porta son regard sur le livre qui trônait au centre de la table.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Le journal intime d'une sorcière que j'ai trouvée dans la salle sur demande.

- Une sorcière ? demanda Ron qui n'en savait pas plus que les autres.

- Oui. J'ai commencé à le lire doucement, ce n'était qu'un banal livre racontant la vie d'une jeune sorcière à Poudlard. Puis petit à petit, elle a grandi, faisait des cauchemars et...

Elle ouvrit le livre et leur montra la dernière page, celle où un dessin se trouvait au centre. Les coups de crayons étaient rapides, mais on discernait facilement les formes. Il y avait une sorte de sphère lumineuse, devant se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dont les doigts essayaient d'atteindre la sphère, elle était retenue par un jeune homme et derrière eux, dans l'ombre, une créature effrayante les observait.

- Et tu nous as fait venir pour ça, soupira Pansy en se laissant de nouveau tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Pas uniquement pour le dessin, souffla Hermione, irritée que personne n'ait remarqué, mais pour ça.

Elle pointa du doigt une petite ligne dans un coin, comme une signature. Blaise fronça les sourcils en décryptant la signature.

- Non.

- Si.

- Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cette salle, s'étonna le Serpentard.

- C'est ce que je me demande.

- Et vous n'auriez pas dû l'y trouver.

Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir si vite. Dumbledore souriait en les regardant chacun ainsi que l'ouvrage qui se trouvait au centre de la table. Il le ramassa avant de le feuilleter rapidement. Il se tourna et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau du directeur, là, chacun s'installa dans un siège.

- La salle sur demande récupère tout ce qui est perdu. La jeune Narcissa à l'époque était suivie pour de graves migraines et des cauchemars récurrents. Le traitement par l'écriture avait été préconisé pour que nous puissions lui venir en aide car elle n'arrivait pas à nous en parler. Nous ne comprenions pas ce qui pouvait lui faire aussi peur et lui retirer ses cauchemars pour les analyser grâce à une pensine n'était pas possible. Dès que nous prenions un souvenir, celui-ci s'effaçait. Nous en avons convenu qu'un sortilège très puissant faisait office en elle. Mais ne connaissant pas ce sortilège, nous n'avons pas pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Et le carnet, questionna Hermione.

- Le carnet... elle le perdit accidentellement ou pas. Poudlard est un château spécial ou certaines pièces décident d'elles-mêmes ce qu'elles doivent protéger, si elles doivent apparaître ou non. Les fondateurs en ont fait une école proche de ses élèves. La salle que le professeur Carim a fait nettoyer à Messieurs Malfoy et Potter n'était apparue que deux fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Peut-être était-ce voulu de la part du Professeur Carim, ou pas. La sphère qui se trouve sur cette feuille est la même que celle dans la pièce, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un portail. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons l'actionner.

- Alors, vous voulez dire que ?

- Je veux dire, Miss Parkinson, que pour le moment, nous ne pouvons récupérer vos jeunes amis.

- Nous...

- Monsieur Weasley, vous ne le pourrez pas non plus. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour le moment, c'est d'attendre sagement qu'ils rentrent d'eux-même.

Aucune autre question ne fut posée. Dumbledore leur fit comprendre qu'il pouvait disposer, sans le livre. Ils descendirent les escaliers avec un goût amer au fond de leur gorge.

- Attendre...

- C'est la seule solution qu'il nous propose, attendre, bougonna Pansy.

- Harry et Draco sont dans un autre monde, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons savoir. Et nous n'avons aucune solution pour les rejoindre, termina Hermione.

- Il n'y avait rien de marqué dans ton super journal, demanda Ron qui trépignait sur place de ne pouvoir rien faire pour son meilleur ami.

- Non, ce n'était que des brides de souvenirs, de cauchemars. La seule chose qui revenait constamment, c'était cette sphère.

- Et si nous allions la voir ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Blaise qui les observait débattre, les yeux pleins de malice.

- Pas ce soir bien évidemment, Dumbledore nous attend au tournant. Mais qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et convinrent d'un rendez-vous la nuit suivante avant de se quitter.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore feuilletait le journal tout en réfléchissant. Il savait pertinemment que confisquer le journal à ce petit groupe surprenant n'enlèverait rien à leur motivation et qu'ils allaient probablement chercher la salle et la trouver. Mais aucun d'eux ne serait en mesure de l'activer. Cela les occuperait juste un peu.

Harry et Draco avaient des amis qui feraient tout pour eux.

**A suivre**

**Un petit chapitre, le prochain dans deux semaines, juste avant Japan Expo. **

**Si vous y venez, n'hésitez pas à venir me faire coucou sur le stand du French Kiss Club, j'y serais sous mon pseudo Cendre Elven avec mes premiers romans auto-publiés. **


End file.
